La historia antes de ser contada
by Margarita Marquez
Summary: En 7 años de escuela pueden pasar muchas cosas...Desde el día en que Lily recibe la carta de Hogwarts, hasta que se baja del Hogwart's Express siete años después, con un montón de historias, amigas, amigos y mil cosas más. continúa: VISPERA DE HALLOWEEN.
1. Una extraña carta, extrañas noticias

**Capitulo I**

**Una extraña carta, extrañas noticias**

La familia Evans vivía en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Londres, en una gran casa con vista al mar. Aquel día, era el cumpleaños de Lily, la hija mayor del matrimonio. Todos se levantaron muy temprano y estaban desayunando cuando sonó el timbre, eran los tíos y primos de Lily, que como todos los años, llegaban temprano por la mañana a saludar. Petunia, la hermana de Lily, abrió la puerta, y su prima Samantha, entró corriendo a la cocina a saludar a la festejada. Lo extraño era que a parte del regalo le entregó un enorme sobre de pergamino escrito con tinta verde que había encontrado en la entrada.

-Ya se que es extraño prima, pero debes tomar muy en serio esta carta, ya te explicaré – le dijo al oído – Pero léela mas tare, hoy vamos a celebrar – añadió con una gran sonrisa.

Lily fue hasta su pieza para cambiarse de ropa y pasar el día con su familia, y aquel extraño sobre quedó olvidado entre los regalos. Fue un lindo día, había mucho sol y estaba muy caluroso, así que decidieron ir a la playa. Esa noche al irse a acostar, recordó la carta y con mucha curiosidad la abrió. Leyó el primer pliego, y en un principio no pudo más q desechar las palabras de su prima. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una vacante en un colegio que ni siquiera sabia que existía? Además ahí ponía que era un colegio de magia. Pero luego recordó las palabras de su prima "debes tomar muy en serio esta carta". ¿Pero como sabía ella que decía la carta? Su voz sonaba muy seria cuando lo dijo, sin dejar espacio para las dudas. Esta vez, por primera vez, se guardó el secreto. Sus padres no sabían que le había llegado esa carta, y era mejor que no lo supiera, por lo menos hasta haber hablado con Sam.

Este estaba siendo un verano muy caluroso, y como estaba cerca, Sam, Lily y Petunia, iban casi todos los días a la playa, o se quedaban en casa de Sam conversando y jugando. El problema era que Lily no confiaba en su hermana, por lo que no había podido hablar con su prima, y la carta seguía guardada bajo la tabla suelta debajo de su cama. La oportunidad llegó tres días después de llegada la carta. Petunia había ido con su madre, Sally, a ver a la abuela que se encontraba un poco enferma, y volverían al día siguiente, así que Lily invitó a su prima para poder hablar de una vez con ella.

- ¿Que sabes tu de esa carta Sam? – preguntó después de un rato de silencio -.

- ¿Qué carta?

- La que llegó el día de mi cumpleaños. Si no me hubieses dicho que la tomara en serio…

- Entonces si la leíste – dijo Sam, muy alegre - ¡Que bien, entonces seremos compañeras!

- ¿De que hablas¿Tú también recibiste una de esas? – Preguntó Lily muy sorprendida.

Entonces Samantha comprendió que Lily aún no entendía nada, y le explicó.

- El año pasado, más o menos en esta misma fecha, recibí una carta igual a la tuya, como es lógico no lo creí y la tiré a la basura. Pero las cartas seguían y seguían llegando, cada vez más. Yo no entendía de que se trataba, si era una broma, entonces se estaban pasando de los límites, hasta que un día llegó a la casa un extraño hombre que pedía hablar conmigo, era muy amable, y mis padres lo hicieron pasar y el me explicó todo. Yo debería ir a esa escuela y recibir educación mágica. No estaba muy convencida, pero luego recordé todas esas cosas inexplicables q me ocurrían. Me llevó a Londres a comprar las cosas del colegio y me trajo de vuelta a casa. Antes de despedirse me dio un boleto de tren y me dijo que debía mantener aquello en secreto por que si los muggles...

- ¿Los qué? – interrumpió Lily

- Muggles, gente no mágica. Deja terminar. La cosa es que si los muggles saben de nosotros, van a querer soluciones mágicas a sus problemas, y eso no es correcto – Estaba muy seria, pero luego su rostro se iluminó -. Y la escuela… ya verás Lily, es fantástica, es un enorme castillo, y las clases, los maestros, el bosque prohibido, el lago… Oh! Va a ser grandioso… - De repente se calló, y Lily le dijo:

- Pero tú dijiste que te ibas a un internado en Liverpool…

- Por eso mismo, por que nadie se debe enterar de esto. Y ahora… ¡tú también eres bruja! En la carta de este año me dicen que debo acompañarte a comprar las cosas, por que somos primas – Dijo Sam muy contenta -. Todo este año yo he estado en Hogwarts, y ahora tú vendrás también… - dudó un momento - ¿Por qué… vendrás no?

Lily se quedó en silencio. Sam era su prima, su mejor amiga, no le mentiría. Pero ella… ¿una bruja? - "pero luego recordé todas esas cosas inexplicables q me ocurrían" – esas palabras resonaron en su mente. Claro, a ella también le habían ocurrido cosas fantásticas. Y Sam sería incapaz de mentirle. Poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su cara y Sam, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba lanzó un grito de alegría y se puso a saltar y bailar por toda la habitación. El alboroto sorprendió al señor Evans, y al entrar a la pieza de su hija se encontró a las dos niñas con una gran alegría en sus rostros.

- ¿Que es todo este alboroto niñas? – Pregunto muy entretenido -.

Lily y Sam se quedaron inmóviles al instante, no habían oído al señor Evans. Sam fue la primera en hablar:

- Tío George… tenemos que contarte algo… es difícil de entender, pero es verdad… Lily, es tu papá, muéstrale la carta – A lo que Lily saco la carta de su escondite y le pasó el primer pliego de pergamino escrito con la misma tinta color verde esmeralda. Y Sam le contó a su tío toda la historia.

Al final, el señor Evans estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular palabra. Cuando al fin se calmó solo atinó a decir - ¿Y el internado en Liverpool? – Lily y Sam se echaron a reír y cuando ya se calmaron Sam respondió lo mismo que le había dicho a su prima. Al final el señor Evans pareció convencido.

- ¿Y cuales son los útiles que debes llevar hija? Aquí dice "observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios" – Dijo leyendo, mientras que en las caras de Lily y Sam se dibujaban de nuevo unas enormes sonrisas.

Lily fue a buscar del sobre los demás pliegos que aun no había leído y le entrego a su padre la lista de libros y el equipo necesario. El leyó el pergamino y dijo que al día siguiente hablaría con su esposa e irían a Londres a compara los útiles de Lily y Sam, ésta recalcó que debían ir con ellos, por que al ser muggles, no podrían encontrar la entrada al callejón Diagon, y además Lily debía comprar su varita, puesto que nadie lo podría hacer por ella. En ese momento la emoción de Lily fue enorme… una varita… su propia varita para hacer magia, era lo que había estado esperando desde que Sam le contó todo acerca de Hogwarts. Esa noche se durmió de inmediato, y soñó con un gran castillo, rodeado por un enorme y oscuro bosque, junto a un lago de profundas aguas. Ella estaba en lo alto de una torre, y podía ver su casa, muy lejos de allí, pero no sintió nostalgia. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un apuesto muchacho de hermosos ojos. De repente sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, abrió los ojos y vio a su prima zamarreándola para que despertara.

- ¡Levántate Lily¡Vamos a llegar tarde, el viaje a Londres no es muy largo pero debemos darnos prisa! Hay mucho que comprar.

Sin dejar de pensar en ese extraño sueño Lily se levantó, y una vez duchada y arreglada, bajó a la cocina donde ya estaba su padre en la mesa leyendo el periódico y Sam, también sentada, leyendo un extraño periódico, que Lily supuso era mágico, pues las fotografías en blanco y negro se movían y las letras de los titulares brillaban cambiando de color. Estaban desayunando cuando llegaron Sara y Petunia. Sam guardó el periódico rápidamente, el señor Evans llevó a su esposa al estudio y Petunia se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer tostadas. Lily y Sam se miraban nerviosas, su prima le había dicho que era lo mejor no decirle nada a Petunia puesto que aún no sabían si ella también era bruja, ya que hacían falta dos años para tener la edad para entrar a la escuela de magos. Petunia miraba con malos ojos a su hermana, y bastante disgustada le preguntó:

- ¿Y tu a donde vas tan arreglada?

- A Londres, vamos con Sam y papá a comprar… - pero no pudo terminar la frase por que entraron los señores Evans a la cocina.

- ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR! – comenzó a gritar Petunia -.

- Petunia, hija, tu hermana Lily va a ir a la escuela en Liverpool, con Samantha, tu aún eres muy chica para ir allá. Te quedarás con tu madre mientras nosotros vamos a Londres a comprar el uniforme y las demás cosas.

Petunia se quedó en casa, sola, muy enojada con su hermana, no había creido la explicación de su padre. Casi nunca creía lo que le decían, era muy desconfiada, incluso con su padre, y especialmente con su hermana. Desde la muerte de Harry, su hermano pequeño, Petunia se había puesto muy antisocial y desconfiada, le pesaba mucho su muerte puesto que ambos tenían una muy estrecha relación.

Subieron al tren en la estación de Harwich y luego de un corto viaje (que a Lily se le hizo eterno, producto de los nervios), llegaron a Londres. A pesar de haber ido allí solo una vez, Sam recordaba muy bien como llegar al "Caldero Chorreante", que era por donde entrarían al Callejón Diagon. Era un pub de aspecto oscuro y miserable, y si no fuese por que Sam lo señaló, ni Lily ni su padre se hubiesen fijado en esa mugrienta puerta. Adentro había toda clase de extrañas personas, y nadie hizo caso a las tres personas que acababan de entrar. Sam que ya sabía que hacer se dirigió a la puerta trasera que daba a un pequeño patio vacío, sacó su varita golpeó unos cuantos ladrillos de la pared luego de advertir a Lily que no olvidara aquello. Cuando hubo golpeado el último ladrillo la pared comenzó a abrirse y se convirtió en un alto y corto pasillo de piedra, un letrero mas adelante decía "Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon". Lily miraba a su alrededor fascinada. Había negocios con los objetos mas raros que se puedan imaginar, con carteles de distintos tamaños y colores.

- Bueno, primero que nada debemos ir al banco… - comenzó Sam

- ¿Los magos tienen bancos? – la interrumpió el señor Evans sorprendido.

- Claro que si tío¿donde quieres que guardemos nuestro dinero y hagamos transacciones?

- ¿Transacciones? – preguntó Lily – ¿quieres decir que aquí no se usan los dólares?

Sam les explicó que en el mundo mágico hay un banco, ministerio, hospital, escuelas, pueblos e incluso andenes especiales. Por eso los magos estaban protegidos, el ministerio se preocupaba de mantener el secreto, el hospital se encargaba de las heridas mágicas, que eran muy distintas a las de los muggles, causadas por encantamientos, maldiciones, cinturas mágicas, y el banco, se encargaba de guardar el dinero de los magos y cambiar los dólares a galleons de oro, sickles de plata y knuts de bronce. Una vez dentro del banco, Lily se sorprendió aún más… ¿Duendes?... lo que había detrás de los mesones, pesando piedras preciosas, contando monedas, llevando gente por las puertas, eran…

- Si, son duendes, hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos, son muy inteligentes y astutos, pero también son muy tramposos – dijo Sam ante la cara de asombro de su prima y su tío, mientras se acercaban a un mesón -. Buenas tardes, quisiera bajar a la bóveda 417, y el señor aquí, necesita hacer una transacción.

- Por supuesto señorita¿tiene la llave? – Sam le entregó su llave, el duende la revisó y llamó a otro duende para que llevara a Sam a las bóvedas – ¿Quieres venir prima, permiso tío, nosotras volvemos enseguida.

Pasaron por una puerta y a Lily le dio la impresión de entrar en una cueva, había unos rieles en el piso, el duende silbó, y al instante llegó un carro a toda velocidad. Subieron al carro y este se puso en movimiento, bajaba a una velocidad increíble. El carro parecía manejarse solo por que no tenia nada con que dirigirlo y el duende permanecía quieto y en silencio. Legaron rápidamente a una pesada puerta redonda, se bajaron, el duende introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta que crujió un poco. Adentro había pequeños montículos de monedas, de oro, plata y bronce. Sam sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero, puso algunas monedas en ella y salió. Volvieron a subir al carro y en un momento ya habían llegado, muy mareadas al amplio y elegante hall, donde el señor Evans las esperaba. Recorrieron tiendas comprando las cosas de Lily, túnicas, un sombrero puntiagudo y una pesada capa de invierno; un caldero; ingredientes para pociones; libros; un telescopio; pergamino, plumas y tinta; una balanza; etc. Sólo faltaba la varilla, y el señor Evans que ya estaba muy cansado, cargado con todos los paquetes de Lily, y algunos de Sam, se quedó en la heladería a esperarlas mientras iban por la varita. Ollivanders era un negocio oscuro y polvoriento, y todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de pequeñas cajas. Un anciano hombre esperaba silencioso detrás del mostrador.

- Señorita Grint, Samantha, si no me equivoco. Como poder olvidarla, una cliente muy difícil – Dijo el señor Ollivanders al ver a Sam -. Espero usted y su varita se encuentren bien. Madera de haya, pelo de unicornio, nueve pulgadas y media.

- Buenas tardes señor Ollivanders. Estupendamente, gracias– respondió Sam-. Esta es mi prima Lily Evans, estamos buscando una varita para ella – Mientras el anciano mago fijaba sus ojos en la asustada Lily.

- Digame señorita Evans¿cual es su brazo para la varita?

- Pues… soy diestra – contestó un tanto confundida, mientras el hombre media su brazo, cabeza y piernas con una huincha plateada, que en vez de números tenía unos extraños símbolos. Una vez que terminó de medir, el señor Ollivanders le fue pasando una a una varias varitas, esperando alguna reacción por parte no se sabía si de Lily, o de alguna de las varitas. Cuando ya iba por la séptima varita la chica sintió como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, la varita empezó a vibrar y de ella saltaban chispas de un blanco cegador y brillante azul – Wow! – dijo Lily mirando la varita de sauce, fibras de corazón de dragón, de diez pulgadas y un cuarto, que el señor Ollivanders ya había comenzado a envolver en su caja con un lindo papel como hecho de hojas muy verdes.

Pagaron la varita y salieron al callejón a buscar al señor Evans, lo encontraron en la heladería conversando con un hombre al cual no conocían.

- Ah! Hija, él es Henry Potter, es mago, nos acabamos de conocer. Henry, ella el Lily, mi hija mayor, que entra este año a la escuela, y ella es Samantha mi sobrina que ya está en segundo año – dijo presentándolas.

- Encantado señoritas – respondió el mago -. Mi hijo James debe estar por ahí, también entra a primer año. Bueno, debo retirarme, un gusto conocerte George, espero nos volvamos a ver. Señoritas, hasta pronto – Y se fue calle abajo, seguramente buscando a su hijo – Lily se quedó mirándolo largo rato mientras desaparecía en la multitud. Aquellos ojos… los había visto antes, pero… ¿Dónde?

Luego de pagar los helados Sam llevó a Lily a la tienda de mascotas y le compró un lindo conejo tostado como regalo de cumpleaños, y su padre le regaló una lechuza:

- Henry me dijo que se utilizan para llevar la correspondencia, además en la carta de la escuela dice que hay que mandar una, notificando que vas a ocupar la vacante.

- Que gentil el hombre – comentó Lily, cuando ya iban por la calle muggle, arrastrando el pesado baúl con las cosas de Lily, junto con el conejo en una linda jaula. La lechuza había sido enviada inmediatamente con una carta hacia la escuela – Me gustaría conocer a su hijo, va a ser mi compañero de curso y… bueno. Estoy agotada.

Aun faltaba casi un mes para el comienzo de clases. Pero Sam, ante la insistencia de Lily, le enseñaba algunas cosas básicas, además de prestarle libros como "La historia de Hogwarts", "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y "Grandes magos del siglo veinte". Lily leía sus libros de la escuela en la noche antes de dormir, y por la mañana los dejaba guardados en su baúl, pero no sabía que su hermana Petunia revisaba sus cosas mientras ella no estaba, y así fue como en el cajón de la mesita de noche encontró la carta de Lily y un palito de madera, que al tomarlo se puso caliente tirando chispas rojas. Esa noche Petunia desafió a Lily durante la cena, las cosas se pusieron feas, Petunia echaba la culpa a su hermana por la muerte de Harry:

- ¡CLARO, TU FUISTE, UN BICHO RARO COMO TU, COMO NO IBAS A SER CAPAZ DE MANDAR ESA OLA PARA QUE EL MAR SE LLEVARA A HARRY!

Lily lloraba desconsoladamente, y los señores Evans notoriamente afectados también llevaron a Petunia a su habitación. Mientras dormían, Petunia soñó con su pequeño hermano, muerto solo un año antes, y Lily soñó con un bebé, muy parecido a su querido hermano, solo que sus ojos eran distintos, pero luego cambió de forma y se convirtió en el mago que habían visto aquella tarde. Por la mañana Lily llevó todas sus cosas a la casa de su prima Samantha, sus padres habían decidido que era mejor que estuviera allí el resto del verano, para no tener mas problemas con Petunia.


	2. Nueva escuela, nueva vida

**Capitulo II**

**Nueva escuela, nueva vida**

El 1 de septiembre Lily se despertó muy temprano. Esos últimos días había estado muy nerviosa, cada vez se acercaba mas el día en el cual por fin tomaría el tren a su nuevo colegio. Una vez despierta no se pudo volver a dormir, así que bajó a la sala con uno de sus libros y se puso a leer, una hora mas tarde Sam también se había levantado así que se bañaron y arreglaron, ordenaron sus baúles y bajaron con el resto de la familia a desayunar. Estaban a punto de partir a la estación cuando llegaron los padres de Lily a despedirse con su lechuza en una jaula, había llegado la noche anterior.

Llegaron a King's Cross con media hora de antelación, así que Lily y Sam se ubicaron en el tren sin problemas y bajaron nuevamente para despedirse de los padres de Sam. Sonó el silbato y las chicas subieron rápidamente al tren y se acomodaron en su compartimiento. Sam había dicho que el viaje era largo, pero se entretuvieron mucho en el trayecto. A media mañana llegaron las amigas de Sam, con las que compartieron hasta que llegó el carrito con las golosinas. Estaban comiendo tortas de caldero y grageas de todos los sabores cuando Lily vio un rostro asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta. Reconoció al punto esos ojos, pero el muchacho pasó de largo, ella se paró y fue hasta la puerta pero el chico ya había entrado en un compartimiento más allá. Sam extrañada por la reacción de su prima le preguntó que había sucedido y Lily, recordando que no le había mencionado nada a su prima acerca de sus sueños, se los contó y todo el resto del viaje se lo pasaron haciendo especulaciones sobre su significado. Cuando Sam calculó que ya debían estar por llegar se pusieron las túnicas del colegio.

Por mientras, afuera se iba oscureciendo, y ya estaban apareciendo las primeras estrellas cuando el tren redujo la marcha hasta detenerse completamente en un oscuro y solitario andén. Una voz resonó por todos lados diciendo a los ocupantes del tren que dejaran sus pertenencias en el interior puesto que serían llevadas al castillo de forma independiente. Al bajar Sam se despidió de su prima y le dijo a una aterrada Lily que esperara a que la llamaran ya que los de primer año debían llegar al castillo de otra forma, según las tradiciones. Los alumnos de cursos superiores salieron del anden mientras que los de primero aguardaban quien sabe a quien, o que. Un hombre muy alto con un enorme abrigo y una lámpara los llamó para que lo siguieran. Caminaron por un sendero de tierra saliendo del andén y luego de unos trescientos metros llegaron a la orilla de un lago, allí había al menos unos veinte botes, y al otro lado del lago, en lo alto de una colina, un enorme castillo, igual al que había visto Lily en su sueño.

Subieron a los botes, cuatro en cada uno, aunque aquel hombre ocupo uno el solo. El extraño muchacho que había visto Lily en el tren, se subió en el mismo bote que ella, y ahora lo pudo observar bien, era igual al mago que conversaba con su padre el día que fueron a comprar lo materiales de la escuela, supuso que era el hijo, pero ¿como se llamaba?… y ahora que lo pensaba bien… "el castillo es igual al de mi sueño… y yo bajaba las escaleras y me encontraba con…"

- ¡Hola! ¿Como te llamas? – Preguntó el chico, sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos-.

- Ah? ¿Yo? Eh… Lily Evans… y… y tu? – respondió nerviosa, notando como se ruborizaba-.

- James Potter, mi padre me hablo de ti. Me dijo q conoció al tuyo en el callejón Diagon. ¿Tus padres son muggles verdad?

- Si… soy la única bruja en mi familia… bueno a parte de mi prima, Samantha, está en segundo año.

- ¿Y a que casa pertenece?

- ¿casa? – iban por el medio del lago. Sam no le había contado eso—. Pues… no lo se

- Ah, ok. Y… no saques las manos del bote, papá me dijo que hay un calamar gigante en este lago.

El resto del trayecto permanecieron en silencio, Lily seguía pensando en los extraños sueños… "el chico de las escaleras… es él!" Pero no podía encontrar una relación entre aquel muchacho y su pequeño hermano… "Y quizás Harry también era un mago. Pero ¿por que soñé con James si ni siquiera lo conocía?" No se dio cuenta cuando ya habían llegado a la otra orilla, bajaron de los botes y subieron hacia el castillo por una angosta e irregular escalera. Cuando llegaron al castillo un mago muy anciano y bajo le abrió la puerta y los llevó a través del hall de entrada a una pequeña habitación a un costado de la magnífica escalera de mármol. Se presentó como el profesor Binns, tenía una monótona voz, y ojos de aburrimiento. Les indicó que esperaran ahí mientras él arreglaba todo en el gran comedor para la selección. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, nadie sabía de qué se trataba la selección, y Sam no había dicho nada de eso. Lily, a pesar de los nervios conversó con varios de sus compañeros nuevos. No volvió a ver a James, pero se entretuvo conversando con un chico muy simpático, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos claros. En esos minutos la tensión se aflojó un poco pero cuando se abrió la puerta y el profesor les indicó que lo siguieran, todos se sentían descompuestos a causa del nerviosismo.

Al entrar en el gran comedor, Lily no pudo mas que observar sorprendida a su alrededor. En ningún lugar había lámparas ni arañas de velas ni nada, en cambio había cientos de velas flotando entre las cabezas y el cielo raso, que según un libro que le había prestado su prima, estaba encantado para verse como el cielo de afuera, que ahora era despejado y estaba lleno de estrellas. Una vez que despegó la vista del techo Lily pudo ver a su prima, sentada en una de las 4 largas mesas para los alumnos. Avanzaban en fila hacia la mesa de los profesores, que estaba puesta de forma perpendicular a las demás, desde donde los profesores miraban tanto a los antiguos alumnos, como a los de primer año que acababan de entrar. Justo en el medio de la mesa de los profesores estaba el que debía ser el director, ella sabía que se llamaba Albus Dumbledore, lo había leído en un libro, y justo en frente de el había un taburete de tres patas con un sucio y raído sombrero de mago encima.

– Cuando escuchen su nombre pasen adelante, se ponen el sombrero y se sientan en el taburete, cuando el sombrero diga la casa a la cual pertenecen se van a sentar en la mesa que les corresponda – en toda la fila de alumnos hubo un suspiro de alivio, solo había que probarse el sombrero. El profesor Binns fue llamando a los alumnos unos por uno. Algunos estaban sentados allí durante largos minutos, otros, apenas se sentaban y el sombrero gritaba la casa a la cual pertenecían. Se llamaban Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, una mesa para cada casa -. ¡Lily Evans! – Dijo el profesor Binns. Lily se acercó al sombrero y antes que este le cubriera casi toda la cara pudo ver a su prima en la mesa de Ravenclaw con una gran sonrisa levantando los pulgares.

- Mmmm… Lily Evans… - dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza- hija de muggles ¿verdad?... pero muy inteligente, eso se nota… tienes una enorme capacidad para aprender todo esto que es nuevo para ti… tienes mucho valor… la mitad de quienes han pasado por mis manos tiemblan de miedo, pero tu estas serena… creo que no hay dudas sobre donde te debo poner… GRYFFINDOR! – Esta ultima palabra sonó hacia el gran comedor, y una vez que se quitó el sombrero vio a los integrantes de la mesa de uno de los extremos q sonreían y aplaudían para darle la bienvenida.

En la mesa de al lado, Sam sonreía, pero se la veía triste. Iba a acercarse a hablarle pero en ese momento el sombrero volvió a gritar "GRYFFINDOR" y Lily se dio vuelta para ver acercase a Remus Lupin, el chico con el que había conversado antes de la selección, que se sentó al lado de Lily. El final de la ceremonia se estaba acercando, y Lily comenzó a notar el hambre que tenía. James Potter también fue elegido Gryffindor y se sentó al frente de Lily. Súbitamente los platos y fuentes que estaban en la mesa, se llenaron de todo tipo de carnes, papas, budines, ensaladas, etc. Al ver a James un chico con el pelo muy negro y los ojos alegres y divertidos se fue a sentar a su lado saludándolo como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo, pero por lo que escuchó Lily, se habían conocido en el tren. Pero eso no importaba, Lily esperaba que el banquete terminara luego por que estaba muy cansada y somnolienta pero mas que nada deseaba hablar con su prima Samantha para saber que había ocurrido. Pero después del banquete tampoco pudo, por que el director se levantó para dar su discurso de bienvenida, las advertencias (el bosque dentro de los terrenos del colegio esta prohibido, la torre de astronomía solo puede ser utilizada para las clases, no se puede estar fuera de las salas comunes después de las nueve de la noche, la cantidad de objetos prohibidos en los recreos llega a la suma de 74, se puede consultar la lista de estos objetos en la oficina del celador, el señor Brown …) y los anuncios (las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch serán la tercera semana de septiembre, y la profesora Minerva McGonagall ha vuelto después de haber pasado dos años perfeccionándose en su materia en una academia en Paris).

Una vez terminado el discurso los prefectos de las casas comenzaron a llamar a sus respectivos compañeros para llevarlos a las salas comunes. Lily siguió al grupo por escaleras, pasillos y puertas hasta un enorme cuadro donde se veía una mujer gorda, muy elegante con un hermoso vestido rosado, al igual que todos los que había visto hasta el momento, el cuadro se movía y hablaba, preguntó la contraseña, y el prefecto, en voz bien alta para que todos lo escucharan dijo: "Faetonk". Y el cuadro giró dejando ver una entrada rectangular, como un pasillo que llegaba a una gran sala redonda con una enorme chimenea justo en frente de donde se encontraban, por todos lados había mesas de trabajo mullidos sillones y sillas de todos los tamaños, todo tapizado y alfombrado en tonalidades de rojo. El prefecto los guió hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios, a la derecha, las chicas, a la izquierda, los chicos. Lily subió por una escalera de caracol y en la última puerta vio un letrero que decía "Primer Año". Ella y las demás chicas entraron a una pieza circular con cinco camas de dosel con colgaduras de terciopelo rojo, entre cada cama había angostas ventanas y en el centro de la habitación estaban los baúles y las mascotas, excepto las lechuzas, que ya habían sido llevadas a la lechucearía del colegio. Cada una eligió su cama, se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron a dormir. Pero Lily que aun estaba preocupada por la reacción de su prima no se podía quedar dormida, así que bajó a la sala común donde ya no quedaba, y en la chimenea ardían los últimos restos de leña. Estaba recostada en un sillón cuando oyó a alguien bajando las escaleras cerca de ella. Era el chico de pelo negro que había estado conversando con James durante en banquete. Se percató de la presencia de Lily y se acercó a ella para conversar un rato, se llamaba Sirius Black. En eso estaban, hablando de familias, asignaturas, quidditch, cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido y dos chicos llegaron abajo rodando por las escaleras. Uno era James, y el otro era un chico de primer año también, tenía cara de rata pensó Lily, se llamaba Peter. Lily no entendía bien que era todo aquello, pero aburrida se despidió de Sirius y se fue a dormir. Arriba Emily aún no lograba dormirse y después de preguntar que había sido aquel ruido, siguieron conversando hasta bien entrada la noche.

- Por suerte mañana es domingo y no hay clases – Dijo Lily – Ya durmámonos, he oído que si no bajas a desayunar temprano se acaba todo muy pronto. Buenas noches Emy – pero Emily ya se había dormido.

Como era domingo, y no había clases el ambiente estaba muy relajado. A pesar de haberse dormido muy tarde Lily y Emily bajaron temprano a desayunar con las demás chicas, entraron al gran comedor junto con las lechuzas que llevaban el correo, pero Lily que no esperaba carta se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw con la esperanza de encontrar a Sam, pero ella aún no bajaba, y como Lily no tenía idea como llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, se sentó junto con Emily y Sarah a desayunar y recién se dio cuenta que Fiore, su lechuza, tenía una carta para ella. Extrañada la abrió y reconoció la letra de su padre, que le contaba que su hermana Petunia ya estaba mas calmada, "esperamos que estés muy buen hija, y que te vaya bien en las clases. Te esperamos para navidad, te quieren tu madre y tu padre." La mañana se la pasó recorriendo los terrenos del colegio con sus nuevas amigas, y después de almuerzo se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Estaban conversando cuando Lily vio pasar a su prima Sam, la llamó pero ésta no la escuchó, así que se disculpó de sus amigas y salió corriendo en dirección a Sam. Cuando al fin la alcanzó la abrazó y le preguntó que había sucedido la noche anterior, ella más contenta le respondió que se había sentido celosa, pues ella quería que estuvieran en la misma casa, pero ahora que la veía tan alegre no pudo mas que alegrarse por Lily y juntas pasearon por los terrenos del colegio el resto de la tarde. Cerca de los invernaderos había varios magos tratando de plantar un enorme sauce que se movía mucho. Cerca de ellos estaba el profesor Dumbledore conversando con el hombre que había llevado a los de primero por el lago. Cuando ya se estaba empezando a oscurecer Lily y Sam entraron al gran comedor para cenar, se despidieron en la puerta y cada una se fue a sentar en su mesa, contentas de tenerse la una a la otra.

Esa noche Lily se durmió antes que nadie, estaba cansada, y quería dormir bien para el otro día poner atención en clase. Una vez más soñó con James. Esta vez ella estaba en uno de los botes en medio del lago y los tentáculos del calamar gigante provocaban un oleaje que amenazaba con volcar el pequeño bote. Repentinamente todo se calmó, pero los remos del bote en que estaba Lily se habían caído al agua, y ella no tenía como volver. Unos metros más allá vio un bebé flotando en el agua, y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró al lago a rescatarlo, cuando llegó donde estaba el bebé reconoció al mismo que había visto en un sueño anterior. Con mucha menos dificultad llegó a la orilla y subió hasta el castillo, en la puerta estaba James esperándola, le dio un tierno abrazo y sin dejar de observar al bebé ambos subieron la escalera de mármol.

Un ruido fuerte despertó a Lily, que estaba acostada en su cama, con todas las sábanas revueltas. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y luego de bañarse y vestirse bajó al gran comedor a desayunar. Sus amigas no estaban por ninguna parte, pero era mejor ir pronto a clase para no llegar tarde, pero en el camino se perdió y llegó diez minutos tarde a clase de Aritmancia. El resto del día pasó volando entre clases y comidas. Lily se acostaba tarde y muy cansada, por lo que se dormía rápidamente. No volvió a tener esos sueños extraños en varias semanas. Los fines de semana casi no podían salir, por que debían ocupar todo el tiempo disponible haciendo tareas, investigando en la biblioteca, haciendo redacciones sobre encantamientos, pociones, hechizos y un sin fin de cosas.

Se acercaba el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, todo un clásico, y las peleas entre ambas casas iban en aumento. El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor decidió que su equipo debía tener guardia constante, por lo que cada miembro del equipo iba acompañado de un salón a otro por lo menos con 3 guardaespaldas. En esta ocasión Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw apoyaban a Gryffindor, en parte por que el equipo era excelente y también por que como todos los años querían a Slytherin lejos de la Copa de Quidditch de ese año, y especialmente lejos de la Copa de Las Casas. Llegó el día del partido, todo el colegio estaba muy entusiasmado, desde los alumnos hasta los profesores, incluidos los cientos de fantasmas que habitaban el castillo. El partido fue muy largo, la quaffle volaba de un lado a otro a una velocidad increíble, y las bludgers eran azotadas por los batidores de ambos equipos con enorme fuerza, pero por ninguna parte estaba la snitch, y sin ella el partido no acababa. El buscador de Gryffindor, Watson, evidentemente era mucho mejor que el de Slytherin, quien lo seguía muy de cerca, observando todos sus movimientos, pero Watson no le hacía caso, y volaba con mucha elegancia y habilidad. El partido ya estaba alcanzando las dos horas, y el marcador iba 90 – 30 a favor de Gryffindor, y si el buscador del equipo atrapaba la snitch, la victoria sería aplastante, y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió: Peter Watson, de séptimo año atrapó la snitch a penas la vió dejando al confundido buscador enemigo al otro extremo del campo de juego, Gryffindor había ganado por 210 puntos, los cuales serían agregados al puntaje de la casa, y así Gryffindor iba en primer lugar en la competencia de las Casas. Lily y sus compañeros celebraron el triunfo en la sala común, alguien había llevado grandes cantidades de comida y bebidas, y uno de los chicos mayores había prestado su radio mágica, por lo que la fiesta duró hasta pasadas las 12 de la noche.

Al día siguiente aún duraba la felicidad por el triunfo, pero todos estaban llenos de deberes pendientes, por lo que ese domingo la sala común y la biblioteca estaban llenos de estudiantes terminando sus trabajos.

Poco a poco los de primer año fueron acostumbrándose al ritmo de trabajo. Lily ya no tenía pesadillas, y afortunadamente no veía mucho a James. Se acercaba Halloween, con un espectacular banquete, aquel día se despertaron con un exquisito olor a calabaza azada por los corredores y las aulas, incluso las clases se interrumpieron antes de lo común y los estudiantes muy alegres disfrutaron un delicioso banquete. Esa noche fue la primera vez que "Los Merodeadores", como les gustaba llamarse, hicieron una de sus bromas ante tanto público. Normalmente hacían pequeñas cosas en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero esta vez las cosas fueron más lejos. El comedor que estaba iluminado por velas que se encontraban dentro de enormes calabazas con extrañas figuras, estaba lleno de alumnos y fantasmas. Nadie sabía que uno de los Merodeadores había transformado un paquete de extraños fuegos artificiales en calabaza, y el plan era hacerlo estallar una vez terminada la parte principal del banquete, antes de los postres, pero como a todo principiante, las cosas se les salieron de las manos y la calabaza explotó antes de tiempo. Gran parte de la explosión golpeó a Lily, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, James, que estaba cerca de donde ella cayó, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevó corriendo a la enfermería, con una fuerza extraña en el, puesto que era muy delgado y no muy alto. Legó a la enfermería de inmediato, Lily seguía inconsciente, y a James le gustaba verla así, apreciar su belleza, esos maravillosos ojos verde esmeralda tras sus párpados cerrados. Madam Pomfrey se escandalizó al ver a Lily en ese estado, y mientras James dejaba a Lily en una cama, sin dejar de mirarla, ella trajo unos biombos para cerrar de la vista la cama en la que se encontraba Lily. En eso llegó Samantha, muy preocupada por la salud de su prima, acompañada por el profesor Dumbledore quien venía a buscar a James, él no quería salir de allí, pero al ver la cara del director, lo siguió cabizbajo. Entraron al despacho del profesor Binns, que era el más cercano, allí estaban también los demás Merodeadores, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

En la enfermería Lily despertaba lentamente, había recibido el impacto de los fuegos artificiales muy cerca, y se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, por lo que Madam Pomfrey decidió dejarla allí hasta el día siguiente y evaluar su estado de nuevo, permitió a Sam quedarse con ella hasta muy entrada la noche, y al otro día muy temprano llegó acompañada de Emily y Sarah, pero esta vez la enfermera no les permitió quedarse hasta muy tarde argumentando que Lily necesitaba tranquilidad y descanso. A la hora de almuerzo Lily, que había estado durmiendo se despertó se súbito al sentirse observada, pero allí no había nadie, cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, pero esta vez sintió una mano tomando la suya, abrió los ojos nuevamente, muy asustada, pero estaba sola en la habitación. Aún sentía su mano entre esos dedos invisibles cuando el sueño la venció de nuevo. Madam Pomfrey la despertó para examinarla una vez más antes que trajeran su cena, Lily no mencionó aquel extraño incidente de la tarde, ni a ella, ni a su prima que llegó poco después de la cena. Le contó que quienes habían hecho la "bromita" habían sido los Merodeadores, y que el director les había impuesto severos castigos. Conversaron un rato de las clases que Lily había perdido, y también le informó que había sido elegida Cazadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, y que por supuesto ya había avisado a sus padres del accidente, por lo que la respuesta llegaría en cualquier momento.

Al día siguiente Lily pudo salir de la enfermería. Desayunó en la enfermería y luego subió a su cuarto a buscar los libros, la pluma, tinta y pergaminos para las clases de aquel día, se dirigía al cuadro de la Dama gorda para ir a la primera clase (Transformaciones) cuando Remus se le acercó. Lily estaba muy molesta por la broma que le habían hecho, y Remus por su parte no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, trató de decirle que la broma no era para ella, que era solo una jugarreta para entretenerse, pero Lily no lo quiso oír, estaba demasiado dolida, así que salió de la sala común dejando a Remus hablando solo. Entre una clase y otra Lily miraba por las ventanas buscando su lechuza, con la mirada perdida y melancólica. Aún no sabía como había llegado a la enfermería, lo único que recordaba era haber visto la explosión de la calabaza y luego a Madam Pomfrey tomándole la temperatura.

Pero nuevamente en clases, y con el día que había perdido, debía hacer mas tareas, y repasar mas para no quedar atrasada, así que alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se dedicó a los deberes. El fin de semana por fin llegó la carta de sus padres, estaban muy preocupados por Lily, por lo que ella les respondió de inmediato diciéndoles que ya se encontraba bien, que solo había sido algo leve, "Espero con ansias la llegada de la Navidad para volver a velos, los quiero mucho…". Terminó de escribir, ató la carta a la pata de Fiore y se dirigió a la enfermería ya que Madam Pomfrey había insistido que volviera cada día para comprobar que se encontraba bien. Sam que también iba saliendo del gran comedor la acompañó de muy buen agrado, entonces Lily le preguntó:

- Sam, ¿Quién me llevó a la enfermería? No recuerdo nada. ¿Un profesor?

- No, fue Potter. Caíste al lado de él cuando te golpeó la explosión, y antes que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, él ya te había tomado en sus brazos y salía corriendo del gran comedor. El profesor Dumbledore logró reestablecer la calma y mandó a los demás merodeadores con el profesor Binns, fue a la enfermería a buscar a Potter y yo fui con él para ver como estabas. Yo creo que fue por cargo de conciencia que lo hizo, él es siempre el que anda inventando las "bromitas". Ayer lo vi riendo a carcajadas con sus amigotes mientras pasaban por aquí – en ese momento entraban a la enfermería, y Madam Pomfrey después de examinar a Lily, le dijo que ya todo estaba bien, y que no necesitaba volver.

La siguiente semana, cada vez que se cruzaba con los merodeadores, los ignoraba completamente, y si iba acompañada de alguna de sus amigas, no dudaba en lanzar algún ácido comentario contra ellos.


	3. Clases, descubrimientos y navidad

**Capítulo III**

**Clases, descubrimientos y navidad**

Noviembre pasó rápidamente entre clases, deberes, sesiones de biblioteca y por supuesto, agradables momentos. El clima cada vez era mas frío, pero el viento y la lluvia no bajaban la moral de los equipos de quidditch de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf que tendrían su enfrentamiento a finales de aquel mes.

Sam ayudaba mucho a Lily con sus deberes, le prestaba sus apuntes del año anterior y en ocasiones corregía sus trabajos. La chica era muy buena en clase, era casi la única que lograba poner atención en clase de historia de la magia, lo que era una gran hazaña, ya que el profesor era lo más aburrido que se pueda ser. Le iba de maravillas en Transformaciones, al primer intento había logrado transformar correctamente su libro en un conejo y devolverlo luego a su forma original, con lo que consiguió 10 puntos para su casa. En encantamientos el diminuto Flitwick les enseñaba el encantamiento _Wingardium leviosa _con el que se hacía levitar los objetos. Comenzaron con plumas, y al final de la clase a parte de Lily solo Lupin lo había conseguido, ambos ganaron cinco puntos cada uno por el excelente desempeño en clase. En pociones no les iba tan mal, ella tenía muy buenas notas en ese ramo, y fue la única que no debió llevar una redacción sobre la poción que habían estado haciendo para la clase siguiente.

El partido no fue tan emocionante como el anterior, y Ravenclaw ganó con una diferencia de tan solo 20 puntos. La lluvia no impidió que el rápido buscador de Ravenclaw, de cuarto año, atrapara la snitch a los 35 minutos de empezado el partido. Al final del día madame Pomfrey no daba abasto con tanta gente que había llegado a la enfermería a tomar algo de poción para evitar un resfrío. Y era que todos estaban muy preocupados por la enorme cantidad de deberes que tenían que entregar antes del término del trimestre y por lo intensas que se habían tornado las clases ese año. Nadie entendía bien qué era lo que sucedía, los profesores estaban cada vez más exigentes.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Tufty, les había estado enseñando a defenderse de una extraña criatura llamada boggart. Era la última clase del trimestre. Lupin fue el único que pudo responder a la pregunta del profesor:

- ¿Alguien sabe que es un boggart, y cuales son sus cualidades?

- Es un ser, que toma la forma de aquello que mas tememos, nadie sabe cual es la forma que tiene cuando está solo. Y como su arma es el miedo, se le debe hacer frente con la risa – dijo Lupin timidamente.

- Es usted un alumno muy inteligente Lupin. Bien, este boggart lo encontré debajo de una repisa en la cocina, les gustan los lugares fríos, húmedos y oscuros. El encantamiento es muy simple, repitan conmigo _Riddiculus _– toda la clase repitió después del profesor, y este continuó – Muy bien entonces antes de enfrentarse a él, piensen muy bien que es lo que mas temen, y luego piensen como se vería de forma entretenida.

Durante unos minutos en que toda la clase pensaba, algunos incluso con los ojos cerrados, la caja donde estaba el boggart, se movía con impaciencia. Lily no sabía qué era a lo que más temía, pero luego recordó a su pequeño hermano, unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero nadie lo notó, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. El profesor comenzó a llamarlos al azar para enfrentarse al boggart.

- Primero que nada deben mantener la calma, nada malo puede ocurrirles mientras yo esté aquí, y no deben temer ya que un boggart no les puede hacer tanto daño como para llegar a encontrarse en peligro. Una vez que tengan al boggart frente a ustedes, visualicen la forma divertida del asunto y lanzan el hechizo. Pettigrew, adelante! – Dijo el profesor.

Peter se adelantó al centro de la sala, y el profesor abrió la caja. De ella salió una serpiente cascabel de al menos cuatro metros de longitud, con los ojos rojos, que tenían una viva chispa de odio. Al principio parecía aterrado, pero luego, quien sabe de donde reunió fuerzas y grito:

-_ RIDDICULUS! _– La serpiente desde la cola a la cabeza se transformó en una manguera de jardín.

Los alumnos iban pasando, y aún no era el turno de Lily. El boggart de Potter se había convertido en una horrible calavera verde con una serpiente saliendo por su boca, y sin inmutarse la transformó en la cabeza de un payaso. Luego Lupin estaba en el centro del aula, y delante de el había una extraña bola blanca. Él la miraba con una mezcla de repugnancia y respeto, pero no se entretuvo mirándola, lanzó el hechizo rápidamente y esa extraña cosa cayó al suelo en forma de cucaracha, a los pies de Lily, quien era la última.

La cucaracha se transformó en un pequeño niño de espeso cabello rojo, igual al de ella, al cual nadie conocía, y los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, que brotaban de esos ojos verdes. Aquel bebé inconfundiblemente estaba muerto. Luego una línea apareció en su frente, como una cicatriz, salida de quien sabe donde, con la forma de un rayo. Lily estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, recobró un poco de tranquilidad y lanzó el hechizo, el boggart se trasformó en una snitch que empezó a volar descontroladamente y luego explotó.

Todos se habían reído de buena gana de todas las formas que había adoptado el boggart luego del hechizo, pero esta vez permanecían en silencio, miraban a Lily con mucho interés, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, solo miraba el lugar donde había estado aquel cuerpo, nuevas lagrimas bañaban su rostro, y antes que alguien pronunciara alguna palabra Lily salió corriendo del aula en dirección a la Sala Común. Pasó por el retrato, aun llorando y fue directamente a su habitación.

Era la hora de la cena, pero ella no bajó, ni tampoco hizo caso a Emily y Sarah, quienes trataron de animarla un poco, pero no lo lograron. Lily gritó que quería estar sola y las chicas asustadas, se fueron.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó vió que faltaban dos baúles en su cuarto, y luego recordó que comenzaban las vacaciones de navidad. A pesar de las muchas ganas que tenía de ver a su familia, Lily se quedó para hacerle compañía a Sam, puesto que ella debía quedarse, mientras sus padres visitaban a un pariente enfermo.

Estaba muy triste cuando tuvo que enviar una lechuza a su casa para informar de la decisión, pero sus padres insistían que era lo mejor, pues Petunia ya había comenzado a armar escándalo cuando se aproximaban las vacaciones gritando todo el tiempo que no quería pasar la navidad con la anormal que tenía por hermana.

Bajó al gran comedor para el desayuno y apenas alcanzaba a entrar cuando se le acercó James. Ella aun seguía enojada por la broma en el banquete de Halloween, así que lo dejó hablando solo y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor con sus amigas. Ellas estaban un poco sentidas por lo que había dicho Lily la noche anterior.

- Lo siento chicas, es solo que… ustedes no entienden. Fue muy difícil para mi todo eso, y después de lo que dijo mi hermana antes de venir para acá… y los sueños que he tenido. Y ahora ese maldito boggart – se disculpó Lily, que notó las caras que ponían ellas -. Esto es muy difícil… creo que nunca podré superarlo del todo. Después cuando esté mas calmada os lo contaré, por ahora solo les pido que me ayuden a olvidar lo que sucedió ayer – añadió mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla.

El castillo estaba rodeado de nieve, y el lago se había congelado. Así que Lily, Emily, Sarah y Sam pasaron una entretenida tarde en una larga guerra de bolas de nieve y patinando en el lago.

Ese año muy poca gente se había quedado en la escuela a pasar las vacaciones, y en vez de las cuatro acostumbradas mesas, solo había una donde compartían Lily, Emily, Sarah y 4 chicos de quinto de Gryffindor; dos chicos de tercero y dos de séptimo de Slytherin; Sam, dos compañeras y dos chicas y un chico de sexto; y 3 Hufflepufs de primer año.

Afortunadamente para Lily, los Merodeadores también se habían ido: James y Sirius fueron a la casa de los Potter, Peter fue con su padre y Remus con su madre. En la misma mesa de siempre, los profesores observaban este extraño grupo.

Como tenían el castillo sólo para ellas, se dedicaban a recorrerlo. Solo conocían lo principal, que eran las aulas, los dormitorios, la enfermería, etc. Pero nunca habían, por ejemplo, ido a las cocinas o a recorrer los terrenos del castillo, aunque eso no sonaba muy atractivo con el frío que hacía y la cantidad de nieve que cubría todo.

Sam y las amigas de Lily se llevaban bastante bien, y las cuatro vagaban por el castillo descubriendo estatuas, puertas y aulas en desuso. Una tarde particularmente fría pasaban por tercera vez ante una puerta, aparentemente perdidas, deseando encontrar pronto un lugar calido y acogedor. Iban llegando a las escaleras cuando oyeron que una puerta se abría y encontraron precisamente lo que buscaban: era una amplia habitación con una enorme chimenea prendida y cómodos sillones.

Entraron encantadas y se abrigaron junto al fuego. Había allí libros de todo tipo, un ajedrez mágico y un juego de naipes explosivos. Permanecieron ahí toda la tarde, jugando y leyendo sentadas en los sillones o tendidas en las mullidas alfombras. Pero al mirar por una ventana se dieron cuenta que habían pasado allí mucho tiempo, el cielo estaba oscuro y comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas, así que dejaron todo rápidamente en su sitio y bajaron precipitadamente las escaleras. Llegaron al gran comedor justo a tiempo, y nadie alcanzo a notar su ausencia.

Días después trataron de encontrar aquella habitación nuevamente, pero habían olvidado como llegar ahí, o simplemente la puerta no estaba… curioso.

El día de navidad Lily se despertó antes de lo planeado, ya que Emily le había tirado una almohada y había acertado en su rostro. Ella respondió con un alegre "Feliz Navidad" y al ver la torre de regalos que había a los pies de su cama empezó a abrirlos.

- Oh! Muchas gracias Emy, esta preciosa – dijo Lily, que había abierto el primer regalo, de Emily, que era una linda túnica verde que según Emily combinaría excelente con los ojos de su amiga. El siguiente regalo era de sus padres, le habían enviado 5 novelas de su autor favorito. Luego estaba el regalo de su prima Samantha, una enorme caja de todo tipo de golosinas mágicas con una linda tarjeta de navidad. Por su parte su amiga Sarah le había regalado una hermosa cadena de oro con la figura de un niño, también de oro, Lily estaba muy impresionada, no podía creer que Sarah le regalara algo así. Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, su amiga se adelantó:

- Ni lo menciones Lily, cuando era pequeña mi padre me regaló una igual - dijo mostrando la que tenía ella en su cuello, solo que la suya, tenía una figura de una niña -, decía que eso nos mantendría unidos. Luego se fue de viaje y nunca volvió, años después supimos que había muerto – Lily la miró impresionada, su amiga nunca les había contado eso-. La mía tiene el nombre de mi padre grabado en la parte posterior, y cada vez que la miro lo recuerdo, pero no con tristeza. Sé que el niño en el que se transformó tu boggart era muy especial para ti, no sabía su nombre, así que no le grabé nada, pero espero que esto te ayude a superarlo.

Lily estaba muy sorprendida, mientras su amiga hablaba las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Sarah se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, y luego le puso la cadena al cuello. Lily se secó las lagrimas e intentó sonreír, no paraba de darle las gracias a Sarah.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad… no saben lo importante que era él para mí. Era mi hermano ¿saben? – Continuó ella, mucho mas tranquila, ellas la escuchaban en silencio –. El menor, y el único hombre… nosotros vivimos en la costa, y siempre íbamos a la playa, estaba muy cerca de casa. Fue hace un poco mas de una año, en el verano. Harry… él siempre jugaba a la orilla, solo se mojaba los pies. Yo y mi hermana estábamos en la arena mirándolo jugar, cuando una enorme ola lo arrastró – nuevas lagrimas brotaban silenciosas de sus ojos -. Corrimos a buscarlo pero la fuerza de las olas no nos dejaba avanzar mucho, él era muy pequeño, tan solo tenía dos años. Esa fue una de las primeras veces que hice magia, estaba verdaderamente muy angustiada, comencé a caminar hacia las olas y las atravesé sin ningún problema, mientras que Petunia tenia grandes dificultades – Se detuvo un momento, se sentía mucho mejor ahora que lo contaba -. Harry estaba en la parte honda, yo no alcanzaba a tocar el fondo, pero aún así llegué sin ningún problema a él y volví a la orilla. Petunia ya no estaba, había corrido a casa a buscar a papá y mamá. Cuando llegaron yo estaba de rodillas en la arena, completamente seca, como si no hubiese entrado al agua, con mi hermano en los brazos. Igual como lo vieron ustedes en la clase.

- ¿Y la cicatriz de la frente? – preguntó Emily nerviosa-

- Pues… no se de donde salió, es lo mas extraño de todo. Mi hermano no tenía ninguna cicatriz, nunca la tuvo. Una forma extraña ¿no creen? No se que pueda significar. Nunca antes la había visto – Dijo meditando, mas para si misma que para las demás.

Hubo un largo silencio. Y las chicas siguieron abriendo regalos. A Lily sólo le quedaban dos, pero no sabía de quien podrían ser. El primero era un libro de magia antigua, y no pasaban en clase. Adentro solo había una nota que decía:

"_Confío en que esto te sirva para el futuro, tienes una enorme capacidad y debes aprender a utilizarla. Sé que en el futuro lo que aprendas de aquí te va a servir mucho, a ti y a tus seres queridos_"

Estaba muy intrigada por saber quien le había enviado aquel regalo, no pudo reconocer la letra de la extraña nota, era todo tan extraño. Revisó completamente el libro y no había nada más en él. El último regalo era una foto mágica del Expreso de Hogwarts, arriba tenía escrito "1 de septiembre de 1966" en un lindo marco de madera con esquinas de plata. Atrás venía sujeta una nota también muy corta:

"_Para mi amada Lily, en recuerdo del día en que te vi por primera vez y me perdí en tus hermosos ojos, que no merecen llorar como lloraste aquel día._"

El banquete de esa noche fue maravilloso, y aunque Lily no dejaba de preguntarse quienes le habían enviado esos extraños regalos, disfrutó con los demás muy alegre, y para cuando el profesor Dumbledore les dijo que se fueran a acostar, ya eran casi las once de la noche. Esa noche Lily se quedó hasta muy tarde leyendo el libro y observando la enigmática fotografía. No le había mencionado a nadie sobre aquellos regalos, pero estaba especialmente intrigada en saber de que le serviría ese extraño e incomprensible libro en el futuro.

Al día siguiente las chicas decidieron seguir descubriendo lugares del castillo. Después del desayuno, la mayoría de los alumnos que se habían quedado en el castillo salieron a los terrenos pues aunque hacía mucho frío, estaba despejado por primera vez en semanas, y los que no salieron se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, al igual que los profesores. Así que Lily y las demás tuvieron tiempo de sobra para investigar.

Habían decidido comenzar por el primer piso, ya que a parte de la puerta del gran comedor, y de esa sala en la que habían esperado antes de la selección, había varias puertas más. Una era el armario de las escobas, otra era una sala de clases bastante amplia que al parecer no se utilizaba, por que los pupitres estaban arrimados contra las paredes. Luego estaba la puerta que dirigía a las mazmorras, donde por lo que sabían, a parte del aula de Pociones, estaba la sala común de Slytherin y el despacho de Slughorn, el profesor de Pociones.

A un costado de la escalera de mármol había una pequeña puerta de madera, y al entrar descubrieron un oscuro pasillo, amplio, como el que conducía a las mazmorras, pero a diferencia de este, estaba muy bien iluminado con antorchas y había varios cuadros donde los personajes se movían, hablaban e incluso se visitaban unos a otros también había estatuas y un par de armaduras. Comenzaron a observar todo con gran interés, ya que sabían que había puertas escondidas en cuadros, como la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, unas necesitaban contraseña, otras se abrían solo si uno pedía por favor o simplemente había que hacerle cosquillas en el lugar exacto.

Casi todos los cuadros eran retratos de importantes personas, otros eran paisajes o representaban grandes salones donde la gente bailaba, conversaba y comía, pero hubo uno en particular que llamó la atención de Lily, era un gran frutero de plata con gran cantidad y variedad de fruta en él, estaba pintado de alegres colores, pero a diferencia del resto, no se movía. Ella pensó que para abrir la puerta que ocultaba, debía darle una contraseña, pero recordó que esa no era la única forma de abrir una puerta en Hogwarts. Primero le pidió por favor que abriera, luego lo tocó en varias partes con la puta del dedo, hasta que escuchó una risita: ¡la pera se movía! Le hizo cosquillas con más ganas, y la pera se transformó en una manilla.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la cocina de la escuela. Las chicas, que habían visto a Lily haciendo cosquillas a la pera, entraron tras ella. La cocina tenía cinco mesas exactamente iguales a las que había en el gran comedor, justo arriba. Había por lo menos cincuenta elfos domésticos lavando platos, atendiendo el fuego de la hoguera, preparando sopas o carnes, ordenando y guardando. Nunca se habían imaginado que hubiese tantos elfos domésticos en el colegio.

Al verlas, varios se acercaron curiosos, todos llevaban el mismo atuendo, un paño de cocina amarrado a modo de toga con el emblema de Hogwarts estampado en él. Uno de ellos, muy tímidamente les preguntó quienes eran y por que estaban allí.

- Somos alumnas de la escuela, mi nombre es Samantha Grint, soy de Ravenclaw. Aquí está mi prima, Lily Evans, de Gryffindor, y sus compañeras Emily y Sarah – respondió Sam muy alegre, señalando a cada una.

En eso varios elfos se acercaron a ellas con una enorme bandeja de plata con tasas y pastelillos, depositaron la bandeja en una mesa, sirvieron el té para las recién llegadas y continuaron su trabajo.

Ellas conversaron un poco con algunos elfos, pero estos eran muy tímidos, así que cuando terminaron el té y los pastelillos, agradecieron a los elfos, se despidieron cariñosamente y salieron de la cocina.

- Es increíble lo sometidos que parecen, pobrecillos. – se quejó Lily una vez que volvieron al Vestíbulo

– Tan tímidos… pero están acostumbrados a vivir así, lo que es una lástima.

Faltaban solo cinco días para el comienzo del segundo trimestre, y cuatro para que llegaran los que se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones a sus casas, y Lily con sus amigas estaban en la misma sala que habían encontrado la primera semana de las vacaciones. Habían descubierto como funcionaba gracias a los mismos elfos domésticos.

Ellas iban seguido a las cocinas, y pronto se hicieron amigas de los elfos, se habían encariñado bastante, ellos les servían cosas exquisitas para comer, y les contaban de su vida en Hogwarts. Lily pudo notar, aliviada, que eran bastante felices. En una de aquellas visitas ellas habían comentado que habían encontrado la sala una vez, pero que había desaparecido.

- Si no me equivoco señorita, es la Sala Multipropósito. Sólo aparece si uno pasa tres veces fuera de ella deseando algo específico señorita. Ustedes, señoritas, encontraron una acogedora y cálida sala, por que era lo que deseaban encontrar.

- Vaya… - Lily estaba maravillada – Pero ¿Dónde queda? Nunca más la volvimos a encontrar…

Un elfo doméstico se ofreció para llevarlas, pues era complicado describir como llegar. Una vez allí, se despidió con una profunda reverencia y desapareció. Ellas siguieron las indicaciones de los elfos y al abrir la puerta, encontraron la misma sala de la vez anterior.

Allí estaban ahora, Lily leía el libro de magia antigua, tratando de comprender; Sam y Sarah jugaban una partida de ajedrez y Emily armaba un castillo de naipes explosivos. Se abrió la puerta y entró Skriper, el elfo domestico que se había hecho muy cercano a las chicas. Traía una bandeja de plata con pastelillos y servicio para el té.

Él se preocupaba mucho de las chicas, siempre acostumbraba hacer eso, y ellas se lo agradecían profundamente. Se quedó un rato con ellas, mientras ellas comían esos deliciosos pastelillos y tomaban té, y luego se despidió diciendo que debía ir a ayudar con la cena.

- Skriper es muy atento… siempre tan preocupado por nosotras… - dijo Lily muy alegre. – ¡Pienso hacerle un regalo!

- ¡¡Ni se te ocurra! – dijo Sam asustada -. Eso sería muy feo de tu parte con él. Él ama su trabajo aquí, y si tu le regalas algo, es como darle la prenda. Y además no puedes ponerlos en libertad, ellos pertenecen al profesor Dumbledore.

- Está bien… no lo sabía. Es que no se como devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras… siempre trayéndonos cosas de comer, limpiando la Sala… - se defendió Lily. De pronto recordó lo que había dicho Skriper -. ¡La cena! Vamos chicas, ¡¡vamos a llegar atrasadas!

Eso de ir a la Sala Multipropósito era parte de su rutina ahora, pero seguían visitando a los elfos en las cocinas. El día que llegaba el resto de los alumnos, estaban conversando animadamente y Lily salió a dar una vuelta, dijo que se sentía un poco ahogada.

- Las veo en la cena – y sin más, salió de la sala cerrando la puerta.

Caminó por los corredores desiertos por más de una hora. Subía y bajaba escaleras sin importarle si estaba perdida o no. Parecía estar buscando algo. Acababa de llegar a lo alto de una escalera y no sabía si ir por la izquierda o la derecha cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire frío proveniente de una puerta abierta mas allá, a la derecha de donde se encontraba.

Había sacado la varita y avanzaba sigilosamente por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta y vió una larga escalera que se retorcía hacía arriba, y comenzó a subir. Cuando llegó arriba notó que estaba en una gran terraza, en una torre. Supuso que era la torre de astronomía (que estaba prohibida), pues era la torre más alta del castillo. Desde donde estaba podía ver los terrenos del colegio, el lago, el bosque prohibido y el cercano pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Se apoyó en la baranda a observar a su alrededor. El cielo se oscurecía poco a poco, el sol se escondía justo en frente de ella entre las ramas de los siniestros árboles del bosque prohibido. Miró el lago, y de pronto recordó el sueño que había tenido cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta que estaba en aquella misma torre, pero de ahí no veía su casa, era imposible.

Una extraña forma se venía acercando a ella rápidamente, cuando estuvo a diez metros de distancia reconoció a su lechuza Fiore, estiró el brazo, y la lechuza se posó en él. Traía una carta, de su casa, y ahí comprendió, lo que veía no era su casa, era su familia, a través de esa carta.

"_Querida Lily:_

_Esperamos que hayas pasado unas lindas vacaciones de navidad con tu prima Samantha y tus amigas. _

_Aquí las cosas están muy bien, Petunia entró ayer a clases, y en todas las vacaciones no dijo nada sobre ti, recibió con gran asombro tu obsequio. _

_Ojalá tengas un muy buen trimestre y nos veamos para tus vacaciones de Semana Santa, aprovecho de contarte que Petunia no estará en casa esos días pues tiene un campamento con su curso. _

_Si quieres puedes traer a tus amigas. Tenemos planeado un lindo viaje con tu padre, no creo que te lo quieras perder, pero no te lo voy a contar pues es una sorpresa._

_Me despido con un enorme beso y un abrazo, te quiero mucho hija._

_Tu madre, Sally Evans._"

Cuando terminó de leer la carta Fiore se despidió con un cariñoso mordisco en la oreja y se alejó volando a la lechucería. Lily miró hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y vio el tren escarlata llegando a la estación. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala común, pero esta vez, prestando mucha atención en el camino, para poder encontrar la torre de astronomía en otra ocasión.


	4. Más clases y más problemas

**Capitulo IV**

**Más clases y más problemas**

Cuando llegó al gran comedor, nadie notó su retraso. Se sentó tranquilamente entre sus amigas y sin hacer comentario alguno se dedicó a su cena; después de haber caminado tanto por el castillo estaba realmente hambrienta. Había en el ambiente un claro sentimiento de tristeza por el fin de las vacaciones, pero todos los estudiantes conversaban alegres sobre lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones.

Por su parte Emily y Sarah, habituadas a los raros impulsos de su amiga cenaban con tranquilidad conversando con ella sobre el segundo trimestre, comentando lo guapos que se veían algunos chicos o enumerando los lugares que habían descubierto durante las vacaciones. Cuando acabó la cena subieron a sus dormitorios y se durmieron rápidamente.

Al día siguiente las clases fueron muy intensas nuevamente. Por alguna extraña razón los profesores parecían preocupados e insistían en el trabajo duro durante la clase y largos deberes para las noches.

Sin embargo Lily no parecía tan agobiada como algunos de sus compañeros de curso. Durante las vacaciones había estudiado bastante, aprovechando la solitaria biblioteca, y tenía muy pocas dificultades en clases, aunque desde el boggart, había bajado su rendimiento en DCAO.

- Francamente no creo que pueda mejorar – les dijo a sus amigas después de una clase particularmente difícil en la que no pudo realizar el hechizo que el profesor les había estado enseñando -. Luego de lo que ocurrió el trimestre pasado esta clase definitivamente no me gusta.

- Lily… por favor necesito hablar contigo… - Remus se había acercado a ella mientras salían de clase.

- Pues… dime – le respondió la chica en un tono frío y cortante. Aún estaba molesta por lo de la broma de Halloween. Pero al ver la cara de Lupin se dio cuenta que era estúpido seguir enojada, después de tantas semanas, y especialmente por el castigo que habían recibido los cuatro.

- Bueno, es sólo que quería pedirte perdón por lo del banquete de Halloween. Fue hace varias semanas, pero… antes nos llevábamos bien, y después de eso…

- Bueno, bueno… no hay problema… solo te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer – Le dijo con una sonrisa - Y conste que solo te disculpo a ti… por que esos amiguitos que tienes… Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, estoy atrasada, debo ir… a… la biblioteca – se apresuró en responder. Se acercaban los demás Merodeadores, y no tenía ni ganas de hablar con Sirius o con el idiota de Potter.

A tres semanas de haber entrado a clases los Merodeadores ya hacían de las suyas. Al parecer habían vuelto al castillo con sus baúles llenos de todo tipo de herramientas para llevar a cabo hasta el más descabellado de sus planes.

Y su primera actuación fue en medio del pasillo de Transformaciones. Habían dejado en la mitad del corredor una caja de bengalas del doctor Fillibuster, que se prenden con la humedad, por lo que muy pronto explotó.

La profesora McGonagall salió de su aula rápidamente pero al intentar desaparecer los fuegos artificiales, estos parecían crecer en cantidad, hasta que inundaron de chispas y colores todo el pasillo y las salas que allí había. Pero la travesura continuaba, por que luego Sirius abrió una caja de la cual salieron cientos de diminutos ratones blancos, causando pánico entre las alumnas que escapaban de las salas llenas de chispas y explosiones.

El caos fue tal, que los profesores, una vez que pudieron despejar el lugar, no encontraron rastro de los responsables.

Un espléndido día domingo a principios de febrero, Lily caminaba por los terrenos del colegio despreocupadamente leyendo una de las novelas que sus padres le habían enviado para navidad, cuando se encontró con el hombre que los había guiado a través del lago el primer día de clases. Se llamaba Rubeus Hagrid, y no podía tener más de 25 años.

En un principio Lily se asustó, pues aquel hombre era excepcionalmente alto en comparación con un hombre normal, y tenía la barba larga, al igual que su pelo, color negro azabache. Pero luego se calmó, por que él sonrió de manera muy amigable con un alegre brillo en los ojos. Ella se quedó bastante rato conversando con él, se entretuvo bastante.

Unos días después Lily y sus amigas bajaban a clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn, cuando vieron a un grupo de muchachos de sexto de Slytherin que se acercaba hacia ellas. Uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder del grupo se detuvo ante las tres Gryffindor, era alto y tenía el cabello rubio platinado, sonreía con una desagradable sonrisa, y al hablar, su voz arrastraba las palabras.

- Miren qué patético grupito – atrás de él sus amigos se reían con ganas –. Dos pequeñas Gryffindor de primer año… y una asquerosa sangre sucia – agregó mirando a Lily como si fuera un animal deforme – no puedo creer que el idiota del director pueda admitir gente como tú en esta escuela… - la miraba con desprecio - Es una lástima que la muerte de esa chica hace unos años no le sirviera de advertencia.

Los gorilas que tenía por amigos se les veía muy divertidos con las palabras del chico, quien ahora insultaba a la familia de Lily. Ella estaba muy afectada por las palabras del muchacho, y silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, pero no por nada Lily era una de las mejores en su clase, estaba decidida a lanzarle un hechizo al chico, que había pasado de ofender a su familia, a ella misma.

Pero no había alcanzado a sacar la varita de la túnica cuando él calló repentinamente mirando a alguien que se acercaba a ellos por detrás de Lily.

- ¿Qué cree que hace señor Malfoy? – la voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en el pasillo de piedra.

- Pues nada profesora, tenía una agradable conversación con esta linda chica y sus amigas…

- Déjeme decirle que por la cara de las chicas, y lo que alcancé a oír, la conversación no era para nada agradable. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin. Y si lo veo una vez más molestando a Evans o cualquier otra chica, le informaré al jefe de su casa.

Los chicos se alejaron de prisa, sin dejar de reír, mirando para atrás de vez en cuando, lanzándole significativas miradas a Lily.

- Si alguna vez vuelven a molestarte, sólo tienes que decírmelo – Dijo la profesora McGonagall en un tono mas bien maternal que no le pegaba mucho -. Aunque viniendo de ellos no se puede esperar menos, también molestaban mucho a tu prima, la señorita Grint el año pasado, y me atrevería a decir que aún lo hacen, a pesar del castigo que se ganaron. Mejor apúrense o si no van a llegar tarde a pociones – Y continuó su camino.

En las siguientes semanas ella visitaba a Hagrid ocasionalmente en cu cabaña, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Tomaban el té y conversaban sobre la escuela, magia, muggles, las clases, el bosque y el lago. En una de aquellas visitas Lily se mostró muy curiosa por el árbol que había visto a unos hombres plantar a principio de año.

-Oh! El sauce boxeador. Pues… - Parecía incomodo – El profesor Dumbledore dice que siempre había querido tener uno y… bueno, lo trajo.

- Ah! Bien… -Lily no quedó muy contenta con la respuesta, pero al ver a su nuevo amigo tan incómodo, cambió de tema -. Y… ¿Qué clase de criaturas hay en el bosque? El otro día oí a un chico diciendo que había unicornios y centauros… - Parecía muy emocionada, tenía muchos deseos de ver centauros, y especialmente unicornios.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, pronto oscurecería, así que Lily se despidió de Hagrid y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo. Caminaba cerca de los invernaderos cuando vió algo que la intrigó mucho: Lupin caminaba junto a madame Pomfrey hacia el sauce boxeador, que empezó a azotar sus ramas contra ellos, pero la enfermera tomó una larga vara del suelo y apretó con ella un nudo del árbol, que se quedó quieto inmediatamente. Ella se despidió de Lupin rápidamente, y luego él bajó por un hueco entre las raíces del árbol.

Esto intrigó mucho a Lily, pero reemprendió el camino hacia el castillo para que madame Pomfrey no se enterara que los había estado observando. Hacía tiempo que tenía sospechas, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de confirmarlas. Solo esperaba que la suerte le favoreciera y pudiera sacar algo en claro de todo aquello.

Era sábado, y afortunadamente no tenían mucha tarea, así que Lily decidió dejarla para el día siguiente y salió de la torre de Gryffindor, miró su reloj eran casi las ocho de la noche, mejor sería apurarse. Corrió a la torre de Astronomía, de allí tenía una muy buena visión de los terrenos del colegio. Esperaba que se despejara pronto, necesitaba confirmas sus sospechas. Esperó durante algunos minutos mirando fijamente el sauce, que lucía inocente en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

De pronto una nube se deslizó por el cielo dejando ver una enorme y brillante luna llena. Lily estaba muy concentrada, casi no parpadeaba mirando el sauce que repentinamente comenzó a agitarse con furia, y luego, tan súbitamente como había empezado, se quedó quieto de nuevo y de entre las raíces salió, no Lupin, sino un lobo casi adulto que miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo, cuando vió la luna emitió un largo y fuerte aullido, y luego desapareció hacia el bosque.

Pero Lily sabía que no era un lobo común: era su compañero Remus Lupin… un licántropo.


	5. Riezgo en lugares prohibidos

**Capítulo V**

**Riesgo en lugares prohibidos**

Como saliendo de un sueño Lily apartó la vista del punto por el cual Remus había desaparecido hacia el bosque y miró su reloj. Las nueve menos diez… debía apurarse si quería llegar a la hora a la sala común. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado para no advertir a nadie, y cuando ya estuvo más o menos lejos de la torre, comenzó a correr.

Llegó justo a tiempo al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, pronunció la contraseña y jadeando entró a la sala común. Echo una mirada rápida: sus amigas estaban cerca de una ventana haciendo la tarea de pociones, de la que ella se había librado luego de hacer una excelente poción para confundir.

Mas allá alborotando como siempre estaban James y Sirius, y junto a ellos estaba Peter, mirándolos en silencio. Lupin no estaba con ellos, y al parecer los Merodeadores no tenían idea de la situación de su amigo.

Lily se había acercado a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas y se sentó en una silla. Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas, pero antes que pudiesen preguntar algo ella se les adelantó:

- La visita a Hagrid me dejó un poco confusa así que salí para pensar un poco y pues… me perdí por el séptimo piso… creo. Y bueno, cuando ya me ubiqué era muy tarde así que volví corriendo – dijo con una gran sonrisa. -. Me voy a la cama… buenas noches chicas.

Al día siguiente Lupin no estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando bajaron a desayunar. Y los Merodeadores tampoco dijeron algo al respecto, pero Lily seguía creyendo que ellos no tenían idea de que se trataba. Esa tarde las chicas se dirigieron a la Sala Multipropósito a terminar con los deberes y pasar la tarde abrigadas junto a la chimenea, por que aunque ya había dejado de nevar y llover, corría un viento muy frío.

El martes por fin regresó Remus a clases, traía unas ojeras increíbles y lucía muy agotado, pero no había perdido su sonrisa y su buen ánimo, al contrario, parecía aún mas contento. Lily se sentó junto a él aquel día, pues Pettigrew estaba en la enfermería, luego que el día anterior lo mordiera una planta carnívora del invernadero uno.

- Remus… este… - hablaba en voz muy baja, por que James y Sirius estaban sentados cerca de ellos -. Mira, yo sé que no somos grandes amigos y todo eso, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede Lily? Estas como preocupada… ¿té pasa algo?

- Eh… no, a mi no me pasa nada, yo te quería hablar de… de ti y lo de…

- ¡Evans, Lupin! ¿Queréis poner atención? – La voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó muy fuerte en la sala. James se dio vuelta a verlos, y miró a Remus con una extraña mirada.

- Después hablamos – Le dijo Lily a Remus una vez que la profesora se dio vuelta a escribir las instrucciones en el pizarrón.

Remus estuvo muy nervioso el resto de la clase. No pudo realizar el trabajo de aquel día y fue el único que debía llevar un trabajo la siguiente clase, verdaderamente la profesora McGonagall estaba molesta. Lily se fue con sus amigas a penas sonó la campana, le había dejado una nota a Lupin diciéndole que hablarían después de la cena en la sala común.

Aquel fue el día mas largo que le había tocado vivir a Remus hasta el momento. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de pánico al recordar lo seria que estaba su compañera. Lily iba de clase en clase con su típico aire despreocupado, riendo con sus amigas y como todos los días atenta en clase.

Luego de la cena Remus subió rápidamente a la sala común. No tuvo que esperar mucho: cinco minutos después ella y sus amigas entraban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Sarah y Emily se fueron a la mesa que siempre ocupaban, llevando también los libros de Lily, quien se acercó con una enorme sonrisa a Remus.

- ¡Oye! No pongas esa cara. No pasa nada… creo que estaba muy seria en clase de Transformaciones, lo siento. Bueno, quería decirte que ya sé lo del fin de semana, quiero decir de ti, y… la luna llena – Lupin la miraba con cara de espanto-. Espera, déjame terminar – Se apresuró en decir al ver que el chico iba a hablar -. Yo hace algún tiempo tenía mis sospechas, pero no tenía pruebas, así que no dije nada, y bueno, el sábado yo venía de la cabaña de Hagrid y te vi entrar por el sauce boxeador. Y un tiempo después te vi salir, pero ya no había nubes. Es decir, vi a un…

- ¡Ya! No lo digas… - Remus parecía haberse recuperado del espanto, y se había puesto un poco amenazante.

- Remus… calma. No le voy a decir a nadie. Te lo prometo. Yo no soy de esas chicas chismosas a las que les gusta andar por ahí gritando estupideces para llamar la atención. Confía en mí. Bueno, no te queda otra opción, pero te juro que yo no le digo a nadie. Ahora… ve tranquilo ¿si? – Le sonrió tiernamente y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió, y antes que él pudiese hacer o decir algo, ella ya estaba con sus amigas, terminando los deberes.

James Potter miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, temblando de rabia.

Durante las siguientes semanas nadie veía mucho a Lily. Asistía a clases, desayunaba, almorzaba, cenaba y dormía normalmente, pero en las horas libres y en los fines de semana no se la veía mucho. La mayoría creía que se la pasaba en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes, pues la sala común era muy bulliciosa, especialmente cuando estaban los Merodeadores.

Pero sus amigas sabían que ella no estaba en la biblioteca, ya la habían buscado allí cientos de veces, y tampoco estaba en la Sala Multipropósito, ni en las cocinas con los elfos domésticos, a quienes les tenía mucho cariño, en especial a Skriper. No estaba en ningún lugar.

- Lily, amiga... ¿Donde has estado últimamente? En las horas libres no se te ha visto ni el pelo... y que hablar de los fines de semana – La increpó Emily una mañana en la que las tres se habían demorado un poco más, y las otras chicas ya habían bajado a desayunar.

- Pues nada. En serio, es solo que a veces salgo a dar una vuelta por el castillo o por los terrenos, o voy a... visitar a Hagrid – contestó ella evasivamente.

Sarah iba a responder, pero se cayó ante la mirada de Emily y bajaron a desayunar. No era preferible hacer muchas preguntas: Lily tenía el genio alterable. Pero cuando volvió a desaparecer Emily y Sarah fueron corriendo a contarle a Sam lo que sucedía con su amiga.

Luego de desayunar, y con el pretexto de que había olvidado algo en su habitación, Lily salió del gran comedor hacia la torre de astronomía. Siempre iba allí. Le gustaba la sensación de estar en la cumbre, en lo más alto, de donde podía ver todo lo que sucedía en los terrenos del colegio.

Sus amigas le habían preguntado que le sucedía, pero al llegar a la torre olvidaba todo. Se tendía en el suelo a observar el cielo o se apoyaba en el barandal a mirar lo terrenos. Se divertía mucho en eso. Todos los días sucedía algo nuevo e interesante.

Por ejemplo hacía unos días un grupo de chicos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuf de tercero habían estado jugando con el sauce boxeador, retándose entre sí para ver quien llegaba mas cerca del tronco. Pero había aparecido la profesora McGonagall y después de lo que pareció un buen descuento de puntos para ambas casas los chicos se habían marchado decepcionados, algunos con las túnicas raídas o un ojo morado.

Pero lo que le llamaba más la atención a Lily, era el Bosque Prohibido. Muchas veces en esas semanas había estado a punto de entrar, pero luego se le hacía tarde para la cena, o aparecía Hagrid con una gran sonrisa invitándola a tomar el té. En aquellas ocasiones ella le preguntaba por el bosque, las criaturas... todo.

Hasta que un día se presentó la oportunidad. Era sábado, y los alumnos de tercero a séptimo habían ido al pueblo por el día. No había nadie en los alrededores, y por lo que había sabido, Hagrid estaba en la capital por algún encargo del director. No podía ser una mejor oportunidad. Se acerco al primer árbol y lo marcó con un simple hechizo para poder encontrar la salida después, y sujetando firmemente la varita entró en el bosque.

Hacia el interior los árboles estaban mas tupidos, y cada vez se tornaba más oscuro, a pesar que afuera había un sol radiante. Sin olvidar lo que había dicho Hagrid, caminó sin perder de vista el sendero. Entre los árboles crecía todo tipo de vegetación: habia plantas que Lily jamas habia visto, otra, iguales a las que habia en los invernaderos de la escuela, enormes plantas carnívoras, que comian insectos despreocupados que pasaban volando.

Maravillada con el lugar, perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que en un claro del bosque por fin pudo ver el cielo. Estaba oscureciendo, debía apurarse o si no, notarían su ausencia. Conjuró al árbol que había hechizado y siguiendo la luz que había aparecido comenzó el camino de regreso.

Había avanzado solo unos pocos metros cuando oyó unas pisadas detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta, asustada pero sin dejar de aferrar firmemente la varita. El principio creyó estar soñando, pero luego recordó que había centauros en el bosque. Este era de hermoso pelaje color oro, con las crines blancas.

- mi nombre es Firenze. ¿Que haces en el bosque? ¿No se supone que los alumnos no pueden entrar?

- bueno... se supone, por que estoy aquí. Me llamo Lily Evans. Yo...

- Señorita Evans, le aconsejo que salga luego de aquí, por que si los demás centauros la ven se enojaran mucho. Ellos son muy distintos a mí. Además este bosque esta lleno de criaturas muy peligrosas. No debe permanecer mas tiempo aquí. La salida esta cerca, le pido que por favor no vuelva... – Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y dando la media vuelta se interno en el bosque.

Lily se volteó y continuo caminando hacia la luz que producía el árbol que había hechizado, y rápidamente se encontró de nuevo a un costado de la cabaña de Hagrid.

- ¡Lily! – una voz enojada llegó hasta ella - ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes... Estábamos preocupados por ti.

- Pero... Sam... yo... solo fui a... dar una vuelta... no hay para que enojarse... – estaba nerviosa. Su prima casi la descubre.

- ¡Nada de peros Lily! Soy la mayor aquí. Tienes que tener cuidado, si sales de los limites permitidos puede ser muy peligroso.

- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo crees Sam? Solo fui a dar un paseo... ¿te fijaste que día hermoso el que tuvimos hoy? – una vez mas desplegaba su alegre sonrisa – ojalá esta semana pase luego, tengo ganas de ver a papá y mamá. Dijeron que han planeado unas estupendas vacaciones para esta vez.- luego se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigas. Sam aun preocupada la siguió con la vista hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Esa noche comenzó una tormenta. Hacía varias semanas que no llovía. Y más extraño aún era el hecho que todo el día el sol había calentado los terrenos del colegio. No duró muchas horas, pero el ruidos de los relámpagos no dejó dormir a nadie. La lluvia azotaba los cristales de las ventanas y el ruidos rugía por todos lados.

Por la mañana la tormenta ya estaba lejos de allí. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó para comunicar a los alumnos que la torre de astronomía había sido alcanzada por un rayo, por lo que las clases iban a ser suspendidas mientras la reconstruían. Lily palideció notablemente mirando muy sorprendida al director, que se había sentado en su silla nuevamente.

Estaba oscuro, y apenas corría una débil brisa. Se escuchaban unos extraños pasos alrededor, y miles de ojos observaban una pequeña niña de tan solo once años, sola en medio del bosque prohibido. Temblaba de miedo, y la única luz existente provenía de la varita que la chica apretaba en la mano.

Una enorme araña, de al menos tres metros de altura entró en el campo visual de la chica, quien dejó escapar un grito de terror. La araña chasqueaba sus pinzas de forma muy amenazante, avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

De repente algo la había levantado en el aire por la espalda y la llevaba hacia en interior del bosque a gran velocidad mientras adelante y atrás de la araña que la llevaba corrían mas arañas de todos los tamaños posibles.

El pánico la invadió. No sabia que hacer, las arañas eran muy grandes, y muchas como para intentar hacer algo de magia. Forcejeaba contra las pinzas que la apretaban y la dejaban si aliento, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, el animal tenia mucha fuerza.

Nadie sabía que ella se encontraba allí. Con un fuerte golpe cayó al suelo. Le costo un tiempo adecuarse a la oscuridad, además estaba muy adolorida, se había roto una pierna al caer. Se encontraba en una hondada en el bosque, un claro enorme con una gruesa alfombra de tela de araña.

Algunas arañas se acercaban a ella chasqueando sus pinzas, mirándola fijamente con sus hambrientos ojos. No había escapatoria. Iba a morir allí, sin que nadie supiera donde se encontraba. Las fuerzas la abandonaban. Lo ultimo que oyó antes de perder la conciencia fue un fuerte ladrido, pero ¿qué hacia un perro allí?


	6. Estudio y exámenes

**Capítulo VI**

**Estudio y exámenes**

Lily despertó en la enfermería dos días después de su aventura en el Bosque Prohibido. Era de noche, estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie cerca. Empezó a repasar los hechos en su mente:

Había ido al bosque por que extrañaba la soledad de la torre de astronomía. Había un partido de Quidditch, y toda la escuela estaba allí para verlo. Pero ella había dicho que no se sentía muy bien para bajar, y una vez que todos estuvieron en el campo de Quidditch, ella había ido al bosque.

Se había perdido, eso lo recordaban bien. Y en vez de ir a la salida, seguramente se internaba cada vez más, por que los árboles estaban cada vez más tupidos, estaba cada vez más oscuro. _¡Lumus!._ El bosque se había llenado de extraños sonidos...

Pero luego algo interrumpió sus pensamientos... había estado mirando alrededor. Si había alguien más. En una cama un poco más allá de ella, estaba un chico durmiendo, tenía un pie entablillado, encima de una almohada. Y al otro lado, una chica que probablemente estaba en cuarto año, estaba sentada en su cama, con aspecto aturdido mirando alrededor.

Lily también se había sentado en la cama, pero eso le produjo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo que se dejó caer sobre las almohadas nuevamente. Evaluó su situación: Tenía una pierna entablillada también, y le dolía mucho. Una extraña pasta de color verde limón cubría su mano derecha y parte del brazo. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza y descubrió que tenía lo que parecía al principio fue un gran chichón.

La chica que estaba al final de la enfermería notó que Lily había despertado y llamó a Madame Pomfrey, que al parecer no dormía. Se acercó a Lily y comenzó a examinarla en silencio. Hizo aparecer una botella con un líquido color púrpura, el cual apenas Lily tomó un sorbo, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Estaba rodeada de gente.. Todos estaban felices. Ella estaba acostada en una cómoda cama de sábanas blancas en una linda habitación pintada de blanco y celeste. Su madre, parada a su lado, tenía en los brazos a un pequeño bebé de tan solo horas de vida. Era idéntico a su hermano Harry, solo que tenía el pelo negro y alborotado. Al verlo se sintió tremendamente feliz, y mientras lo tomaba en brazos, sonrió al hombre que tenia a su lado y volvió a mirar al bebé, pero una intensa luz verde le cegó la vista y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que estaba en la enfermería del colegio, con Sam a su lado.

- Al fin despiertas... nos tenías muy preocupados. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Hola... Pues, no se... no lo recuerdo muy bien. Había muchas arañas, estaba muy oscuro y luego... ya no recuerdo más. – Le costaba mucho hablar, aún le dolía la cabeza.

- ¿Arañas? ¿De qué estás hablando Lily? – Peguntó una muy confundida Sam

- Las que... espera... ¿cómo llegué aquí?

- Te trajo Hagrid. Dijo que te había encontrado en un pasillo del tercer piso, al parecer caíste por las escaleras... ¿Qué decías de las arañas?

- No... nada... seguro fue un sueño. Pero sabes, no recuerdo que sucedió. El partido... y yo dije que no iría por que me sentía un poco mal... y luego bajé... y...¡Ouch! mi cabeza... es increíble que me duela tanto

- Está bien señorita Grint, mucho tiempo. La señorita Evans necesita mucho reposo, la caída fue muy grande... – la enfermera había llegado con la medicina para Lily. Esperó a que Sam se fuera, le dio una poción que tenía un sabor asqueroso. Los chicos que había visto en la noche ya no estaban. La enfermera pareció notar la mirada de Lily – Los chicos ya no están. Se fueron ayer por la mañana. Usted ha dormido bastante, cuatro días. Las vacaciones comenzaron ayer.

- ¿Qué? Pero... y mis padres... ellos tenían planeado un estupendo viaje y... – se detuvo, por que el dolor de cabeza le impedía seguir hablando

- No se preocupe por eso señorita Evans. Sus padres ya fueron avisados del accidente. Usted no puede viajar en este estado. Necesita reposo por lo menos cinco días más.

Lily se sentía mal por haber arruinado las vacaciones, pero pensar mucho aumentaba su dolor de cabeza, por lo que decidió dormir un poco.

Despertó con bastante hambre, y Skriper le llevó una bandeja con lo que su padre llamaría "comida de enfermo". Era una sopa, muy sabrosa, un poco de verduras cocidas y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

Un rato mas tarde llegó Hagrid a visitarla. Se le veía preocupado, pero saludó a Lily con alegría, contento de verla mejor.

- Una simple caída por las escaleras no te deja inconsciente por tantos días ¿o no?... – Tenía una sonrisa forzada. – ¿No me vas a decir qué hacías en el bosque prohibido? Por qué ahí fue donde te encontré. Yo solo les dije que estabas aquí en el castillo por que te hubiesen expulsado, y tu eres una gran bruja, pero... ¡ya de una vez... cuéntame que hacías allí! – más que molesto, estaba dolido.

- Pues... – no sabía que decir, no tenía explicación. Hagrid la miró muy serio, esperando una respuesta. – No lo sé... yo siempre iba a la torre de astronomía... y luego de la tormenta, volví al bosque, por que ya había entrado una vez, pero no se lo que sucedió. Estaba todo bien, y me perdí, no estaba la marca por ningún lado, y luego... llegaron las arañas. Lo demás tu ya lo sabes. – Estaba muy apenada, Hagrid parecía decepcionado, silenciosas légrimas cayeron por su rostro. – Perdóname Hagrid...

Lily tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería cuatro días más, y Sam la acompañaba todo el tiempo. Sarah y Emily se habían ido a sus casas para las vacaciones, y una vez más, había muy poca gente en el castillo. Quedaban unos meses para los exámenes finales y Lily quería obtener las mejores calificaciones. Sam llevó libros y sus apuntes y juntas estudiaban, repasaban y conversaban.

Todos los años los exámenes eran muy parecidos, así que Sam le prestó la hoja de preguntas del suyo y Lily leía y contestaba lo que sabía, y lo que no, lo buscaba en los libros. Claro que este año era muy distinto: los profesores, como ya hemos dicho, sin motivo alguno (aparentemente), se habían puesto mucho más exigentes, a excepción de Historia de la Magia, que según Sam, era la misma clase aburrida de siempre.

Una vez que salió de la enfermería Lily mandó una carta a sus padres, pidiéndoles disculpas por no haber ido a casa, nuevamente sus padres le respondieron que no se preocupara, y que se esforzara para lograr las calificaciones que quería. Además, Petunia había invitado a unas amigas de la escuela a la casa y había armado un gran berrinche por el pronto regreso de su hermana.

Dos días antes del comienzo del último trimestre, llegaron los alumnos que se habían ido a sus casas para las vacaciones. Emily y Sarah venían muy contentas, y traían una enorme caja llena de cosas para Lily y Sam, que habían enviado sus padres. Las chicas se alegraron mucho: había libros muggles, libros de hechizos y transformaciones, golosinas de todo tipo, repuestos de plumas y pergamino y algunos tarros de tinta de entretenidos colores que cambiaban y algunos bastante extraños como la tinta invisible que solo podía verse con un hechizo. También había algunas de sus cosas personales como ropa, un reloj de Lily, la radio mágica de Sam y cosas así.

Las clases comenzaron nuevamente. Lily y Sam, que habían estudiado bastante, y habían adelantado algunas clases no se estresaron como sus demás compañeros, al contrario, hacían sus deberes y se acostaban temprano a dormir.

A finales de Abril se llevó a cabo el penúltimo juego de la temporada de Quidditch: Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Lily no había visto los partidos anteriores, pero mas tarde sus amiga les contaron que Gryffindor iba en primer lugar, luego venía Ravenclaw, después Slytherin y por último Hufflepuf.

Las chicas no estaban muy entusiasmadas con el partido, pero jugaban los compañeros de Sam, así que a última hora decidieron ir.

Los cazadores de Ravenclaw eran soberbios, pero el guardián de Slytherin no se quedaba atrás, por lo que el partido cada vez se ponía más emocionante. El buscador de Ravenclaw volaba por el campo observando alrededor muy atento, pero sin perderse los comentarios de Huxley, un chico de Hufflepuf, de quinto año, que relataba el partido.

- Los cazadores de Ravenclaw están intentando una excelente estrategia, Connan se la pasa a Watson, quien logra anotar! Ravenclaw va ganando por 80 puntos contra 60... el margen es muy pequeño, ahora solo depende de los buscadores... – gritaba Huxley a la emocionada multitud que gritaba apoyando a sus compañeros.

De pronto el buscador de Slytherin se lanzó en picada, seguido muy de cerca por el buscador de Ravenclaw. Fue todo muy rápido: dos segundos mas tarde Dikkinson, el buscador de Ravenclaw ascendía por el aire con la snitch agarrada firmemente en la mano derecha. Una multitud vestida de azul bajó al campo de juego para celebrar junto a su equipo, Sam entre ellos.

Lily, Emily y Sarah se despidieron de Sam con la mano y volvieron al castillo para el almuerzo, comentando el partido. Ahora que Ravenclaw había ganado estaba solo 10 puntos por debajo de Gryffindor en la competencia por la Copa de Quidditch.

Los profesores les mandaban grandes cantidades de deberes para los fines de semana, y los equipos de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor apenas tenían tiempo para entrenar. Y por su parte, Lily y sus amigas, no tenían mucho tiempo para visitar a los elfos domésticos en las cocinas, o a Hagrid, en los límites del bosque prohibido.

Pasaban gran parte del tiempo el la Sala Multipropósito, pues era muy cómoda y tranquila para hacer los deberes, además que Skriper siempre les llevaba golosinas y jugo de calabaza bien frio, pues ya estaba comenzando a hacer calor nuevamente.

Sam estudiaba con sus compañeras de curso, algunas de su casa y otras de Hufflepuf y Gryffindor. Con todo esto de los exámenes, las primas se veían poco.

Luego de la final de Quidditch (la que Gryffindor ganó espectacularmente por una diferencia de 90 puntos), los exámenes se acercaban a una velocidad alarmante, la sala común estaba inusitadamente silenciosa cada tarde. La biblioteca estaba llena de estudiantes consultando libros, tomando apuntes, memorizando hechizos. Los jardines, que ya comenzaban a entibiarse gracias a los rayos del sol, eran cada vez mas atrayentes, pero lo alumnos debían quedarse adentro a estudiar y repasar.

Lily estaba muy tranquila con la proximidad de los exámenes, sentía que se había preparado lo suficiente, así que ayudaba a sus compañeras y compañeros explicándoles alguna duda o enseñándoles algún hechizo. Potter y Black también parecían bastante tranquilos, y enseñaban a Pettigrew lo necesario. Lupin, como cada mes, había desaparecido.

Lily mantenía la promesa que le había hecho, y nadie, salvo ella, sabía con certeza el motivo de las ausencias de su amigo Remus.

Después de aquella conversación, se habían vuelto muy amigos, se sentaban juntos en algunas clases, hacían los deberes juntos o se prestaban libros e intercambiaban sus opiniones.

Llegó el día de los exámenes. Lily y sus amigas habían pasado el día anterior recorriendo los terrenos del colegio, olvidando por un momento lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente.

Estaban muy tranquilas desayunando cuando llegó el correo: Fiore traía una carta de su casa deseándole mucha suerte en los exámenes y Elquin, la lechuza de Emily también traía una carta de su casa, deseándole suerte y contándole que pasarían el verano en Alemania visitando a sus tíos.

Las chicas estaban muy contentas por la noticia, pero a la vez se entristecieron un poco pues habían quedado de juntarse en el verano, pero Emily no volvería hasta la última semana para comprar los materiales del colegio.

Faltaban quince minutos para el primer examen, así que tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron rápidamente al aula donde debían dar los exámenes escritos. En el camino se encontraron con Peeves, quien trató de hacerlas caer por la escalera, por lo que casi llegan atrasadas.

La semana pasó rápidamente, y el viernes por la tarde ya estaban libres de exámenes y preocupaciones. Solo faltaba una semana para salir de vacaciones y los resultados de los exámenes estarían listos unos días antes de volver a casa.

Las chicas aprovecharon todo el tiempo para estar juntas, pues no se verían en dos largos meses.

Lily, después del incidente en el bosque prohibido, no había vuelto a vagar por el castillo, pero dos días antes del término del año, decidió ir por última vez a la torre de Astronomía. Subió después de almuerzo, se sentó en la terraza, con el viento frío moviendo su cabello y se quedó por largos minutos con los ojos cerrados, pensando en el verano, en su familia, sus amigas, los resultados de los exámenes.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada: había oído pasos subiendo las escaleras. No tenía donde esconderse, la habían descubierto en un lugar prohibido, los pasos se acercaban mas y mas...

James Potter apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Lily respiró aliviada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Pues... despedirme del lugar... supongo... – respondió Lily evasivamente.

- Entonces vienes seguido... – aventuró el chico.

Lily se puso nerviosa. Se acerco a la puerta mirando con desafiantemente a James y bajó sin decir nada.

A la mañana siguiente les entregaron los resultados de los exámenes: Lily había obtenido excelentes calificaciones, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Esa noche el banquete fue magnifico. Comieron alegremente comentando que harían en las vacaciones, intercambiando numero de teléfono algunos, direcciones o nombres de las chimeneas que estaban conectada en la Red Flu.

A penas se levantó el director, todos quedaron en silencio:

- Otro año ya termina, y quiero felicitarlos por os excelentes resultados de los exámenes de este año, pues como habrán podido notar los alumnos antiguos, esta vez fueron mas complejos que los anteriores, al igual que las clases... Pero bueno, no los voy a aburrir más. Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones y disfruten mucho. Nos vemos en septiembre. – Terminado el discurso, se volvió a sentar, mientras los alumnos caminaban a sus salas comunes

- ¡¡LILY! ¡¡Lily, despierta! ya vamos a llegar, tienes que cambiarte-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya llegamos? Pero si tan solo dormí un ratito... – se quejó Lily. Sarah y Emily ya se habían puesto sus ropas muggles.

Estaban en un compartimiento en el centro del tren. Y al observar por las ventanillas, Lily se dio cuenta que ya estaban bastante cerca de Londres, por lo que se apuró en cambiarse y justo cuando el tren se detuvo, terminó de atarse los zapatos.

Afuera del anden 9 ¾ la esperaban sus padres y sus tíos. Estaban conversando con el señor y la señora Potter.

Lily se despidió de sus amigas, prometiendo escribirles seguido y juntarse para ir a comprar los útiles para el año siguiente, y se apuró para desaparecer entes que el fastidioso de Potter llegara junto a sus padres.

- Lily querida, ¿cómo estuvo tu año? – Preguntó su madre una vez arriba del auto.

- Pues... muy bien mamá... tuve un par de accidentes pero lo pasé muy bien... el colegio es espectacular! – Lily estaba muy emocionada de estar con sus padres nuevamente, hacía mucho que no los veía. – Y fui una de las mejores del curso, junto a Remus. ¿Y donde está Petunia?

- Se quedó en casa de una amiga. – respondió su padre naturalmente.


	7. Un singular verano

**Capítulo VII**

**Un singular verano**

Oxford era una cuidad muy bonita, y el clima era perfecto. Lily y su madre paseaban por el centro de la cuidad mirando vitrinas, comiendo unos enormes helados de fresa.

Petunia se había quedado en el complejo turístico donde se hospedaban. Había hecho algunas amigas y con eso tenía excelentes excusas para no salir con su madre y su hermana.

Caminaba despreocupadamente, cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, y se giró para ver quien era y se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era el que la llamaba.

– Hola Remus! – saludó Lily muy alegre una vez que éste hubo llegado junto a ella. – Mamá él es Remus Lupin, un compañero de clase, te acuerdas que te conté, que el fue de las mejores notas junto conmigo? – Remus se sonrojó, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto - ¿Y como has estado? ¿Vives aquí?

– Pues... no. Vine a casa de James, nos invitó a todos a pasar dos semanas en su casa, ahora nos íbamos a juntar. Eh... estos son mis padres, Karol y John. – Estaba alegre, la luna llena había pasado hacía cinco días.- ¿Te gustaría venir a ver a los chicos?

– Remus... tu sabes que a mi James no me cae bien... pero te agradezco la invitación...

– No hay problema... nos vemos luego. Adiós señora Evans, un gusto – y continuó su camino junto a sus padres.

– Que chico mas encantador... – dijo Sally después de unos minutos – pero dime hija, quien es ese chico... ¿James?

– Pues... un compañero... James Potter, es hijo de ese amigo de papá... francamente no lo soporto.

– ¿Por qué? Su padre es muy simpático, muy gentil... no veo por que el hijo tenga que ser distinto a él.

– Se nota que no conoces a ese Potter... es un arrogante... el fue uno de los que hizo esa broma en Halloween, ¿recuerdas que te conté?

– Bueno... la verdad no lo conozco, así que mejor no digo nada... ¿Volvemos a casa?

Llegaron con las manos cargadas de paquetes y bolsas. Habían comprado ropa, regalos para los amigos, y algunas cosas para preparar la cena. Petunia llegó con una amiga que se quedó a cenar, y se dedicó todo el tiempo a fastidiar a su hermana.

– Suerte que traje mi lechuza – dijo ates de pararse de la mesa y subir a su habitación. Michelle, la amiga de Petunia se quedó con una extraña mirada.

Querida Sam:

No sabes cuanto te extraño. Me hubiese encantado que vinieras con nosotros estas vacaciones. Ya no soporto a mi hermana. Se ha pasado toda la cena molestándome.

Afortunadamente hoy salí con mamá a dar una vuelta por la cuidad... está todo muy lindo. Te compré un regalo. Tenía pensado dártelo al regreso, pero aprovecho de mandarlo junto a esta carta.

Me encontré con Lupin en una calle. Dijo que están todos los Merodeadores aquí, en casa de Potter. Sinceramente espero no encontrarlos. Me caen todos muy mal, excepto Remus, claro.

Bueno, me despido prima, que estés muy bien, Espero que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones.

Te quiere tu amiga Lily Evans

En los días siguientes Lily se hizo amiga de Caroline, una chica tres años mayor que ella, así que las dejaban salir al centro de la cuidad, con la condición que volvieran antes de que oscureciera. Paseaban por las calles llenas de turistas, comiendo helados, tomando refrescos o simplemente conversando.

Lily no le había dicho a su nueva amiga que era bruja, pues las leyes mágicas decían que esa condición debía mantenerse en secreto, pero ella por diez largos años había vivido como muggle, así que no tuvo que fingir mucho.

Aquel día particularmente caluroso, se encontraban en la terraza de una heladería cuando Lily divisó un poco más allá, unas personas conocidas: eran unas chicas de Hufflepuf que iban en el mismo curso que ella, y se habían hecho amigas en clases de Transformaciones, las cuales compartían el año anterior.

Se saludaron cariñosamente y quedaron de acuerdo en volverse a juntar en los días siguientes.

Lily estaba muy contenta, pues con Caroline, y sus amigas de Hufflepuf, no necesitaba excusas para salir de casa y poder librarse de su hermana. Las chicas paseaban por la cuidad y se encontraban con montones de conocidos, entre ellos los Merodeadores.

Las chicas de Hufflepuf eran parte del supuesto "fans club" de los Merodeadores, y ellos las tomaban en cuenta gracias a que Lily estaba con ellas, así que para desgracia de Lily, se juntaban con ellos casi todos los días. Por suerte para ella, estaba Remus, ya que luego de lo que había descubierto Lily el año anterior, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

– Lily, cariño, ¿tienes todo? – preguntó su madre por enésima vez.

– Si mamá, ya te lo he dicho, vamos que aún tenemos que pasar a Londres por las cosas de la escuela.

– Petunia, hija, vamos que se hace tarde – la voz del señor Evans se escuchaba en el patio, Petunia aún no había vuelto de despedirse de sus amigas.

Subieron las cosas al auto y partieron a Londres. Ya habían acabado las vacaciones, y Lily estaba muy agradecida de ello, pues ya estaba harta de ver a los Merodeadores tan seguido, a excepción de Remus por supuesto.

– No es en mala Remus, pero ya voy a tener todo el año para ver a tu amigos. Pensé que era suficiente por un tiempo – le dijo Lily uno de aquellos días.

– te entiendo, no a todo el mundo le pueden caer bien ellos, ¿cierto? Pero Lily, en serio, ellos son unos excelentes amigos, Sirius y James especialmente...

A pesar de los Merodeadores, fueron unas excelentes vacaciones, y Lily estaba muy feliz de haber compartido con su madre y su padre, después de no haberlos visto en todo el año escolar.

La carta de Hogwarts, con la lista de materiales y todo aquello, era distinta este año. Primero que nada por que había una asignatura nueva para Lily: Astronomía. Esto la alegró mucho, pues ya no iba a necesitar excusas para subir a la torre. Y segundo por que ya podían llevar sus propias escobas y hacer la pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch de cada casa, pero eso a Lily no le atraía mucho.

En Londres Lily entró con su madre al callejón Diagon y Petunia, se quedó con su padre en medio de un gran berrinche. Este año no necesitaban comprar muchas cosas, sólo un equipo para preparar pociones de repuesto, el libro de Hechizos de segundo grado, el libro de Astronomía, un telescopio y repuestos de plumas, pergamino y tinta.

Una vez en casa, Lily lo primero que hizo, fue salir corriendo a casa de Sam.

– ¡Prima! ¡Te extrañé tanto! Me había acostumbrado a verte todos los días en la escuela – dijo Samantha riendo.

– Igual yo Sam... pero dime, ¿como estuvieron tus vacaciones? – con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

– Pues bien, como siempre, deberías ir conmigo el próximo año, ese lago es fantástico. – Sam estaba muy contenta – cuéntame tú, ¿como es Oxford?

– Oh! Es hermoso... no hubo ni un día nublado... me encontré con unas chicas de Hufflepuf, y salíamos casi todos los días, lo único malo fue que James vive allí, y estaban todos los Merodeadores en la cuidad. Me la pasé más con Remus, por que las chicas sólo tenían ojos para Sirius y James.

– Ese chico parece que muere por ti... – dijo Sam con un tono pícaro en la voz.

- ¿Remus? – preguntó Lily extrañada – él es mi mejor amigo, nada más

– Lily, no es Lupin de quien hablo... Potter! Se nota que le gustas...

– No digas tonterías – respondió Lily sonrojada – en todo caso no me importa... yo no lo soporto...

Esa noche Lily se fue a dormir pensando en la última persona que creyó le quitaría el sueño.


	8. Profesor Binns y profesor Tofty

**Capítulo VIII**

**Profesor Binns y profesor Tofty**

Lily se reunió con sus amigas en la plataforma 9 ¾ veinte minutos antes que partiera el tren, por lo que tuvieron tiempo de buscar un compartimiento para ellas, en el centro del tren, y luego bajaron a despedirse.

El viaje fue tranquilo, como siempre. A medio día se acerco el carrito de la comida y las chicas, como siempre, compraron todo tipo de golosinas. En la tarde llegaron varios compañeros a saludar, incluidos los Merodeadores y Sam con unos amigos de su curso.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade los alumnos bajaron y se dirigieron rápidamente a los carruajes sin caballo que los llevarían a la escuela. Era una noche clara, sin nubes, y sólo con una suave brisa. Pasaron las verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados y pudieron ver por fin el castillo, con sus altas torres.

El lago parecía un espejo que reflejaba la luna y las estrellas. Seguramente los de primer año recién estaba comenzando a subir a los botes, pensó Lily. Subieron por la explanada frente al castillo dejando atrás el sauce boxeador, y el carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta principal.

Adentro, en el gran comedor, ya estaban los profesores sentados en la mesa principal, observando la llegada de sus alumnos. Las cuatro mesas de las casas iban llenándose poco a poco conforme llegaban los alumnos en los carruajes. Las copas y platos de oro reflejaban la luz de las velas y fantasmas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas.

Lily y sus amigas se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando, como todos, la llegada de los alumnos de primer año. El Sombrero Seleccionador, ya estaba allí, encima del taburete de tres patas, esperando seleccionar a los alumnos nuevos como todos los años.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas entró la profesora McGonagall guiando una fila de temerosos alumnos que miraban a su alrededor extasiados. Comenzó la Ceremonia de Selección y cada alumno fue designado para su casa. Luego, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó para dirigir unas palabras.

– Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Antes del banquete, tengo algunos anuncios que hacer. Primero que nada, quiero darle la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Tofty – los alumnos aplaudieron por cortesía mientras el mencionado profesor saludaba con la mano, con una enorme sonrisa. – Y segundo, como todos los años, quiero recordaros que el bosque dentro de los terrenos de la escuela está prohibido, al igual que la torre de Astronomía – dijo mirando a Lily – a excepción claro, de las horas de clases para los alumnos de segundo en adelante – prosiguió desviando la mirada. – Ahora, creo que ya les he robado mucho tiempo... ¡A comer!

De inmediato las fuentes, platos y copas de las cinco mesas se llenaron de la deliciosa comida que esa noche habían preparado los elfos domésticos para la bienvenida.

Después del banquete los alumnos se dirigieron a los dormitorios, pues ya era tarde y al día siguiente comenzaban las clases.

Lily se sorprendió al ver la sala común tan vacía al día siguiente, las clases comenzaban a las 9 y eran un poco menos de las 8.

– Que te preocupas Lily, anoche la mayoría estuvo hasta tarde conversando y haciendo los deberes de verano que no terminaron... es normal que estén aún durmiendo – la tranquilizó Emily cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde tampoco había mucha gente.

Se les acercó un prefecto para entregarles los horarios y luego se alejó para seguir repartiendo a los alumnos que en ese momento entraban al Comedor.

– ¡Por Merlín que día mas extraño! – dijo Lily al ver su horario. La primera clase era Historia de la Magia, luego Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y luego del almuerzo Aritmancia.

– Y eso que no has visto el martes linda. – observó Sarah – primero Pociones, aunque tu no te puedes quejar pues eres la favorita de Slughorn, después del recreo Transformaciones y luego del almuerzo Encantamientos.

– Yo no puedo esperar por el miércoles, ¿han visto que a media noche tenemos nuestra primera clase de Astronomía? – comentó Emily. – ¿Qué te pasa Lily? – La chica se había puesto roja al escuchar sobre la clase de Astronomía.

– ¿Qué? Nada ¿Por qué lo dices? – La chica parecía muy incómoda, pero al parecer las chicas no lo notaron, o si lo hicieron debieron callar pues Pettigrew estaba escuchando con mucha atención. Terminaron de desayunar rápidamente y subieron a la torre de Griffindor a buscar sus mochilas con los libros para las clases de aquel día.

El miércoles cerca de media noche Lily y sus amigas se dirigían a la torre de astronomía para su primera clase. Las chicas se extrañaron mucho que Lily supiera tan bien el camino, pero no hicieron preguntas al respecto. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema desde el lunes en el desayuno.

Que agradable estar aquí de nuevo, pensó Lily una vez arriba en la torre. La profesora ya había llegado, y observaba el celo con su telescopio mientras los alumnos llegaban, por lo que no notó la presencia de las chicas hasta que estuvieron muy cerca de ella.

– Buenas noches alumnos – dijo la profesora una vez que todos llegaron arriba – Hoy como primera clase, nos vamos a dedicar a estudiar éstos mapas que les he traído e intentarán identificar las principales estrellas y planetas.

Lily por fin se sentía a gusto. La torre de Astronomía era su lugar favorito dentro del castillo, y estar ahí sin tener que preocuparse de que no la vieran era grandioso. Además que la clase era estupenda, y a ella siempre le gustó mucho observar el cielo, y su padre le había enseñado los nombres de las estrellas y constelaciones.

– Muy bien, ya terminó la clase. Para la próxima clase deberán traer un mapa como el que les he entregado hoy, pero con todos los nombres de los planetas y constelaciones, las pueden encontrar en sus libros. – Dijo la profesora una hora más tarde – Debo recordarles que la torre de Astronomía está prohibida, y por lo tanto solo pueden subir aquí para las clases ¿Entendido? Excelente, pueden ir a sus dormitorios.

Al día siguiente apareció en el tablero de anuncios el horario de la postulación para los aspirantes al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

– ¡¡James! Hey James... – Sirius grataba como un loco – ¡¡James! ¿Ya viste el tablero de anuncios? – le dijo una vez que Potter llegó a la sala común

– Calma Sirius... – James se acercó a leer el aviso, y una vez que terminó saltaba por toda la sala común.

– Así me pide a mi que me tranquilice. – Dijo Sirius viendo saltar a su amigo.

Lily miraba la escena extrañada, y Remus se apresuró en explicarle que su amigo aspiraba desde hacía mucho tiempo al puesto de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Al parecer Potter tenía un gran talento pues quedó seleccionado en el equipo titular, en una competencia contra alumnos de cuarto y sexto.

Durante las siguientes semanas Lily pudo controlar su deseo de subir a la torre de Astronomía, y a cambio visitaba a los elfos en las cocinas y a Hagrid, en los límites del bosque prohibido.

Para los alumnos de primer y segundo año las clases terminaban alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que tenían bastante tiempo para hacer los deberes.

El primer partido dela temporada de Quidditch, fue la segunda semana de octubre. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y por lo tanto sobre todo el equipo también. Slytherin había mejorado enormemente en comparación con el año anterior, y el partido estuvo muy reñido. Finalmente Gryffindor ganó por 60 puntos, luego de una espectacular jugada de Potter.

La celebración en la sala común de Gryffindor se extendió hasta pasada la media noche. A esa hora sólo quedaban dos chicos alborotando y gritando por todos lados, pero al notar que eran los únicos que quedaban, decidieron subir a su habitación a dormir.

En un comienzo las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran aburridas, el profesor nuevo sólo repasaba las materias del año anterior. Pero la semana siguiente al primer partido de Quidditch comenzaron a trabajar en serio. Era un excelente profesor, y muy exigente también. Les enviaba redacciones todas las clases, y debían leer alrededor de cincuenta páginas por semana para complementar la clase.

Iban aprendiendo a gran velocidad. Parecía ser que a cada hechizo que les enseñara, a cada criatura que les mostraba, más debía entrenarlos para el futuro. Eso era lo que había dicho. Pero todos se preguntaban de qué futuro estaba hablando si afuera no había ningún peligro.

En el banquete de Halloween, los profesores decidieron revisar muy bien a los Merodeadores antes de dejarlos pasar. Luego de lo ocurrido el año anterior debían tomar medidas. Pero sólo encontraron, en la túnica de Peter, una rana de chocolate y una caja de Grageas de todos los Sabores.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con las mismas calabazas huecas con velas del año anterior, y cientos de murciélagos vivos revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas. Como siempre, los elfos se lucieron con el banquete. Había gran cantidad de pasteles de calabaza, galletas con formas extrañas y todo tipo de manjares.

Lily disfrutó aquel banquete mucho más que el anterior, y riendo de las bromas que habían salido de los crackers llegó a su dormitorio y se durmió profundamente.

Estaba en el medio de los jardines de la escuela. Una manada de centauros se aproximó al borde del bosque, y todos a la vez lanzaron sus flechas al cielo. Cientos de personas estaban en la orilla del lago. Una enorme ola de tristeza invadió a Lily, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Alguien a su lado le tomó la mano, pero ella no podía ver a causa del llanto... "Lily... Lily... despierta..."

Alguien la llamaba, pero no podía reconocer su voz. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Le ardían. Estaba en una cama muy cómoda, con sábanas blancas. Miró a un lado y vio a Emily que la miraba con cara de preocupación, con una mano entre las suyas.

– Amiga... hasta que al fin despiertas ¿estás bien?

– ¿Qué? Si estoy bien. – respondió un tanto confundida – ¿qué paso?

– No lo sé... – dijo Sarah al otro lado de Lily – nos despertamos en la noche, gritabas... llorabas...

– Ardías en fiebre

– Y yo partí a buscar a Madame Pomfrey... – continuó Sarah – te dio una pócima, pues no debíamos despertarte.

– La fiebre bajó al rato... pero aún delirabas – completo Emily – y bueno... cuando ya te calmaste un poco te he despertado.

– ¿Otra vez tus pesadillas? – Sam había entrado al dormitorio mientras las chicas hablaban

– Pues... creo que si – le contestó Lily – Fue tan extraño... parecía un funeral... a las orillas del lago... todos en silencio... sentí una tristeza tan grande... y luego me desperté... – aún tenía rastros de haber llorado, se secó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama y se volvió a recostar contra las almohadas. Había sido todo tan real...

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos: Madame Pomfrey había llegado a revisarla. Hizo preguntas a las chicas de cómo había pasado Lily la noche, y luego a ella misma sobre como se sentía de ánimos y todo eso. Terminó de examinarla, le dio un poco de poción y se retiró diciendo que podía levantarse, pero sin agitarse mucho.

– Vaya... parece que no podré pasar un solo Halloween en paz. – suspiró la chica antes de entrar al baño.

Octubre dio paso rápidamente a Noviembre, mientras el clima se iba tornando cada vez más frío. Era muy desagradable caminar por los pasillos con las corrientes de aire que entraban por los cristales rotos de las ventanas, y en cambio a Lily le agradaba mucho poder pasar el tiempo libre en la cálida Sala Multipropósito, que se había tornado su lugar favorito en el castillo, o en las cocinas con los elfos domésticos, con quienes conversaban calentándose al lado de las hogueras, tomando té y comiendo pastelillos.

Como se estaba terminando el trimestre los profesores les enviaban montones de deberes y trabajos, por lo que Lily y sus amigas iban a la biblioteca a sacar montañas de libros para instalarse en la Sala Común o en la Sala Multipropósito a hacer los deberes.

Luego de acabar con todo, tenían un poco de tiempo para conversar o jugar cartas, con una baraja de naipes explosivos de Sarah. También se juntaban algunas veces con las chicas de Hufflepuf con las que Lily había pasado parte de las vacaciones de verano. Se llevaban muy bien, y muy pronto, las tres Gryffindor y las cuatro Hufflepuf se habían hecho muy amigas y hacían los deberes juntas en un aula que Lily consiguió decorar muy bien luego de obtener el permiso de la profesora McGonagall. Habían logrado rehabilitar la chimenea, así que pasaban las tardes cálidamente.

Las chicas no habían querido compartir la Sala Multipropósito con sus nuevas amigas, no por egoísmo, sino por que creían (y estaban en lo cierto) que no mucha gente conocía de su existencia y era mejor no divulgar mucho aquello para no tener problemas después.

Continuaban compartiendo las clases de Transformaciones, Herbología e Historia de la Magia con las Hufflepuf, y las de Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Aritmancia con los Ravenclaw. Así fue como se hicieron amigas también de tres chicas de Ravenclaw con quienes tuvieron que trabajar un día en Encantamientos.

Pasaban las tardes, después de clases en el aula que habían habilitado para ellas, a la cual habían puesto el nombre de _Maldabi_, haciendo los deberes, conversando, estudiando y jugando ajedrez o naipes.

Un día a fines de noviembre el castillo despertó rodeado de una espesa neblina, muy frío y ventoso. El Gran Comedor estaba adornado con lienzos negros en señal de duelo. Nadie entendía mucho que pasaba, pero por la apariencia del Gran Comedor no se necesitaban muchas explicaciones. Cuando el profesor Dumbledore vio que habían llegado todos los alumnos se puso de pie.

– Queridos alumnos... como habrán notado, estamos de duelo... – las expresiones de los alumnos ahora eran de incredulidad ¿quién podría haber muerto? – Esta noche, mientras dormía en un cómodo sillón en la sala de profesores, el profesor Binns, ha muerto... – el silencio era absoluto en el comedor, parecía que ni siquiera respiraban. Nadie se alegraba, claro... pero había un sentimiento de alivio en el ambiente... eso significaba que cambiarían el profesor... y a nadie le gustaba la clase de Binns... sin embargo no podían dejar de sentirse tristes. – Las clases del resto de la semana serán suspendidas para celebrar el velorio y el funeral del profesor. Luego del funeral habrá un banquete en su nombre. – Continuó el profesor Dumbledore. – No habrá clases de Historia de la magia el resto del trimestre.

El profesor se sentó nuevamente e intercambió unas palabras con la profesora McGonagall, luego ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del Gran Comedor por una puerta atrás de la mesa de los profesores.

Nadie había hablado desde las palabras del director. Terminaban de comer en silencio y salían, del mismo modo, a las Salas Comunes o al jardín. Lily, Emily y Sarah se dirigieron al aula que usaban con sus amigas de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw, quienes llegaron minutos más tarde. Una vez solas pudieron soltar palabra. Ninguna de ellas se lo esperaba, y también era verdad que no querían mucho al profesor, pues sus clases eran muy fomes. Estuvieron conversando de ello un rato.

– Pues yo creo que es mejor así... ya estaba bastante viejo ¿no? – opinó Rachel Hope, de Hufflepuf.

– Y además no vamos a tener Historia de la Magia hasta el próximo trimestre. – apuntó Caroline, de Ravenclaw.

– Está claro que ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore se lo esperaba – dijo Sarah.

– ¿Cuándo será el funeral? – dijo Lily de pronto.

Al día siguiente llegaron los familiares del profesor Binns a buscar su cuerpo, después de un breve discurso del profesor Dumbledore. A lo lejos un fantasma miraba la escena con una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia en el rostro.


	9. Aprendiendo magia

**Capítulo IX**

**Aprendiendo magia**

Una chica de intensa cabellera roja estaba acostada mirando el dosel de su cama mientras afuera rugía una tormenta. Era más de media noche. Había llegado esa tarde a la escuela, en el tren, tras haber pasado las vacaciones en casa. Desde entonces le costaba conciliar el sueño, y cuando lograba dormirse, se despertaba a cada momento.

Sentía que había olvidado hacer algo muy importante, sensación que la acompañaba desde la mañana de navidad. El problema era que tras haber revisado mentalmente todo lo que tenia pendiente, no se había encontrado nada sin hacer.

Harta de sentir todo aquello se levantó en silencio y fue a su baúl, que se encontraba a los pies de su cama. Lentamente comenzó a vaciarlo, revisando sus apuntes, libros cuadernos, túnicas... Al final del baúl había un pesado y viejo libro con unas extrañas runas en caracteres dorados.

Al tomarlo en sus manos al fin se sintió tranquila. Al fin había descubierto que era lo que la mantenía en esos estados de vigilia. Aquel libro se lo había regalado un extraño la navidad anterior. Sólo había dejado una nota diciendo que aquello le ayudaría en el futuro.

No tenía sueño. Volvió a meter todo en el baúl, ordenadamente. Tomó un suéter y sus zapatillas y bajó a la desierta sala común. Aún ardían unos troncos en la chimenea, y la chica se sentó en una cómoda butaca, se recostó y comenzó a leer.

Al mismo tiempo, un guapo chico de doce años se despertó de repente, y sintiendo un extraño impulso tomó su capa del baúl y echándosela encima, bajó las escaleras. Desde el pie de la escalera pudo ver una hermosa chica, frente a la chimenea, leyendo un libro de aspecto envejecido.

Permaneció donde estaba por largos minutos, observando como hipnotizado a la chica, hasta que el libro que estaba leyendo se deslizó al suelo.

El se quitó la capa y subió a su dormitorio. Minutos más tarde había vuelto con una manta, con la que tapó a la chica. Arrodillado a su lado pudo observarla durante todo el tiempo que quiso, hasta que lo venció el sueño, besó la mejilla de la chica y subió a su habitación.

Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer entraron por una ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor, Lily Evans abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida en un sillón frente a la chimenea. El libro que había estado leyendo se encontraba a un lado en el suelo, y alguien la había tapado con una manta.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la mejilla, como protegiéndola de algo. Se levantó, tomó el libro con cuidado y subió a su dormitorio. Dejó el libro sobre su mesita de noche y entró al baño. Cuando salió, ya vestida y arreglada, eran un poco mas de las siete de la mañana de un día domingo.

Volvió a tomar su libro y sin despertar a nadie bajó las escaleras, atravesó rápidamente la sala común y saló por el retrato de la Dama Gorda en dirección a la Biblioteca, que a esa hora estaría cerrada.

Una vez que legó, abrió la puerta y encendió algunas luces, no había nadie. Dejó su libro sobre una mesa y comenzó a mirar entre las estanterías, sacando algunos libros, ojeando otros. Estaba en eso cuando llegó miss Grey, la bibliotecaria, quien se sorprendió al ver luces encendidas. Vio el libro que había sobre la mesa y se acercó a Lily, pidiendo explicaciones.

– Lo siento... es que... necesitaba algunos libros... pero no había nadie... y... – dijo Lily sumamente nerviosa.

– No hay problema querida... me había asustado por que creí que era alguien más – le respondió mas para sí que para Lily – Pero bueno... no olvides anotar lo que te llevas ¿si?

La chica estuvo un rato más buscando libros, y luego de anotarlos, los llevó a la Sala Multipropósito y bajó al Gran Comedor justo a tiempo para encontrarse con sus amigas.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Emily cuando se reunieron en la mesa de Gryffindor

– En la biblioteca...

– Pero Lily... si aún ni siquiera comienzan las clases... ¿para qué buscas libros? – dijo Sarah

– Pues... – no sabía si contarle a sus amigas o no – los necesito para comprender algunas materias del semestre pasado... – inventó por fin

Emily iba a responder, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un fuerte batir de alas proveniente de los cientos de lechuzas que en ese momento entraban al Gran Comedor con el correo

En la tarde, Lily subió a la Sala Multipropósito a buscar su libro y algunos de los que había sacado de la Biblioteca y los dejó en una de las estanterías de la _Maldabi, _ nombre que le pusieron a la Sala que usaban las chicas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuf Y Ravenclaw para reunirse, descansar, estudiar, hacer deberes y divertirse.

Allí cada una tenía su propia repisa para guardar sus cosas, por lo que Lily no temía que sus amigas descubrieran lo que ella comenzaba a estudiar. Y no era que Lily desconfiara de ellas, pero sentía que aquello, por alguna extraña razón, debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Ella hacía los deberes y trabajos con sus amigas, y conversaba y compartía con ellas normalmente, pero cuando terminaba, o se aburría, cogía sus libros y sentada en un rincón, estudiaba. Comenzó practicando algunos conjuros simples, como por ejemplo esconder algún objeto. Pero la pluma con la que practicaba, que se suponía debía desaparecer por completo por veinte minutos, aparecía a los tres minutos. Otro de los conjuros que practicaba consistía en hacer un escudo que protegía algún objeto de hechizos como _Wingardium Leviosa_, _Incendio _o _Accio. _El problema era que al ser magia muy antigua, había muy pocos libros que pudiesen ayudarla, y ella tampoco pedía ayuda a sus profesores.

A pesar de todo, logró grandes avances en sus nuevos estudios y en las asignaturas de la escuela en general. Tanto así, que un día consiguió un permiso, del profesor Slughorn, para utilizar la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Quien no daba tregua, como siempre, era el profesor Binns, que luego de las vacaciones de navidad, había vuelto a hacer clases, esta vez como fantasma.

Lily había decidido estudiar en la Sala Común, La _Maldabi_ o en su habitación para que sus amigas no se preocuparan como el año anterior cuando se escapaba a la Torre de Astronomía o al Bosque Prohibido.

– ¿Qué haces Lily? – Preguntó Dafne, una tarde.

Lily estaba sentada en su rincón de siempre, con los ojos cerrados, muy concentrada, murmurando algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír, mientras de su varita surgían chispas de todos colores que caían hasta el suelo formando una especie de alfombra alrededor de Lily, emitiendo suaves destellos de luz.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como saliendo de un trance, ahora en silencio. Miró a la chica unos instantes, meditando la respuesta.

– Practicaba un conjuro que encontré – dijo sin darle mayor importancia - Pero bueno, ya es mucho por hoy... estoy agotada – dejó el libro en la estantería y se dirigió al sillón donde estaban las chicas y se sentó alegremente a charlar con ellas.

En eso llegó Skriper con una de sus acostumbradas bandejas de golosinas y jugos, los dejó sobre una mesa y tras hacer una profunda reverencia a Lily, desapareció. Aquella actitud del elfo no era extraña, pues Lily y él tenían una muy estrecha relación, para él, ella era su ama, aunque no olvidaba que su auténtico amo era Dumbledore.

Y era por ese enorme cariño que le tenía a la chica, que todos los días les llevaba golosinas, pastelillos, jugos, té y todo tipo de delicias.

– Parece que me leyó la mente – dijo Lily alegre – estoy hambrienta...

Comieron un poco y luego Caroline, Dafne y Anne se fueron a su sala común y las tres Gryffindor quedaron solas. Sarah y Emily conversaban animadamente y no se dieron cuenta cuando Lily se quedó dormida hasta que el vaso que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo y se quebró, pero la chica siguió durmiendo sin percatarse.

– Reparo! – susurró Emily apuntando con su varita los fragmentos de cristal que se unieron y regresaron al vaso a su estado anterior – llevémosla al dormitorio... ese conjuro le agotó todas las energías.

– Me gustaría saber que era... pero ya sabes como se pondría Lily si descubre que hemos revisado sus cosas – respondió Sarah con cautela a tiempo que apuntaba a su amiga – Mobilicorpus – el cuerpo de Lily se levantó unos centímetros, como una marioneta.

Emily recogió las mochilas de cada una y salió del aula delante de Lily, que iba transportada mágicamente por Sarah. Caminaron por los desiertos pasillos, pues todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, cenando. En la Sala Común se encontraron con el primer alumno

– ¿¡Que paso! – preguntó un chico muy alarmado al ver a Lily flotando así en el aire, inconsciente.

– Calma Potter... se quedó dormida y no quisimos despertarla para venir aquí – respondió Sarah con calma. James se había acercado a ella, estaban a un palmo de distancia.

– Vamos Sarah... mejor dejamos a Lily en el dormitorio y bajamos al Gran Comedor para la cena – dijo Emily desde el pie de la escalera de los dormitorios. – Sarah la siguió y luego de diez minutos volvieron a bajar para ir a cenar. Potter ya no estaba.

Lily abrió los ojos y vio a un apuesto chico de pelo alborotado y gafas redondas, mirándola. Él le hizo una seña para que no hablara y ella permaneció en silencio, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente ese aroma. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no había nadie, y creyendo que había sido un sueño se volvió a dormir.


	10. Hechizos y contrahechizos

**Capítulo X**

**Hechizos y contrahechizos**

– ¿Ya están listos entonces? – preguntó la voz del profesor Tofty, después de explicar lo que debían hacer en esa clase.

– Si profesor – respondieron los alumnos a la vez.

– Pues entonces comencemos – dijo el profesor, notablemente entusiasmado – yo les voy a lanzar el maleficio de piernas de gelatina, y ustedes deberán lanzar el contrahechizo, y si resulta bien el hechizo que yo les envía deberá desintegrarse al contacto con el que ustedes manden como respuesta.

Uno a uno los alumnos se pararon frente al profesor, quien les enviaba el hechizo, el cual hacía efecto casi inmediatamente, pues casi nadie lograba detenerlo a tiempo. Cuando fue el turno de Lily, el profesor, como en las ocasiones anteriores, lanzó el maleficio a ella, pero la chica a penas levantó la varita y el hechizo se deshizo haciendo que el rayo de luz, proveniente de la varita del profesor, se dividiera en miles de ramificaciones que pasaron rozando el cuerpo de la chica, pero sin tocarla en ningún momento.

– Absolutamente sorprendente... – exclamó el profesor un vez que los rayos de luz desaparecieron – jamás había visto un contrahechizo así ¿Cómo lo hizo señorita?

– Pues... yo... – sabía perfectamente que era lo que había sucedido, pero cómo explicarle a su profesor lo que estaba estudiando. Sería un interrogatorio interminable, y de seguro ella no tendría respuestas satisfactorias – yo lancé el contrahechizo que usted nos dijo... quizás funciona distinto para cada persona... como el _Patronus_.

El profesor sólo se limitó a mirarla por un momento y llamó al siguiente alumno para continuar con la clase. Todos sus compañeros miraban extrañados a Lily, pues todos sabían que ella no había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

– Pero si sólo levantó la varita... no creo que ella sepa hacer los hechizos sin pronunciar palabra... eso es magia muy avanzada –comentó un chico de Hufflepuf mientras salían a almorzar.

Lily salía del aula absorta en sus pensamientos y no oyó lo que sus compañeros decían, y en vez de ir al Gran Comedor, se dirigió a la _Maldabi _y comenzó a buscar en su libro la explicación a lo que había sucedido en clase, y allí lo encontró: _"Éste hechizo sirve para desviar la mayoría de las maldiciones simples, como se vio en el capítulo anterior, con el conjuro para proteger objetos..."_

– Skriper! – llamó la chica en voz alta, al momento apareció un elfo doméstico frente a la chica. – Buenos días, Skriper – dijo Lily, a lo cual el elfo respondió con una reverencia

– Buenos días señorita – dijo a su vez el elfo doméstico.

– Hey! No hace falta que me digas así... recuerda que yo soy Lily... ¿somos amigos o no? – el elfo la miró con temor, y la chica le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

– Si... Lily – dijo el elfo con timidez – ¿para que llamaba?

– Pues... me preguntaba si me puedes traer algo para comer... no quiero bajar al Gran Comedor...

– Por supuesto que si... Lily... – y sin más, desapareció.

Cinco minutos más tarde Skriper volvió a aparecer con una enorme bandeja llena de exquisiteces, y argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo, volvió a desaparecer, y Lily quedó sola, pensando aún en lo que acababa de suceder.

Cuando el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde sonó, Lily cogió sus cosas apresuradamente y corrió a las mazmorras a la clase de Pociones. El profesor, la regañó por el retraso, pero bien tenían razón Sarah y Emily, Lily era la favorita del profesor, por lo que ni le quitó puntos a la casa de Griffindor, y le dedicó un sonrisa a la chica.

El resto del día trascurrió normalmente, salvo por las miradas furtivas que sus compañeros le lanzaban a Lily. Esa tarde, las chicas de Gryffindor estuvieron solas en la _Maldabi_, por lo que tuvieron tiempo para conversar de algunas cosas que con las demás chicas, no podían.

– Vamos Lily... puedes contárnoslo. Somos amigas ¿no? – le dijo Emily por undécima vez.

– Pues claro que somos amigas, Emy... no se trata de eso – respondió Lily un poco divertida.

– ¿Entonces?

– Lily... yo entiendo que haya cosas que no nos quieras o puedas contar... – le dijo Sarah, quien entendía un poco mejor la turbación de Lily, pero no sabía que era lo que realmente la perturbaba – como el año pasado... cuando nos contaste lo de Harry... cuando estés lista nos lo contarás ¿vale?

– Gracias Sarah... les prometo que les contaré... pero no ahora... confíen en mi, por favor – las chicas la miraron un momento y luego asintieron con la cabeza. – Oh! Y cambiando de tema... Emy, ¿que hay con Michael? Si que te gusta ¿verdad?

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando alegremente sobre chicos, aunque cuando fue el turno de Lily, ésta solo se ruborizó y no hizo comentario alguno. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer las chicas bajaron al Gran Comedor para la cena y luego se dirigieron a la Sala Común para terminar los deberes de Pociones.

Durante las semana siguientes, en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor continuó con los hechizos y contrahechizos, y Lily, al igual que en la primera clase, lograba desviar cualquier a penas levantando la varita, y aunque sus compañeros habían hecho grandes avances, ninguno lograba desviar el hechizo completamente como ella.

Una tarde, a principios de mayo, Lily caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, era fin de semana, y los alumnos mayores habían salido a Hogsmeade, por lo que sólo estaban en el castillo los de primer y segundo año, y algunos de los mayores, que seguramente ya habían visitado suficientes veces el pueblo.

Tenía ganas de ir a la Torre de Astronomía, pero sabía que no debía. Le había dicho a sus amigas que iría a visitar a Hagrid y luego a la biblioteca por un libro, por lo que tenía bastante tiempo para caminar por los desiertos pasillos de la escuela.

Pensaba en lo extraño que le estaba resultando eso de aprender magia antigua, los profesores estaban extrañados de sus habilidades, sus compañeros la miraban celosos. Sus amigas eran las únicas que no la miraban extraño. Ellas tampoco sabían que era lo que ocultaba Lily, pero habían aprendido a confiar en ella, a pesar de todas sus excentricidades. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un muchacho pálido de pelo negro.

– Fíjate por donde caminas!

– Lo lamento... estaba distraída – se disculpó Lily

– Pues vete con más cuidado estúpida – le dijo el muchacho

– Miren que lindo... Quejicus... – una voz se acercaba a ellos acompañada por pasos de varias personas. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, y vieron que era Sirius Black el que había hablado

– Váyanse de aquí imbéciles, la cosa es con esta asquerosa sangre sucia, no con ustedes

– Más cuidado con lo que dices Snape – le amenazó Potter sacando su varita del bolsillo de la túnica. Black lo imitó

Lily se había quedado paralizada, no sabía que decir, pero no iba a aguantar que el engreído de Potter con sus amiguitos la defendiera si ella podía hacerlo sola, por lo que sacó también su varita.

– Expeliarmus! – exclamó la chica enviando a Severus Snape al otro extremo del pasillo, pero el chico se levantó, con cierta dificultad y desde donde estaba lanzó un hechizo que Lily jamás había escuchado, pero al igual que en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el hechizo se deshizo en miles de haces de luz, que pasaron limpiamente por su lado, sin tocarla.

Snape, asustado, comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, y se perdió por otro pasillo, mientras los Merodeadores, que habían quedado mirando la escena con la boca abierta, ahora miraban a Lily, como pidiendo explicaciones. Pero la chica sólo les dedicó una malévola sonrisa, y tal como le había dicho a sus amigas, se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, dejando a los chicos aún más sorprendidos.

"¿Por que se extrañan tanto?" pensaba ella "si ya me han visto en clase haciendo lo mismo..." Pero lo que ella no sabía, pero ellos sí, era que ese hechizo era uno de los más difíciles de desviar, y que además, había sido creado por el mismísimo Snape.


	11. Examenes y nuevas asignaturas

**Capitulo XI**

**Exámenes y nuevas asignaturas**

– ¡¡Sam!! – Lily llamaba a su prima que en ese momento subía las escaleras – ¡¡¡Samantha!!!

La chica giró, y al ver a su prima comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección a Lily, mientras ella subía.

– ¿Me prestas tus exámenes del año anterior para estudiar? – preguntó la pelirroja

– No creo que te sirvan... – le respondió Sam, y Lily la miró extrañada – yo el año pasado estudié con unos de un chico de mi casa, que va en tercero, la verdad los exámenes han cambiado mucho. No se que sucede, desde el año pasado están muy exigentes. Pero si quieres, te los paso... igual te pueden servir.

– Gracias primita... nos vemos en la cena entonces y me los entregas ¿vale?

Ese día los de segundo año no tendrían clases, pues debían asistir a una entrevista con su jefe de casa para decidir que asignaturas extra cursarían el siguiente año, así que sólo irían al Gran Comedor para la cena, pues almorzarían en sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

Lily y sus amigas no sabían muy bien por que asignaturas decidirse, las tres tenían distintas aspiraciones. Lily siempre había estado interesada en la medicina, Sarah en la justicia y Emily en las criaturas mágicas, aunque claro, era muy luego para pensar en que carrera seguir después de Hogwarts, pues sólo estaban en segundo año y para salir aún faltaban cinco más.

Les habían entregado algunos folletos sobre las asignaturas entre las cuales podían elegir: Adivinación, Estudios Muggle, Runas Antiguas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Todos los alumnos de segundo año, recibían cartas de sus familiares dándoles consejo, pero Lily, que venía de familia muggle, no tenía mucho de dónde informarse.

Su prima Samantha tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda en los días anteriores, pues a penas la veía y ambas tenían inclinaciones muy distintas. De pequeñas Lily deseaba ser médico, y trabajar en el hospital del pueblo, y Sam, quería vivir en la capital y trabajar en The Times, uno de los periódicos más importantes del país.

La profesora McGonagall fue llamando a los alumnos uno por uno para inscribir sus ramos, y ayudarlos en su decisión. Al final, todos volvían a la Sala Común bastante satisfechos, y el nerviosismo de Lily, que aún no sabía que asignaturas tomar, iba en aumento.

– Buenas tardes señorita Evans – dijo la profesora una vez que Lily entró en su despacho – veamos que tenemos aquí. – sacó una carpeta del cajón y comenzó a examinar las calificaciones de la chica.

– Pues... la verdad no se muy bien por donde decidirme... – dijo Lily un poco más tranquila, la profesora le provocaba mucha confianza – No se que asignaturas seguir...

– Pues... personalmente no te aconsejo Adivinación... creo que es una rama de la magia muy inexacta, si te gustan los animales puedes seguir con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...

– No se... había pensado también el Runas Antiguas... por lo que he leído es una asignatura realmente fascinante... – dijo Lily con tono ensoñador en su voz – y me puede servir mucho – dijo más para sí misma que para la profesora.

La chica estuvo unos veinte minutos más con la profesora discutiendo sobre las asignaturas entre las cuales debía elegir y salió del despacho con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Los exámenes se acercaban nuevamente, y esta vez, Lily estaba muy relajada con respecto a ellos. Sentía que aquel año había aprendido mucho más que el anterior, especialmente por todo el trabajo extra que había hecho durante el segundo y tercer trimestre aprendiendo Magia Antigua.

La verdad era que había dejado a todos los profesores con la boca abierta, no solo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino también en Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones. Ningún profesor había hecho preguntas al respecto, pero se notaba que tanto ellos como los alumnos se sorprendían de la habilidad y poder que tenía Lily.

La chica ayudaba a sus amigas a estudiar, pasaban horas en la biblioteca, parándose a cada momento para buscar información. Con la cantidad de veces que había estado allí buscando algo para sus estudios extra, conocía muy bien la biblioteca, aunque claro, nunca tanto como la señorita Grey.

Quien tampoco se preocupaba mucho por lo exámenes era Potter, como Lily pudo darse cuenta una noche en que caminaba por un pasillo después de haber pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca. El se acercaba en sentido contrario tarareando despreocupadamente, con su escoba al hombro y no notó la presencia de la chica hasta que esta estuvo muy cerca

– ¿Vienes de la biblioteca de nuevo Evans come-libros? – se burló el chico

– Un lugar que tu ni conoces Potter – respondió Lily visiblemente enojada, tanto que comenzaban a salir chispas de su varita - ¿Algún problema con eso "señor patán"?

James se enojó mucho al oír esto, pero después de haber visto las demostraciones de magia en clases, y en el pasillo, contra "Snivellus", decidió dejar la conversación hasta ahí, y se alejó, con la cabeza en alto, sin pronunciar palabra. Lily continuó su camino a la Sala Común más alegre: por fin había puesto en su lugar al engreído y petulante de Potter.

– ¿Que tu qué? – dijo Emily casi gritando una vez que Lily, muy divertida, les contó de la escena a sus amigas durante la cena

– Pues eso... y no fue capaz de contestarme... solo siguió caminando, como derrotado – dijo entre risas.

– Eso es algo que nunca se había visto amiga – dijo Sarah alegre también.

Unos puestos más allá, Sirius no podía creer lo que James le había dicho

– ¿Y no le respondiste? – se notaba decepcionado – nunca me imaginé que hicieras eso amigo... menos con una chica sabelotodo como ella – James solo permaneció en silencio.

Faltaba sólo una semana para el comienzo de los exámenes, luego de eso tendrían el resto del tiempo libre para esperar los resultados. El clima cada vez se tornaba más cálido, y las nubes habían abandonado definitivamente los cielos del castillo, pero como todos los años es esa fecha, los alumnos de la escuela no podían salir a disfrutar los espléndidos días, sino que debían quedarse dentro, en clases o estudiando.

Lily y sus amigas se encontraban en la _Maldabi _haciendo los deberes y estudiando, la sala estaba excepcionalmente silenciosa, sólo se oía el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el pergamino y las páginas de los libros al ser dadas vuelta. Las doce chicas pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo allí, pues era el lugar más cómodo y tranquilo para trabajar, además que estaban siempre muy bien atendidas por Skriper, que les llevaba jugos bien fríos, galletas y pastelillos de crema.

– Chicas... – dijo Dafne luego de un rato - ¿el año que viene seguiremos usando la _Maldabi _ para estudiar y juntarnos?

– Claro que si! – respondieron Emily y Caroline

– Se supone que es un lugar para estudiar y trabajar, fue por eso que la profesora McGonagall nos permitió utilizar esta aula... – dijo Lily alegremente – No creo que las cosas cambien para el próximo año...

Un fuerte CRACK! Interrumpió la conversación, y Skriper, el elfo doméstico apareció con una jarra de jugo de calabaza bien frío y vasos para todas, y un pergamino para Lily, Ella lo leyó despreocupadamente y luego se despidió de sus amigas diciendo que el profesor Dumbledore la había llamado a su despacho, cosa que extrañó a todas, inclusive Lily.

– Adelante – se oyó la voz del director al otro lado de la puerta luego que Lily golpeara. – Buenas tardes señorita Evans, asiento – dijo el una vez que ella hubo entrado al despacho, mirando fascinada a su alrededor.

– Skriper me ha entregado esto señor... – dijo ella mostrándole el pergamino – ¿para que me llamaba?

– Quería hacerte una pregunta... – sonrió el – No hay por que alarmarse – añadió al ver el rostro de preocupación de la chica.

– Pues entonces... dígame...

– Verás Lily... los profesores me han mencionado que has demostrado poderes sorprendentes durante las clases... – dijo mirándola a través de sus anteojos de media luna – Si no quieres decírmelo, no importa... pero me gustaría sabes cómo has logrado todo esos avances tu sola...

Lily se quedó pensando un momento, evaluando lo que el profesor le había dicho. Sinceramente no sabía como había logrado todo eso, claro, contaba con la ayuda del libro, pero éste era solo una guía al momento de hacer cosas más en grande.

Recordó todos los comentarios que se hacían al respecto, muchos decían que ella era una bruja muy poderosa, que al contrario nunca podría hacer todo aquello, otros decían que era magia oscura la que ella manejaba.

Pero la gran mayoría de sus amigos y cercanos descartaban esa posibilidad, por que primero que nada, los profesores hubiesen tomado cartas en el asunto, sin dejar de lado el hecho que Lily era de las brujas más honestas y sinceras que alguna vez habían pasado por Hogwarts, entonces, y sumando el hecho que ella pertenecía a Gryffindor, esa idea estaba absolutamente descartada.

– Pues... – respondió Lily por fin – La magia antigua siempre me ha llamado la atención – dijo, de manera convincente, aunque no era la absoluta verdad. Ella sentía que no le podía decir a nadie, era un secreto entre ella y aquel extraño desconocido que le había regalado el libro la navidad anterior – Y he aprendido algunas cosas con los libros de la biblioteca...

– Sé que esa no es toda la verdad Lily – dijo el director alzando una ceja –, pero no te preocupes, no esperaba que me lo dijeras... – añadió amablemente – Veo que eras una persona muy noble y confiable, y que no traicionas bajo ninguna circunstancia... – dijo con una sonrisa, que calmó enormemente a la chica – Veo que no me equivoqué contigo – murmuró en un susurro apenas audible, que claro está, Lily no alcanzó a oír. – Puede irse señorita Evans... si alguna vez necesita ayuda con sus actividades "extracurriculares" no dude en pedirla... – añadió, recalcando la palabra "extracurriculares".

Lily se levantó de la silla y tras abandonar el despacho del director hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: subió a la Torre de Astronomía. Estar allí de nuevo era lo mejor, sentir el aire a su alrededor, mirar los terrenos de la escuela, el lago, Hogsmeade, desde ese lugar era fantástico. Recordó la ultima vez que había estado allí (sin contar las clases) y se ruborizó, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, pero luego se recriminó a si misma por estar pensando así, aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón, no lo podía evitar.


	12. Viaje en tren

**Capitulo XII**

**Viaje en tren**

Ese día Lily se despertó temprano, había tenido un sueño extraño pero no podía recordarlo muy bien, y al darse cuenta que ya había amanecido, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación se dirigió al baño, y se dio una larga ducha con agua bien caliente, tratando de recordar lo que había soñado, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo.

La chica escuchó movimiento en la pieza de al lado, por lo que salió de la ducha y tras envolverse en una toalla, volvió a la habitación para vestirse. Allí estaban ya todas las chicas despiertas, a quienes Lily saludó con entusiasmo, pero al parecer ellas estaban muy dormidas para contestar.

Una a una fueron saliendo del baño, pero Lily, que se había arreglado, bajó a la Sala Común con una de las novelas muggle, que su madre le había regalado en las pasadas vacaciones de Semana Santa. "Sin duda que me desperté temprano..." pensó la chica mirando a su alrededor y notar cuan vacía estaba la Sala Común, sólo estaban ella, una niña de primero, dos chicos de cuarto, el prefecto de quinto y un chico de séptimo que esperaba a su novia al pie de la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas.

Cerca de las 9.30 de la mañana al fin llegaron Emily y Sarah y pudieron bajar a desayunar. Con todo el tiempo que se habían demorado, Lily había ido ya a la lechucería a buscar a Fiore y a la Sala Multipropósito a buscar algunas cosas que había dejado allí. Entraron al Gran Comedor por última vez en el año, pues en un rato, saldría el tren a Londres. Las notas de los exámenes habían sido entregadas dos días antes y Lily había obtenido muy buenas calificaciones, aunque, tal como dijo Emily, después de todos los avances que había hecho Lily ese año, no solo en magia antigua, no era de extrañar que Lily hubiese obtenido tales puntajes.

– Chicas... apúrense – dijo Lily a penas terminó de comer – el tren sale en una hora y aún tenemos que ir a la Maldabi a buscar algunas cosas y a despedirnos de Skriper en las cocinas y ... – pero Emily y Sarah, aún no habían terminado de desayunar

– Lily, querida – la atajó Sarah – por qué no te nos adelantas a las cocinas y nos encontramos en la Maldabi en veinte minutos ¿vale? – pero no esperó respuesta y empujó a Lily hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor – Y envíale nuestros saludos a Skriper – le dijo mientras su amiga de alejaba hacia el Vestíbulo.

Así que Lily fue sola a las cocinas para despedirse de Skriper, quien la recibió con mucho afecto y ya quería llenar los brazos de Lily con pastelillos y todo tipo de cosas hasta que ella lo detuvo.

– Skriper, calma... yo venía a despedirme... el tren parte en un rato y pues tengo que terminar de arreglar el baúl... – dijo rápidamente – pero no te pongas triste... si quieres puedes venir a visitarme en mi casa en las vacaciones... además, si no es así, nos veremos en septiembre, ya verás como pasa de rápido el verano – dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

La chica estuvo allí unos cinco minutos más y salió corriendo cuando se fijó en la hora. Se apresuró en subir las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso, donde sus amigas ya la esperaban en la Maldabi. Había recogido todo y lo tenían guardado en mochilas.

– Vamos rápido que aún tenemos que hacer caber todos estos libros en los baúles – dijo Emily con los brazos llenos de libros y algunos pergaminos, plumas y tarros de tinta en la bolsa.

Sonó el silbato justo a la hora, y el Hogwarts Express se puso en marcha, con sus vagones y la locomotora sonando ruidosamente. Las chicas habían subido al tren de las primeras, por lo que habían conseguido un excelente compartimiento en el centro del tren, al lado del vagón de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales.

A Lily en especial le gustaba estar allí, cerca de los Prefectos y Premios Anuales pues así podía librarse más fácilmente de las visitas desagradables, ya que ellos tenían permiso de ocupar magia y castigar hasta que el tren llegase a la estación. Por ejemplo, en el viaje de regreso a la escuela, luego de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Lucius Malfoy las había estado fastidiando, hasta que un prefecto que en ese momento salía de su vagón para hacer su ronda lo pilló y lo sacó del compartimiento de las chicas.

En otra ocasión, los Merodeadores, que habían terminado todas sus golosinas y ahora vagaban por el tren buscando a quien fastidiar, habían llegado al compartimiento que esa vez ocupaban las chicas y entre Sirius y James habían estado molestando a Lily y Sarah, como una distracción para que Peter pudiera sacar algunas ranas de chocolate.

Pero el, con lo torpe que era, no fue lo suficientemente disimulado y Emily lo pilló, por lo que armó tal escándalo que llegaron todos los Premios Anuales a ver que ocurría y los Merodeadores tuvieron que retirarse luego de haber perdido, sin poder llevar ningún motín.

Lily, como ya era costumbre, se quedó dormida casi al mismo tiempo que el tren se puso en movimiento y Emily estaba tratando de despertarla pues ya se acercaba el carrito de la comida. La chica esta inquieta, "seguramente otra pesadilla" pensó Sarah, al ver a Lily.

Cuando la pelirroja por fin despertó, no recordaba nada de lo que había estado soñando minutos antes. Sus amigas la miraban preocupadas, y Lily comprendió de inmediato a que se debía

– ¿Los sueños otra vez? – preguntó por fin – No hace falta Emy – dijo Lily al ver que su amiga iba a hablar – no lo recuerdo... solo por sus caras puedo deducir que estuve soñando algo malo de nuevo

– ¿De veras que no recuerdas Lily? – preguntó Sarah con cautela.

Lily iba a contestar, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento: era la bruja que llevaba el carrito de las golosinas, luego que las tres compraron un poco de todo, o mas bien Lily y Emily, pues Sarah dijo que no tenía mucho hambre pues había comido mucho en el castillo, se pusieron a comer charlando alegre y animadamente.

Habían comprado Ranas de chocolate, Grageas de Todos los Sabores, pasteles de caldero, chicle súper hinchable, plumas de azúcar, brujas fritas, chicle droobles, ratones de helado, crema de menta en forma de sapo, y caramelos que estallan.

Como siempre, durante el viaje las visitaron sus amigos para despedirse y desearles unas buenas vacaciones. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase aún miraba recelosos a Lily por la ventanilla, después de las demostraciones de magia en las clases. Pero fue un viaje agradable y las chicas no necesitaron llamar la atención de los Prefectos o Premios Anuales para poder librarse de alguna visita desagradable. Ni siquiera se asomaron los Merodeadores, que siempre lo hacían, especialmente para divertirse un rato, pues ellas eran casi las únicas chicas que no pertenecían al club de fans de los Merodeadores.

Al poco rato Lily se había quedado dormida de nuevo. "Es imposible que esté despierta más de una hora en este tren.." pensó Sarah al ver a Lily dormida nuevamente. Muy pronto Emily comenzó a sentir dolores estomacales, por lo que decidió recostarse un rato, y pronto también se quedó dormida, así que Sarah, para no estar sola se fue al compartimiento de las chicas de Ravenclaw. Volvió un poco antes de llegar a Londres, para tener tiempo de despertar a sus amigas y cambiarse de ropa, y lo que vio al llegar la dejó petrificada por un momento en la puerta del vagón.

Lily y Emily estaban dormidas aún, en la misma posición de antes, pero estaban absolutamente pálidas y una especie de nube gris flotaba sobre ellas. Sarah se acercó cautelosamente y al tocar las manos de sus amigas pudo notar que estaban totalmente frías. En vano intentó despertarlas, y si lo logró, lo único que sucedió, fue que Lily se giró hacia un lado, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar fuertemente.

Sarah corrió a la locomotora, para ver si había en el tren alguien que pudiera ayudar a sus amigas, pero allí se encontró con otros veinte estudiantes que estaban allí por lo mismo. Al parecer había envenenados en todo el tren.

Sarah volvió al compartimiento al darse cuenta que nada lograba en la locomotora y arropó a sus amigas con capas y túnicas y luego se cambió el uniforme por ropa muggle. Esa corta parte del viaje se le hizo eterna.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Londres, el andén estaba lleno de Sanadores del hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas; y algunos funcionarios del Ministerio, que al parecer habían sacado del andén a todos los padres. Los alumnos que se encontraban bien, que eran muy pocos, fueron sacados rápidamente del tren y enviados a sus casas con trasladores.

Sarah quería quedarse allí, para saber como estaban sus amigas, pero uno de los funcionarios del ministerio fue tajante en ese sentido y la envió a su casa sin aceptar réplicas. Por mientras, los sanadores habían subido al tren y examinaban a los enfermos, la mayoría de ellos inconscientes.


	13. Vacaciones en San Mungo

**Capitulo XIII**

**Vacaciones en San Mungo**

Cuando Lily Evans despertó, tres días después de aquel viaje en tren, no supo donde se encontraba. Era una habitación de paredes celeste claro, con una enorme ventana a su derecha, por la cual entraba el radiante sol de medio día.. Ella se encontraba acostada en una de las cuatro camas de la habitación, todas con dosel y cortinas, pero las cortinas estaban abiertas, tenían sábanas blancas y unas mantas azules. Lily pudo ver en la cama del lado a su amiga Emily, dormida, con el rostro ligeramente verde. En las otras camas había unas chicas de Hogwarts que sin duda debían ir en cuarto o quinto.

Intentó incorporarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía mareada, por lo que decidió permanecer como estaba, muy a su pesar, hasta que alguien entrara. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta, enfrente de la ventana se abrió y por ella entró un mago vestido con una sencilla túnica vede agua, con un sujetapapeles en una mano y un extraño instrumento en la otra. Al notar que Lily estaba despierta se acercó a ella.

– Buenos días señorita Evans... me da gusto verla despierta por fin. – Era un mago joven, no tendría más de veinticinco años – Antes que lo preguntes... por que créeme sé lo que vas a decir... Estas en San Mungo, llevas tres días inconsciente, tu y tus compañeros fueron envenenados, no sabemos aún cuanto tiempo deberás permanecer aquí, y si... tus padres ya lo saben, les avisaron el mismo día, estuvieron aquí hace un par de horas y viendo que no despertabas decidieron irse. – Dijo todo esto con una enorme sonrisa – Ah! Lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Frank Lewis.

– Pues... – la chica no sabía que decir – primero que nada: Hola Frank! – estrecharon sus manos y luego Lily continuó –: segundo... vaya! Parece que me has leído la mente... aunque ahora que lo pienso... todos los que despiertas deben preguntarte lo mismo – el joven Sanador sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando a Lily más espacio para hablar – Aún así no logro entender todo... ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

Frank comenzó a contarle todo cuanto sabía. Alguien había puesto un extraño veneno en las golosinas del tren, y aún se estaba investigando quién había sido, el veneno en sí no tenía cura total, por lo que los sanadores de San Mungo había tenido más problemas aún con eso. Frank le contó a Lily que habían creado una poción utilizando bezoares como ingrediente principal, pero que eso solo evitaba que los alumnos muriesen; el organismo debía desechar por si solo el veneno y la poción servía para evitar que este actuara en su totalidad.

En total casi la mitad de Hogwarts estaba en el hospital, y los alumnos recién habían comenzado a despertar aquel día o el anterior como mucho. En aquella habitación, Lily había sido la segunda en despertar, después de una chica de quinto curso, de Hufflepuf, que ahora se encontraba durmiendo gracias a una poción.

– ¿Y mis padres? ¿Vinieron hoy? – preguntó la chica después de haber estado conversando por casi dos horas con Frank

– Si... vinieron esta mañana... estuvieron un rato aquí y luego se fueron... como aún no despertabas...

– Oh! Bien... – Lily se puso triste al escuchar eso, y al parecer Frank lo notó

– No te preocupes... vienen todas las mañanas... así que mañana los verás... y si logran convencerla... a tu hermana también – añadió divertido – ella vino con ellos el primer día... y parece que, como es muggle, todo esto la superó... no dejaba de decir cosas sobre un tal Harry y que tu eras un monstruo... y pues, armó tanto jaleo que tuvimos que desmayarla – concluyó él

Lily no dijo nada, no le extrañaba que su hermana dijera esas cosas, pero le dolió especialmente que lo hiciera allí, en San Mungo, en "SU" mundo, el mundo de la magia, el cual su hermana no aceptaba y tampoco se interesaba en conocer. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su cara.

Lily aún se encontraba muy débil para levantarse, odiaba estar tanto tiempo en cama. Hacía cuatro días que había despertado y había recibido visita diaria de sus padres, todas las mañanas. También habían ido Samantha y Sarah, que permanecían el día entero conversando con Lily y Emily, que había despertado al día siguiente que lo había hecho Lily.

Era de noche, y Lily no podía dormir. Le dolía el estómago frecuentemente, y no dejaba de sentirse mareada, para calmarse un poco abrió la un poco la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco, realmente eso le había muy bien.

La chica hacía lo que más le gustaba: mirar las estrellas. Recordó la Torre de Astronomía y lo mucho que le gustaba estar ahí. Ella se encontraba en el tercer piso, en una de las tantas habitaciones ocupadas por estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sabía que en una habitación cercana estaban Caroline, de Ravenclaw y Rachel, de Hufflepuf. En otra estaban Helen y Cristine, de Hufflepuf y Anne de Ravenclaw. Todas las demás se habían librado del veneno. De los chicos de su curso, Potter, Black y Longbottom estaban en una habitación bastante alejada por lo que Lily supo. Remus y Pettigrew no habían sido envenenados y tal como Lily dijo, era raro que Peter no lo estuviera, pues su pasión eran las golosinas.

Remus Lupin, que desde primer año era muy amigo de Lily fue a visitarla el mismo día que ella despertó, pues había estado con sus amigos un rato y cuando se iba había pasado junto a la habitación de Lily, la cual estaba con la puerta abierta.

– Lily! – exclamó el muchacho al verla y le dio un fuerte abrazo - ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿cuándo despertaste?

– Estoy bien... dentro de lo que cabe, claro. Esto del veneno me tiene mareadísima, y me duele todo el cuerpo. Desperté esta tarde... hace unas... tres horas. Eres mi primera visita – añadió con una sonrisa. En ese momento llegó la enfermera con la poción de Lily por lo que Remus había tenido que irse, pero prometió volver a visitarla, y así lo hizo.

Unas semanas más tarde, Lily ya se podía levantar, y se encontraba, con sus amigas en una sala, conversando animadamente cuando entró Samantha corriendo, parecía que había corrido desde la entrada del hospital, se la veía muy alegre, y lo primero que hizo fue dar un enorme abrazo a Lily.

– FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRIMITA! – dijo al separase de Lily. En ese momento entraron los padres de Lily y Samantha para saludar a la chica.

Luego de los saludos, que tardaron al menos veinte minutos, pues a parte de sus familiares se unieron Frank, Remus, las chicas, y algunas enfermaras; Lily abrió los regalos: Sus padres le habían regalado algunas novelas muggle, como siempre, y unos hermosos pendientes de oro con una pulsera a juego. Sus tíos le habían regalado una agenda mágica, que habían visto en el Callejón Diagon un día que habían acompañado allí a Sam, que te avisaba con anticipación lo que sea que anotases. Samantha le regaló un libro de criaturas mágicas, pues sabía cuánto le fascinaban los animales mágicos a Lily.

Emily y Sarah le habían regalado un lindo portarretratos con una fotografía en la que salían ellas tres el último día de clases. Frank le había regalado un práctico maletín de piel de dragón con tres cerraduras (N/A: como el baúl mágico de Moody), en las últimas semanas se habían hecho muy amigos. Remus le regaló un telescopio nuevo, pues sabía que a ella le fascinaba observar las estrellas y planetas.

Esa noche, Lily, que se había quedado dormida mientras miraba distraídamente al cielo, no se dio cuenta que una lechuza marrón entraba por la ventana entreabierta y se posaba junto a ella, hasta que la lechuza, que aparentemente tenía prisa, comenzó a picotear a la chica para que despertara, y una vez que lo logró, extendió su pata para que ella tomara el paquete que traía consigo.

Lily lo desenvolvió muy curiosa. ¿Quién le enviará algo a ella a media noche? Cuando lo desenvolvió, si no fuera por que estaba acostada, se hubiese caído de la sorpresa. Era una hermosa cadena con un fénix de oro, con incrustaciones de pequeños rubíes. Traía una pequeña nota que solo decía "Espero que te mejores pronto. Feliz cumpleaños. Te quiero" La chica, que no sabía quien le había enviado aquel regalo, guardó la nota entre las páginas de un libro que había estado leyendo esa tarde y se puso la cadena mientras un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

Mientras, en el otro extremo del edificio, la misma lechuza entraba por una ventana y se posaba junto al hombro de un chico que la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de se lechuza.

- ¿Tu que crees? Seguro que le gustó, ¿no? – preguntó el chico a la lechuza minutos más tarde – Ojalá que si... no entiendo muy bien por que lo hice, pero no me arrepiento... – dijo contento y confuso a la vez, y sin dejar de pensar en ella, se quedó dormido.


	14. De regreso a Hogwarts

**Capitulo XIV**

**De regreso a Hogwarts**

– Buenas noticias Lily! – dijo Frank muy contento entrando a la habitación de la chica.

– Espero que sean buenas Frank, por que ya estoy harta de estar aquí – respondió ella con una mueca.

– Pues por lo mismo... Ya puedes ir arreglando tus cosas – Lily lo miró sin comprender – Estas de alta niña! – exclamó el muy contento. Pero en un momento esa alegría se esfumó – Voy a extrañarte chiquita.

– También yo – dijo ella haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Él se paró frente a la chica y ella le dio un fuerte abrazo – Muchas gracias por todo Frank. Espero que nos volvamos a ver... aunque claro... no en las mismas circunstancias – agregó ella con una risita.

A media tarde llegaron los señores Evans con Samantha a buscar a Lily. La chica ya estaba lista. Se despidió de Frank y las enfermeras con un gran abrazo, después de pasar casi 7 semanas allí, les había cogido mucho cariño a todos, especialmente a Frank, que era como su hermano mayor. Emily también había sido dada de alta ese día, por lo que esperaron a que llegaran sus padres para irse, pues Lily no quería dejar a su amiga esperando sola.

Al llegar a casa, Lily lo primero que vio fue a su hermana Petunia, sentada en el jardín de enfrente, leyendo unas caricaturas. La chica ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando llegó Lily, pero a ella no le importó. Después de todo lo que habían pasado en las vacaciones de verano anteriores, en Navidad y en Semana Santa, Lily se había resignado a que su hermana ya no la tomaría en cuenta..

La carta de la escuela, con los materiales para el nuevo curso, había llegado mientras Lily estaba en San Mungo, y Sam que aún no había comprado sus cosas fue con ellos para hacer la compras en el Callejón Diagon. Este año ella necesitaba los libros de Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Además de un nuevo equipo para hacer pociones, pues ya se le estaban agotando casi todos los ingredientes, y unos nuevos guantes de piel de dragón, pues durante el último curso se le habían roto mientras practicaba en ellos algunos hechizos de su libro.

– Lily! Lily Evans... DESPIERTA!

– ¿Que? Sam... no es necesario que armes tal escándalo – le reprochó Lily al notar las miradas de la gente en el Callejón.

– Lo siento... pero es que te quedaste mirando la vitrina... como hipnotizada... y nos vamos a perder – se defendió Samantha. Los padres de Lily estaban más adelante, en el negocio de pergaminos, tinta y pluma. Lily se había quedado mirando la vitrina de una tienda donde vendían extraños objetos mágicos.

– Está bien. Tu adelántate que tengo que ver algo... no te preocupes, ya os alcanzo – contestó Lily evasivamente, y una vez que perdió de vista a Sam, entró en la tienda.

Estuvo mirando un poco y luego se acercó al mostrador para preguntar por lo que había visto en la vitrina: era un fénix, de oro, con incrustaciones se rubíes, igual al que Lily llevaba colgado en su cuello, solo que éste era unas diez veces más grande.

– La verdad no lo se muy bien – dijo el hombre tras el mostrador –. Lo único que sé es que ese fénix representa a una familia de magos, muy antigua. Cada familia tiene un animal que la simboliza, pero no se de que familia se trata – dijo un poco confundido. Lily no hizo más preguntas y volvió a pasear entre las cosas que se amontonaban allí.  
Cuando volvió a pasar junto al fénix sintió que el suyo vibraba, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Un poco más allá, en un enorme jarrón, había unas cuantas plumas que Lily reconoció eran de fénix, y compró una. Lily salió de la tienda y se apresuró en entrar en la tienda donde se encontraban sus padres y Sam. Ellos estaban bastante entretenidos mirando y probando todo tipo de tintas.

Luego de media hora, salieron de la tienda con suficiente tinta, pergamino y plumas para el año completo y como ya habían terminado las compras, y aún era temprano, pasaron a tomar helados antes de volver a casa. En un principio Sally no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, pues Lily había estado muy mal con lo del veneno, pero Lily le recordó las palabras de Frank ("Ella ya está completamente curada... lo único que debe evitar, son las golosinas mágicas, por lo menos hasta que averigüemos bien que sucedió y que comprobemos que ya no se encuentra ninguna envenenada"), al final su madre accedió y Lily se compró un enorme helado de fresa y crema.

– Ah! Papá... antes que lo olvide – dijo Lily de pronto revolviendo en su mochila – tienes que firmarme la autorización para ir al pueblo... – en ese momento sacó un formulario de pergamino de la mochila, una pluma de halcón y un frasco de tinta.

George Evans leyó cuidadosamente el papel y luego de preguntar a Sam y Lily sobre el pueblo y todo lo relativo a ello firmó el permiso, que Lily guardó cuidadosamente entre sus libros nuevos.

Dos días más tarde, Lily y Samantha se encontraban a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts, con una bolsa de golosinas muggle para el camino, en un compartimiento al final del tren, pues habían llegado un poco retrasadas. Emily había ido al baño, y Sarah acompañaba un rato a su hermano que ese año entraba a la escuela. Lily como siempre se había quedado dormida, algo extraño tenía el Expreso que la dejaba durmiendo a penas se ponía en marcha.

En esta ocasión, como era de esperar, el carrito de la comida no pasó por lo pasillos del tren, pues tal como había dicho Frank, aún no lograban determinar fehacientemente el origen del veneno. En todo Inglaterra se había dejado de comercializar las golosinas mágicas, hasta que el Ministerio tuviese los resultados de las pruebas.

Al poco rato que Emily volvió al compartimiento, Lily despertó, y estuvieron un buen rato jugando snap explosivo, hasta que llegó Sarah. Estuvieron conversando un largo tramo del camino, hasta que Lily se durmió de nuevo y Samantha fue a visitar a sus amigos de Ravenclaw. Comenzaba a oscurecer afuera del tren, y las luces se encendieron, según Sarah estaban cerca de llegar, así que luego de despertar a Lily, lo que llevó un buen rato, se cambiaron la ropa muggle por sus túnicas de Hogwarts, y en cuanto terminaron, el tren se detuvo y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar.

Caminaron un corto trecho hasta los carruajes sin caballo y se subieron a uno. Adentro olía a humedad y pasto seco. Anduvieron por el camino de adoquines hasta los portones del castillo y luego de atravesar la explanada frente al lago, comenzó el ascenso por la colina hasta las enormes puertas de roble del castillo. Bajaron rápidamente y entraron al vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado por antorchas sujetas por argollas a las paredes. Atravesaron el Vestíbulo para entrar al Gran Comedor y a penas se habían sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando las puertas se abrieron y por ella entró una fila de alumnos siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall hasta un taburete de tres patas.

Luego de la selección, como siempre, los platos y fuentes de oro de enfrente se llenaron de todo tipo de delicias y los alumnos comenzaron a comer. Una vez que todos terminaron, fue el turno de los postres, y una vez finalizados estos, el director se puso de pie para dar el discurso de bienvenida.

– Queridos alumnos! Primero que todo... Bienvenidos! – dijo el director, alegre como siempre, a sus alumnos, parecía un abuelo observando crecer a sus nietos. – Antes que nada, quiero deciros que lamentamos mucho el incidente en el tren a fines del año pasado, y espero que el culpable sea castigado como se debe. Me alegro mucho que estén todos de vuelta, después de lo grave que fue todo esto. Como todos los años, debo deciros que el bosque dentro de los terrenos de la escuela, está prohibido para todos los alumnos, al igual que el pueblo de Hogsmeade, para los de primero y segundo y la Torre de Astronomía, a excepción del horario de clases lógicamente. También debo informaros y recordaros que la lista de objetos prohibidos este año, a aumentado a 89, y que está prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos fuera del horario de clase. – Se oyeron quejas por parte de todos los alumnos, pero el profesor Dumbledore continuó con su discurso, y nuevamente todos permanecieron en silencio – Y por último, debo informaros que el profesor Tofty, ha dejado el puesto el año pasado debido a una delicada enfermedad. Este año lo sustituye el señor Greg Finnigan. Bienvenido profesor. – Se escuchó un aplauso de cortesía y el mencionado levantó la mano con un gesto de saludo, con una tonta sonrisa – Bueno, ya ha sido mucho por esta noche... a la cama! Rapido!

El bullicio de las sillas moviéndose, se sumó a la charla de todos, mientras los alumnos se dirigían a la salida y luego a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Lily que estaba agotada, subió a la habitación inmediatamente en cuanto llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y se quedó dormida al instante.

– No se como puede tener sueño después de todo lo que durmió en el tren – comentó Emily al subir a la habitación media hora más tarde y ver a su amiga profundamente dormida.

– No lo se... dijo que estaba muy cansada... – dijo Sarah como si fuera lo más normal, que en realidad si lo era – Además tu sabes que a ella le encanta dormir... si no fuera por esos sueños...


	15. Un Halloween diferente

**Capitulo XV**

**Un Halloween diferente**

Tres chicas caminaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, y dos de ellas intentaban convencer a la tercera para que les contase con quien iba al baile de Halloween

– Vamos Lily... – rogaba Sarah – cuéntanos ya! llevas toda la semana ocultándolo...

– No! No os lo pienso decir... será una sorpresa – respondió Lily, divertida.

– Oh! Vamos Lily... faltan todavía cinco días... dinos con quien vas... – dijo Emily esta vez.

El día lunes, una semana antes de Halloween, habían aparecido en el tablero de anuncios dos noticias. Una informaba sobre la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año, programada para ese mismo fin de semana, y la otra, era sobre los cambios con respecto a la noche de Halloween, ese año, habría un baile de disfraces, y los alumnos debían ir acompañados pues, tal como ahí ponía, era un baile.

Luego de ese día varios chicos se habían acercado a hablar con Lily, por lo que las chicas no podían adivinar cual de ellos la había invitado, o a cual de ellos Lily había aceptado como pareja para aquel baile. Habían descartado absoluta y totalmente a Potter, pues Lily no lo soportaba, más bien, lo odiaba, por que era "un estúpido, engreído, petulante, altanero, egocéntrico, creído e idiota" chico popular de la escuela. También había sido descartado Pettigrew, no por que a Lily le cayera mal, o le tuviera lástima, sino por que luego de hablar con ella le había pedido a Clara, una chica de segundo, que fuera con ella al baile. Aún quedaban Lupin, que era muy amigo de Lily; Dikkinson, un chico de Ravenclaw; Mattew Robins, de Hufflepuf y Frank Felton, un Gryffindor de cuarto año.

Las chicas entraron a una tienda de túnicas para comprar las cosas para el baile. Ninguna de ellas llevaría algo muy elaborado. La idea había sido de Sarah, se vestirían con túnicas sencillas, adornadas con brillos y cintas mágicas, con antifaces y peinados bien elaborados. Dos horas más tarde salieron con sus túnicas y los zapatos.

Lily había elegido una túnica sencilla color verde, que hacía juego con sus ojos. Era larga hasta los pies, con un solo hombro, tenía un gran escote en la espalda y estaba adornada con figuras bordadas en hilos de plata. Sarah había comprado una túnica hasta la rodilla, de color azul lavanda, con finos tirantes y cuello alto. Emily había elegido una túnica naranja, larga hasta los pies, como la de Lily, cuello bote y largas mangas anchas.

Después de comprar, fueron a Las Tres Escobas a comer algo para luego seguir recorriendo el pueblo. Primero fueron a Honeydukes, donde estuvieron poco tiempo, pues Lily y Emily aún no podían comer esas cosas hasta un tiempo más. Luego fueron a Zonko, donde no les extrañó encontrar a tantos muchachos de todos los cursos comprando todo tipo de bromas. Menos aún se extrañaron al ver a los Merodeadores al lado de la caja conversando animadamente con el que parecía ser el dueño del local, "seguramente están haciendo la compra del mes" pensó Lily.

Luego pasaron por la oficina de correos, pero no se entretuvieron mucho, pues Lily insistía que quería ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Se sentaron a conversar en una enorme roca en la explanada frente a la casa. Un poco más tarde llegaron los Merodeadores, que se impresionaron al ver a las chicas ahí.

Lily saludó muy cariñosamente a Remus, pues era uno de sus mejores amigos, y luego de dirigir una mirada de desprecio a Potter y Black, volvió al pueblo con sus amigas. Corría un viento muy frío, pero las chicas no quisieron entrar a ninguna tienda más y pasearon por las calles del pueblo hasta que llegó la hora para regresar al castillo.

El cielo se había nublado, y cuando ya iban cerca del lago se largó a llover, Lily no había llevado su capa, por lo que terminó mojada de pies a cabeza, pues ninguna de las chicas recordó a tiempo el hechizo impermeabilizador. Subieron a la Sala Común de Griffindor para cambiarse y bajar al Gran Comedor para la cena. Luego de caminar toda la tarde tenían mucho hambre.

El lunes por la mañana amaneció lluvioso nuevamente, y las chicas que tenían clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en la primera hora de la mañana y luego Herbología, volvieron al castillo a la hora de almuerzo mojadas nuevamente, para luego bajar a las frías mazmorras a una clase doble de Pociones con los Ravenclaw.

– Lily... te sientes bien?

– ¿Que? – preguntó distraída – si Emy, estoy bien...

– Pues yo no me la creo – Dijo Sarah que en ese momento salía del baño – estás pálida...

El martes por la mañana las chicas habían demorado mas de lo común en despertar a Lily, que ahora estaba pálida y débil. Sin responder al comentario de su amiga entró al baño y luego de darse una ducha salió completamente renovada. El resto del día estuvo regularmente normal, salvo que cuando se dirigían al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, apareció Peeves en medio del pasillo y lanzó un enorme globo de agua que cayó en la cabeza de Lily mojándola de pies a cabeza. La chica se tuvo que saltar esa clase para ir al dormitorio a cambiarse, y cuando se reunió con sus amigas en el Gran Comedor para la cena ya comenzaba a estornudar.

Toda la semana continuó así. Lluvia, frío y viento. Para el día de Halloween Lily, una vez más, estaba en la Enfermería. A la hora de almuerzo a chica se había sentido muy mal, y sus amigas la obligaron a ir a visitar a Madame Pomfrey, quien de inmediato la dejó en cama con pociones a toda hora.

– Niñita irresponsable! – le regañó – Mojándose todos estos días, es lógico que te diese gripe... y no es una gripe común... – murmuraba más para sí misma que para las chicas – Y ustedes! Váyanse a clase... ya podrán visitar a la señorita Evans más tarde... – Sarah y Emily se despidieron de Lily prometiendo volver más tarde y fueron a la siguiente clase.


	16. Quidditch se cancela

**Capitulo XVI**

**Quidditch se cancela**

Después de pasar casi todo el fin de semana en la enfermería Lily estaba casi deprimida. Por la ventana había podido ver uno de los últimos días de autentico y reconfortante sol del año, y debía quedarse dentro, tomando pociones que sabían horrible.

La noche que ella entró a la enfermería habían ido sus amigas antes del baile, estaban hermosas, con las túnicas que habían comprado en Hogsmeade, con elaborados peinados y sencillos pero lindos antifaces. No se quedaron por mucho tiempo pues tenían que encontrarse con los chicos que habían quedado para el Baile. Un poco más tarde llegó Mattew Robins, un poco triste.

– Oh! Matt... – exclamó Lily al verlo entrar – Cuánto lo siento...

– No te preocupes Lily... al fin y al cabo no es tu culpa...

– En todo caso... pero yo de veras quería ir al Baile... y ahora ni siquiera se cuántos días estaré aquí... – la chica parecía muy apenada

– No hay problema... ya iremos juntos a otro baile ¿no? – respondió el con una sonrisa

– Claro... y... ya tienes con quien ir?

– Pues... no, aunque hay una chica de Ravenclaw que... bueno...

– Pues es una afortunada... – En ese momento Madame Pomfrey se acercaba desde su oficina con una copa con una horripilante poción verde – Creo que te va a echar – dijo Lily divertida al ver a la enfermera.

– Si, mejor me voy... que estés bien Lily... nos vemos... – Se despidió el chico justo en el momento en que llegaba Madame Pomfrey.

Luego que la enfermera se fue, la chica se quedó dormida rápidamente, horas más tarde despertó al notar que había alguien a su lado y se topó con un guapo chico de ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas redondas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? – dijo de mal humor

– Pues... vine a verte... ya acabó el Baile – respondió el

– Pues ya ves que estoy bien... ahora vete

– Vaya... que gentil... – dijo el irónicamente

– No estoy de humor para tus estupideces... además... ¿cuanto tiempo estuviste mirándome? – añadió con un leve tono de preocupación en la voz

– Nada más llegué y tu despertaste – dijo con una sonrisa poco convincente – Oh! Lindo collar Evans – añadió al fijarse en el fénix que colgaba del cuello de la chica, quien lo escondió rápidamente debajo del pijama.

– Vete! – dijo ella autoritariamente ya sin paciencia.

Lily había salido justo para la primera clase del lunes, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que sería dentro del castillo pues afuera llovía a cántaros y luego, la clase de Herbología había sido suspendida. La semana transcurrió normalmente y el clima cada vez era más inestable.

Un poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad se celebró el último partido de Quidditch del trimestre, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Llovía fuertemente, pero toda la escuela se encontraba en el campo viendo el partido. Las gradas estaban cubiertas por paraguas de todos colores que dificultaban la visión.

A pesar del viento los jugadores se movían con gran habilidad. Gryffindor iba a la punta por 30 puntos de diferencia. Los bateadores de ambos equipos aporreaban las bludgers con mucha fuerza lanzándolas a los integrantes del equipo contrario impidiendo muchos goles por parte de ambos lados.

Los guardianes a penas veían a causa de la lluvia, pero superando todo aquello habían hecho un estupendo trabajo cuidando los aros, aunque claro está había algunos que eran inevitables.

Por su parte los cazadores lanzaban la quaffle de un lado a otro tan rápidamente que el comentarista a penas alcanzaba a relatar lo hechos y lo que más se entendía era cuando gritaba los goles.

A las dos horas de juego los buscadores, Potter, de Gryffindor, y Stamford, de Ravenclaw, seguían buscando la snitch, que no daba señales de vida. Sólo una vez se había aparecido cerca del suelo del campo pero ellos, que volaban a gran altura buscando a la escurridiza snitch no la habían visto.

Seguía lloviendo copiosamente, de pronto un rayo iluminó el estadio seguido de un ruido ensordecedor. Comenzó una tormenta que amenazaba con botar al suelo las graderías. Los jugadores seguían con el juego. Manchas rojas y azules volaban en todas direcciones a gran velocidad.

Las personas que estaban más arriba en las graderías se ubicaron más abajo por miedo a ser alcanzador por algún rayo, que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. De pronto una de las graderías comenzó a ceder ante el enorme peso de gente concentrada en un solo lugar, el griterío se acrecentaba a cada minuto y nadie atinaba a moverse.

Algunos, los que estaban más lejos del centro del aquella gradería comenzaban a bajar de allí y volver al castillo o aglomerarse en el campo de juego, donde los jugadores de ambas casas ya habían dejado de jugar. Por mientras, los profesores trataban de acercarse y lanzar hechizos para sostener a los alumnos que había arriba.

Alguien lanzó un extraño conjuro y la gradería terminó de romperse, dejando en el suelo a la mayoría de los estudiantes que minutos antes se encontraban en ella. Solo unos pocos que habían logrado moverse de allí o simplemente quedaron colgando fueron rescatados prontamente por los jugadores que aún tenían sus escobas en las manos.

Esa tarde la enfermería estaba llena de alumnos con brazos, piernas o costillas quebradas, con vendajes en la cabeza y ungüentos en los machucones y esguinces. La enfermera no daba abasto con tanta gente, por lo que tuvieron que ir algunos sanadores de San Mungo para auxiliar en la situación.

– Frank!

– Lily! Oh, pequeña que alegría verte! – la chica se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo y dio un gran abrazo a su "hermano" – Que guapa estás... – dijo el una vez que se separaron y pudo observarla mejor.

– Oh! Por favor... estoy igual que siempre – rió ella – que genial que estés aquí... bueno... no el motivo, pero es bueno verte de nuevo...

– Tenía ganas de volver aquí... – dijo con un tono ensoñador – y además cuando nos dijeron que había una emergencia aquí me ofrecí de inmediato para poder verte...

Siguieron conversando el resto de la tarde. Ya habían terminado con los accidentados y los sanadores debían quedarse hasta el día siguiente para cuidar de ellos. Lily estaba muy contenta con la visita de Frank. Después de haber pasado casi todo el verano en San Mungo le había cogido gran cariño y se carteaban seguido. Sarah y Emily también se alegraron de su presencia y los cuatro compartieron gran parte de la tarde. Solo una persona no estaba contento con la visita del sanador.

Un chico miraba al grupo desde lo alto de la escalera de mármol, también había conocido a Frank ese verano, y le agradaba mucho, pero el hecho que estuviese con esas chicas, en especial con cierta pelirroja le producía mucho coraje.

Al día siguiente, domingo, Lily y sus amigas se levantaron temprano para ir a la enfermería a ver sus amigas de Ravenclaw que se habían accidentado con los demás. Estuvieron casi una hora charlando con ellas animadamente hasta que llegó un viejo sanador a echarlas, pues según él, las chicas necesitaban descanso.

A la hora de almuerzo Frank se sentó con las chicas en la mesa, de Gryffindor, su antigua casa. Conversaron un buen rato hasta que Frank le tocó volver a la enfermería. Al poco rato las chicas subieron a la _Maldabi_ a terminar con sus deberes junto con algunas chicas de Hufflepuf.

– Lily! Chicas! – Frank se acercaba a ellas por el pasillo del segundo piso –.

Las tres Gryffindor se voltearon y sonrieron al ver a su amigo, pero luego sus sonrisas desaparecieron. El joven traía una capa de viaje encima y llevaba en su mano un maletín como el que le había regalado a Lily en el verano, pero con más cerraduras.

– Ya os vais? – preguntó Lily triste.

– Si mi niña... – respondió él de igual modo –. Los chicos ya están bien, y Madame Pomfrey no tendrá problemas de ahora en adelante.

Acompañaron a Frank hasta las grandes puertas de roble para despedirse, donde ya la mayoría de los sanadores estaban subiendo a los carruajes que los llevarían hasta Hogsmeade, desde donde podrían aparecerse a San Mungo.

– Adiós chicas... – dijo él con una gran sonrisa – nos vemos luego... y... pásenla bien – les dijo guiñando un ojo. Lily se acercó a él y lo abrazó – no lo dejes pasar Lily... él te quiere – le susurró en el oído.

Lily lo miró interrogante, pero él no hizo ningún otro comentario y, tras despedirse de Emily y Sarah, subió a un carruaje con los demás sanadores.


	17. Lily y los Merodeadores

**Capitulo XVII**

**Lily y los Merodeadores**

– Black! – la voz de la profesora resonó en el pasillo llena de furia – ¿que cree que está haciendo?

– ¿Yo? – preguntó inocentemente – pues... nada... solo paseaba

– ¿Y usted cree que yo soy tonta? Estaba tratando de entrar a un lugar prohibido

– ¿De veras? – dijo con una falsa voz

– Pues si... está castigado... lo espero mañana a las 7 de la tarde en mi despacho

Sirius Black había sido pillado por la profesora McGonagall tratando de entrar a una habitación del cuarto piso que estaba prohibida para los alumnos.

No era primera vez en aquel trimestre que los castigaban, la semana anterior Peter había sido descubierto tratando de entrar a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, por lo cual recibió un castigo por parte de la profesora Daniels, de Aritmancia y antes de eso Potter había estado en la Torre de Astronomía por lo que también recibió un castigo.

Los profesores estaban preocupados, pues los Merodeadores estaban causando muchos disturbios en todo el castillo. Siempre eran descubiertos en algún lugar sospechoso, o fuera del horario permitido, por lo que todas las semanas uno o dos de ellos pasaba las tardes en detención.

– Lily... – Remus se acercaba a la chica hablándole en voz muy baja – Lily... necesito tu ayuda...

– ¿Qué pasa? – respondió la chica en el mismo volumen, pues la señorita Grey era muy estricta y cualquier conversación muy fuerte implicaba la salida de la biblioteca.

– ¿Podemos ir a conversar afuera?

– Claro... vamos – accedió la chica tomando su bolsa y unos libros, luego de anotarlos, salió con Lupin en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

En le camino el chico le explicó que el y sus amigos estaban haciendo un mapa, pero para eso necesitaban conocer los distintos lugares del castillo y ponerlos correctamente.

– ¿Y cual es mi papel aquí? – dijo ella recelosa

– Pues... que a nosotros nos han pillado muchas veces y tu... bueno, te llevas muy bien con todos en las otras casas, y yo se que conoces el castillo mejor que muchos de aquí...

– Al grano Remus... ¿quieres que les enseñe lo que conozco del castillo y les consiga contraseñas?

– Pues... técnicamente... si – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

La mente de la chica entró en conflicto. Por una parte le parecía entretenido colarse a las demás salas comunes, recorrer el castillo y conocer lugares nuevos. Pero por otro lado estaba el odio que ella sentía hacia los Merodeadores, en especial hacia Potter, a excepción claro de Remus, pues el era su amigo. También estaba el hecho que si lo hacía, rompería cientos de reglas de la escuela y no deseaba ser castigada junto a ellos.

Siempre le podía pedir ayuda a Skriper, pero el pertenecía a Dumbledore, por lo que seguramente le contaría a él. Aunque ambos, Lily y Skriper, se tenían una gran confianza, y bueno, si el no podía revelar esas cosas a la chica, el asunto quedaría como secreto entre ellos.

– Está bien... – dijo ella por fin – pero yo no asumo castigos...

– Gracias Lily – exclamo el contento – "Pepino escabechado" – dijo al retrato de la Dama Gorda. – bueno... adiós... yo me voy a dormir... además, debo contarle a los chicos.

Los días siguientes Lily, con la ayuda se Skriper fue descubriendo distintos lugares en el castillo que jamás se hubiese imaginado, y luego se los señalaba a Remus, junto con las contraseñas para acceder a ellos. Los cuatro seguían pasando las tardes en detención con distintos profesores, y Lily, al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de helados jugos de naranja y fresa con sus amigas en la _Maldabi_.

Dos semanas luego que Remus hablara a Lily sobre el mapa, Remus se encontraba en detención con el profesor Slughorn, pues lo había encontrado sospechosamente cerca de la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin y Lily estaba entrando al pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas nada más y nada menos que con la persona que ella más detestaba en la escuela: James Potter.

Ambos estaban caminando muy juntos bajo una capa de invisibilidad, muy reciente adquisición del chico, en dirección a la Sala Común de Hufflepuf. Tenían muy pocas probabilidades de ser descubiertos, pues todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor cenando.

Unas antorchas iluminaban el pasillo cuyas paredes tenían cuadros de todo tipo y algunas armaduras solitarias brillaban reflejando las llamas que titilaban.

– ¿Estás segura que es por aquí? – preguntó el por décima vez

– Si no me crees Potter, date la media vuelta... – respondió ella disgustada.

– Esta bien, está bien...

Siguieron avanzando otro poco hasta llegar a un enorme cuadro con donde se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje. Lily estiró el brazo y tocó con la punta de su dedo una pequeña flor en medio de una pradera. Se produjo un leve ruido y el cuadro cambió hasta transformarse en una puerta. Lily pronunció la contraseña y tras escuchar un leve "clic" esta se abrió limpiamente

La Sala Común era muy parecida a la de Gryffindor, solo que ésta estaba adornada con motivos amarillos en vez de rojos. A ambos lados de la enorme chimenea había puertas que sin duda llevaban a los dormitorios. Pequeñas ventanas en lo más alto de las paredes dejaban entrar la poca luz que aún había fuera en los terrenos.

Se desprendieron de la capa y cada uno entró por una de las puertas a los lados de la chimenea. echaron un simple vistazo a cada habitación y salieron de la Sala Común justo a tiempo, mientras por el otro lado del pasillo se acercaban algunos Hufflepuf's que volvían de la cena.

Lily tiró a Potter de la túnica arrastrándolo a un cuadro en el cual se veía un grupo de bailarinas de ballet sentadas en distintos sillones, pronunció la contraseña y se encontraron en una habitación cuadrada con tres puertas en cada pared, sin contar por la del lado que habían ingresado.

– Nueve puertas en total... ¿Para que son? – preguntó Potter extrañado

– Shh... deja recordar cual es la que nos sirve – dijo Lily. Estuvo pensando un tiempo mientras caminaba frente a las puertas. Se detuvo frente a una en la pared del lado derecho y la abrió con cautela. – Si! Es esta... vamos!

Se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad encima nuevamente y salieron por la puerta que ella acababa de abrir y se encontraron en el quinto piso.

– Wow! – susurró Potter después de cerrar la puerta con cuidado tras de sí.

– No se lo digas a nadie... – dijo Lily en voz baja – en todo caso... no se puede volver por aquí... fíjate, la puerta desapareció. Solo sirve desde la habitación de abajo a los nueve pisos principales del castillo. Cada vez cambian de lugar así que te sería imposible volver a hacerlo.

Avanzaron un poco más y se quitaron la capa de encima y entraron a su Sala Común. Lily se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, se cambió la ropa y se acostó a dormir. Pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en la aventura de aquella tarde... o mas bien... no dejaba de pensar en... Un fuerte CRAK! resonó en la habitación y Skriper apareció junto a la cama de Lily con una enorme bandeja con la cena para ella.

– Oh Skriper... muchas gracias… ¿cómo supiste que no fui a cenar? – Dijo Lily incorporándose.

– Pues... oí alguien en la Sala de Traslación... y la única persona que conoce de su existencia somos usted, mi hermano, el profesor Dumbledore y yo – dijo el elfo

– Vaya... a ti no se te escapa ninguna – sonrió la chica.

Media hora más tarde que el elfo se fuera llegaron las amigas de Lily a la habitación. La chica ya se encontraba dormida, así que ellas se acostaron en silencio dejando el interrogatorio para el día siguiente.

Lily caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso después de la cena. Había quedado de juntarse con sus amigas en la Maldabi pues ellas habían ido a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros, cuando se encontró con Peeves.

El poltergeist, que venía con los brazos cargados de globos de agua comenzó a lanzarlos contra la chica dejándola empapada de pies a cabeza. Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar le volcó un kilo de harina encima y salió disparado por el pasillo y se perdió por las escaleras.

Lily no era de las chicas que solía perder la paciencia con facilidad, por lo que siguió su camino hasta la Maldabi con total calma, gestando un plan en su mente. Cuando llegó la sala estaba vacía por lo que dejó una nota a sus amigas y subió a su dormitorio a bañarse y cambiarse.

Unos días más tarde Lily y Remus caminaban por un pasillo en el sexto piso. Revisaban cada puerta y cada rincón para añadirlo al mapa, mientras conversaban amenamente.

– Necesito pedirte un favor Remus... – dijo Lily después de un momento de silencio – y sé que puedes conseguirlo así que no tienes escapatoria – añadió con una sonrisa juguetona.

– Dime... – respondió el licántropo un poco temeroso

– ¿Podrías conseguirme polvo de cascabel? – preguntó ella inocentemente

– ¿¿¿Polvo de cascabel? – repitió el dando bote – ¿Que pretendes?

Lily le contó lo de la broma que le había hecho Peeves unos días antes y la venganza que tenía planeada.

– Nadie se va a enterar que fui yo... y menos que tu me ayudaste – dijo ella finalmente.

Remus la miró con cautela. No por nada ella era la mejor de su clase. Confiaba en su criterio y discreción.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno una hermosa lechuza marrón con los ojos grises se posó frente a Lily con una pequeña caja de vidrio con un extraño polvo de brillantes colores dentro. Lily miró donde estaba Remus y le guiño un ojo agradeciendo en silencio. Discretamente se paró de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. La chica asistió a clases normalmente, y tampoco la perdieron de vista durante los recreos, pero no se apareció en el Comedor ni a la hora de almuerzo ni en la cena.

Por la mañana el castillo despertó con una terrible sonajera. Era como si un cascabel gigante estuviese siendo agitado fuera del castillo. Además a eso se le añadían los gritos desesperados del poltergeist del colegio pidiendo ayuda.

Nadie nunca supo quien había sido. La cosa es que la cama de Peeves estaba llena de polvo cascabel, que a pesar de los brillantes colores que tiene al hacer contacto con la piel o cualquier tipo de tela, se vuelve invisible, y además no se siente.

Los profesores corrían de un lado al otro tratando de pillar a Peeves para quitarle el polvo cascabel, pero el estaba tan desesperado que no actuaba conscientemente, y corría de un extremo al otro del castillo. Ese día las clases fueron suspendidas y la sonajera duró hasta bien entrada la noche, pues una vez que lograron pillar a Peeves hubo que limpiar todo el cuarto del duende y cada vez que alguna cosa que tuviese polvo cascabel era movida, ésta empezaba a sonar muy fuertemente.

Sólo Lily y Remus sabían la verdad, y claro está Peeves seguro también imaginaba quien había sido, pero era una venganza, y ella no lo había acusado cuando le tiró todos aquellos globos de agua y el kilo de harina encima.

Un enorme estruendo despertó a todos los habitantes de la torre de Gryffindor. Parecía que una bomba hubiese estallado en el pasillo que iba desde el retrato de la Dama Gorda hasta la Sala Común, pues el antes angosto, limpio y oscuro pasillo se encontraba derrumbado.

Bloques de piedra habían rodado hasta la Sala Común, y estaba todo cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo. Quienes estaban dentro podían oír las voces de la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore tratando de entrar, pero al parecer el pasillo no solo estaba bloqueado por piedras, sino también por algún extraño encantamiento.

Todos se sentían atrapados, nadie durmió en toda la noche. El culpable, Peter Pettigrew, se hallaba en estado de shock. Se armó un debate entre quienes querían cubrirlo y aquellos que preferían entregarlo.

– Si lo cubrimos... quedaremos todos como culpables! – gritaban unos

– Somos una Casa, debemos protegernos! – respondían otros.

– Claro que debemos protegernos, pero esto es algo de lo que no nos podemos hacer responsables – gritaba un prefecto de séptimo curso.

– Que se entregue solo! Es lo mejor – se oyó gritar a una chica de sexto

– Deténganse! – gritó de pronto Sirius Black

– Peter... no puede asumir solo la culpa – dijo Potter.

– Pero tampoco podemos arrastrar a todo Gryffindor en esto – concluyó Lupin

– De que están hablando? – demandó el prefecto

– Esto fue algo planeado... por todos nosotros... – dijo Black

– Pues entonces, ustedes reciben el castigo... – dijo la Profesora McGonagall entrando por un boquete que lograron abrir en el otro extremo de la Sala.

Fin de la discusión. La profesora se llevó a los Merodeadores a su despacho y los alumnos volvieron a sus habitaciones a dormir el poco de noche que quedaba. Por mientras, una tropa de elfos domésticos se encargó de la limpieza del lugar y la habilitación de una nueva puerta para la Sala Común, a partir del boquete que lograron abrir los profesores.

Les costó mucho tiempo a todos acostumbrarse a la nueva entrada, mientras que la antigua fue tapiada esa misma noche, por ambos lados, y cubierta con hermosos tapices de seda e hilos de oro.


	18. Revelaciones

**Hola!! que tal? Antes de dejaros el capitulo quisierta agradecer las visitas y criticas... como algunos/as ya saben, este fic está siendo REpublicado... se suponía que la segunda parte comenzaría a ser publicada en julio, pero la pagina dode estaba publicado el fic está en estado agónico y peferí abandonar aquello... Espero que les esté gustando la historia... Merlín sabe cuanto me ha costado escribirla y de veras lo repito agradezco enormemente todas las visitas y en especial las críticas. Aquí va el capítulo, espero os guste. Besos y demases, Javi.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Revelaciones**

Una linda chica de intensa cabellera roja se encontraba junto al lago conversando animadamente con un enorme hombre de al menos 2 metros y medio de altura, mientras alrededor de ellos y en todos los terrenos de la escuela muchos jóvenes aprendices de mago disfrutaban aquella soleada y agradable tarde.

Ese día habían concluido los exámenes finales y luego de las celebraciones en los pasillos, dejando un reguero de libros, plumas, pergaminos y partes de una armadura, los alumnos habían sido enviados a los jardines con la prohibición de entrar al castillo hasta la hora de la cena, lo cual todos apreciaban muchísimo.

En otro lugar de los jardines, un grupo formado por cuatro revoltosos chicos presumían entre las chicas que formaban un corrillo alrededor de ellos. Lily miraba con malos ojos aquello, detestaba la forma de ser de Potter. Tan presumido y engreído. Igual que Black. Para ella el único que valía la pena era Remus Lupin, quien había sido su amigo desde el primer día. Ella aún no lograba entender como podía ser amigo de ellos.

El director de la escuela se encontraba mirando la escena, divertido, desde su estudio, en el cuarto piso. Le encantaba ver a sus alumnos tan alegres, jugando y riendo como niños pequeños, despreocupados de todo, inocentes. A pesar de todo se encontraba tranquilo. Hogwarts siempre había sido, y sería el lugar más seguro en todo Inglaterra.

Este mago no era adivino, más bien sentía un rechazo hacia esa rama de la magia, probablemente influenciado por los comentarios de su querida amiga y colega Minerva McGonagall. Pero a pesar de aquello, con el tiempo había aprendido a confiar en sus "corazonadas" o en su "instinto". Eso le había servido muchísimo en el pasado, y esperaba no equivocarse en el futuro.

Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y al girarse vio entrar a la profesora McGonagall que traía un manojo de cartas en una mano y un montón de pergaminos en la otra.

– Tiene que firmar estos Dumbledore – dijo ella al llegar al escritorio del director – y... estas son cartas de algunos padres...

– Muchas gracias Minerva – dijo él ojeando los pergaminos. Ella dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de llegar a ella el director la llamó – Profesora, por favor. ¿Podría llamar a la señorita Evans?

– Claro... – contestó ella un poco confundida para luego salir y dirigirse a los jardines. – Señorita Evans... – dijo la profesora al llegar a la orilla del lago, donde se encontraban Lily y Hagrid – El director desea hablar contigo. La contraseña es "frutillas confitadas".

Lily se despidió de Hagrid un poco temerosa. ¿Para que la llamaría el profesor Dumbledore? La chica caminó hasta la gárgola de piedra que guardaba la entrada al despacho del director y luego de pronunciar la contraseña subió en la escalera móvil hasta la puerta. Golpeó una vez y luego que Dumbledore respondiera ella entró al estudio.

Estaba tal como ella lo recordaba, con los retratos de antiguos directores, los extraños objetos de plata, y las estanterías llenas de libros que cubrían varias paredes. Algo que ella no había visto la vez anterior llamó su atención. A un costado del escritorio había un percha de oro en la cual descansaba un enorme y bello pájaro de plumaje rojo y oro: un fénix. Se acercó a él un poco, mirándolo fijamente, fascinada, sintiendo contra su pecho el fénix que había recibido aquel verano en su cumpleaños.

– Veo que te agrada Fawkes – dijo el mago a Lily, quien se sobresaltó.

– Disculpe profesor – se excusó ella – no lo había visto.

– No importa... es comprensible... a la mayoría le pasa lo mismo cuando conocen a Fawkes – dijo el con una sonrisa. – Bien, a lo que te llamé... asiento – dijo el señalando una silla frente al escritorio. El se sentó en la suya luego que ella lo hiciera y miró profundamente a la chica a través de sus anteojos de media luna. – Creo que no es justo para ti ocultarte esto... además no tiene ningún sentido... – Lily escuchaba extrañada. ¿Qué podría el profesor Dumbledore estar ocultándole? – ¿Recuerdas por que viniste aquí el año pasado, mas o menos en la misma fecha?

– Pues... usted me llamó por que todos los profesores estaban sorprendidos con mi desempeño – respondió ella bastante confundida. ¿qué tenía todo aquello que ver?

– Exacto... – asintió el – pues ahora viene la parte detrás de todo esto. – pausó un momento, como evaluando las palabras que debía usar. – Yo sé a que se debía todo eso, pero si no dije nada aquel día era para ponerte a prueba.

– ¿Que quiere decir profesor? – preguntó ella

– Que fui yo quien te envió el libro la navidad de tu primer año – dijo el mirando a Lily a los ojos – y si te llamé el año pasado fue para ponerte a prueba, y veo que no me equivoqué en lo absoluto.

– ¿A prueba¿A que se refiere?

– Tu no me dijiste toda la verdad aquel día. No traicionaste la confianza de aquel desconocido que te regaló aquel libro. Fuiste leal a alguien a quien no conocías. Y si eres fiel a alguien que no conoces, más aún lo serás con alguien que si conoces. ¿Me explico?

– Creo que si – dijo ella vagamente – de todas maneras... muchas gracias profesor... el libro me ha servido mucho.

– No tienes que agradecer Lily. Si no me equivoco el libro te servirá mucho mas de lo que crees.

Lily notó que la entrevista ya había finalizado, por lo que se levantó de la silla y tras despedirse del director, salió del despacho y se fue a la desierta Sala Común, pues estaban todos en los jardines. La chica subió a su cuarto y sacó el libro de su baúl. Era bastante viejo, pero Lily lo cuidaba mucho y con el paso del tiempo había agregado otros libros a su "colección" de Magia Antigua.

Desde que comenzó a estudiarla, la había encontrado fascinante. Al principio sacaba libros de la biblioteca, pero durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Semana Santa y Verano, recorría las librerías del Callejón Diagon buscando más volúmenes que la ayudaran con sus estudios. Era una lástima que en verano no pudiera hacer magia, pues durante esa época se retrasaba bastante, en especial por haber pasado casi todo el verano en San Mungo. Bajó a la Sala Común para distraerse un poco leyendo. Ya no ocultaba aquello a sus amigas, por lo que no tenía ningún cuidado si alguien la veía con ese tipo de libros.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y por el agujero entró James Potter. Venía con una evidente sonrisa de suficiencia. Su expresión cambió al ver a Lily, pero ella que estaba concentrada en su lectura no lo notó. Él se acercó a la chica sigilosamente y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja y seductora, pero fue una muy mala jugada, pues aquello era lo que la chica más detestaba.

– Hola Evans... – dijo él.

Lily se sobresaltó, pues él se había acercado muy silenciosamente y ahora le hablaba al oído. Pero la chica se repuso rápidamente de la sorpresa dando paso a la exasperación.

– ¿Qué quieres Potter? – dijo ella fríamente

– ¿Yo? Pues... nada... – dijo el – la verdad me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a la visita a Hogsmeade el sábado... es la última del año...

– Antes voy con un troll que contigo – respondió ella despectivamente.

– No creo que te guste ir con un troll Evans... son peligrosos, y asquerosos... ¿no has visto la suciedad que llevan? – se burló él.

– Pues prefiero eso... – dijo ella – No me acercaría a ti ni con una escoba de diez metros... me das asco!!

Aquello descolocó a James, que no encontraba respuesta, pero luego ocupó el recurso mas bajo que pudo encontrar; cuando Lily se puso de pie para ir a su dormitorio salió, de debajo de su túnica, un lindo collar con la figura de un fénix, hecho con oro y rubíes.

– Claro! – gritó él a la chica que ahora alcanzaba la puerta de la escalera de las chicas – Pero aún así llevas colgando de tu cuello el símbolo de MI familia!

Lily se detuvo en seco ¿Cómo era posible eso?

– ¿De que hablas? – respondió ella alzando la voz

– ¡¡¡Que ese collar que llevas puesto desde el día de tu cumpleaños te lo regalé yo!!!

Lily iba a responder, pero al parecer Potter se dio cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había dicho; no por que fuera una mentira, sino por que lo que él menos quería era que ella supiera es, y ahora se lo había gritado en la cara. El muchacho estaba muy rojo, y había bajado la mirada arrepentido. Cuando la chica abría la boca para gritar una respuesta el chico ya alcanzaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda desapareciendo de la Torre.

Lily corrió a su habitación llorando. ¿Cómo podía ser que ese fénix perteneciera a la familia de la persona que ella mas odiaba¿Cómo podía ser que lo haya usado todo el año sin saber de quien era? Se quitó el collar de un tirón y lo arrojó al baúl abierto, con rabia.

En los días siguientes James no se atrevió a mirar a Lily a la cara, y ella por su parte tampoco lo miraba, pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía mucha rabia y unas enormes ganas de gritar.

Así pasaron las dos semanas que quedaban de curso, las notas de los exámenes fueron entregadas, los baúles estuvieron listos y los alumnos sin darse cuenta ya viajaban a sus hogares en el Hogwarts Express. Lily estaba en silencio, recordando las palabras del profesor Dumbledore de la noche anterior.

_Queridos alumnos: Espero que este año haya sido muy provechoso para ustedes; en todo sentido. La mayoría de ustedes obtuvo unas excelentes calificaciones, por lo cual los felicito. También quiero desearos que paséis unas muy buenas vacaciones, junto a vuestras familias y amigos. – Se detuvo un momento a observar las caras de los alumnos y luego continuó – Y por último, quiero que sepan, y que nunca olviden, que este castillo os recibirá siempre que vosotros queráis, tanto en buenos momentos, como en los malos. Buenas noches!   
_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **La verdad es que este chap no me gusta mucho, pero creo que es necesario que Lily sepa ciertas cosas que después le servirán bastante, aunque ahora no entienda, por ejemplo, qué tanta importancia tendrá para ella saber estra magia antigua; y logicamente tampoco es capas de dimensionar la importancia que existe en que James le haya regalado el fénix de su familia, eso en el futuro cobrará la importancia que se debe...

En fin, espero que hasta el momento estén disfrutando de la historia tal como yo disfruté escribiéndola... espero críticas¿bueno?


	19. Campamento mágico

**Capítulo XIX**

**Campamento mágico**

Lily se encontraba tomando sol en la playa frente a su casa. Hacía una semana que había salido de vacaciones, y esperaba con ansias la llegada de una lechuza por parte de su amiga Emily, pues habían quedado de acuerdo en pasar una par de semanas en casa de ella, junto a Sarah.

Casi no pasaba tiempo en su casa, pues con Petunia poniendo malas caras e insultándola todo el tiempo, no le quedaban muchas ganas de permanecer allí. A cambio iba por el día completo a la playa o se juntaba con su prima Samantha o sus amigas de la primaria.

Miró su reloj. Pasaba del medio día. Debía regresar a casa a ayudar a su madre con el almuerzo, para luego ir a casa de Samantha, pues habían quedado para ir a tomar helados. Se levantó de la arena y cogió sus cosas. Cuando llegó a casa estaba Petunia en el jardín de enfrente escribiendo en su diario de vida, y no levantó la mirada cuando su hermana pasó por su lado.

Lily se dio una rápida ducha y se puso ropa liviana y fresca, pues hacía mucho calor y bajó a la cocina a ayudar a su madre. Una par de horas más tarde, cuando ya habían almorzado y la loza que habían ocupado estaba limpia y seca en su lugar, Lily estaba en su habitación arreglando un pequeño bolso con su pijama y algo de ropa para el día siguiente, pues se quedaría a dormir con su prima, cuando entró por la ventana una hermosa lechuza marrón. A la chica le extrañó mucho pues la lechuza de su amiga Emily era gris, por lo que rápidamente cogió la carta que la lechuza traía y ésta salió volando por donde mismo había entrado.

– Sam!!

– Ya bajo mamá!!

Lily había llegado a casa de sus tíos, pero Samantha estaba en la ducha por lo que Lily la esperó en la sala conversando con su tía, hermana de su padre. Diez minutos más tarde Samantha bajó y juntas Lily y ella, fueron al centro a tomar helados.

– Te noto extraña prima... – dijo Sam mientras caminaban por el parque bajo la sombra de los árboles – yo a ti te conozco muy bien. ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿Qué son los Campamentos de Magia Avanzada? – preguntó Lily luego de meditarlo bien.

Samantha se largó a reír, y Lily la miró con reproche.

– Lo siento... – dijo más calmada –. Es que encuentro raro que te pongas así por algo tan simple – Lily alzó una ceja –. Oh! Está bien... son unas... actividades que organiza el Ministerio de la Magia cada año. Es para alumnos de cuarto año. El departamento de Educación Mágica junto con el de Deportes, Juegos y Actividades Mágicas reciben todos los años los resultados de los exámenes e informes de personalidad de todos los alumnos que salen de tercero de las tres escuelas de Magia del país. Con eso eligen a cuatro por cada colegio, sin importar la casa a la cual pertenezcan – miró a Lily un momento antes de sonreír nuevamente –. ¿Y tu quedaste no?

– Si... – dijo ella en voz baja. Procesó la información un momento y luego exclamó contenta –: Entonces voy!! Y... Oh! que genial!!

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando sobre el C.M.A. Samantha no había sido seleccionada el año anterior, pero tenía pensado postular al C.S.M.A. (Campamento Superior de Magia Avanzada) que era para alumnos de sexto año.

En la noche, luego de cenar, se encontraban las dos en la habitación de Samantha conversando cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta y se paró frente a Lily.

– Es de Emily! – exclamó al reconocer la lechuza y la letra del sobre que traía atado a la pata. Lily desabrochó la carta de su amiga y leyó rápidamente, en silencio –. Dice que vayamos la próxima semana – dijo ella cuando acabó –. Pero la próxima semana comienza el Campamento. ¿Tu vas no? – Samantha asintió silenciosamente.

Lily cogió una pluma y pergamino del escritorio de su prima y escribió una rápida respuesta a su amiga y se la pasó a la lechuza que esperaba una respuesta y luego que Lily se la atara a la pata ésta salió volando.

Unas horas más tarde Emily recibió la respuesta a su carta en una ciudad no muy lejana.

Querida amiga:

Lamento muchísimo tener que decirte que no podré ir este verano a tu casa.

Esta tarde he recibido una carta por parte del Ministerio de la Magia. ME SELECCIONARON PARA EL C.M.A.!!

Samantha dice que le encantará ir, que luego te escribe para ponerse de acuerdo en como llegar y que día ya que su chimenea no está conectada a la red Flu, ya que sus padres son muggle igual que los míos.

Espero que nos podamos juntar en el Callejón Diagon durante el mes de agosto. Mándale muchos cariños a Sarah y también a tus padres. Muchas gracias por la invitación de todas maneras.

Espero verte pronto.

Pásalo muy bien.

Besos, Lily

– ¿Tienes todo hija?? – preguntó Sally por enésima vez

– Si mamá. No te preocupes – respondió Lily aburrida.

Lily se encontraba con sus padres fuera de su casa, esperando. Era casi media noche.

– ¿Seguro que el autobús llega a esta hora cariño? – preguntó su padre nervioso.

Pero Lily no pudo responder, pues en ese momento se oyó un tremendo estruendo y un segundo más tarde apareció frente a sus ojos un autobús de dos pisos de color rojo con un letrero negro que ponía "Autobús Noctámbulo" con letras doradas. Lily se despidió apresuradamente de sus padres y subió al autobús nerviosa.

– Buenas noches señorita Evans, mi nombre es Amelia Right – saludó una bruja de aspecto amable, vestida con una sencilla y linda túnica lila –. Su lugar está por allá – dijo señalando al final –, junto con los demás chicos de Hogwarts.

Lily cogió su bolso y se dirigió al final. Sólo había un chico de Hogwarts. Mattew Robins, de Hufflepuf, de quien Lily era muy buena amiga. El año anterior iban a ir juntos al baile de Halloween, pero ella cayó a la enfermería con una terrible gripe y no pudo ir, pero a cambio fueron juntos un par de veces a Hogsmeade, y hacían los deberes y estudiaban juntos de vez en cuando.

Lily se alegró mucho que estuviera él, pues por lo menos tendría alguien conocido con quien conversar, aunque de todas maneras tenía muchas ganas de conoces chicos y chicas de otras escuelas y hacer nuevos amigos.

El viaje fue muy movido, y aunque había camas en vez de butacas, ni Lily, ni nadie en el bus pudo dormir. En parte por lo rápido que iba el autobús por las calles y por otro lado por que aparecía y desaparecía recogiendo a chicos y chicas por todo el país, entre ellos alguien que Lily no deseaba ver para nada: James Potter. Al amanecer llegaron a una casa en el centro de una linda ciudad del país. A un costado de la puerta principal había un letrero en el que se podía leer "Administración C.M.A.-C.S.M.A."

El autobús se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la casa y los estudiantes bajaron rápidamente, agrupándose por colegios ante las grandes puertas de la casa. Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas salió un alto hombre de unos cuarenta años que traía unas carpetas en las manos.

– Bienvenidos al C.M.A. de este año – saludó alegre, pero con voz estricta – Me presento, soy Joe Simons, encargado del Campamento. Quiero que cada uno se presente. Academia Francis Henrich, si sois tan amables.

– George Watson

– Amanda Pearce

– Daniel Peterson

– Claus Fillbourne

– Instituto Butmilius por favor – dijo el mago a continuación.

– Grabrielle Dalcanour

– Karol Oroz

– Nadia Carrey

– Patrick Kimm

– Y la Escuela Hogwarts finalmente – dijo él con una sonrisa

– Lily Evans

– Mattew Robbins

– James Potter

– Morgan Hewitt

– Muy bien. Ahora que nos conocemos, vamos dentro para darles las indicaciones principales luego del desayuno.

Los doce chicos siguieron al mago dentro de la casa. Era algo muy simple. Entraron a un amplio recibidor que tenía solo un largo pasillo. Joe los condujo por éste hasta una puerta doble en medio del pasillo, al lado derecho.

Era un amplio comedor, con cuatro mesas redondas, con cubiertos para cuatro personas cada una. En frente de la puerta de entrada había una especie de ventana que comunicaba el comedor con la cocina, donde había algunos elfos domésticos corriendo de un lado al otro preparando el desayuno. Los chicos dejaron sus mochilas al lado de la puerta tal como Joe les indicó y cogiendo una bandeja se acercaron a la ventana de la cocina para coger el desayuno. Los chicos se sentaron en mesas separados por escuela.

Estaban a mitad del desayuno cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entraron una bruja de unos treinta años y un mago un poco mayor, ambos vestidos con cómodas ropas muggle.

– Buenas tardes chicos – saludó la bruja que acababa de entrar, los chicos respondieron tímidamente poniéndose de pie –, no hace falta chicos, volveos a sentar. Mi nombre es Dafne Lewis y mi compañero es David Gol, seremos sus profesores durante el campamento junto a Joe y Amelia.

Los recién llegados buscaron algo de desayuno y se sentaron junto a los otros adultos conversando en voz baja. Una vez que todos terminaron los elfos domésticos recogieron las cosas de las mesas y Joe se levantó para dar las indicaciones.

– Bueno chicos, ahora que estamos todos bien comidos, vamos a pasar a la parte seria – dijo tranquilamente – El día de hoy va a ser de completo relajo, podrán salir a recorrer la cuidad, quedarse aquí en las oficinas, en los jardines, lo que quieran, siempre y cuando estén aquí para la hora de almuerzo, a las dos de la tarde, y para la cena, a las ocho – Los chicos asintieron en silencio –.Muy bien, podéis iros.

Los chicos salieron del comedor comentando las palabras del encargado. Salieron a los jardines traseros para conversar y conocerse. Esa noche, después de la cena Joe volvió a hablarles.

– Muy bien, es hora de ir a dormir. Las chicas dormirán en una habitación y los chicos en la otra, mañana por la mañana nos levantamos a las seis para desayunar a las siete. Después del desayuno les informaremos los equipos de trabajo y luego saldremos al campo de práctica. Buenas noches. Descansen bien.

Los chicos se apresuraron en coger sus bolsos, que desde la mañana estaban junto a la puerta, y siguieron a los profesores por el pasillo hasta las habitaciones. Una vez dentro se cambiaron el pijama y se acostaron de inmediato, aunque las chicas se quedaron conversando hasta bien tarde.

Por la mañana sonó una estruendosa alarma que los hizo despertar a todos, justo a las seis de la mañana. Las chicas se levantaron bien rápido y se metieron a las duchas, había tres por cada baño, por lo cual pudieron estar listas mucho más rápido que si solo hubiese una. A las siete en punto los doce alumnos se encontraban en las puertas del comedor esperando que estas se abrieran.

Un elfo doméstico les abrió y los chicos y chicas se apuraron en coger una bandeja y se acercaron a la ventanilla de la cocina para coger el desayuno. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron los profesores, comentando la puntualidad de sus alumnos. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, con voces alegres comentando lo que seguramente les esperaba para esas tres semanas.

– Los equipos fueron seleccionados al azar, y no pueden cambiarse – dijo Joe luego que terminaron todos de desayunar –. El grupo Alfa, a cargo del profesor David y la profesora Dafne, está formado por: Dalcanour, Evans, Fillbourne, Oroz, Potter y Watson – Lily no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo podía ser que la pusieran en un equipo con ese engreído de Potter? Más encima tendría que soportarlo por tres semanas completas a su lado, en el mismo equipo, no podría tener peor suerte. – El equipo Omega, a cargo mío y de la profesora Amelia, está formado por: Carrey, Hewitt, Kimm, Pearce, Peterson y Robins.

– A buscar vuestras cosa chicos – dijo Dafne con tono maternal –, les esperamos en diez minutos en el recibidor.

– No sabes cuanto lo siento Lily – le dijo Matt mientras se dirigían a los dormitorios

– Ni te imaginas la ilusión que me hace – respondió la chica irónicamente con una mueca.

Con los bolsos en una mano, y cogiendo un traslador con la otra, cuatro grupos de personas, compuestos por tres chicos y un adulto, desaparecieron del recibidor donde se encontraban para aparecer en una gran explanada de césped entre un tupido bosque y un caudaloso río.

– Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos – dijo David tomando el control de la situación –. Tenemos que dividir esta explanada en cuatro zonas principales. La primera será para las tiendas, cada equipo tiene una tienda para varones u la otra para las chicas, vamos a montarlas de manera muggle.

Les tomó bastante tiempo montar las tiendas, pues los muchachos no sabían mucho de aquello, y los profesores sólo supervisaban el trabajo y únicamente otorgaban algún tipo de ayuda cuando estaban muy liados. Finalmente casi al medio día lograron poner en pie las cuatro tiendas orientadas hacia el este, para despertar con los primeros rayos de sol.

– Vamos a tener que repetir esto mas adelante – dijo David con una sonrisa cuando terminaron –, para el final del campamento deberían ser capaces de montar las tiendas en menos de veinte minutos – terminó riendo antes las caras de asombro de los chicos que no provenían de familia muggle –. Ahora, vamos a elegir la segunda zona, o sea, cocina y comedor. Cada grupo deberá hacer una comida al día, desayuno y cena. Esto incluye dejar todos los implementos limpios al igual que el espacio que utilicen. A medio día comeremos una merienda liviana que deberá preparar el equipo que haga el desayuno.

No muy lejos del lugar donde habían montado las tiendas instalaron la parte de la cocina y el comedor. Era algo muy rudimentario. Clavaron unos largos pilares de madera en el suelo para hacer un techo al lugar asignado para cocinar. Bajo éste instalaron una larga mesa para preparar las cosas y al otro lado dos círculos de piedra para las fogatas. Pusieron un techo un poco más grande para el "comedor" bajo el cual pusieron una larga mesa. Cuando terminaron eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y no habían comido nada luego del desayuno, por lo que los maestros, en premio por el buen trabajo que habían hecho los chicos, les permitieron ir al río mientras ellos preparaban una suculenta comida.

Se sentaron todos a comer casi a las cinco de la tarde.

– Felicitaciones chicos – dijo Amelia cuando terminaron – han hecho todo muy bien. Ahora que ya comimos les daré unas importantes indicaciones – continuó seriamente – Todo lo que ocupamos hoy debe quedar muy bien lavado y guardado, al igual que toda esta zona. Los animales se sienten atraídos con los restos de comida, por lo que debemos evitar que alguno se acerque y destruya nuestro campamento – concluyó con una expresión severa.

– Como ya dije en la tarde, el grupo que cocine será el encargado de limpiar y ordenar, por lo que ahora ustedes no deben preocuparse – dijo David a los muchachos con una sonrisa –. Por mientras mis colegas hacen eso, ustedes y yo vamos a preparar la tercera zona: Entrenamiento.

Se dirigieron a un lugar cerca del río, donde había un montón de varas de madera y algunos rollos de cuerda. Con eso construyeron un campo de ejercicio físico. Era como una carrera de obstáculos. Pero no una de las comunes, pues ésta era mágica. Como los alumnos que asistían a este campamento, tenían permiso de hacer magia fuera de la escuela, les fue más fácil montar la zona de entrenamiento que las tiendas.

La última zona era para divertirse.

La primera semana fue muy intensa para todos los chicos. Se levantaban muy temprano. Los primeros en hacerlo eran los encargados del desayuno. Cuando los otros equipos se levantaban, a las seis treinta, el desayuno debía estar servido en la mesa.

Durante la mañana aprendían hechizos de defensa que se utilizaban en expediciones al campo o montaña. Debían aprender a defenderse mágicamente de los animales sin hacerles mayor daño. Pero éstos no se detenían al igual que los humanos, pues tenían mayor resistencia a hechizos como el _Desmaius,_ por ejemplo, y si eran atacados con muchos de estos hechizos a la vez, podían crear serios daños al animal. También aprendían a crear escudos para protegerse temporalmente del viento y la lluvia. Estos conjuros funcionaban el tiempo suficiente para construir un buen refugio o en su defecto, encontrar uno cerca.

Luego de esto, los chicos tenían un tiempo para bañarse en el río, o descansar en la zona asignada para ello. En la tarde, continuando en la zona de entrenamiento, aprendían a combatir a las diferentes criaturas mágicas que podían aparecer en el camino. Éstas tenían la capacidad de transformarse en animales, pero no podían ser combatidos de la misma manera. Los profesores les enseñaban como diferenciarlos de los animales verdaderos y la forma de vencerlos.

Se desocupaban a eso de las seis de la tarde, y en ese momento quienes estaban encargados de la cena partían a la cocina mientras los demás se quedaban ordenando la zona de Entrenamiento. Los dos profesores a cargo de cada equipo también debían ayudar con las tareas que se les asignaba, y además vigilaban que ninguno hiciera el vago. Eran muy estrictos, pero los chicos y chicas lo pasaban de maravillas y no tenían ninguna queja.

A la mitad de la segunda semana el equipo Alfa estaba descansando mientras los chicos del Omega preparaban algunas cosas para el entrenamiento de esa tarde.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos en el campamento, James no le había dicho a Lily nada más que un "hola" o un simple "buenos días". Después de lo que le dijo durante el último año en la Sala Común, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, pero sí había notado que ella ya no llevaba el collar que por más de diez meses había adornado su cuello. Ella que seguía muy sentida con él por lo que le dijo no le hablaba más que para darle alguna indicación con respecto al trabajo que debían hacer y él solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

Lily, Gabrielle y Karol disfrutaban del agua, George dormitaba bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, los profesores discutían sobre la clase de la tarde, y James y Claus cuchicheaban mientras recogían todo tipo de cosas inútiles del suelo.

– Algo están tramando – dijo Lily a sus nuevas amigas mientras miraba desde el agua al par de chicos que caminaban de un lado a otro con un aire de misterio.

– ¿De qué hablas Lily? – preguntó Gabrielle confusa.

– Conozco a Potter... – respondió ella lacónicamente – es extraño que no haya hecho de las suyas en toda la semana... En Hogwarts tiene un grupo de amigos con los que hace todo tipo de travesuras... creo que los han castigado más veces que todos los de nuestra casa juntos

– ¿O sea que sois compañeros de Casa? – inquirió Karol

– Y no me hace ninguna gracia – respondió la pelirroja confirmando las suposiciones de la chica – En primer año estuve inconsciente por horas gracias a una bengala oculta en una calabaza, y el año pasado destruyeron la entrada a Gryffindor. La tuvieron que cambiar de lugar...

Estuvieron un rato más conversando hasta que los demás chicos y profesores se le unieron. Joe y Dafne estaban en la orilla del agua conversando cuando de pronto y sin que nadie lo notara un extraño hechizo los empujó suavemente al agua cayendo ambos con gran escándalo. Segundos más tarde Nadia, Patrick, George y Daniel volaban al agua y finalmente, antes que algún hechizo los enviara al agua los demás chicos se lanzaron al agua, y ahí quedaron James y Claus bajo la sombra del árbol riendo a carcajadas.

David y Amelia quisieron regañarlos y castigarlos, pero Lily se apuró a decir que en ese momento estaban libres de toda regla.

– No me agrada nada defender al engreído y tonto de Potter, pero creo que hay algo mejor que podemos hacer... – dijo misteriosa.

Estaban todos en medio del agua, en un circulo bien apretado. Lily les contaba su plan en voz baja mientras algunos asentían y aportaban con alguna idea, ella daba ordenes a cada uno. Mientras, en la orilla los James y Claus miraban recelosos la escena.

– No creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto – dijo James no muy convencido, pero adoptando, como siempre, un aire un tanto arrogante – después de todo, conozco a Evans... ella no es capaz de lograr lo que nosotros.

Pero la verdad era que ni él creía eso. El año anterior, mientras los Merodeadores con la ayuda de ella recorrían el castillo de cabo a rabo para confeccionar el Mapa del Merodeador, James y sus amigos habían notado lo ingeniosa y traviesa que podía llegar a ser Lily, eran bromas y travesuras muy elaboradas y eficaces pero a la vez discretas, como la vez que decidió vengarse de Peeves.

Una semana más tarde todos creían que la broma había sido enviada al olvido, especialmente James y Claus. Pero estaban muy equivocados.

Disimuladamente los miembros del equipo Alfa, excepto James y Claus, habían estado ocupados buscando las cosas para llevar a cabo la broma que había ideado Lily, y ya tenían todo listo.

Karol y George se levantaron tarde en la noche y comenzaron la preparación de una misteriosa poción. Pronto se les unieron los profesores Dafne y David para ayudarles con la preparación de la poción. Un poco más tarde Lily, Gabrielle y George salieron de la tienda y se internaron en el bosque. Sólo quedaron en la tienda James y Claus, que dormían profundamente, sin enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Por la mañana, cuando el equipo Omega tenía listo el desayuno, los Alfa acaban de vestirse y se acomodaban en la mesa. Sólo faltaban James y Claus, que aparecieron, tarde como siempre, con tremendas caras de sueño. Todos en el "comedor" lanzaron una sonora carcajada al verlos llegar.


	20. Sorpresas para un nuevo año

**Capitulo XX**

**Sorpresas para un nuevo año**

Lily llegó a su casa a tomar desayuno alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, absolutamente cansada.

El viaje en el autobús noctámbulo luego de las tres semanas de campamento había sido tan movido como el anterior, pero Lily se entretuvo mucho en este viaje pues ahora que tenía más amigos todos se paseaban por el autobús conversando, intercambiando direcciones, números de teléfono y cosas por el estilo.

Su madre, la única despierta en casa, la esperaba con un suculento desayuno con tostadas, avena, leche, zumo de naranja, fruta picada, café, té, pastel de chocolate y tarta de manzana.

– Fiore llegó ayer con un montón de cartas – informó Sally a su hija mientras ésta comía sentada en la mesa de la cocina un poco de todo –, y también vino Samantha esta tarde. Pidió que te dijera que fueras a verla en cuanto llegues.

– Gracias mamá... pero creo que Sam tendrá que esperar... muero de sueño – dijo bostezando – es imposible dormir en ese autobús.

Subió pesada y silenciosamente a su habitación y vio las cuatro cartas que habían llegado en su ausencia, pero sin detenerse a mirarlas se tiró sobre sui cama durmiéndose inmediatamente, sin siquiera cambiarse el pijama.

Al día siguiente Lily se dedico a ponerse al día con respecto a sus amistades, puesto que durante el Campamento no había podido recibir correspondencia.

La primera carta que abrió era de su amigo Frank Lewis, sanador del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, principalmente le escribía para desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños, y también la invitaba para que lo fuese a visitar al hospital algún día antes de volver a la Escuela.

Luego estaba la carta de su amiga Emily, que le contaba un poco de lo que habían hecho ella, Sally y Samantha durante las vacaciones en su casa, informándole también que se reunirían en el Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas de la escuela la siguiente semana.

Cómo es lógico, también le escribió su amiga Sally, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, y contándole también lo que había hecho junto a las chica en casa de Emily.

Finalmente, el único Merodeador amigo de Lily, Remus Lupin, le había enviado una tarjeta de cumpleaños, felicitándola también por haber conseguido una plaza en el C.M.A.

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente, y tras haber soportado a su hermana durante tres semanas, Lily partió a casa de su prima Samantha el 30 de agosto para partir al día siguiente a Hogwarts

– Lily... que llagamos tarde a la estación... – Samantha trataba de despertar a Lily – Lily... ¡¡DESPIERTA! – terminó gritando exasperada.

¿Qué? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hora es? – dijo la pelirroja aún medio dormida.

Tras veinte minutos más de trabajo, Sam pudo despertar a su prima.

Contrario a las predicciones de Samantha, ella y Lily llegaron con media hora de adelanto a la estación King's Cross. Atravesaron la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10 y se encontraron frente a la locomotora escarlata, en el andén 9¾. Buscaron un compartimiento rápidamente, en el centro del tren, como siempre, y volvieron a bajar para despedirse y esperar a las chicas.

Llevaban casi una hora de viaje cuando Lily, como de costumbre, se quedó dormida, mientras Sally, Samantha y Emily conversaban animadamente. Fue un viaje muy tranquilo. Los Merodeadores ni asomaron la cara por el compartimiento de las chicas, y como nunca antes, Lily despertó casi tres horas antes de llegar a la estación, por lo cual pudieron conversar las cuatro de los acontecimientos del verano.

– ¿Y cómo estuvo el Campamento Lily? – preguntó Sally

La cara de Lily adoptó un semblante muy difícil de describir, cosa que intrigó mucho a las chicas, pero pronto comenzó un relato de lo que habían hecho durante las tres semanas, el lugar donde estuvieron y la gente a la que había conocido.

– El viaje en el Autobús Noctámbulo es espantoso, pero se pasa muy bien... – comenzó ella – Éramos doce alumnos en total y nos dividieron en dos grupos, cada uno a cargo de dos maestros. Fue algo duro, entrenamiento, clases, preparar las comidas, dormir temprano, levantarse al amanecer… a veces íbamos al bosque a enfrentarnos a algunas criaturas mágicas... pero también teníamos momentos para relajarnos... Había un río genial. Era hondo en el centro, con agua cristalinas y no mucha corriente – Ahora Lily comenzaba a reír – Claus y Potter arrojaron a todos al agua un día... pero preparamos una venganza estupenda – a penas se entendía lo que decía, pues la carcajadas a penas la dejaba hablar con normalidad.

El Hogwarts Express llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade a la hora de siempre, y todos los alumnos de la escuela bajaron en tropel para coger los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo donde les esperaba un suculento banquete, como todos los años. Pero lo que los cientos de estudiantes de la prestigiosa Escuela de Magia y Hechicería no se esperaban, fue el discurso del Director, luego de la Selección y el Banquete de inicio de curso.

Durante el verano habían sucedido cosas muy extrañas, tanto en el mundo de la magia, como en el muggle. Misteriosas muertes, desapariciones, casos de locura... Un grupo no muy numeroso de magos tenebrosos comenzaba a sembrar el pánico en la población, y poco a poco conseguía más adeptos, y también oponentes, muchos de los cuales, terminaban muertos. Este grupo, liderado por un cruel y siniestro mago que se hacía llamar Voldemort aterrorizaba a la población mágica y muggle del país.

El Ministerio se encontraba en medio de un gran caos, pues ya no se sabía en quien confiar. Las denuncias por el uso de maldiciones imperdonables crecía alarmantemente, ya n se sabía quien actuaba bajo la maldición Imperius y quien no.

Todos en el Gran Comedor habían escuchado el discurso en silencio, mirando asombrados al director, que mantenía el semblante serio, y sus ojos azules sin el característico brillo de alegría y tranquilidad. Los alumnos miraban a sus profesores en silencio, interrogándolos con la mirada.

Ciertamente El Profeta hablaba de esas desgracias, pero eran atribuidas a criminales comunes, no le daban mayor importancia. Lo que el director le había dicho era totalmente contrario a todo lo que ellos sabían.

– Estoy convencido... y nunca he tenido tantos deseos de estar equivocado – dijo finalmente el director –, que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y oscuros. La fuerza de lord Voldemort para extender la discordia y la enemistad entre nosotros es muy grande. Sólo podemos luchar contra ella presentando unos lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuertes. Las diferencias entre nosotros no son nada en absoluto si nuestros propósitos son los mismo y nos mantenemos abiertos.

El director volvió a sentarse y mientras conversaba con McGonagall, los alumnos, guiados por sus Prefectos, subían a los dormitorios para prepararse para un nuevo año que traía muchas sorpresas.


	21. Reacciones y comentarios

Soy grandeeeeeee!!!!! Terminé la prueba de selección universitaria... no se muy bien como me fue, pero ya no me preocupo... no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlas en este momento, así que desde ahora me dedicaré a disfrutar de mi descanso, vacaciones, relax y todas esas cosas...

Nada que ver con la historia, pero necesitaba decirlo.

Espero os guste!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capitulo XXI**

**Reacciones y comentarios**

El silencio que había reinado en el Gran Comedor durante todo el discurso del director fue roto tan pronto él se sentó en su lugar en el centro de la mesa de profesores.

Todos comentaban lo que el Albus Dumbledore había informado hacía unos segundos. Los alumnos parecían no querer moverse de sus asientos y los prefectos y premios anuales tenían serios problemas para controlar la situación.

Poco a poco lograron sacar a sus respectivos compañeros de casa del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a las habitaciones, aún comentando lo que habían escuchado.

Estaba asustado de veras

Nunca lo había visto más preocupado.

¿Será verdad?

El Profeta nunca ha dicho algo así

Yo creo que definitivamente está loco

No creo nada de lo que dice

Pero lo de las maldiciones imperdonables es verdad

Si... mi tío dijo que ha habido muchos casos de gente torturada con la maldición Cruciatus que llega a San Mungo.

¿Qué son las maldiciones imperdonables?

Durante todo el primer trimestre sólo hubo un tema de conversación;: el discurso del director a principio de año, y las noticias del diario El Profeta.

Cada mañana muchos alumnos recibían el periódico durante el desayuno, cada mañana todos en el colegio se enteraban de las andanzas de los mortífagos. Los poco ejemplares del periódico mágico que llegaban al castillo recorrían todos los pasillos durante el día.

Algunos alumnos vivían aterrados, especialmente aquellos de familia muggle. Entre ellos, Lily Evans, quien era amenazada frecuentemente en los pasillos, por grupos de Slytherin's.

– Quítate de mi camino sangre sucia – exclamó Snape con asco a Lily cuando se cruzaron el un pasillo del cuarto piso una tarde mientras ella y sus amigas se dirigían a la biblioteca para hacer algunos deberes de Pociones. Lily se paró en seco en medio del pasillo, enfrentando al Slytherin – Te dije que te quitaras! – volvió a exclamar esta vez sacando la varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Lily, que ya no soportaba más los insultos de los que se creían superiores por ser de "sangre pura", sacó también su varita para enfrentarse a Snape, pero en ese momento apareció Potter por atrás del Slytherin lanzándole un hechizo "Desmaius".

– ¿Estás bien Evans? – preguntó él un poco cohibido

– Claro que estoy bien – respondió ella irritada.

– De nada – dijo él irónicamente al ver que ella no le agradecía

– No tengo nada que agradecerte Potter... podría haberlo noqueado yo sola sin que tú te metieras... es un problema entre yo y ese idiota... no entre ese idiota y tú, otro idiota – dijo duramente la chica dándola la espalda. Pero Potter no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados

– ¿Idiota¿Y tu que te crees? – gritó él mientras ella se alejaba – Deberías estar contenta que me preocupo por ti... eres una mal agradecida!

Pero Lily, haciendo caso omiso a lo que el chico le gritaba continuó su camino a la biblioteca con total tranquilidad conversando con sus amigas.

Llegó Halloween y con ello el clima se tornaba más y más frío. El lago amaneció congelado, y el césped cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha. La clase de Herbología fue casi un suplicio para los alumnos de cuarto curso, que tuvieron que pasar la hora al aire libre para estudiar el Sauce Boxeador.

Lily miraba disimuladamente a Remus, pero él trataba de mantener el rostro impasible, mientras que los otros Merodeadores tenían una extraña expresión en la cara, como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer alguna travesura.

Cuando sonó el timbre, todos se alegraron mucho de poder entrar al castillo donde de seguro encontrarían chimeneas encendidas para entrar en calor. En el Hall de entrada se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherin's que subían de las mazmorras de Pociones, entre ellos Snape y otros de los fastidiosos que molestaban a todos los nacidos de muggles por los pasillos.

– Me debes una Evans – dijo Snape con tono amenazante – Si no hubiese sido por que el cobarde de Potter me atacó por la espalda te hubiera dado tu merecido aquel día en el pasillo.

El chico se acercaba peligrosamente a donde estaba Lily, y nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, pues al grupo que acompañaba a Snape se habían unido otros chicos de Slytherin de cursos superiores, y tenían las varitas levantadas amenazadoramente.

– No fastidies Snape – dijo Lily desafiante – No me das miedo... ¿se te olvida la paliza que te di el año pasado en el pasillo de la biblioteca?

Snape palideció un poco, pero no abandonó la postura arrogante y amenazadora. Afirmó la varita con más fuerza

– Cállate asquerosa Sangre Sucia – dijo entre dientes – No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Antes que nadie pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo Snape lanzó un maleficio a Lily, quien voló hasta el extremo opuesto del Hall, chocando con la muralla. Antes de perder la conciencia pudo ver como Severus Snape se retorcía por el suelo mientras en su cara surgían unas asquerosas pústulas. Era lo que le pasaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a atacarla. "Gracias profesor Dumbledore" pensó Lily y se desplomó en el suelo justo cuando Emily y Sarah llegaron junto a ella.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Lily despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, en la enfermería.

– Se le está haciendo costumbre venir a la enfermería en Halloween señorita Evans – dijo la enfermera al ver que ya había despertado. Lily miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más en la enfermería, y por lo que pudo notar era casi medio día.

– ¿Que pasó? – preguntó ella frotándose la cabeza

– El señor Snape trató de maldecirla, pero al parecer no funcionó muy bien, por que el hechizo que lanzó no tuvo el efecto que él deseaba... ahora está en detención con el profesor Slughorn – añadió con una sonrisa de complicidad – pero dígame... ¿que hechizo le lanzó usted? Me costó un siglo quitarle esas pústulas de la cara.

– Oh! – dijo Lily risueña – no lo sé... debió ser la protección – dijo distraídamente.

Madame Pomfrey iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y por ella entró el director con una caja de chocolates para Lily.

– Esto es para una de mis mejores alumnas – dijo sonriendo a la chica – me sorprende la excelente manera en que utilizas el libro Lily – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

– Gracias profesor... – respondió Lily en voz baja recibiendo los chocolates.

El profesor dio la media vuelta y se marchó por donde había entrado dejando a Madame Pomfrey con una gran curiosidad, que nunca fue atendida por la chica, que ahora comía alegre sus chocolates.

Por la noche Lily pudo volver a la Sala Común, donde sin duda fue la estrella de la noche. Remus la felicitó por el hechizo que había lanzado a Snape, y todos le hacían comentarios por los chocolates que le había regalado el director.

La nieve cubría los terrenos del castillo, pero Lily se encontraba muy lejos de él.

La chica miraba por la ventana de su habitación el mar chocar contra las rocas, pensando en el grave peligro que corrían tanto ella como su familia con esta nueva amenaza: lord Voldemort.

Un ruido la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Recién amanecía y aún todos dormían en su casa. En la habitación del lado sus padres descansaban tranquilamente luego de una gran cena navideña con la familia, y en la habitación del frente, Petunia dormía plácidamente, soñando quizás con qué trivialidad.

Se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla vio el causante de aquel ruido: Skriper la había ido a saludar.

– Feliz Navidad Lily! – exclamó el elfo con su vocecita chillona. Lily hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz y lo hizo entrar a su habitación.

– Mis padres están durmiendo... – le dijo en voz muy baja – y no creo que reaccionen muy bien al ver un elfo doméstico en medio del pasillo... nunca han visto uno y se asustarían mucho – añadió al ver la cara que puso el elfo.

– Yo he venido a saludar a la señorita, y le he traído un regalo – dijo con una gran sonrisa, extendiéndole un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

Lily lo tomó en las manos, pero lo dejó encima de su cama para sacar un pequeño paquete del cajón de la mesita de noche extendiéndoselo a Skriper, quien lo recibió profundamente emocionado.

El elfo le había regalado una bufanda seguramente tejida por él, de los colores de su casa; Griffindor. Mientras que ella le regaló un hermoso par de calcetines gruesos, especiales para el invierno, pues tenían un hechizo que se ajustaba al tamaño del pie, y que además mantenía los pies a una agradable temperatura.

Estuvieron conversando una rato, hasta que Lily oyó movimiento en la habitación contigua, señal que su madre se había despertado, y el elfo rápidamente desapareció, justo en el momento en que Sally habría la puerta de la habitación de Lily.

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron rápidamente, Lily seguía muy angustiada por ese tal lord Voldemort. Su mayor temor estaba en su familia, pues ella llegado el momento se podría defender: magia contra magia; pero ¿qué pasaría con sus padres y hermana? Ellos no tenían ningún arma para luchar contra alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Los sueños, que desde antes del verano no la molestaban, ahora llenaban su cabeza de horribles imágenes casi todas las noches. Su familia muerta, sus amigas, flashes de luz verde, gritos de terror, el llanto de un bebé y finalmente absoluta oscuridad. Lily despertaba asustada, temblando, muchas veces gritando. Otra veces su madre tenía que despertarla, pues la pesadilla crecía y crecía cada vez más.

Volver a Hogwarts fue un alivio para Lily. Con el bullicio en el Comedor, los pasillos, la Sala Común, la gran cantidad de deberes y el cansancio distraían la mente de Lily, alejando de sus noches esas terribles pesadillas, aunque siempre había alguna imagen que se colaba entre sus sueños, inquietándola.


	22. Celos

Holaaaa!!! Javi colgada a la internet desde la casa de mis primos con el laptop de mi papá, a pocas horas de celebrar la navidad... Sólo quiero desearos una muy feliz navidad, y que como regalo me dejen muchas críticas ¿si? jajajaja  
Bueh... pues eso... y para que no piensen que me olvido de la venganza del C.M.A. eso viene en el próximo capítulo... me encanta la intriga y el suspenso, jejeje...

* * *

**Capítulo XXII**

**Celos**

Las clases cada vez eran más intensas, y Lily ya casi no tenía tiempo para pensar en magos tenebrosos o sueños sin sentido. El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no daba tregua, mientras los alumnos se esforzaban cada vez más en el ramo.

Todos coincidían que la exigencia se debía al inminente peligro que significaba lord Voldemort, pero aún así había quienes lo consideraban excesivo.

Lily y sus amigas se pasaban las tardes en la biblioteca y en la Maldabi haciendo deberes y estudiando, o se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor buscando información para los ensayos entre las altas pilas de libros.

El segundo trimestre avanzaba rápidamente para gusto de todos, la Copa de Quidditch al parecer ya tenía nombre. Gryffindor iba en primer lugar en la tabla de puntuación, seguido bien de cerca por Ravenclaw y empatados al final Hufflepuf y Slytherin.

En la competencia de las Casas Gryffindor empataba con Hufflepuf seguidos muy de cerca por Slytherin y un poco más atrás, Ravenclaw, que a pesar de estar al final, poco a poco disminuía la diferencia, gracias a los partidos de Quidditch y la participación de los alumnos en clase.

En medio de todo esto el mes de febrero llegó al castillo con el ambiente muy frío aún, pero ya sin nieve, por lo que la mayoría de los habitantes de Hogwarts pudieron aprovechar al máximo la visita a Hogsmeade el mismo día de San Valentín.

Lily, Sarah y Emily se habían levantado temprano para aprovechar el día comprando lo que les hacía falta y relajarse en medio del estrés que significaba la escuela.

Por la mañana luego de desayunar cogieron uno de los primeros carruajes y llegaron al pueblo apenas abrían las tiendas.

Fueron a Honeydukes a por algunas golosinas (de las cuales ni la mitad alcanzó a llegar al castillo), y luego fueron a Zonko, por muy extraño que pareciese. Luego del año anterior Lily le había cogido gusto a eso de hacer bromas, inteligentes y elaboradas, por lo cual junto a sus amigas habían planeado algo bueno contra los idiotas de Slytherin que habían estado molestando frecuentemente a Lily.

Cuando salían de la tienda se encontraron con los Merodeadores, quienes las miraron sorprendidos, pero no hicieron comentarios y tras dedicarles y simple "Buenos días" entraron a la tienda, mientras ellas se encaminaban a la misteriosa Casa de los Gritos.

– Dicen aquí viven unos espíritus muy violentos –comentó Sarah, mirando con melancolía la casa, o más bien con tristeza.

– ¿Espíritus? – preguntó Lily extrañada

– Si... ¿no has oído lo que dicen los del pueblo? – dijo Emily esta vez – Hay veces que se oyen gritos y lamentos... he escuchado que ahí habitan unos fantasmas muy peligrosos... ni siquiera los fantasmas de Hogwarts se atreven a acercarse... – dijo misteriosamente.

Lily sin dar explicación alguna se largó a reír. Era claro que ellas no sabían lo de Lupin, pero ella no les diría nada, le había prometido a su amigo Remus que no diría nada, y lo iba a cumplir. Se calló de golpe y sin dar ninguna explicación volvió al pueblo con sus amigas caminando a su lado.

– ¿Vamos a almorzar a Las Tres Escobas? – propuso Emily

– Dale... ya me está dando hambre – accedió Sarah. Lily asintió con la cabeza y se encaminaron al Restaurante, donde se encontraron con Samantha, a quien invitaron a sentarse junto a ellas

Conversaban animadamente sobre lo duro que estaba siendo aquel año para todas, en especial para Sam, quien ese año debía rendir los T.I.M.O. Lily se quedó mirando la ventana ajena a todo, pensando una vez más en lord Voldemort y en su familia. En como el día de su cumpleaños número 11 había cambiado su vida tan radicalmente.

De pronto divisó una figura conocida, o más bien varias figuras. Desde la estación se acercaban los Merodeadores. Con el uniforme de la escuela y las capas encima. Las manos dentro de los bolsillos y los cuellos abrigados con bufandas de los colores del escudo de Gryffindor.

Lily estaba embobada mirando específicamente a uno de ellos, pero pronto se reprimía mentalmente por estar mirando de esa manera a ese engreído.

"¿Cómo puedo estar mirándolo así?¿Qué me pasa?" pensaba ella aún mirando por la ventana "Pero no puedo evitarlo... es muy guapo..." De pronto fijó la mirada unos metros más atrás del grupo de chicos, y vio un montón de chicas tontas que reían nerviosas y conversaban entre ellas mirando con malicia a los chicos que se habían detenido frente a una vitrina a mirar "Lily Evans... deja de pensar en ese estúpido así" se reprimió a sí misma "Es un estúpido engreído, que ama tener tras de sí a ese grupito de niñas huecas comentando sobre la figura espectacular que tiene... y los músculos... y ese trasero… y sus ojos… y su pelo… y…"

– Lily! Despierta! – exclamó Sam tronando los dedos frente a su cara. Lily apartó la mirada de los Merodeadores, o más bien de Potter para mirar a su prima.

– ¿Decías algo primita? – preguntó Lily aún muy despistada

Samantha la miró exasperada y se fijó en el punto donde Lily había estado mirando unos segundos antes, pero los Merodeadores ya estaban fuera de la vista de la ventana y sólo pudo ver al grupito de chicas chismosas que solían perseguir a los Merodeadores y una idea algo alocada le vino a la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

– Estábamos hablando de las vacaciones de Semana Santa – le dijo Emily al ver que Sam se había sumido en sus pensamientos mirando su plato vacío – ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

– Me quedo en Hogwarts... – respondió Lily – Petunia va a estar en casa y no creo poder soportarla dos semanas – dijo molesta – en todo caso es mejor así... por que tenemos toneladas de deberes y así puedo utilizar la biblioteca más tranquila... y la Maldabi va a estar más silenciosa – añadió alegre..

– Si... yo también me quedo – dijo Samantha saliendo de sus pensamientos – con los T.I.M.O. tan cerca necesito estudiar el doble, y no me puedo llevar la biblioteca en el baúl.

Estuvieron otro rato conversando hasta que decidieron salir a estirar las piernas antes de tener que volver al castillo.

Primero fueron a la librería mágica, donde compraron un poco de pergamino, plumas y tinta. Lily, a pesar de tener esa hermosa pluma de fénix, no la utilizaba mucho. Para ella era como un tesoro. La había comprado por el collar que recibió en su cumpleaños estando en San Mungo, y a pesar de la discusión con Potter el año anterior la conservaba, pues para ella no sólo estaba asociada con el fénix de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes que ahora estaba escondido en el fondo del baúl.

Luego fueron a la oficina de correos, donde Emily envió una carta para un primo que vivía en América por mientras Lily y las otras miraban las cientos de lechuzas que ululaban en las perchas. Después de unos diez minutos volvieron a la calle y caminaban de vuelta a la estación para coger un carruaje cuando Lily vio algo que la hizo sentir muy mal, y no sabía por qué.

Unos diez metros más adelante caminaban tres de los cuatro Merodeadores conversando en voz baja, seguidos de cerca por el cuarto de ellos, que caminaba lentamente cogido de la mano de una linda chica de Hufflepuf conversando animadamente.

Lily trataba de mantenerse lo más impasible que podía. No entendía por qué aquello le afectaba tanto. Las chicas, que caminaban más rápido que la pareja, se acercaron muy pronto y Lily se quedó de piedra al ver que Potter y Stevenson se detenían en medio de la calle dando se un largo y (según ella) asqueroso beso. Las chicas miraron con sorpresa a Lily, que se había detenido de pronto, sin notar el motivo, excepto Sam, quien dirigió sus ojos a donde Lily estaba mirando y por fin tuvo todo muy claro.

Samantha cogió a Lily de un brazo y la arrastró en sentido contrario entrando a la primera tienda que encontró, seguidas de cerca por Emily y Sarah que no entendían nada de lo que había pasado.

– Lily... ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Sarah una vez que se reunió con las chicas – ¿estás bien?

Lily la quedó mirando un momento. Ella no se había dado cuenta del motivo por el cual se detuvo, no así su prima, quien la miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Lily iba a responderle pero Sam se adelantó.

– Chicas... id tirando vosotras... ya os alcanzamos ¿si?

Emily y Sarah la miraron extrañadas pero sin decir nada salieron de la tienda y se encaminaron nuevamente a la estación haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que podría haberle sucedido a Lily, sin acercarse en lo más mínimo a la realidad.

Lily levantó la mirada. Sus verdes ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas. Sin poder contenerse más se lanzó a los brazos de su prima y lloró en silencio, mientras Samantha le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de consolarla. La conocía muy bien, y sabía perfectamente la razón de esas lágrimas.

Sin soltarla, la llevó hasta la calle y cruzaron a Las Tres Escobas, donde a esa hora ya casi no quedaban alumnos de Hogwarts, y se sentaron en una mesa apartada.

– No entiendo Sam... – dijo Lily hipando – ¿por que me pongo así?

– Por que estás enamorada – dijo ella impasible.

– ¿QUE? – exclamó la pelirroja indignada

– Lily... cálmate... tú me preguntaste y yo te respondí… te conozco muy bien Lily Evans… a mi no me engañas.

Lily la miró en silencio un momento antes de romper en llanto de nuevo.

– ¿Y que hago? – preguntó luego de un rato


	23. Amigos

**Hola!!!** Primero que todo quiero desearos a todos un muy feliz año 2007, que sean lindos 365 días y que podáis lograr todas vuestras metas y anhelos. Ahora os dejo con el vigésimo tercer capítulo, despues de una semana y media de ausencia; debido, primero, a mi viaje de fin de curso que antes que lo preguntenm, estuvo espectacular, y segundo, por las recientes celebraciones de nuevo año... ah! y bueno, por mi ayer comenzado curso de conducir .  
En fin, creo que eso es todo...  
Javi

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Amigos**

– ¿Qué te pasó en el pueblo Lily? – preguntó Emily unas horas más tarde cuando las tres se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

– Me sentí un poco mal de pronto... – dijo ella evasivamente y subió a la habitación, donde de inmediato se pudo el pijama y se acortó a dormir, aunque tardó horas en lograrlo.

Pensaba en lo que había visto, sentido y pensado aquella tarde. Nada era como ella creía. Tal vez Samantha tenía razón y ella de veras estaba enamorada del engreído y estúpido de Potter, por que sino¿de donde habían salido todos aquellos pensamientos¿o los enormes celos que sintió al verlo con otra chica¿de donde había salido todo aquello?

Pero ella sabía, o más bien quería creer, que aquello estaba mal. Que el no merecía que ella lo amara. Por eso había decidido hacer lo que sugirió Samantha. Iba a conocer gente nueva, hacer nuevas amistades y alejarse del idiota de Potter. Por que eso era lo que ella quería ¿o no?

Así el sueño la venció y Lily por fin pudo dormir luego de haber dado mil vueltas en la cama sin poder encontrar alguna posición cómoda, sin poder alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Por la mañana Lily no se sentía muy bien. Le dolía la cabeza y un poco el estómago, por haberse dormido tan tarde y por haber comido tantas golosinas, por lo que las chicas le creyeron definitivamente lo que había dicho la noche anterior y la dejaron durmiendo mientras ellas bajaban a desayunar

En el camino al Gran Comedor Emily y Sarah se desviaron a las cocinas para pedirle a Skriper que le llevara algo a Lily y luego se dirigieron a desayunar junto con sus demás compañeros de casa.

Lily despertó gracias a un ruidoso CRACK justo al lado de su cama y al abrir las cortinas pudo ver a Skriper con una bandeja con el desayuno para ella.

– Gracias Skriper – dijo ella bostezando – ¿Como supiste que no bajé?

– Las señoritas Emily y Sarah me pidieron que le trajera esto, por que usted no se encontraba muy bien – respondió el elfo con una sonrisa.

Lily le agradeció una vez más y el elfo desapareció argumentando que tenía mucho que hacer en las cocinas. Ella se quedó pensando una vez más mientras comía una tostada e intentaba tragar la leche con frutilla. Cuando hubo comido lo que hizo falta dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se volvió a dormir, realmente tenía mucho sueño, se había dormido casi a las tres de la madrugada.

Para la hora de almuerzo Lily bajó al Gran Comedor absolutamente repuesta y se sentó alegre entre sus amigas en la mesa de Gryffindor y de inmediato se encontraron una vez más conversando animadamente, sin ningún pensamiento estresante en sus mentes.

– Lily... – llamó Sam desde la mesa del lado. Lily se volteó para hablar con su prima en susurros inaudibles para los demás y luego se volteó nuevamente a su mesa para terminar el postre. Emily y Sarah la miraron extrañadas

– Oh… lo siento... ayer olvidé deciros – dijo Lily con una sonrisa

– ¿El qué? – dijo Emily impaciente

– Aquí no... – dijo Lily en tono misterioso, ambas la miraron interrogándola con la mirada – hay muchos oídos – explicó Lily mirando significativamente a un bullicioso grupo de chiquillas chismosas lideradas por la ruidosa Berta Jorkins, de 6to curso.

Terminado el almuerzo Lily y sus amigas fueron a la Sala Multipropósito, que se había materializado como una gran sala con mullidos sillones y una acogedora chimenea encendida.

– ¿Nos vas a decir ya de que se trata? – dijo Sarah impaciente esta vez

– Samantha quiere que hagamos una especie de fiesta... – comenzó Lily con una sonrisa – algo así como las reuniones del "Club Slug". Pero nada de profesores... sólo alumnos... de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, claro. Sam había querido hacer esto antes... incluso tiene un permiso de Flitwich – añadió Lily seriamente – el único problema era el lugar. Yo al principio dije que utilizáramos esta Sala... pero no creo que sea conveniente... muy pocos saben de la existencia de este lugar... así que decidimos hacerlo en la Maldabi – terminó entusiasmada – ¿Qué opináis?

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato. Estuvieron otro rato ahí y luego bajaron en busca de Sam para comenzar a organizar de inmediato la reunión.

Una vez que le contaron lo que habían decidido y los planes e ideas que tenían Samantha miró significativamente a Lily, quien notó la mirada y asintió leve pero decididamente.

"¿Irá a resultar?" se preguntó Sam mientras caminaba junto a las chicas en dirección al despacho de McGonagall para pedir permiso para utilizar la Maldabi (que originalmente era un lugar para reuniones de estudio) para hacer la reunión-fiesta.

Para el siguiente fin de semana ya tenían todo listo. Habían hablado con los elfos en las cocinas y ellos les habían preparado un estupendo cóctel, mientras que por medio de la magia adornaron la Maldabi perfectamente.

A la hora señalada comenzó a llegar gente. Eran sólo amigos cercanos. La mayoría de las chicas eran las que usualmente compartían la Maldabi con Lily, Emily y Sarah en las horas de estudio. Los chicos al principio se mostraban tímidos, pues las mujeres conversaban entre sí muy animadamente pues se conocían muy bien, pero gracias a ellas mismas finalmente se unieron todos.

– Lily!! – exclamó Sam un par de horas más tarde. Se encontraba a unos tres metros de Lily, con un grupo de chicos de su Casa – Ven que quiero presentarte a los chicos – dijo mirándola significativamente. En ese momento se iniciaba "El Plan".

Lily caminó entre los invitados observando al grupo de chicos que acompañaban a Sam. Especialmente a uno, alto, fornido y musculoso. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y profundos ojos azules. Su sonrisa era encantadora, y Lily se preguntaba donde la había visto antes.

– Creo que ya conoces a Francis Dikkinson – comenzó Sam señalando a uno de los chicos que el año anterior había invitado a Lily al baile de Halloween. Lily lo saludó con una sonrisa – él es Greg Simons, y él es Robert Taylor – señalando al chico a quien Lily había estado observando minutos antes – es el buscador del equipo de Quidditch – añadió, y entonces Lily recordó donde lo había visto: en un partido del año anterior, donde Ravenclaw había ganado sobre Slytherin.

Lily, Samantha y los chicos comenzaron a conversar animadamente, y Sam, que notó la mirada de Lily sobre Robert, se alejó disimuladamente y al final sólo quedaron ellos dos conversando pues Francis y Greg también se fueron.

Un poco más tarde quedaban pocos de los asistentes en el aula, a pesar que tenían permiso hasta las once de la noche.

Comenzaron a contar las anécdotas más extrañas y entretenidas. Todos reían a carcajadas, con lágrimas en los ojos con cada historia. Hasta que fue el turno de Lily.

– Bueno... como algunos de ustedes sabrán – dijo mirando a sus amigas – este verano fui al C.M.A. Allí conocí a varios chicos y chicas, pero sería muy aburrido hablaros de ellos. Cabe mencionar que de Hogwarts estábamos Matt, aquí presente – el aludido sonrió maliciosamente y guiñó un ojos a Lily – Morgan Hewitt, que se fue harán unos veinte minutos, James Potter, y yo.

Las chicas miraron a Lily significativamente. Pensaban saber todo lo que había sucedido en el Campamento, pero evidentemente ésta era una historia desconocida para ellas.

– Un día durante el descanso los del Omega estaban preparando unas cosas, y nosotros, del Alfa estábamos en el río y entre Potter y Claus Fillbourne, del Instituto Butmilius lanzaron a todos los del equipo, profesores incluidos, al agua... En ese momento los defendí, claro, por que tenía en mente una excelente venganza, y durante la última semana nos esmeramos en conseguir todo lo que necesitábamos.

Flash Back

Luego que Lily les explicara la poción que debían hacer, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que era una estupenda manera de cobrarles la "bromita".

Durante toda una semana sin que nadie lo notara algunos se internaban en el bosque, otros recolectaban extrañas hierbas a la orilla del río, y otros discutían con los profesores a cargo la mejor manera de aplicar la poción sobre los chicos.

Karol y George eran los encargados de fabricar la poción, pues eran los mejores en ese ramo en la escuela. Aunque Lily era la mejor alumna de su clase en pociones, en Hogwarts, ella asumió otra tarea bastante más complicada, junto con Gabrielle y George (que había sido relevado por los profesores), se internaron en el bosque en búsqueda del ingrediente final, que debía ser recién cortado para la poción, o si no, no trabajaría correctamente.

Luego de caminar un par de horas en una absoluta oscuridad, iluminados sólo por el débil resplandor del encantamiento "lumus" los chicos encontraron lo que buscaban: un enorme manzano mágico. George, que era muy hábil trepando árboles, rápidamente subió y cortó la manzana que necesitaban, la más roja y que estaba más arriba que todas las demás, en ese momento el árbol cobró vida, y comenzó a agitarse tal como lo hace el sauce boxeador cada vez que alguien se le acerca, con la diferencia que a este manzano no hay forma de calmarlo.

George bajó de un salto y junto con las niñas corrió tan rápido como podía y jadeando llegaron al campamento, donde la poción estaba casi lista.

– Pelo de jabalí – leía Karol de un libro – sangre de lagartija... ojos de sapo... y la manzana... llegan justo a tiempo chicos – dijo sonriendo a Lily, Gabrielle y George.

Agregaron los últimos ingredientes a la poción y luego de hervir por diez minutos estuvo lista. La echaron en una pequeña botella y se fueron a dormir.

George, quien guardaba la botella aprovechó que dormía al lado de los chicos para poner una gota de poción en la frente de cada uno y con una enorme sonrisa traviesa se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana, cuando el equipo Omega tenía listo el desayuno, los Alfa acaban de vestirse y se acomodaban en la mesa. Sólo faltaban James y Claus, que aparecieron, tarde como siempre, con tremendas caras de sueño. Todos en el "comedor" lanzaron una sonora carcajada al verlos llegar.

Pero no se reían de las caras de sueño que traía, por que eso era cosa de todos los días. Se reían de la extraña mezcla de caras que tenían en el rostro.

Fin Flash Back

– Esa poción era algo así como la Multijugos – dijo Lily – pero tiene dos diferencias: su duración es de cinco días, y en vez de transformaciones humanas, transforma la cara de una persona en la de un animal. La variación fue que eran varias caras de animales, pues le pusimos pelos de jabalí, sangre de lagartija y ojos de sapo – terminó sonriente.

Toda la audiencia reía a carcajadas, más que con cualquier otra historia. Lily era la única que alguna vez había puesto en su lugar a James Potter, y cada vez que podía, o cada vez que él la provocaba, ella le respondía, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

En medio de todas esas risas se escuchó una fuerte explosión y un flash de luz azul, provenientes de la puerta del lugar.

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver que había sucedido y se encontraron con la cara de rabia, tristeza y humillación del protagonista de la historia que acababan de oír: James Potter.

– No te bastó con lo del campamento... – dijo con una voz extraña mirando a Lily tan enojado que casi echaba chispas por los ojos – ¿por que lo haces?

– Por lo mismo que tu haces todas esas idioteces – respondió Lily desafiante – ¿no te gusta hacer bromas pesadas? – preguntó irónicamente – pues ahí tienes lo que mereces – la cara de Lily estaba tensa. En su interior ella nunca hubiese querido que el escuchara lo que había dicho, incluso estaba arrepentida de haberlo contado.

– Eres una bocona!! – exclamó el - Al finalizar el campamento todos nos comprometimos a callar – dijo casi a gritos.

– Pues entonces deberías haber pensado en que iba a vengarme antes de decirme lo que me dijiste el año pasado – gritó ella, sin medir sus palabras.

– ¿Entonces por eso lo hiciste? – preguntó incrédulo

Lily no respondió. A estas alturas todos los presentes la miraban de manera extraña. Era muy sabido que James y Lily peleaban siempre, pero esta discusión se estaba tornando muy extraña, y nadie entendía de que hablaban. Se miraron otros segundos y James abandonó el lugar hecho un huracán. Lily se sentó en un sillón y luego con voz un poco más calmada llamó a Skriper, quien apareció de inmediato frente a ella. Lily le dijo algo al oído y el elfo desapareció de inmediato.

Los invitados poco a poco fueron saliendo del aula y cuando ya Emily, Sarah y Samantha llamaban a Lily desde la puerta volvió a aparecer Skriper frente a Lily, quien no se había levantado del sillón.

– En la torre de Astronomía – dijo simplemente y volvió a desaparecer.

– Vaya... me preguntó por que eligió ese lugar – murmuró poniéndose de pie y se encaminó con las chicas a la Sala Común, mientras Samantha le dirigía una extraña mirada.

* * *

**Os recuerdo** que este fic tiene un complemento llamado "Las desdichas de James Potter" que ahora ya va por el segundo capítulo. Como ya se ha dicho, el fic está mirado desde el punto de vista de James, y muestra lo que pasa con James cada vez que tiene algún altercado con Lily, de cualquier tipo, no solo por discusiones, como se verá en el futuro.  



	24. Los TIMO de Samantha

Y bueno, ya estamos en un nuevo año creo que ya lo dije con el capitulo anterior y estamos enfrentando nuevas etapas, al menos yo. El pasado lunes se entregaron los resultados de as Pruebas de Selección Universitaria y desde ese lunes hasta ayer estaba establecido el proceso de postulación a las diferentes carreras. El asunto es que nunca le tomé mayor importancia a la dichosa prueba y tampoco estudié mucho, pues mi intención inicial era darme un año sabático, viajar y preparar bien y a conciencia la mencionada prueba. Resulta que a pesar de todo me fue bastante bien ponderación 652, sobre un máximo de 850 y me alcanzaba el puntaje muy bien para postular... así que lo hice. Mi año sabático y mi viaje se han suspendido por un año o dos, hasta tener la madurez suficiente de enfrentar el viaje que quiero hacer. He de decir que no estoy decepcionada ni triste por haber cambiado de decisión en el último minuto, al contrario, estoy muy conforme con mi desición Ingeniería Civil Ambiental. Si, es extraño, mi mamá aún insiste en que yo soy humanista, pero con todo y que escribo y leo, no estoy de acuerdo con ella xD

En fin... quería compartir esto con ustedes. Seguir adelante que viene un capítulo más D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Los TIMO de Samantha**

Las reuniones en la Maldabi se repitieron hasta aproximadamente un mes antes de los exámenes, pero Lily no volvió a asistir. A cambio veía muy seguido a los compañeros de Samantha, y se hizo muy amiga de ellos.

Samantha estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Iba de las aulas a la biblioteca, de la biblioteca al Comedor, del comedor a clase, de clase a la biblioteca, y así infinitamente. Llegaba a su Sala Común cargada de libros para seguir estudiando hasta pasada la media noche.

– Sam... creo que te estás estresando de sobra con los T.I.M.O. – comentó Lily un fin de semana sentada junto a ella y sus amigas Sarah y Emily en la orilla del lago.

– Lily... – comenzó ella exasperada apartando la vista de la página 500 de su libro de Herbología – ¡de esto depende mi futuro! – y volvió a concentrarse en memorizar las propiedades de alguna planta extraña que crece en una región inhóspita en las montañas de China.

Lily la miró con cara de impaciencia y se levantó para hacerle una visita a Hagrid. Cuando llegó la puerta estaba entre abierta y desde dentro le llegaban trozos de una conversación

– …tienes que hacer las cosas bien – decía Hagrid –, yo la conozco, y se por qué te lo digo… Si estás enamorado como creo que lo estás… y te conozco muy bien!!

– Si pero… – era la voz de Potter – ella me odia…

– No… ella no te odia… sólo tienes que saber hacer que las cosas cambien…

Lily estaba muriendo de los celos. Estaban hablando de una chica, una chica de la cual Potter estaba enamorado. Tocó la puerta y las voces se apagaron de pronto, luego se oyó el sonido de una silla arrastrando por el suelo y luego unos pasos enormes se acercaron a la puerta y Hagrid apareció en el umbral. Al verla su cara adoptó una extraña expresión y volteó a mirar a su acompañante.

– Lily!! Que gusto verte!! – exclamó emocionado – Hacía mucho que no me visitabas… ya estaba pensando que habías olvidado donde vivo – dijo bromeando. Le dio un apretado abrazo y la condujo dentro.

– Lo siento Hagrid… es que con todo lo de la escuela… en fin… - en ese momento miró donde estaba sentado Potter y fingió sorpresa – Oh! Hagrid, no sabía que estabas acompañado… yo me voy, creo que es mejor venir mañana…

– No hace falta Evans – dijo Potter despectivamente – Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Gracias por la charla Hagrid… – dijo volteándose a él – Va a ser difícil… pero lo intentaré – salió por la puerta trasera en dirección al bosque prohibido.

– Lamento haber interrumpido Hagrid – dijo Lily aún un poco incómoda.

– No hay problema Lily…

Estuvieron casi toda la tarde conversando de distintas cosas. A Lily le encantaba charlar con su amigo Semi-gigante. Cuando anochecía ambos se dirigieron al castillo y se separaron en el Hall de entrada; Lily entró al Gran Comedor y Hagrid se dirigió al despacho del director.

Unas semanas más tarde Sam salía de su primer T.I.M.O. de Historia de la Magia, y se reunió con Lily y las chicas en la escalera de mármol a espera que abrieran nuevamente las puertas del Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.

– Samantha!

Las cuatro chicas, que habían estad conversando sobre el examen se voltearon a ver quien era y se sorprendieron al ver que era Potter quien hablaba.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste aquel día? – preguntó ella ignorando a las demás. Sam asintió con la cabeza – Pues lo pensé muy bien… y ¿sabes algo? … si!

– Wow… - estaba de veras sorprendida – pues entonces… solo haz bien las cosas y listo… ya te dije que depende de ti, por que yo no puedo entrometerme.

– Sí… sólo quería contártelo… gracias – se despidió con la mano y subió por la escalera entre la multitud.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Lily intrigada

– Un día le pregunté si estaba enamorado, y ahora me respondió… nada más- dijo con un aire misterioso, y no quiso hacer más comentarios.

– Sam!!! – gritaba Lily desde la cocina de la casa de su prima – ya está la lechuza de Hogwarts!!

Se escuchó un grito proveniente del segundo piso, seguido de una carrera por el pasillo y al segundo siguiente Samantha llegaba al pie de la escalera precipitándose sobre Lily para leer los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.

Resultados de las Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria.

Notas para pasar:

Sobresaliente (S)

Supera las expectativas (E)

Aceptable (A)

Notas para reprobar:

Pobre (P)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

Samantha Grint ha conseguido:

Aritmancia S

Astronomía E

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas S

Encantamientos E

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras S

Herbología E

Historia de la Magia A

Pociones E

Runas Antiguas E

Transformaciones S

– WOW!!! – exclamó Lily, que estaba leyendo por sobre el hombro de su prima – ¡¡con esas notas podrás estudiar lo que quieras!!

Samantha estaba sorprendida. Nunca había esperado tan buenas calificaciones, pero al oír la voz de Lily salió de su ensimismamiento y se puso pálida.

– ¿Lo que yo quiera dijiste Lily? – preguntó cautelosa

– Si… esas notas son magníficas… ni siquiera te podrían hacer problema por Historia de la Magia… Por lo que sé, Binns pide mínimo Aceptable para continuar con los EXTASIS de la asignatura…

– Si… Historia de la Magia no me interesa mucho… pero… ¿Qué quiero estudiar? Me refiero que durante el año nos dieron bastantes charlas sobre vocación, pero aún no me decido por qué estudiar…

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato pensando, mirando los folletos de las distintas carreras posibles, haciendo alguno que otro comentario para luego volver a sumirse en el silencio.

El plazo para inscribir las asignaturas de los EXTASIS se acercaba y Sam aún no se decidía. Se encontraban Lily, Sam, Emily y Sarah en la casa de Lily (Petunia había salido con unas amigas), arreglando sus cosas para salir de vacaciones a un complejo turístico mágico, mientras conversaban sobre los TIMO de Sam.

– A pesar de todo lo que dijo Dumbledore al comienzo del año escolar el año pasado no estudiaría para auror… y la medicina tampoco me atrae – dijo Sam metiendo unas polleras en el bolso.

– Sam… - dijo Sarah - ¿Qué es medicina?

– Oh! Lo olvidaba… es un término _muggle_… es el equivalente a los sanadores…

– Sam… – dijo Lily de pronto – a ti siempre te han gustado los animales… y tienes Sobresaliente en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas… ¿no crees que por ahí podría ser? Recuerdo que cuando pequeñas querías ser Veterinaria – Sarah y Emily miraron a Lily con una extraña cara y ella se apresuró a añadir – Como… los sanadores de los animales

– Dragones!!! – exclamó Sam entusiasmada – Eso es lo que me gusta… sé que hay colonias de dragones, y los cuidan y estudian su comportamiento…

Corrió escaleras abajo a buscar su bolso de mano y sacó los folletos y su carta de resultados y volvió rápidamente a la habitación de Lily.

_Criadores de Dragones_

_Rumania_

_Los criadores de dragones se ocupan principalmente de cuidar y proteger a los dragones que están en peligro de extinción. _

_El centro de Rumania se encuentra en las montañas en un lugar prácticamente inaccesible, para resguardarlos de la vista de muggles y la codicia de algunos cazadores._

_También hay algunos centro pequeños en algunas zonas de Inglaterra, Italia, España y Noruega, debido que algunas especies no pueden ser sacadas de su ambiente natural …_

– Decidido!!

– Está bien Sam… pero ¿puedes apurarte? el autobús está por llegar.


	25. Vacaciones

Y como estoy segura que me vais a odiar un poquito con este capitulo, mejor pongo los comentarios antes, jejeje... nah! espero que lo disfruteis, personalmente me gustó mucho escribrlo, lo que no quiere decir que sea el que mas me gusta .**  
**Bueh, creo que es todo... disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo XXV**

**Vacaciones**

– Esto es mejor que el C.M.A. – dijo Lily al ver el centro vacacional desde la ventana del autobús.

Iban bajando por una suave pendiente a un extenso valle atravesado por un tranquilo río de aguas profundas y cristalinas. Llegaron al portón del recinto y bajaron sus bolsos. Una bruja vestida con una túnica verde oscuro las esperaba a un costado de la puerta, traía un morral de cuero con rollos de pergamino, una carpeta en una mano y una pluma en la otra.

– Buenas tardes… – dijo Samantha a la bruja – tenemos un sitio reservado a nombre de Emily Johnes

– Está bien, déjenme revisar – respondió ella buscando el nombre de Emily en la lista que llevaba en las manos – Si, aquí está… un momento déjenme darles un mapa – sacó un rollo de pergamino del morral y con un toque de su varita se dibujó un mapa del recinto en el papel – espero que disfruten su estadía… ah, lo olvidaba, vuestro sitio es este, está marcado – dijo señalando el mapa nuevamente – y… dado que es un complejo turístico mágico, tienen permiso de usar magia si sois menores de edad

Las chicas caminaron un poco hasta el sitio que tenían asignado. Era bastante amplio, muy cerca de la fuente de agua y el río, y más cerca aún del bosque. Despejaron un poco el lugar y montaron la tienda que había llevado Sarah, con magia. Sam la miraba con desconfianza. Sarah había dicho que era enorme y muy cómoda, pero ella sólo veía el exterior. Por dentro era enorme; tenía un cómoda y sencilla sala con un par de sillones; un poco más allá estaba el comedor, con una mesa para seis personas; al lado estaba la cocina, que era un espacio pequeño, con una hornilla, un fregadero y un mesón para cocinar; al otro extremo había una habitación con dos camarotes, muy cómodos y en un rincón unas tres camas armables; y al lado de la cama un pequeño cuarto de baño.

– Van a ser las mejores tres semanas chicas! – exclamó Lily al salir de la tienda, apreciando el paisaje y respirando el aire puro del lugar.

Después de dar una vuelta por ahí para conocer un poco el lugar, decidieron preparar almuerzo. Sarah y Lily fueron a la fuente a por agua para cocinar, mientras Sam y Emily comenzaban a cocinar y poner la mesa. Media hora más tarde tenían un buen almuerzo consistente en carne asada, papas cocidas, algunas ensaladas y varios litros de zumo de calabaza bien frío.

– No fue tan difícil – dijo Sarah probando la carne

– Claro que para ti no fue difícil – replicó Emily riendo – si sólo fuiste a por agua y pusiste la mesa – Sarah la miró enojada un momento, pero luego se largó a reír junto a las demás.

– Okay… me quedó claro… ustedes saben que odio cocinar… puedo lavar la vajilla si quieren… – terminó con una sonrisa. Las chicas rieron de nuevo, y estuvieron de acuerdo. Al final designaron tareas para cada una y así poder tener más tiempo para divertirse.

La primera semana se la pasaron entre el río, el bosque y las excursiones a cerros y pequeños montes. Se dormían bastante tarde conversando y contando historias fuera de la tienda a la luz de una fogata, o simplemente mirando las estrellas. En uno de sus paseos al bosque descubrieron un manantial que formaba una pequeña laguna entre las rocas, y pasaban las tardes allí, en medio de la soledad y el silencio de bosque.

– Lily¿¿Has visto mi pluma??

– Encima de tu cama Sarah!!

– Gracias!!

– Lily¿¿Sabes donde quedó mi toalla??

– ¿No la dejaste en esa roca donde tomabas el sol, en el río?

– Verdad!! Gracias primita!!

– Lily¿dónde está el café?

– En la repisa de la cocina

– Lily!!!

– Y ahora qué Emily?? Busca entre tus cosas!! – exclamó Lily exasperada

– Lily… calma… – replicó Emily – solo venía a decirte que… espera – se dirigió a la puerta y echó un vistazo afuera antes de volver donde estaba Lily y hablarle en voz baja – que un guapo y musculoso deportista de hermosos ojos azules, pelo castaño, una sonrisa encantadora y…

– Emy!! – dijo Lily perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente – ¿que hay con Robert??

– Oh! Lo lamento… era para darle más emoción – sonrió la chica. Lily la miró con dureza – Está bien… te está esperando afuera

– QUE?????????

– Eso que oíste… Robert Taylor está aquí… me encontré con el en la fuente y le conté que estamos aquí desde la semana pasada y me dijo que el llegó anoche, y que va a estar dos semanas y que vino con unos compañeros de clase y que tenía deseos de verte, y yo le dije que estabas aquí y entonces vine a buscarte, y llego yo aquí para hablarte pero tu estabas histérica y entonces…

– Silencius! – susurró Lily apuntando a su amiga, que se llevó las manos a la garganta y luego miró a Lily con reproche – es que no te callabas nunca!!! – Emily comenzó a agitarse, y si hubiese podido salir algún sonido de su boca, sus gritos se hubiesen escuchado hasta el otro lado del bosque – Emy!! Ya cálmate… Finite incatatem – y guardando su varita dentro de su túnica salió a saludar a Robert.

Al ver a Robert fuera de la tienda Lily pensó que lo que había dicho Emily sobre él era muy poco. Ahora más que nunca ella podía notar cuán deportista y musculoso era el chico, Robert venía vestido sólo con el bañador, y traía el cabello mojado. Estaba de espaldas a la tienda, pero al oír a Lily se dio la vuelta y quedaron de frente.

– Hola Lily! – saludó el con entusiasmo

– No sabía que vendrías Robert, que grata sorpresa – respondió ella – Emy me dijo que vienes con los chicos ¿no?

– Si, están montando la tienda, pero yo tenía mucho calor, así que primero fui a darme un chapuzón al río…

– ¿Y los dejas solos con el trabajo? – preguntó la chica riendo

– Lily!! – se escuchó el grito de Sam saliendo de la tienda – Oh! Hola Robert, no sabía que vendrías – dijo en un tono misterioso – Viniste con los chicos?

– Si, eso le estaba diciendo a Lily, se quedaron montando la tienda

Se pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos. Lily no loe quitaba los ojos de encima a Robert, y al parecer él tampoco. "Qué músculos" pensaba Lily "los entrenamientos le sientan muy bien". Estuvieron en el río, en la tienda de los chicos y en la laguna del bosque. Por la noche hicieron una fogata fuera de la tienda de las chicas y se quedaron conversando hasta bastante tarde. Podían ver miles de estrellas contra el oscuro cielo, muchas más de las que se ven normalmente en la cuidad a causa del alumbrado público. Lily podía sentir la presencia de Robert muy cerca suyo, sentía sus ojos clavados en ella. "Cada día más linda" pensaba él "tiene una hermosa figura".

Las dos semanas que pasaron juntos en el campamento, Lily y Robert estaban casi todo el tiempo juntos. Muchas veces salían a pasear luego del almuerzo y volvían cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos. El último día del campamento habían ido todos a la laguna del bosque. Lily y Robert estaban en la orilla jugando ajedrez, mientras los demás hacían competencias de nado en el agua.

– Lily… necesito decirte algo… - dijo él

– Jaque mate… dime…

– Me… yo… o sea… es que… tu… me… me… me gus… tas mu… mucho – dijo él muy nervioso.

Lily se quedó en blanco. No esperaba semejante declaración. Era cierto que el era lindo y muy simpático, tenía un excelente físico, aunque claro, eso no era lo más importante para ella… al parecer el plan de Sam daba resultados

_– No entiendo Sam... – dijo Lily hipando – ¿por que me pongo así?_

_– Por que estás enamorada – dijo ella impasible._

_– ¿QUE? – exclamó la pelirroja indignada_

_– Lily... cálmate... tú me preguntaste y yo te respondí… te conozco muy bien Lily Evans… a mi no me engañas._

_Lily la miró en silencio un momento antes de romper en llanto de nuevo._

_– ¿Y que hago? – preguntó luego de un rato. Samantha la miró un momento, pensando alguna buena solución._

_– Vamos a hacer una fiesta. Tengo permiso de Flitwich. Invitamos a gente de Gryffindor, Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw. Seguro conoces algún chico que te quite de la cabeza a Potter – Lily la miró enojada –. Vamos Lily… te conozco muy bien… lo que tienes que hacer es conocer gente con la cual te lleves bien… Si no quieres asumir que te gusta James…_

_– Ya!! Basta!! – exclamó ella – no me gusta… es un estúpido engreído y… – Sam la miró con reproche – está bien… hagámoslo._

Si, había resultado, por que ella se sentía muy bien con Robert. Era un buen chico, muy simpático, atento, amable, sencillo, humilde… "todo lo contrario al estúpido de Potter" pensó.

– Robert… yo… a mi también me gustas – dijo ella con calma – pero… creo que aún es muy pronto… digo… nos conocemos hace muy poco… y yo… de veras me gustas… pero… no quiero que las cosas salgan mal

– No te preocupes Lily, te entiendo… y me da mucha alegría lo que me dices – sonrió él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se levantó de un salto y se tiró un piquero al agua.

Lily sonrió contenta, al fin había dejado atrás al estúpido de Potter, ahora estaría con un chico que la quería, y la trataría muy bien.

– Nada tiene por que salir mal – dijo en voz baja.

Al día siguiente las chicas desmontaron la tienda bien temprano e iban fuera del recinto a esperar el autobús cuando se acercó Robert corriendo. Las chicas se adelantaron para dejarlos solos conversando. Robert simplemente abrazó bien fuerte a Lily y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

– Nos vemos en el tren Lily…

– Adiós… – respondió ella y se apresuró para llegar donde estaban las chicas esperándola.

– Vaya… parece que resultó – susurró Sam a Lily. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, muy contenta.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta la llegada del autobús y volvieron a sus casas para prepararse para el siguiente periodo escolar, que al parecer iba a ser muy bueno, en especial para cierta pelirroja que miraba por la ventana viendo alejarse el centro vacacional, o mejor dicho, a cierto chico que saludaba con la mano desde el portón.


	26. ¿Verdadero amor?

**Capítulo XXVI **

**¿Verdadero amor?**

– Lamento haber llegado tarde… yo… la reunión de prefectos se alargó un poco, pero bueno… - no pudo decir más pues él la calló poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de ella.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le tomó las manos. El contacto visual era inevitable, sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia, pero eso no duró mucho, pues él se armó de valor y anuló la distancia que separaba sus labios. Ella se sentía en las nubes, y él estaba muy feliz, por que por fin había hecho aquello que tanto deseaba.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó luego de aquel beso.

Ella se quedó de piedra. Realmente no esperaba oír eso, o en realidad si, pero lo que era seguro es que le agradó muchísimo. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

– Claro que si! – exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de su, ahora, novio.

Se encontraban en el carro comedor del Hogwarts Express. Había muy poca gente allí, pues en realidad todos sólo comían golosinas durante el trayecto del viaje. Lily tuvo que separarse de Robert un par de horas para hacer la ronda en los pasillos que le correspondía, junto a un chico de séptimo de Hufflepuf, por ser prefecta, y luego volvió al comedor, donde él la esperaba.

Los chicos se quedaron allí bastante tiempo, sentados, abrazados, conversando. En realidad se pasaron casi todo el trayecto allí, y solo volvieron a sus respectivos compartimientos cuando calcularon que ya estaban por llegar, para cambiarse la ropa muggle por las túnicas de la escuela. Quedaron de juntarse fuera de la estación para irse en el mismo carruaje.

– ¿Y? ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó Emily impaciente cuando ella entró al compartimiento.

– Pues… somos novios!!! – exclamó contenta

Las chicas celebraron juntas y luego terminaron de cambiarse. Estaban llegando a la Estación de Hogsmeade. Bajaron rápidamente y salieron de la estación. Sólo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos hasta que llegó Robert donde ellas estaban y subieron los cuatro al carruaje.

Veían acercarse el castillo por la ventana. Lily estaba cada ves mas contenta. Le encantaba el castillo, las clases, sus compañeros. Y ahora estaba más contenta aún, pues ahora que estaba de novia con Robert se podrían ver todos los días. El carruaje se detuvo frente a las puertas de roble y se apresuraron en bajar. Primero bajaron Emily y Sarah y luego Robert, quien le ofreció la mano a Lily para ayudarla a bajar.

– Vaya… que galán!! – dijo la chica riendo.

Entraron al castillo cogidos de las manos y se separaron en la entrada del Gran Comedor para ir cada uno a su mesa. El banquete fue lo mismo que todos los años, los alumnos nuevos, algunas palabras del director, la comida… a excepción del discurso de principio de año: por alguna extraña razón los profesores habían decidido darles la mañana libre a todos los alumnos, cosa que los alegró muchísimo. Y lógicamente el final: A la cama!!

– Los alumnos de primer año por aquí por favor!!! – gritaba Lily, una vez que el director volvió a su asiento – Los alumnos de primer año síganme!!! donde demonios está Remus? – añadió en voz baja a sus amigas. Ellas se encogieron de hombros.

– Aquí estoy Lily! – exclamó el chico aproximándose – Los alumnos de primer año por favor sígannos!! Este es el camino más corto y directo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Lily y Remus se fueron con los alumnos de primer año, mientras los demás se quedaban un tanto rezagados en el Gran Comedor. Caminaron por varios pasillos, dando indicaciones como "cuidado con las escaleras, pues a veces cambian de lugar", "este escalón es falso, deben recordar saltarlo", "Peeves, el poltergeist, es un bromista, deben cuidarse de él" o "no olviden la contraseña para entrar, pues o si no, se quedarán afuera hasta que alguien que se la sepa llegue"

Al día siguiente Lily se levantó muy temprano para ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall a buscar los horarios. Se dirigió sola al Gran Comedor y al llegar notó que había varias personas que ya habían llegado, por lo que repartió los horarios y dejó encargados los demás para poder desayunar tranquila.

– ¿Vais a acompañarme a las cocinas chicas? – preguntó Lily a sus amigas cuando estas llegaron junto a ella.

– Este… yo… la verdad Lily no puedo ir – respondió Sarah. Lily la miró esperando una explicación – No me mires así… es que… quedé de juntarme con… con…

– Ya… no te preocupes… después nos cuentas – dijo Lily, y luego volteó a mirar a Emily.

– Tengo que ir a la lechucería Lily… mis padres me escribieron… y tengo que responder pronto – dijo ella mostrando el sobre que había traído su lechuza unos minutos antes.

– Está bien… iré con Samantha de todas maneras.

En las cocinas lo único que Lily quería hacer era saludar a Skriper, por lo que la visita fue bastante corta. Los elfos querían llenarlas de comida, pero ellas ya habían comido suficiente en el desayuno, por lo que decidieron escapar sutilmente antes que terminaran saliendo rodando de la cocina.

– Dijiste que me ayudarías – dijo la voz de un chico cuando ellas salían de la cocina. Lily se molestó mucho al ver quien era.

– No James… yo dije que no podría ayudarte… - respondió Samantha sabiendo que el chico se dirigía a ella.

– Pero esto me aleja más aún de ella… ¿por qué? Si sabes perfectamente que es lo que siento… - protestó él bajando la cabeza.

– Ya te darás cuenta que las cosas cambian… hay que cometer errores para aprender – replicó Sam en un tono misterioso. Lily estaba recelosa, no entendía que tenía que estar su prima hablando con ese cretino.

– Sam… ¿podemos irnos? – dijo Lily exasperada – Quedé de juntarme con Robert… – le recordó impaciente.

– Oh!… está bien, vamos… – accedió un poco molesta – confía en mi… - terminó dirigiéndose a Potter.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la salida, Lily tenía un extraño sentimiento. Como si su prima le estuviese ocultando algo.

– ¿Que fue eso? – susurró cuando aún no alcanzaban la puerta al Hall de entrada.

– Nada… - respondió ella evasivamente – yo… le dije que tenía que hacer que las cosas cambiaran… ¿recuerdas que el año pasado me dijo que si estaba enamorado? – Lily asintió con la cabeza – bueno… eso. Yo le dije que si quería que las cosas funcionaran entre él y… esa chica… debía hacer las cosas bien.

– Pero el te culpó de haber arruinado su propósito – insistió la pelirroja.

– Te interesa mucho ¿no? – Lily iba a protestar, pero Samantha la detuvo con un gesto – no importa Lily… el punto es que yo no he hecho nada… él lo sabe… es alguien más quien ha hecho algo… pero yo espero que se de cuenta de su error.

La extraña conversación con su prima quedó pronto en el olvido. Lily se separó de ella en el tercer piso, y se fue a reunir con Robert. Pasaron toda la mañana juntos paseando por los terrenos de la escuela, mirando al calamar gigante tomar sol en la orilla del lago, o los Thestrals (en el caso de Lily) volar por sobre las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, para luego zambullirse en el follaje como si fuesen gaviotas lanzándose al mar para pescar el desayuno. Volvieron al castillo para el almuerzo, y tal como la noche anterior se separaron en la entrada para ir a comer a sus respectivas mesas.

– Es como cuando desaparecía en primer año ¿recuerdan?

– Claro… pero la diferencia es que ahora si sabemos donde está.

– ¿Tanto así chicas?

– Es lo que te estamos diciendo… no le vemos ni el pelo… por la mañana es la primera en levantarse…

– Y cuando nosotras entramos al Gran Comedor para el desayuno ella va saliendo con él…

– En clases todo es normal… y luego en los recreos si no está patrullando por los pasillos con Lupin, se junta con él…

– Para el almuerzo y la cena es lo mismo que el desayuno… come rápido, y vuelve a salir.

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde el comienzo de clases (y con ello el noviazgo entre Lily y Robert) y las chicas estaban preocupadas por su amiga. Ya casi no compartían. Ella solo tenía ojos para él, y se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Él usualmente la acompañaba a cumplir sus deberes como prefecta, y ella miraba sus entrenamientos de Quidditch desde las tribunas del estadio.

El primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada se llevaría a cabo el mismo día de Halloween, cosa extraña, pues normalmente los partidos eran los sábados, y por primera vez éste sería un viernes. Poco antes de desayunar, Lily y Robert se encontraban conversando en el aula del primer piso donde normalmente pasaban los recreos los días de lluvia. La chimenea estaba encendida y ellos se encontraban solos, pues era muy temprano para que alguien bajara a desayunar y además nadie entraba allí si no era recreo.

– Supongo que apoyarás a mi equipo – inquirió él.

– No… no podría… - respondió ella suavemente – no te pongas así… es mi casa… no puedo estar en contra de mis compañeros…

– Pero tu me tienes que apoyar a mi!! Soy tu novio!!– exclamó él un comenzando a enojarse.

– Robert… calma… yo te quiero mucho… pero no me puedes pedir esto… cada uno apoyará a su equipo…

El chico estaba ahora muy enojado. Pero pensó que después ella cambiaría de opinión y se sentaría junto a Samantha para alentar al equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Salieron del aula pronto y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Lily se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó con sus amigas en preciso momento en que el equipo completo de Gryffindor entraba a desayunar acompañado de una avalancha de gritos y vítores.

Después de desayunar todos bajaron al campo de quidditch para ver el partido. Por un lado estaban los Gryffindors, con bufandas, gorros y escarapelas rojas y doradas; al frente de ellos estaban los Ravenclaws, llevando los colores azul y bronce. Los alumnos de Slytherin permanecían serios en sus asientos, esperando el comienzo del partido, y los Hufflepufs trataban de decidirse a cual equipo apoyar.

Comenzó el partido una vez que los capitanes de cada equipo estrecharon sus manos y la quaffle fue liberada. Fue una larga lucha sin tregua. La quaffle volaba de un lado a otro, pasando de un equipo a otro. Las bludgers eran aporreadas con mucha fuerza por los batidores de ambos equipos, cosa que logró evitar muchos tantos. La snitch no se dejaba ver, pero los buscadores volaban de un extremo a otro de la cancha, entre jugadores y pelotas, buscando pacientemente, esperando la aparición de la escurridiza pelota alada.

La mañana estaba acabando, y muchos de los espectadores volvían al castillo para almorzar. El partido se estaba alargando muchísimo, y se notaba el cansancio en los jugadores, pero aún así ninguno se rendía. Los espectadores que quedaban en las tribunas estaban roncos de tanto gritar. Gryffindor iba ganando tan solo 90 a 80, y esto hacía que cada vez pusieran mas empeño en su labor.

Finalmente, cuando ya había muy poca gente en las tribunas se escuchó la voz del comentarista decir que el partido había acabado. Nadie comprendía mucho, pues la jugada había sido muy rápida: los buscadores de ambos equipos estaban en lugares opuestos en el campo, volando cada uno por su cuenta, cosa que no ocurre normalmente, cuando Potter vio un resplandor dorado muy arriba en el cielo, contrastando con las negras nubes que amenazaban con desatar una fuerte tormenta.

Al tener la ventaja que nadie más había visto lo que él, voló despreocupadamente hacía arriba, sin despegar la vista de la snitch hasta atraparla disimuladamente. Luego voló hacía abajo y dio una vuela a todo el estadio con el puño levantado en el aire, con las pequeñas alas de la pelota luchando entre sus dedos. Solo entonces el comentarista notó que Potter tenía la snitch, y el sonido de un silbato dio por finalizado el partido.

Todos los que estaban aún en el estadio apoyando a Gryffindor bajaron al campo a celebrar junto al equipo. Poco a poco se fueron uniendo lo que habían ido a almorzar, que habían sido avisados por alguno de los espectadores. El equipo de Ravenclaw, abatido, bajaba al campo para entrar a los vestuarios. Solo uno de ellos se acercó a la multitud de gente que celebraba junto a los ganadores.

Robert Taylor bajó de su escoba y se introdujo entre las personas hasta llegar donde Lily, que estaba de espaldas a él, celebrando junto a sus amigas. El chico la cogió violentamente del brazo y la llevó casi a rastras afuera del estadio.

– Te dije que apoyaras a Ravenclaw Lily! – gritó luego de cerciorarse que no hubiese nadie cerca. Apretaba el brazo de la chica con mucha fuerza.

– Robert… por favor… suéltame… me estás haciendo daño – dijo ella asustada, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos – yo te dije que iba a apoyar a mi casa – dijo una vez que él aflojó la mano.

– Pero tu eres mi novia… tienes que apoyarme a mi!!!

Parecía que el chico en cualquier momento perdería la poco paciencia que tenía para golpear a Lily, pero el ruido de cientos de pasos saliendo del estadio lo detuvo. Se mantuvo quieto, mirando duramente a Lily, sin soltarla. Quienes salieron del estadio celebraron no se fijaron en la pareja que permanecía cerca de las puertas, excepto cierto chico de alborotado cabello negro, que notó perfectamente la mano de Robert apretando el brazo de Lily y las solitarias lágrimas que salían de los verdes ojos de ella. Una oleada de odio invadió su cuerpo, y estuvo a punto de caerle a golpes a Taylor por ponerle la mano encima a Lily, pero luego recordó las palabras de Samantha y se tranquilizó un poco: "_hay que cometer errores para aprender"._

Robert no dijo nada más, solo le dio otro apretón en el brazo antes de empujarla contra el portón del estadio y entrar a los vestuarios, dejando a Lily llorando.

La chica no estuvo mucho tiempo allí, no quería ver a Robert, por lo que se encaminó a la cabaña de Hagrid tratando de serenarse en el camino. Cuando llegó allí, el guardabosques estaba zurciendo calcetines, pero al ver la cara que traía la chica dejó lo que hacía y se preocupó de consolarla.

– ¿Me lo vas a decir? – preguntó el notablemente preocupado

– Discutimos… pero… fue una tontera – respondió ella entre sollozos – Hagrid… ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta tarde? No quiero volver al castillo…

– Claro linda… no hay problema… pero yo tengo que ir al bosque… ¿te quedas sola?

– Claro… gracias Hagrid… eres muy bueno – sonrió ella.

El guardabosques se despidió con un abrazo y salió por la puerta trasera. Lily se acomodó en un sillón y se quedó dormida al poco rato. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que oyó golpes en la puerta. Miró a su alrededor: Hagrid aún no había vuelto.

– Hagrid… – se oyó una voz afuera – necesito hablar contigo… yo se que dije que me iba a hacer a un lado… pero hoy vi algo que me hace dudar de esa decisión y… – pero en ese momento se cayó, pues quien abrió la puerta fue Lily.

– Hagrid no está – dijo ella fríamente.

– ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

– A ti no te importa Potter… pero si te interesa saberlo… Hagrid fue al bosque

– Gracias… - gruñó el de mala gana

El muchacho se alejó de la cabaña, de regreso al castillo y Lily cerró la puerta. La cabaña estaba desordenada, por lo que ella, para pasar el tiempo, se dedicó a ordenar. Estuvo casi toda la tarde en eso. Hasta que le dio hambre, recordando que sólo había comido en el desayuno.

– Skriper!!! – dijo en voz alta. Al instante el elfo apareció frente a Lily.

– Señorita Lily… no imaginé que estaría aquí…

– Es que no quiero ir al castillo… ¿me traes algo de comer?

El elfo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. Justo en ese momento llagó Hagrid del bosque. Traía una planta en una pequeña maceta. Lily le dijo que Potter había estado allí, y le contó lo que había escuchado al chico antes de abrir la puerta. Hagrid la miró profundamente.

– Me gustaría poder romper las promesas de silencio para poder ayudar a unos cuantos – dijo en un tono misterioso mirando a Lily significativamente, y dejó la planta sobre la mesa – voy al castillo a ver si logro hablar con ese chico… ¿no vienes al banquete de Halloween? – Lily negó con la cabeza un poco confusa.

Skriper llegó con una enorme bandeja de plata con una espectacular cena y se quedó con la chica conversando unos momentos, cuando se fue a Lily solo le quedaba el postre. Después de terminar de comer Lily llevó los platos al fregadero, dejó todo limpio y volvió a la mesa a observar la extraña planta que Hagrid había traído del bosque; extendió una mano para tocar las relucientes y verdes hojas de la planta, pero a penas lo hizo sintió un fuerte dolor en la punta del dedo, que se extendió rápidamente por todo su brazo y un segundo más tarde cayó al suelo inconsciente.


	27. Estudios

**Capitulo XXVII**

**Estudios**

Oía voces a lo lejos, como en una radio mal sintonizada. Todo le daba vueltas, sentía su cabeza pesada, le retumbaba. Estaba en una cama muy cómoda, de sábanas suaves. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a las voces, y pudo distinguir a su prima Samantha y la voz de un chico. No quería abrir los ojos. Sentía que si hacía eso se sentiría peor, pero necesitaba saber que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era haber lavado los trastes en la casa de Hagrid.

– ¿Donde estoy? – preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados

– En la enfermería – respondió una voz bastante conocida al lado suyo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Madame Pomfrey con una botella con un líquido amarillo. Estaba oscuro. Un poco más allá estaban Samantha y Robert, quienes al oír la voz de Lily se acercaron hasta su cama para saber como estaba. Madame Pomfrey la hizo beber ese asqueroso líquido de la botella y se fue dejándola a solas con su prima y su ¿novio?

– Lily… tenemos que hablar – dijo él con voz suplicante

– Vuelvo más tarde primita – dijo Samantha saliendo del lugar.

Lily miró triste y duramente a Robert, quien se veía muy apenado e incómodo. Se acercó un poco más a la chica tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

– Perdóname Lily por favor… - dijo él suplicante – estaba enojado por la derrota y perdí el control… te juro que nunca quise hacerte daño…

Lily no decía nada… estaba muy dolida con él. La forma en que la había tratado luego del partido de Quidditch había sido muy humillante. Solo se dedicó a mirarlo con tristeza. Sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban la humillación y rabia que ella sentía.

– Lily… de veras que yo no quise hacerlo… estaba tan enojado por el partido que al final hice lo peor que se me podría haber ocurrido… desahogarme contigo… perdóname Lily por favor…

El chico estaba realmente arrepentido. No había levantado la vista mientras hablaba, y ahora estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Lily, con una mano de la chica entre las suyas y la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama.

Lily trató de hablar, pero entonces se dio cuenta que la poción que le había dado Madame Pomfrey la había dejado momentáneamente muda. Se limitó a levantar su mano libre y acariciar el cabello del chico, quien al sentir el gesto levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios.

Estuvieron bastante rato en silencio. Lily acariciaba la mejilla de Robert, y él había inclinado la cabeza hacia ese lado para demostrar le que gustaba eso. Cuando llegó Madame Pomfrey a revisar a Lily, Robert se puso de pie para salir, pero antes le dio un tierno beso a Lily y salió sonriente.

– Esa planta es muy peligrosa señorita Evans… – comentó la enfermera, tomándole la temperatura a Lily – si la hubiese tocado por más tiempo sus cuerdas vocales ahora no existirían. La poción que le di es un regenerador.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. La enfermera la dejó descansar una vez que terminó de chequear su estado y Lily se acomodó para dormir, cuando entró su prima Samantha con cara preocupada.

– Pomfrey nos contó lo que pasó… estábamos muy preocupados – dijo ella sentándose en la silla donde minutos antes había estado Robert – El pobre de Robert estaba tan angustiado… todo el tiempo se echaba la culpa de lo que te había pasado – Lily sólo se encogió de hombros y bostezó. A pesar de haber estado "dormida" harto tiempo, se sentía muy cansada – Bueno, yo ya me voy, el banquete terminó hace mucho rato y se supone que yo debería estar en la cama. Adiós – le dio un leve abrazo y salió de la enfermería.

Lily estuvo pensando en lo que había pasado aquel día, y en lo que había dicho Hagrid _"Me gustaría poder romper las promesas de silencio para poder ayudar a unos cuantos". _¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Hagrid la había mirado de forma extraña cuando lo dijo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, lo había dicho cuando le contó sobre la visita de Potter. ¿Pero que demonios tenía que ver ella con lo que había dicho el idiota de Potter? Al final el sueño la venció completamente y Lily pasó la noche completa en medio de extraños sueños y alarmantes pesadillas. Eran imágenes que se sucedían unas a otras con mucha rapidez.

Primero se vio a si misma en un vagón del tren llorando en el suelo… luego la imagen cambió y pudo ver un ataúd de mármol blanco a las orillas del lago… un grupo de Thestrals, con dos jinetes cada uno, volaba en dirección al sur en medio de la oscuridad de la noche… un dragón furioso… cientos de encapuchados, con las varitas levantadas, caminaban entre los árboles de un joven bosque… una serpiente enorme con los ojos bañados en sangre… el Sauce Boxeador en los jardines de la escuela… _Despierta… despierta… despierta… despierta… despierta…_

Lily logró despertarse en el momento preciso en que veía un bebé de ojos verdes y pelo azabache llorar asustado, con una brillante luz verde alrededor de él. La chica se incorporó en la cama, tratando de tranquilizarse. "S_ólo fue un sueño, Lily Evans" _se decía a si misma _"sólo un tonto sueño…"_

Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo conocido que la tranquilizara un poco. A los pies de su cama estaban su túnica y su bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor. Recordando algo tomó la túnica y buscó en los bolsillos una rana de chocolate, cuando la encontró se la comió rápidamente y se calmó muchísimo. _"Es igual que con los dementores"_ pensó ella recordando una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del año anterior.

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_En respuesta a vuestra última carta debo deciros que, como muchos años anteriores, me quedaré en la escuela estas vacaciones._

_Ustedes saben que este año rindo los T.I.M.O. y que para mi es muy importante pasar con buenas notas. Aprovecharé que casi todos van a sus casas para utilizar la biblioteca tranquilamente._

_Emily y Sarah también se quedarán, así que tendré buena compañía. Algunas chicas de otras casas estarán aquí durante las fiestas, al igual que algunos amigos de otros cursos._

_Espero que pasen unas lindas fiestas en casa. Saludos a los tíos, decidles que Sam irá a casa estas vacaciones. El regalo de Petunia lo dejé este verano en el segundo cajón de mi escritorio._

_Muchos besos y abrazos. Os quiero montones… Lily_

– Muy bien Fiore… lleva esto a casa… y cuidado con los paquetes – dijo Lily a su lechuza, que le respondió cariñosamente con un suave picotazo en el dedo. La chica la vio alejarse y luego salió de la lechucería para continuar con su ronda.

Un poco más de una semana más tarde, muy temprano por la mañana, Lily recibió un espectacular almohadazo por parte de Emily, para despertarla, seguido de un entusiasta grito de "FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!"

– ¿Algún día cambiarás el modo de despertarnos en Navidad Emy? – preguntó Lily incorporándose a medias, aún demasiado dormida para abrir los ojos.

– Imposible Lily – dijo la adormilada voz de Sarah desde la cama de enfrente.

– Chicas… ya despierten… abrir los regalos – exclamó Emily totalmente despierta y alegre.

– Eres impresionante Emy… ¿lo sabías? – preguntó Lily gateando encima de la cama hasta llegar a la pila de regalos que se levantaba encima de su baúl.

Emily sólo la ignoró y siguió con la importante tarea de abrir los regalos y lanzar gritos de emoción al ver que había tras los papeles de colores o dentro de las cajitas. Lily miró su propia pila de regalos. Era mayor que la del año anterior. Cogió el que estaba más arriba y rasgó el papel bostezando. Dentro encontró una hermosa bufanda de lana, hecha a mano, de parte de su madre. Un poco más abajo había un paquete con las golosinas que a Lily más le gustaban, de parte de Emily y Sarah. Lily sonrió entretenida.

– Ustedes pretenden que yo salga de esta habitación rodando de lo gorda que me voy a poner con tantas chucherías – les dijo Lily riendo. Emily, como es normal, le tiró un almohadón y siguió con sus regalos.

Hagrid le había enviado un libro de plantas venenosas, "_que oportuno"_ pensó ella dejándolo encima de la cama, para guardarlo en el baúl después. Robert le envió una linda agenda forrada en cuero _"Nada más estúpido e impersonal"_, pensó Emily al ver la agenda que Lily tenía en sus manos. Realmente a ella no le agradaba Taylor en lo más mínimo.

Samantha le envió un álbum de fotos, que abarcaba los ya casi cinco años que llevaba Lily en la escuela, más algunas antiguas, como fotografías de Harry y de los abuelos, que habían muerto cuando ambas tenían unos cinco y seis años cada una. Por último sus padres le regalaron un set de libros de magia de autodefensa que habían comprado por catálogo vía lechuza.

– ¿Que haremos esta tarde chicas? – preguntó Sarah ojeando la guía de plantas del mediterráneo que Lily le había regalado.

– Podríamos ir a la _Maldabi_ – sugirió Emily – seguro que más de alguien llega y nos montamos nuestra propia fiesta privada de navidad – dijo sonriente – Gracias por la pluma Sarah… está preciosa – añadió mostrando la enorme pluma de avestruz.

– De nada Emy… y gracias por el perfume – respondió Sarah – Es buena idea… pero… ¿no deberíamos avisar?

– Siempre llega gente allí… en especial después de las "reuniones" del año pasado – recordó Lily.

Las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente. Lily y sus amigas se pasaban bastante tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando. Aunque a decir verdad las chicas se sentían un poco incómodas, pues Robert siempre las acompañaba y procuraba ayudarlas a estudiar, pero más que una ayuda era un gran distracción para Lily, por lo cual ella cogían algunos y se iban a trabajar tranquilas y solas a otra mesa, o a la Sala Común.

– Lily... creo que te estás estresando de sobra con los T.I.M.O. – susurró Samantha llegando junto a su prima en la biblioteca.

– ¿Como se te ocurre? Faltan cinco meses para los exámenes y yo no estudiado ni la mitad de lo que debería haber estudiado a estas alturas… además estos exámenes son de lo más importantes para nuestro futuro… tengo que esforzarme para conseguir las mejores calificaciones para estudiar lo que yo quiera… y además tu no puedes venir aquí a decirme eso por que el año pasado tú estabas… - Robert la cayó poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la chica, quien lo miró molesta y luego volvió a su libro en silencio sin prestar atención a su prima y su novio.

– ¿Me lo prestas un momento Lily? – preguntó Sam. Lily emitió un gruñido de aprobación sin apartar la vista del libro. Samantha y Robert salieron de la biblioteca para hablar con calma.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que ellos salieran cuando se oyó un estrépito al extremo opuesto de la biblioteca. La señorita Grey fue corriendo hasta allá para ver que había sucedido y a los pocos minutos volvió casi arrastrando a Potter de la oreja con una mano y halando la túnica de una chica con la otra.

– Que no os vuelva a pillar besuqueándose en MI biblioteca jovencitos – gritó empujándolos por la puerta – La próxima vez notificaré al director – añadió en un chillido agudo antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices y volver con paso firme al fondo de la biblioteca a ordenar los libros que se habían caído de sus estantes.

Lily, que había apartado la vista del libro cuando oyó el estrépito, estaba ahora con una cara de asombro. Le parecía increíble que alguien utilizara la biblioteca para ligar, aunque pensándolo bien a chicos como Potter y Black eso les parecía algo divertido, que aumentaba tanto su popularidad con las chicas, como el número de ellas en sus respectivos fans-club's.

– ¿Que sucedió? – preguntó Sam sentándose a un lado de Lily – Miss Grey estaba muy enojada.

– Lo de siempre… lo raro es que miss Grey no le haya dicho antes a Dumbledore…– respondió Lily pensativa – es la cuarta vez que ocurre en esta semana…

– Lily… yo no me paso todo el día en la biblioteca como tu… ¿qué pasó? – insistió Sam al ver que Lily se iba por la tangente.

– Oh! Eso… Potter y Black utilizan la biblioteca para conseguir ligues… más que nada Potter, a Black lo han sacado de la oreja solo una vez… y siempre terminan dejando la mitad de los libros de las estanterías de atrás en el suelo – dijo la pelirroja como si fuera lo más normal.

– ¿Y eso a ti no te molesta? – preguntó Sam inocentemente. Lily la miró duramente antes de responder con total tranquilidad

– ¿Debería molestarme? – respondió con otra pregunta. Sam negó silenciosamente – A propósito de ligues… ¿dónde está Robert?

Sam le explicó que había ido al despacho de Flitwick, por un asunto de las clases que había perdido por haber estado esas dos semanas en la enfermería después del último partido de quidditch, donde los golpeadores del equipo de Slytherin lo dejaron sin conocimiento por varios días tras haberle lanzado las dos bludgers, una en la cabeza y la otra en el estómago.

Samantha acompañó a Lily un rato, para ayudarla con algunas cosas, hasta que pareció recodar algo de suma importancia y se despidió apresuradamente. Lo que Lily no sabía (pues estaba con la vista clavada en el pergamino donde escribía a una velocidad impresionante), es que Sam había visto a "alguien" entrando, y roja como un tomate decidió escabullirse entre los estantes antes que su prima, o alguna otra persona le hiciera preguntas capciosas. Cuando ese "alguien" ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta, ella salió de su escondite y salió apresuradamente por la puerta.

– Acabo de echar a su amigo de aquí, señor Black – susurró miss Grey – cuidadito con lo que hace, pues ya me aburrí de recoger libros…

– No se preocupe miss Grey… yo no venía a eso… estaba… buscando a… alguien más – dijo Sirius Black mirando a donde estaba Lily, decepcionado.

La bibliotecaria se alejó en dirección a la Sección Prohibida, y Black, tras cerciorarse que quien buscaba no estaba en la biblioteca salió con paso decidido.

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando ya era hora de la cena, Lily cogió su mochila, echó sus cosas adentro y caminó a la salida para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. En la puerta se encontró con Remus Lupin, que también iba saliendo.

– Hola Remus!! – saludó ella alegremente

– Hola Lily – respondió él – oye… no has visto a Can… a… a Sirius?

– ¿Black¿En la biblioteca? – preguntó Lily divertida – no… si hubiese entrado lo sabría… miss Grey lo hubiese sacado de una oreja, igual que hizo con Potter – dijo riendo.

Siguieron el camino al Gran Comedor en silencio. Lupin se sentó junto a sus amigos y Lily alcanzó a oír que Pettigrew decía _"Sirius la estaba buscando… yo le sugerí que fuera a la biblioteca… ¿seguro que no estaba ahí?" "Si Remus… yo lo vi entrar" _añadió la voz de Potter _"pero Lily me dijo que no lo vio… y ella estaba cerca de la puerta" _protestó Remus.

Lily siguió caminando sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación de los Merodeadores y se encaminó a donde estaban sus amigas. Se sentó junto a ellas dejando la pesada mochila en el suelo.

El Día de San Valentín cayó sábado, por lo que los alumnos de tercer año en adelante tenían permiso para ir al pueblo. Lily, como es lógico fue con Robert, y ni siquiera se acordó de lo mal que estuvo el año anterior, en esa misma fecha. Se pasaron todo el día recorriendo las calles del pueblo, cogidos de las manos, caminado lentamente.

Fueron, como muchas parejas, al salón de té de Madame Puddifoot. Luego dieron un paseo hasta la casa de los gritos, y antes de volver al castillo pasaron por Honeydukes a comprar algunas golosinas. Al último momento Robert convenció a Lily para que lo acompañara a Zonko a comprar algunas cosas y finalmente volvieron a la escuela.

El resto del trimestre pasó rápidamente. Lily pasaba casi todo el tiempo libre con Robert y sus compañeros en la biblioteca. Esos chicos le ayudaban bastante con los T.I.M.O. y ella se sentía muy agradecida de tener compañía y ayuda durante sus largas sesiones de biblioteca.

Lily decidió pasar las vacaciones de Semana Santa en casa, a pesar que Petunia estaría allí. Sentía que necesitaba ver a sus padres, y relajarse un poco de tanto estrés por los exámenes con la ayuda de los arrumacos y atenciones de su madre (cosa que ponía MUY celosa a Petunia).

– No te preocupes más por los exámenes Lily – le decía Sally a su hija, que tenía su cabeza en el regazo de su madre – tu eres una bruja muy inteligente… todos los años anteriores has obtenido excelentes calificaciones… además has estudiado muchísimo – añadió pasando sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello de Lily.

– Lo sé… pero este año es distinto – insistió Lily –. Dependiendo de los resultados de los T.I.M.O. podré postular a las asignaturas que necesite para la carrera que quiera seguir…

– Ya no te mortifiques más… tengo total confianza en que te irá muy bien – Lily sonrió. Cómo le gustaba estar así con su madre. Conversando tranquilamente, sentadas frente al fuego, con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente – Y a propósito… ¿qué carrera piensas seguir después de la escuela?

– No lo tengo muy claro aún… en todo caso en la escuela nos han ayudado bastante con eso de la "vocación"… había pensado que tal vez pueda seguir como sanadora, que es como ser médico… o postular al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas… es fascinante – dijo Lily entusiasmada y se pasó el resto de la tarde explicándole a su madre a que se dedicaba este departamento. Cuando terminó ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

– Pues veo que si te agrada mucho este Departamento, hija – sentenció Sally – pero ya es hora que vayas a preparar tu baúl mientras yo hago la cena… tienes que dormirte temprano para tu regreso a la escuela… luego te ayudo a escoger algo bien bonito para que sorprendas a tu novio – añadió risueña. Lily sonrió al pensar en Robert y subió a su cuarto a arreglar sus cosas.

Al regresar a la escuela Lily se concentró totalmente en los exámenes, si era eso posible. Tanto así que descuidó muchísimo su relación con Robert, y se alejó más aún de sus amigas Emily y Sarah. Las únicas personas con las cuales Lily aún seguía "en contacto" era con su prima Samantha, su compañero Remus Lupin (por las reuniones de prefecto) y su amigo Rubeus Hagrid.

Samantha le advertía siempre que estaba dejando muy abandonados a todos, pero la pelirroja se defendía diciendo que era su futuro el que estaba en juego. Remus la acompañaba algunas veces en la biblioteca, y estudiaban juntos. Pero lo que a Lily más le agradaba era coger los libros que necesitaba e ir a refugiarse en la cabaña de Hagrid. Allí había enormes y mullidos sillones para sentarse a leer, y la mesita del café era ideal para tomar apuntes. Hagrid además estaba muy contenta con la presencia de Lily allí, pues le tenía un gran cariño, y cuando la chica no leía o estudiaba, conversaban de muchísimas cosas.

Tampoco se puede decir que Lily se había alejado completamente de Robert, pues se veían bien seguido en la biblioteca o en la _Maldabi_, pero el punto es que debido a la falta de comunicación el noviazgo se fue enfriando poco a poco.

Una tarde, a principios de mayo, Lily iba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando vio algo que la dejó muda de la impresión unos segundos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Ella besándose con… Dudaba que fuera realmente ella, pero no se podía engañar a si misma: la conocía muy bien.

– Samantha Grint!! – chilló haciendo que su prima se sobresaltara – ¿que haces con…

* * *

Em... si saben sacar conclusiones entre lineas, seguro entienden de que se trata . en fin... no hay mucho que decir

Gracias a las nuevas personas que me criticaron el capitulo anterior D

Javi


	28. TIMO y discusiones

**Capítulo XXVIII**

T.I.M.O. y discusiones 

Lily no podía hablar de la impresión. No le molestaba que su prima saliera con chicos. Pero el problema era precisamente que el chico con quien su prima se estaba besando hacía unos segundos no era del agrado de Lily. _"cuantas veces miss Grey lo ha sacado de la biblioteca" _pensó frenética _"ahora ella es una más de su lista de triunfos…"_.

Lily estaba verdaderamente enojada con su prima, y ella miraba a Lily entre triste y molesta ante la reacción de ella. En cuanto a él… se había quedado mudo, junto a Sam. En un gesto de apoyo el chico le cogió la mano, cosa que le dio valor a Samantha.

– ¿Que vas a decir Lily? – preguntó Sam desafiante

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con ese… aprovechador!?! – exclamó Lily – ¿Es que no te das cuenta que sólo era una más de su lista de chicas que han caído a sus pies?

– No lo puedo creer Lily… pensé que de todas las personas… – dijo Sam a punto de llorar – pensé que sabías que yo no soy de esas…

– ¿Pero por que él!?! – Lily estaba fuera de sí – esta noche cada uno irá a su Sala Común y mañana… si te he visto no me acuerdo… que ingenua eres Sam

– Oye!! – intervino el chico – ¿quién te da el derecho a entrometerte así en las decisiones de Samantha? – dijo muy molesto – Vamos Sammy… no tienes por que darle explicaciones – el chico apretó suavemente la mano de la chica y juntos se alejaron de allí dejando a Lily sola en medio del corredor.

Lily tenía ganas de llorar. Había perdido a Sam… su prima… su amiga de toda la vida. Pero ella tenía la culpa. Ella sabía que ese estúpido sólo buscaba chicas para divertirse y luego las mandaba a freír espárragos, y Lily sólo intentaba protegerla. Se fue a su Sala Común casi corriendo y se encerró en la habitación, corriendo las cortinas de su cama adoselada.

Durante las semanas siguientes Lily estaba muy deprimida. Le aburría estar con Robert, por lo que se pasaba el tiempo libre estudiando encerrada en la Sala Multipropósito. Tampoco le apetecía ir donde Hagrid, pues de seguro le preguntaría mil veces lo que le sucedía hasta que ella hablara, y no tenía intenciones de hablar de aquello.

Tal vez más que preocuparse por Samantha se había sentido celosa. Ellas siempre habían sido muy amigas, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y más aún desde que Lily cumplió los once años y recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Era primera vez que peleaban, y lo que Lily más lamentaba era que la pelea fuera por un chico.

Lily, con lo terca que era, esperaba que Sam fuera hasta ella para pedirle perdón por haber actuado así. _"Cuando se de cuenta que clase de… es ese estúpido vendrá llorando para que la consuele por haberse metido con ese………"_ pero Samantha nunca llegó donde Lily. Es más, se la veía muy alegre a donde quiera que fuera.

Entonces se refugiaba en la Sala Multipropósito.

– ¿Que sucede amor? Últimamente has estado muy triste… – dijo Robert una tarde en que caminaban por el corredor del séptimo piso.

– Tuve una pelea con Sam… – respondió triste – no puede entender que yo sólo quiero protegerla de ese imbécil…

– Lily… tu no eres su madre… además tienes que dejarla que se dé cuenta ella sola del error que está cometiendo… si es un error claro… - replicó él tratando de ser neutral, pues Lily era su novia, pero Samantha era una de sus mejores amigas – sólo dale un voto de confianza…

– Puede ser… pero no entiendo por que tiene que ser él…

– Podría haber sido cualquiera, pero ella lo eligió entre todos los chicos de la escuela… no le sigas dando vueltas preciosa… es su vida…

– Está bien… dejemos el tema por favor…

Lily abrazó a Robert fuertemente y siguieron caminando lentamente. Lily hacía su ronda como prefecta, y él la acompañaba, ya que no tenía mucho que hacer. Además, le encantaba estar con su novia.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda se despidieron con un cálido beso. Lily iba a dar la contraseña de entrada, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella salieron Black y Pettigrew hablando en voz muy baja. Black le dirigió una mirada extraña a Lily y siguió su camino.

La semana de los exámenes llegó rápidamente, y Lily, que había decidido a dejar los libros y apuntes el viernes antes de los T.I.M.O., estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentada en el alfeizar de un ventana mirando hacía los terrenos de la escuela.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una voz tímida y chillona.

Lily se volteó a ver quien era y se sorprendió de ver que quien le hablaba era Peter Pettigrew.

– Yo… este… - Lily vaciló un momento – si, estoy bien – afirmó con una sonrisa forzada.

– Es que… no lo sé, yo siempre te he visto como una chica tan alegre y… me extraña que estés así como triste – dijo él pensando que si bien él no era la mejor persona para decirle aquello, alguien tendría que hacerlo, y en vista que eso no ocurría, había tomado la decisión de hacerlo– además no creo que sea por los exámenes… si fuera por eso estarías histérica, no deprimida

– La verdad… no me he sentido muy bien… – respondió ella sorprendida que aquel chico le estuviera diciendo aquellas cosas – gracias por la preocupación Peter… - Lily volteó a mirar los terrenos de la escuela nuevamente y cuando miró a su lado nuevamente notó que Peter ya no estaba. Había ido a reunirse con los Merodeadores. Al ver a aquel grupo sintió mucha rabia, especialmente al mirar a uno de ellos. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, desafiantes, pero luego él apartó la vista para fijarse en su amigo que ahora imitaba a la profesora de Adivinación.

Con melancolía se puso a pensar en las palabras de Pettigrew. Se daba cuenta que el chico tenía razón. Ella hasta en las ocasiones más terribles y desesperadas siempre se había mantenido cerca de sus amigas y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

En los últimos meses se había alejado muchísimo de Emily y Sarah, cosa muy extraña, pues solían andar juntas para todos lados. Quizá se debía a las hormonas pensó ella. Se había puesto de novia con Robert Taylor, y a causa de eso su mundo se había reducido a él y ella.

Craso error.

Pero ahora, sentada, mirando el cielo oscurecerse, no sabía como remediarlo. O en realidad si sabía, pero algo en su interior le decía que era muy tarde.

– Chicas… ¿podemos hablar?

Lily se había acercado lenta y silenciosamente al sillón donde las chicas estaban sentadas leyendo sus apuntes y comentando sobre los exámenes del día siguiente. Reconocieron la voz que les hablaba de inmediato y voltearon para ver a una triste y desanimada Lily Evans. Asintieron con la cabeza y se apartaron un poco para que la pelirroja se sentara al medio.

– He estado pensando… y me doy cuenta que desde que estoy con Robert las cosas no van muy bien entre nosotras… por favor, discúlpenme por haberos dejado de lado – Lily hablaba bajito y las chicas pudieron notar que su voz se quebraba – no quiero seguir sola ahora que todo ha empeorado – añadió mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

– ¿Empeorado?

– Si… peor… me peleé con Sam… a principios de mayo…

Lily no pudo aguantar más y rompió en llanto. Se sentía muy mal al haberse alejado de todo aquello que ella más quería: sus amigas y su familia. Un claro ejemplo de eso había sido la Navidad. Ella no se había quedado por la biblioteca, lo había hecho por estar más tiempo con Robert.

Emily y Sarah al ver a Lily llorando decidieron que lo mejor era subir al dormitorio donde sin dudas tendrían más privacidad.

– Samantha no nos contó nada… yo la he visto muy contenta siempre… – señaló Sarah – aunque a decir verdad me he dado cuenta que hay algo de tristeza… o resentimiento en su mirada

– Por lo mismo… nos peleamos – insistió Lily y les contó lo que había visto al salir de la biblioteca, lo que habían dicho ellas y la intervención final de él.

Al finalizar el relato Emily y Sarah no sabían como reaccionar. Por un lado sentían que debían apoyar a Lily, pero por el otro sabían que la gente podía cambiar. Y Sam estaba feliz con él, debían confiar en su criterio.

Estuvieron conversando un poco más sobre el asunto. Emily y Sarah trataron de hacer entender a Lily que bien ese chico podía haber cambiado, pero la pelirroja seguía igual de terca que siempre.

Así y todo las cosas entre la amigas volvieron a ser las de siempre y muy contentas y aliviadas se fueron a dormir para estar descansadas y despiertas para el día siguiente.

La semana de los exámenes transcurrió con total normalidad. Por la mañana los teóricos, y por las tardes los prácticos.

Lily se había lucido en los prácticos de Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Este último más que nada gracias a la ayuda de cierto libro de Magia Antigua y una colección de libros asociados al tema.

Fue una de las pocas personas que pudo contestar el teórico de Historia de la Magia, gracias a su capacidad para no dormirse en clase de Binns y prestar atención a pesar de lo aburridas y monótonas que llegaban a ser las clases.

– ¡Cinco minutos más! – se oyó la voz del profesor Flitwick entre las mesas.

Estaban todos en medio del examen teórico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lily estaba tranquila. Había terminado su examen hacía unos diez minutos y ahora se dedicaba a releer y corregir. El profesor Flitwick caminó hasta la tarima que estaba de frente a los estudiantes, mirando el reloj de arena que estaba sobre la mesa.

– ¡Dejen las plumas por favor! – chilló el diminuto profesor – ¡Tu también Stebbins! – un chico de cabello rubio lacio dejó la pluma abajo a regañadientes – Por favor, quédense sentados en sus lugares mientras yo recojo las hojas _¡Accio!!_

Cientos de pergaminos volaron rápidamente hasta los brazos del profesor haciéndolo tambalear hasta que terminó en el suelo cubierto de pergaminos. Se escuchaban las risas de algunos alumnos, y dos de ellos se acercaron al profesor y le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

– Gracias… gracias – suspiró acomodándose la túnica – ¡Muy bien, ya pueden irse todos!

Los alumnos abandonaron el Gran Comedor y se dirigieron, la mayoría, a los jardines a aprovechar el cálido y luminoso día. Lily recogió su mochila del suelo y guardó su pluma, tinta y pergaminos en ella. Al momento se le acercaron Emily y Sarah y las tres se dirigieron a la salida. En las puertas del Gran Comedor se encontraron con algunas amigas de Hufflepuf con las cuales conversaron un poco sobre el examen hasta que se separaron de camino al lago.

Lily, Sarah y Emily se encaminaron a una banca que estaba en la orilla del lago y dejaron sus cosas ahí. El sol se reflejaba en la lisa superficie del lago dándole un brillo especial al lugar. A lo lejos, en la orilla opuesta, el calamar gigante descansaba con los tentáculos al sol. Se quitaron los zapatos y las medias y se metieron al lago, en la orilla, para refrescarse los pies.

Estaban conversando animadamente, cuando les llegó el sonido de risas. Varias personas riéndose. Se voltearon a ver que sucedía y pudieron divisar que algunas personas se reían de una escena casi común en los pasillos y jardines de la escuela.

Severus Snape estaba en una extraña posición, inmóvil, y frente a él estaban Potter y Black apuntándolo con sus varitas. Un poco más apartados estaban Pettigrew, mirando a sus amigos con un gesto de admiración en la cara; y Lupin, que pretendía leer un libro, pero que en realidad no movía los ojos.

– _Scogufy!! _– se oyó la voz de Potter. El hechizo alcanzó a Snape, que empezó a botar burbujas rosas de jabón por la boca.

Lily, muy enojada por lo que estaba viendo decidió intervenir. En realidad no era por Snape, pues a ella tampoco le simpatizaba, pero lo hacía por el desprecio que sentía por los Merodeadores, en especial por dos de ellos.

– DÉJALO EN PAZ!!! – gritó la pelirroja una vez que estuvo cerca. Potter se giró sobre sus talones, llevando su mano libre a su cabello, gesto muy común en él.

– ¿Todo bien Evans? – preguntó inocentemente, adoptando un tono de voz más maduro, agradable e inteligente.

– Déjalo en paz! – repitió ella, viendo a Potter con total desagrado – ¿Qué te ha hecho?

– Bueno… – dijo James pensativamente – es más el hecho de que existe… si sabes a que me refiero –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Algunos de los estudiantes que estaban cerca, mirando el enfrentamiento entre Potter y Evans, se echaron a reír, incluidos Black y Pettigrew. Lupin se mantuvo imparcial, en el mismo lugar de antes, aparentado estar muy interesado en su libro de Transformaciones. Lily se mantuvo seria, con cara desafiante.

– Crees que es gracioso – le espetó fríamente – pero sólo eres un arrogante fanfarrón, Potter. Déjalo en paz!!

– Lo dejo si tu sales conmigo Evans – dijo Potter rápidamente, ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de ella – Vamos… sal conmigo y nunca volveré a poner mi varita en el viejo Snivelly

Detrás de ellos, Snape ya se libraba del hechizo de obstrucción que le había lanzado Potter y comanzaba a moverse hacia su varita, escupiendo jabón al mismo tiempo.

– No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante – respondió ella.

– Mala suerte Cornamenta – dijo Black despreocupadamente. Miraba a Lily con recelo, pero eso nada tenía que ver con la situación en que estaban. Se volteó hacia Snape para salir de la conversación – AY!! – justo cuando Black se daba la vuelta Snape ya dirigía su varita hacia Potter.

De la varita salió un rayo de luz y un corte apareció en la cara de él salpicando de sangre su túnica. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y un segundo más tarde otro rayo de luz chocó contra Snape. De pronto Snape se encontraba flotando de cabeza en el aire, con su túnica cayendo sobre su cabeza, quedando sus delgadas y pálidas piernas al descubierto, al igual que su ropa interior.

El grupo de espectadores había crecido poco a poco, y se escucharon vítores y carcajadas. Potter, Black y Pettigrew celebraban.

– Bájenlo de ahí!! – gritó Lily. Su expresión furiosa estaba decayendo y parecía a punto de sonreír.

– Ciertamente – le respondió el Merodeador y con un brusco movimiento de varita Snape cayó al suelo. Se desenredó bruscamente y se puso de pie de un salto con su varita en la mano, preparado.

– _Petrificus Totalus_ – exclamó Sirius inesperadamente y Snape se desplomó en el suelo, tieso como una tabla.

Lily sacó su varita.

– Déjenlo en paz!! – gritó amenazando a Potter y Black, quienes la miraron cautelosamente. Sabían muy bien lo que ella era capaz de hacer con su varita. Era una bruja muy poderosa. Había quedado demostrado en variadas ocasiones.

– Evans – dijo Potter con su típica voz de seductor –, no me obligues a echarte un maleficio – terminó seriamente.

– ¡¡Retírale la maldición!! – exigió la pelirroja

James la miró unos segundos, contemplando la posibilidad de acceder a sus exigencias, o seguir con la diversión. Finalmente se volteó, y con un suspiro pronunció la contra maldición.

– Ya está – dijo volviéndose a Lily –. Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí Quejicus – añadió mirándolo burlonamente.

– No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre impura – exclamó Snape mirando a Lily con asco, quien lo miró, furiosa.

– La próxima vez – dijo fríamente – no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto – añadió – yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus – dijo con desdén.

– Pídele disculpas a Evans! – gritó Potter furioso a Snape, amenazadoramente, levantando la varita.

– No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas – gritó Lily a su vez, a Potter – Tú eres tan detestable como él.

– ¿¿QUE?? – gritó él, incrédulo – ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso que tu sabes!!

– Siempre te estas desordenando el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba – comenzó a enumerar –, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida Snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe pesar tu enorme cabeza. ME DAS ASCO!! – finalizó mirándolo con odio. Dio media vuelta y volvió a la orilla del lago con sus amigas, sin escuchar los gritos de Potter llamándola –. ¡¡Os juro que lo odio!!

– Solo a ti se te ocurre ir allí… – dijo Emily, desde el agua – sabes muy bien lo idiotas que son… los Merodeadores… y Snape también.

– Si… tenéis razón… – respondió Lily resignada – yo me voy a la Sala Común… ¿venís?

– Es muy temprano aún… luego te alcanzamos en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo – dijo Sarah sentada en el césped.

Lily se despidió de las chicas tras ponerse las calcetas y los zapatos y se dirigió al castillo. Cuando pasó por donde antes estaba el alboroto causado por los Merodeadores, ya no había nadie. Los Merodeadores se habían ido, y solo un par de Hufflepuf's estaban por ahí cerca.

Al entrar al Hall de entrada, le llegó el delicioso aroma del almuerzo que los elfos preparaban en esos momentos. Se dirigió a la puerta del pasillo de la cocina. Casi a mitad de camino entre la puerta y la entrada a las cocinas se encontró con Sirius Black. Se detuvieron a un metro de distancia, mirándose con rabia y resentimiento.

– Que buen espectáculo – le dijo Lily a Sirius, irónicamente – Una excelente forma de demostrarle a todos lo estúpidos que podéis llegar a ser.

– No te metas Evans… ya sabes que no es asunto tuyo

– Claro que si es asunto mío – replicó ella – por que antes que nada yo soy una prefecta… y ustedes están todo el tiempo haciendo de todo por perder puntos para Gryffindor y quedaros castigados… pero claro… que me tiene que importar a mi… si cada día los puntos que YO gano en clases ustedes los pierden en los pasillos…

– Tu no estas discutiendo conmigo por un montón de estúpidos puntos, Evans… – exclamó Sirius – ¿por que no mejor me dices las cosas a la cara y terminamos por fin con esto? Estás celosa por que Sam esta feliz conmigo… y tu no estás con quien quisieras…

– ¿Como puedes saber que es lo que a mi me pasa, si ni siquiera me conoces? – preguntó ella – Lo que pasa es que no entiendo cómo Sam puede ser tan ciega y creerte, si no eres más que un mujeriego, engreído y petulante, al igual que tu amigo.

– Me importa bien poco si tu me crees o no, Evans – replicó Black fríamente – lo que yo necesito es que Sami me crea… y de eso no me preocupo, por que se que cuento con su confianza – dijo amenazadoramente – ella sabe que la amo – añadió en un susurro casi imperceptible, que Lily alcanzó a oír.

Antes que Lily pudiera replicar, Sirius se dirigió a la puerta del Hall de entrada, dejando a Lily, en medio del pasillo, muy desconcertada. Olvidando su propósito de ir a las cocinas, pasó de largo frente al enorme cuadro del frutero de plata hasta llegar a uno que mostraba a un grupo de bailarinas de ballet. Después de pronunciar la contraseña entró a una pequeña sala cuadrada. Dio un par de vueltas y luego entró por una puerta, para encontrarse en un extremo del pasillo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en el quinto piso.

Pasó de largo el retrato de la Dama Gorda y bajó por una escalera oculta tras un tapiz y se encontró frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Ciertamente la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos podría acercarse de un minuto a otro, a salir por el retrato, pero ella esperó pacientemente hasta que el retrato se abrió y por el salió una chica rubia, probablemente de primer año.

– ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Robert Taylor, por favor? – preguntó la pelirroja. La niña asintió tímidamente y volvió a entrar a su Sala Común. Tres minutos más tarde la niña volvió a salir y se dirigió rápidamente a la escalera, detrás salió Robert.

– Amor… ¿que pasó? – preguntó un tanto preocupado

– Discutí con Potter y Black después del examen… y luego discutí con Black en el corredor de las cocinas…

– ¿Por qué¿que sucedió?

Lily le contó todo lo que había sucedido en los jardines de la escuela luego del examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la posterior discusión que sostuvo con Sirius fuera de las cocinas. Estaba muy afectada, mas que nada por el hecho que una vez más había discutido con el novio de su prima. Debía sentirse feliz por ella, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía aceptarlo.

Por más que pensaba en aquello, no encontraba relación ni coherencia a lo que el chico le había dicho, "tu no estás con quien quisieras…". Claro que estaba con quien quería. Ella estaba muy bien con Robert, además él no tenía como saber de sus sentimientos.

– Lily… no le des más vueltas al asunto…

– ¿Bajamos a almorzar? – preguntó ella de súbito, dejando atrás el tema de conversación.

Robert accedió de inmediato, y bajaron juntos al primero piso, conversando de esto y de aquello, abrazados, o cogidos de las manos, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para besarse o simplemente abrazarse.


	29. Vacaciones en casa de Lily

Necesito dejar bien claro que este retraso se ha salido de mis manos copletamente y que ahora, por fin, he podido encontrar un minuto de traquilidad frente al PC ... y es que en los ultimos días solo he tenido tiempo de ver mi casilla de correo... y la única culpable es la universidad que me quita tiempo y energía... y eso que a penas voy por mi tercer día S

En fin... aclarado esto, os dejo con el próximo capítulo...** espero que os guste!!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX **

**Vacaciones en casa de Lily**

Lily, Emily y Sarah caminaban por la playa, conversando sobre los resultados de los T.I.M.O. que estaban prontos a llegar. Cada una tenía una idea vaga de lo que querían para su futuro, y esperaban ansiosas la llegada de las cartas de Hogwarts para inscribir sus nuevas asignaturas.

Emily y Sarah habían llegado dos semanas entes a la casa de Lily, y pasarían allí aproximadamente un mes. Casi todos los años dos de ellas iban a la casa de la tercera, y pasaban el mes de julio juntas. Este año había sido el turno de Lily ser la anfitriona.

Lo más extraño de aquel verano, hasta ese momento era que no habían visto a Samantha ni un día. Lily les insistía en que fueran a verla, pues la pelean que tenían, no tenía por que afectar la amistad de las demás. Emily y Sarah tenían la secreta intención y deseo que las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas de antes entre las primas.

Otro hecho singular era que durante el tiempo que llevaban juntas, habían visto muchas veces un enorme y lanudo perro negro rondando la casa de Lily y la playa. Otras veces lo veían junto a Samantha, trotando ambos por la arena.

– HOCICOS!!! – se escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Una ves más el perro negro corría hacia las chicas, seguido de cerca por Samantha –. HOCICOS!!! Déjalas en paz!! – llegtó hasta donde estaba el perro y se agachó hasta cogerlo del cuello con un brazo –. Lo siento chicas… creo que está un poco… inquieto.

El perro se soltó del brazo de Sam y salió corriendo. Sam se levantó rápidamente y corrió tras él gritando algo que sonó como "Nos vemos luego… HOCICOS!! Espérame!!"

– Lily… – dijo Sarah en voz baja.

– No lo entiendo… una chica tan inteligente como ella, con un mujeriego, arrogante y presumido como él… la de veces que miss Grey lo sacó de la oreja de la biblioteca por estar ligando con alguna chica… ella es sólo una más en su lista de triunfos…

– Un momento… ¿estás hablando de Potter o de Black? – preguntó Emily intentando relajar la tensión que se había formado.

– Emy… no es para la risa – le dijo Lily muy seria.

– Creo que lo estás tomando muy trágicamente Lily – dijo Emily – Digo… ella, tu bien lo has dicho, es una chica tremendamente inteligente. Tienes que confiar en su buen criterio.

Siguieron caminando en silencio otro rato hasta que llegaron frente a la heladería y pasaron a comprarse unos enormes conos de helado de fresa, chocolate, lúcuma, caramelo y trufa.

El resto de la caminata fue mucho más amena. Dieron una vuelta por la plaza de la cuidad, entraron a tiendas de ropa a revolver todo, entraron a una disimulada tienda de artículos mágicos y luego volvieron a casa de Lily para la cena.

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana una lechuza gris entró por la ventana abierta del cuarto de Lily y comenzó a picotear a las chicas una por una para que recogieran sus cartas. Por fin habían llegado los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.

El sueño y las ganas de seguir durmiendo quedaron de inmediato en el olvido al notar qué era lo que la lechuza les traía. Emocionadas, cada aun abrió su carta para encontrarse con sus resultados.

– Tengo Sobresaliente en Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Transformaciones; Excede Expectativas en Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Historia de la Magia y Runas Antiguas; y Aceptable en Astronomía y Herbología – leyó Lily

– Eso es excelente… superaste a Sam… – exclamó Emily – ¿Nos matriculamos ahora?

– ¿Ya sabes que vas a seguir? – le preguntó Sarah

– Pues… me fue muy bien en Transformaciones y Encantamientos; y tuve Excede Expectativas en Runas Antiguas… creo que puedo seguir con Derecho Mágico

– A mi me gustaría trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas… siempre me ha atraído mucho… – comentó Sarah – ¿Y tú Lily?

– De pequeña quería ser doctora… así que voy a seguir con Medimagia – dijo simplemente.

Dejaron la inscripción de cursos para más tarde y bajaron a desayunar en el momento justo en que la mamá de Lily terminaba de cocinar los huevos revueltos. Comentaron con ella sobre sus resultados y planes a futuro y luego de una ducha rápida bajaron a la playa a tomar sol y bañarse un rato.

Emily y Sarah dejaron sus toallas en la arena, se sacaron la ropa y corrieron al agua de inmediato, pero Lily, que venía caminando más lento, se quedó sentada en la arena, mirando al mar silenciosamente, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Estuvo un rato ahí, sola, en silencio, hasta que alguien llegó y se sentó a su lado. Era su prima Samantha, que traía una enorme ramo de flores, atado con una cinta blanca que tenía bordado "HARRY" en un extremo.

– No por estar enojadas vamos a dejar de hacer esto ¿no crees? – le preguntó de pronto.

– Creo que si…

Se pusieron de pie en silencio y caminaron a la orilla del agua, llorando ambas silenciosamente. Se detuvieron un momento, mirando la inmensidad del mar; el inmenso mar que se había llevado la vida del pequeño Harry seis años atrás. Dejaron el ramo de flores en la arena mojada y muy pronto un ola se lo llevó. Ambas seguían llorando, recordando a Harry.

– Esto no es justo… – dijo Lily súbitamente. Era evidente que no hablaba de la muerte de su hermano – Sam… perdóname… se que fui muy injusta, debí confiar en ti…

Samantha no dijo nada. Entre la tristeza por su pequeño primo consentido, y la emoción que le causaba tener de vuelta a Lily. Se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente, dejando atrás todas las peleas y discusiones.

– Este tiempo lejos de ti ha sido muy difícil Sam… – confesó Lily luego que deshicieran el abrazo – no sabes cuánto…

– No te preocupes Lily… yo también debí confiar en ti y contarte lo que sucedía desde un principio – reconoció Samantha – todo empezó muy lentamente…

_Alguien golpeó la puerta, y Samantha se puso de pie a abrir. Frente a ella estaba uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, que contaba con su propio club de fans. Tenía el cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azules._

_– ¿Tu eres Samantha Grint? – preguntó él. Ella asintió con la cabeza._

_– ¿Vienes por el castigo de la profesora McGonagall? – preguntó ella a su vez._

_– Si… ¿qué hay que hacer?_

_Samantha le indicó cuales eran las tareas que le habían sido asignadas. Barrer los vestuarios, limpiar los baños y ordenar y limpiar el armario de las escobas. A pesar que era un trabajo lento, a ambos se les pasó el tiempo bastante rápido en medio de la conversación._

_– ¿Nos vemos otro día? – preguntó él al despedirse de ella mientras entraban al Hall de entrada._

_– Seguro – respondió Sam sonriente. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y bajó a las cocinas, al tiempo que él subía la escalera de mármol._

– Ese día conversamos mucho – contó Samantha- la verdad es que se tardó muy poco en limpiar todo, pero nos entretuvimos mucho… Después de aquel día nos juntábamos siempre en el pasillo oeste del cuarto piso, es muy poco frecuentado ¿sabes? Fuimos juntos a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín… nos encontramos allá y estuvimos casi todo el tiempo fuera de la casa de los gritos…

– ¿Y que hay con el día en que yo os vi en el pasillo de la biblioteca? – preguntó Lily sacando algunas deducciones adelantadas.

– Ese día me pidió ser su novia – dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos – estaba tan feliz, prima… Por favor Lily… necesito que lo aceptes… Ese día que miss Grey lo sacó de la oreja fue por cubrir a Potter. Botó la repisa de libros a propósito para desviar la atención de miss Grey… Lily, estoy tan enamorada…

– Pues entonces yo te apoyaré…

Samantha sonrió contenta y abrazó fuertemente a Lily y dio un grito de alegría.

Cuando Emily y Sarah salieron del agua unos minutos más tarde, se encontraron con una grata sorpresa. Lily y Samantha estaban sentadas en la arena, conversando animadamente, como si nada las hubiese distanciado. Estaban poniéndose al día en todo lo que les había pasado mientras estuvieron separadas. Las chicas se les unieron de inmediato, enterándose de todo también.

Almorzaron en casa de Lily y luego volvieron a la playa, en compañía de los padres de Lily y gran parte de la familia, para conmemorar otro aniversario de la muerte de Harry. De pronto, el ya conocido perro negro se acercó al grupo y se detuvo junto a Samantha, silenciosa y disimuladamente, como si entendiera lo importante y solemne de aquel momento.

Días más tarde, Lily, Emily y Sarah ya habían inscrito sus asignaturas a seguir y se encontraban junto a Samantha, en la playa tomando sol.

– Sammy!! – exclamó una voz no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver quien era el que hablaba y se sorprendieron al ver que era Sirius Black quien se acercaba a ellas. Antes que Sam pudiera contestar, Lily se levantó de un salto y se acercó al chico para hablar con él. Se alejaron unos metros.

– Black… es difícil para mí decirte esto… – dijo buscando las palabras apropiadas – y de todas maneras si lo hago, es por Sam… pero… quería pedirte disculpas por haber desconfiado de ti y tratarte tan mal…

– Está bien Evans… tu eres su mejor amiga, y de veras que le hiciste mucha falta…

– ¿Paz? – preguntó tendiéndole una mano que él aceptó gustosamente. Samantha sonrió contenta al ver aquel gesto, a pesar que no había oído nada..

Sirius se acercó entonces a Sam, quien se levantó de la arena para recibirlo, y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello. Lily miró la escena un tanto disgustada, pero se resignó a aceptarlo y sonrió complaciente a su prima.

Se pasaron el resto del día recorriendo la cuidad, tomando helados, conversando, y riendo. Sirius era un buen acompañante. Les relataba algunos de los episodios más cómicos que habían vivido junto a sus amigos Merodeadores. Samantha y Sirius caminaban abrazados, o cogidos de las manos, besándose algunas veces, sonriéndose mutuamente sin motivo alguno.

No volvieron a ver a Sirius el resto del tiempo en que Emily y Sarah estuvieron en casa de Lily. Pero se pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, acompañadas por el lanudo y enorme perro negro. Fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros de la escuela, ingredientes de pociones, túnicas del uniforme, algunas túnicas de gala y otras para uso común y muchas otras cosas.

– Bueno chicas… nos veremos en la Estación – dijo Lily a Emily y Sarah que se asomaban por la ventanilla del Autobús noctámbulo, mientras el auxiliar del autobús, con la ayuda del padre de Lily, subían los baúles de las chicas.

– Nos escribiremos hasta que llegue el 1 de septiembre – afirmó Sarah.

Se escuchó un estruendo y el autobús se puso en marcha. Avanzó unas cuadras hacia el sur, y desapareció súbitamente. Lily entró a su casa y subió a su habitación para acostarse a dormir, cuando encontró una lechuza posada sobre el respaldo de su cama.


	30. Correspondencia

Os recomiendo prestar atención pues el siguiente capitulo son solo cartas excepto el final que es un _song-fic_ y no están bien ordenadas entre remitente y destinatario; de hecho están ordenadas cronológicamente.**

* * *

****Capítulo XXX**

**Correspondencia**

Querida Lily:

Te extraño. No nos hemos visto este verano. ¿Qué sucede? Cada vez te noto más lejana a mi... te amo con todo mi corazón y no quiero perderte.

¿Cómo te fue en los T.I.M.O.? Espero que muy bien. Este año va a ser muy importante para ti, y debes tomar las mejores decisiones.

Espero verte muy pronto...

Con amor...

Robert Taylor.

Robert:

Muchas gracias por tu carta. La verdad no sé que me sucede pero estoy bien. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón.

Con respecto a mis T.I.M.O. pues me fue muy bien, tengo todo lo que necesito para seguir estudiando para sanadora después de la escuela.

Nos vemos en la plataforma 9 ¾.

Con cariño...

Lily

Querida amiga:

Estoy muy confundida, no sé que hacer... yo quiero mucho a Robert, pero ya no siento por él lo mismo que antes.

Me mandó una carta diciéndome que me ama, y que quiere verme pronto... y yo sólo pude responderle que lo quiero mucho y que nos veríamos en la plataforma 9 ¾ en septiembre.

Lo único que se es que no quiero hacer daño a nadie, y tampoco quiero perder su amistad...

Te fuiste sólo hace cinco días y ya te extraño... Nos vemos pronto... Cuídate mucho

Te quiere tu amiga

Lily Evans

Querida Lily:

Espero que estés muy bien. Te escribo para pedirte perdón por la actitud que tuve contigo el año pasado en los jardines después del examen de D.C.A.O.

Y hablando de T.I.M.O.¿Cómo te fue fué? Yo conseguí lo que quería y ahora podré seguir estudiando para Auror.

Ojalá que estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones.

Sinceramente...

James Potter.

Amiga del alma:

Pues... la verdad no se que decir.

Pero si ya no estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia Robert, lo mejor es que no fomentes un engaño. A mí me parece que a ti te gusta alguien mas, pero bueno, yo no me puedo meter en eso.

Solo te digo que si vas a cortar con Robert, lo hagas cuando se vean nuevamente, y si se siguen carteando, no le des muchas esperanzas para que el golpe no sea tan duro.

Escribí a Sarah contándole y ella está de acuerdo conmigo.

¿Has sabido de Sam?

Espero que estés muy bien, disfruta tus vacaciones.

Nos veremos en King's Cross.

Te quiero mucho

Emily Johnes

Potter:

No te preocupes por lo que pasó. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus altanerías.

Yo estoy muy bien, pasé unas semanas con mis amigas aquí en casa, y ya inscribimos todos los ramos. Yo voy a seguir para sanadora. A propósito: felicitaciones por tu carrera de Auror.

Espero que también estés pasando unas buenas vacaciones y que te encuentres bien.

Atentamente...

Lily Evans

Lily querida:

Emy me contó que quieres cortar con Robert. La verdad es que si ya no sientes lo mismo por él, yo te apoyo completamente.

Por si no lo sabes él estuvo bastante pesado este verano, y mi hermano me contó que incluso estuvo coqueteando con una chica del C.S.M.A.

Emily cree que hay alguien más en tu corazón y que por eso estás tan confundida.

Espero que te vaya muy bien el resto de las vacaciones que quedan.

Nos vemos pronto.

Cariños a tus padres.

Te quiere tu amiga

Sarah.

Querida Lily:

Lamento mucho que tengas esa visión de mí.

Quiero que sepas que yo a ti te aprecio mucho, y me encantaría poder hacer algo para que cambies de opinión.

Desde que te conocí me agradaste mucho y, de verdad, de todo corazón, te pido disculpas si alguna vez fui grosero contigo, o si alguna vez te hice sentir mal. Lo que sea.

Espero tu respuesta.

James Potter.

Querida Sarah:

Muchas gracias por contarme todo esto amiga.

Ahora estoy más confundida que antes. Creo que lo único claro es que voy a cortar con Robert.

Tienes razón, hay alguien más, y es por eso estoy como estoy.

Cuando tenga las cosas un poco más claras te cuento.

Besos, te quiero mucho.

Lily Evans

James:

No entiendo muy bien las intenciones de tu última carta, pero aprovecho la oportunidad para decirte que fuiste tú quien creó la imagen que tengo de ti: egocéntrico, arrogante, insensible, altanero, petulante...

Por lo mismo te digo que eres tú el único que puede cambiar eso.

Al principio también me agradaste mucho, pero han ocurrido tantas cosas desde entonces que he cambiado completamente mi opinión al respecto.

Espero, si de verdad te intereso, ver algún cambio en ti

Sinceramente

Lily Evans

¡Primita!

¿Cómo estás? Yo muy contenta. Estas vacaciones en Francia están resultando muy buenas.

Aquí mis padres te envían muchos cariños.

Pero cuéntame ¿cómo has estado tú? Supongo que ya llegaron los resultados de tus T.I.M.O. ¿cómo te fue¿ya decidiste en que seguir?

Robert me ha escrito contándome que las cosas entre ustedes no están muy bien... ¿de qué me he perdido? Al parecer mientras yo estoy de vacaciones el mundo se pone patas arriba...

Bueno, espero que estés pasando unas lindas vacaciones, cuéntame como va todo por allá.

Muchos saludos a tus padres y a Petunia, y también a Emily y Sarah.

Te quiere tu prima

Samantha Grint

Querida Lily:

Estoy muy apenado que me veas así, pero haré todo lo posible por cambiar eso.

Tu me caes muy bien y espero que podamos sé amigos aunque sea.

Por favor, te pido te pido nuevamente que me perdones por cualquier cosa que haya hecho mal alguna vez.

Papá le envía muchos saludos a tus padres.

Besos...

James

Sami querida:

Que alegría que lo estés pasando tan bien en tus vacaciones.

Te cuento que yo pasé casi todo el mes de Julio con las chicas aquí en casa, pues Petunia fue a un campamento de la escuela.

Con respecto a mis T.I.M.O., me fue muy bien. Conseguí los suficientes para continuar estudiando para sanadora después de Hogwarts. Inscribí dos asignaturas de más, pero tengo entendido que si es necesario puedo abandonarlas.

Con Robert las cosas no están bien. O sea, según él me ama y todo eso, pero Sarah me contó que estuvo coqueteando con una chica del C.S.M.A. al que fueron algunos compañeros tuyos y otros chicos de Hufflepuf. Y yo ya no siento lo mismo por él.

En todo caso todo esto no me afecta mucho.

Últimamente he recibido cartas que me tienen muy confundida.

Luego te cuento.

Saludos a mis tíos...

Lily

Emily, amiga:

Ya estoy decidida a cortar con Robert. Y si, tienes razón, hay alguien más que me tiene muy confundida. Cuando estemos las cuatro juntas nuevamente les contaré.

Petunia no ha dejado de fastidiar desde que llegó. Tendré que soportarla por otras dos semanas. Lástima que ni siquiera tengo que ir al callejón Diagon.

Sam me ha escrito, está pasándola de maravilla en Francia con sus padres, te ha mandado muchos saludos. Aún no sé cuando vuelve.

Saludos a tus padres. Te quiere tu amiga

Lily Evans

James:

Creo que en ti hay un gran amigo, tal como me lo ha repetido Remus por mucho tiempo. Pero juntando todo lo que a pasado entre nosotros, especialmente el año pasado, me deja una predisposición en tu contra.

Sinceramente espero que eso cambie. Como ya lo he dicho, depende de ti.

Atentamente

Lily.

PS. : Papá le envía muchos saludos a tu padre.

Querida amiga:

No hay que agradecer: somos amigas, y como tal es mi deber contarte lo que sé.

Yo estaba segura que habia otro chico, y no necesito pensar mucho para saber quien es...

A mi Robert siempre me agradó mucho, pero es tu vida, y después de lo de este verano... es lo mejor.

Nos vemos la próxima semana en el andén.

Besos,

Sarah

Amiga querida:

Que bueno que ya te hayas decidido. No debes apenarte ni arrepentirte por ningún motivo.

Cuento los días para volver a la escuela y estar juntas nuevamente... y para que nos cuentes de una vez que... o mejor dicho QUIEN te tiene tan confundida.

Por Petunia no te preocupes, solo ignórala.

Muchos saludos a tus padres. Te quiero mucho.

Emily Johnes

Querida Lily:

Muchísimas gracias por tu última carta. Me llena de alegría y optimismo.

Repito que haré todo los posible por lograr tener tu amistad y confianza.

Espero con ansias el 1 de septiembre para volverte a ver.

Te quiero mucho...

James Potter

Querida Sarah:

Se que va a sonar extraño, pero al cortar con Robert, estoy siguiendo un consejo que el mismo me dio: "Este año va a ser muy importante para ti, y debes tomar las mejores decisiones" ¿Tu que crees?

Espero con ansias que pasen luego los cinco días que quedan de vacaciones para veros de nuevo, las extraño mucho.

Muchos besos...

Lily

Había recibido ya dos cartas de Robert ese verano, donde le decía incansablemente que la amaba y la extrañaba mucho. Pero sinceramente ella ya no se sentía así.

El tiempo juntos el año anterior había sido estupendo, claro con algunas discusiones, pero dentro de lo normal ¿no? Pero algo había en ella. Algo que la confundía y la hacía dudar de sus sentimientos hacia su novio.

**_Algo debió pasar, para que mi fascinación se terminara_**

**_

* * *

Algo que no debí, siento que no te conocí y que no te importaba_**

Se habían conocido cuando Lily aún estaba en curto año, a finales del año escolar. Ella había estado muy mal tras ver al chico que más le gustaba cogido de la mano con una tonta chica por las calles de Hogsmeade, y Samantha, su prima y mejor amiga había decidido que lo mejor era conocer gente nueva y enamorarse de otro chico.

_**Se que es algo normal que el encantamiento del principio no dure**_

_**Pero crece el amor, y en este caso corazón no hay nada que te ayude**_

Creyó estar enamorada, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que aún amaba a aquel otro chico, que sin que ni ella lo supiera, se había apoderado de su corazón años atrás, cuando se habían conocido en la estación Kings Cross.

_**Hoy me parece lo mejor darle fin a la actuación**_

_**Creo que lo mas sensato es terminar**_

Por todo aquello fue que decidió que ya no podía seguir con Robert. No quería engañarle, tampoco a ella. No quería hacer sufrir a aquel chico que la miraba con tristeza cada vez que ella pasaba junto a él de la mano de su novio.

Robert aparentaba estar muy enamorado, siempre le decía cuanto la amaba y extrañaba. Pero Lily ya no sabía a quien creer. Sus amigas le habían contado que él había estado coqueteando con otras chicas en el C.S.M.A. y eso ella no lo podía soportar. Y pasaba las tardes pensando cómo decirle las cosas sin herirle, sin que el reaccionase mal.

_**No me vas a dejar**_

_**-Creo que si**_

_**Jamás**_

_**-Perdóname**_

_**Para que me hiciste ilusionar, yo se**_

_**-¿Que sabes?**_

_**Que descuide, encerrándote en mi mundo**_

Ella había dejado mucho por él.

Se había distanciado de sus amigas y sus compañeros de Casa por estar con él y los demás chicos de Ravenclaw. A veces él la aburría con sus charlas sobre Quidditch y los planes que tenía él para el equipo de su casa, y ella, que siempre estaba de parte de Gryffindor, callaba para evitar confrontaciones. Pero para ella valía la pena, pues creía estar enamorada de él y estar con él era lo que más le gustaba.

Habían llegado a hacer planes para el futuro incluso. Vivir juntos luego de la escuela, casarse, tener hijos. Era una relación hermosa. Pero había algo que poco a poco no pudo seguir oculto, y ese algo tenía nombre.

**_Se que vas a pensar, que estar contigo fue solamente un capricho_**

**_Que poco conoces acerca de mis sentimientos_**

**_Tal vez te vueles con el viento_**

¿Y si reaccionaba mal¿Qué tal si le echaba en cara que sólo él había puesto corazón en todo aquello? El era así. Siempre trataba de quedar bien ante todos, echarle la culpa a cualquiera para no perder la imagen de amigo y compañero perfecto.

_**Hoy mi paciencia terminó**_

_**Mi deseo se murió**_

_**Ya no siento nada que me una a ti**_

_**Todo lo que prometí**_

_**Al comienzo lo sentí**_

_**Deberás creerme**_

_**Por que ha ido así**_

Pero ya no podía seguir actuando. Ya no podía seguir pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Ya se había aburrido de algunas actitudes de Robert y no podía permitirse permanecer callada.

Por más que le daba vueltas al tema en su mente no podía encontrar otra solución más que terminar aquello. Estaba segura que si le decía las cosas, se enojaría, y negaría todo. Nunca cambiaría. Y ella no iba a seguir con alguien que poco a poco comenzaba a caerle mal.

_**Sabia que reaccionarias así**_

_**Por mas que me ruegues ya me decidí**_

_**Hoy voy a dejarte**_

_**Depende de mi**_

Había soñado con el momento en que todo acabara. Él reaccionaría mal, estaba segura, como siempre que reaccionaba cuando alguien le trataba de corregir.

La decisión estaba tomada, no podía engañarle, no podía engañarse a sí misma.

**_-Se que te dejare_**

**_No lo harás_**

**_-Lo haré, esta vez no retrocederé. Veras..._**

**_No quiero ver_**

**_-Lo mejor... cada uno por su lado_**

– Está decidido – dijo Lily en voz alta. Luego dio una vuelta, se acomodó bien y cerrando los ojos se quedó dormida en medio del desorden de su habitación. El baúl abierto en medio del cuarto con una mezcla de túnicas y ropa muggle, libros, pluma, tinta, pergamino, el caldero, la balanza. Todo a punto para el regreso a Hogwarts al día siguiente.

* * *

**Espero** les vaya gustando como va la historia... he de decir que ya no podré actualizar programadamente _una vez a la semana, cada tantos días o así_ pues la Universidad me está quitando bastante tiempo, y necesito concentrarme en estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones.

Ya lo he dicho antes, la historia está escrita completa hasta el capitulo 40, que corresponde a la primera parte, pero aún así siempre debo hacer alguna revisión o corrección _soy mi propia beta lectora D si alguien se apunta, lo agradecería S_ además de arreglar las negritas, cursivas y cosas así... Espero lo sepáis entender. Por otro lado, la segunda parte tiene unos tres capitulos de vida por el momento y espero hacerme algún tiempo de escribir dentro de las proximas semanas y tener bastante material adelantado. Lo que puedo decir con seguridad es que no tengo idea _aún_ cuantos capitulos tendrá.

De antemano, agradezco las críticas... constructivas _positivas o negativas, se acepta de todo_ y ojalá contundentes _no es una broma sarcática, de veras_

Saludos varios... **EXITO!!!**

_**Javi de Black**_


	31. Problemas del corazón

Después de una agotadora pero muy entretenida semana... I'm back!

Espero les guste el capítulo. Tiene un poco más de acción, como ya algunos/as me han pedido, pero no pasará lo que todos creen... echenle la culpa al estúpido de Robert Taylor y no a mi xD. Y para que no os quedéis con gusto a poco, un bonus para este capítulo: un capítulo más de _"Las desdichas de James Potter" _que ya no son tan desdichadas, pero no deja de ser.

Gracias por seguir leyendo... y espero más críticas, sí? Supe que muchos leen y no me han puesto ni una miserable crítica ... quienes escribieron a gabyharrypotter saben de que hablo D

Saludos varios!

Javi

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXXI**

**Problemas del corazón**

El Hogwarts Express llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade a la hora de siempre, pero Lily se atrasó un poco pues, como prefecta, le había correspondido la última ronda por los pasillos. Ella y sus amigas subieron a uno de los últimos carruajes y se mantuvieron todo el camino en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Lily se sentía extraña, no estaba triste, ni alegre, pero sí muy aliviada. Repasaba en su mente los acontecimientos de aquel día.

– _Lily!!_

_La chica de hermosa cabellera roja se volteó al oír su nombre. Se acercaban sus amigas Emily y Sarah, con una gran sonrisa. Luego de saludarse efusivamente, y despedirse de sus padres atravesaron la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 para encontrarse en la plataforma 9 ¾, donde la reluciente locomotora color escarlata ya echaba vapor, envolviéndolo todo en una tenue bruma._

_Lily se despidió de sus amigas ya que al igual que el año anterior, debía ir al vagón de los prefectos a recibir las indicaciones pertinentes. En el trayecto al vagón, se encontró con su novio, Robert Taylor, a quien saludo fríamente._

– _Lo siento Robert – dijo ella apresuradamente – estoy tarde para la reunión de prefectos… luego te paso a buscar – le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y salió casi corriendo a la reunión, arrastrando su baúl._

_Una hora más tarde se encontraba en el vagón comedor conversando con su novio. Estaban sentados frete a frente, con la mesa de por medio, con las manos tomadas sobre ella, conversando en voz baja._

– …_y fuimos con unos amigos al C.S.M.A. – terminó el – ¿y tu¿qué hiciste? Te extrañé tanto… – añadió levantando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Lily._

– _Pues… estuve con las chicas en mi casa por casi un mes completo y… me reconcilié con Sam… íbamos a la playa casi todos los días, y también disfrutamos en casa por que Petunia no estaba – añadió esbozando una débil y forzada sonrisa._

Sarah por su parte tenía la mente ocupada por un guapo chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, poseedor de un irresistible encanto.

_Lily se acababa de ir a vagón de los prefectos y Sarah junto a Emily buscaban un compartimiento hacia el final del tren. Una vez que instalaron sus cosas comenzaron a charlar animadamente hasta que fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta. Miraron a través del cristal y se sorprendieron al ver que eran los Merodeadores._

– _¿Qué bicho les picó? – preguntó Emily mientras se ponía de pie – Normalmente entran y ya está… – abrió la puerta con cautela, como si esperara que afuera explotara una bomba, pero al parecer no había bombas de las que preocuparse – Hola chicos!! – dijo sonriente._

_Ellos entraron y se instalaron a conversar con las chicas. Al parecer durante el verano habían madurado y explotado un poco su inteligencia, pues sostuvieron una larga y entretenida conversación. James parecía un tanto decepcionado al notar que Lily no estaba allí, pero no hizo comentarios, y no tardó en disimularlo._

_En realidad los que más conversaban eran Emily y Sirius, y, de cuando en cuando, se les unían James y Peter con algún comentario. Sarah y Remus, por su parte, se miraban en silencio, muy cohibidos, sin atreverse a cruzar palabra o participar en la conversación de los demás._

_Estaban muy entretenidos, comiendo algunas golosinas, que había llevado la señora del carrito minutos antes, cuando por el cristal de la puerta vieron algo que los distrajo completamente. Primero pasó Robert Taylor, el novio de Lily, caminando a paso rápido, como un torbellino y notoriamente enojado. Luego el rostro de Lily, bañado en lágrimas apareció frente al cristal. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando se fijó en quienes acompañaban a las chicas y siguió de largo hasta los baños._

Emily miraba con preocupación a sus amigas, quería ayudarlas, pero no sabía cómo. Por un lado estaba Lily, que había quedado muy mal tras la conversación con Robert, pero aún no sabían que había sucedido. Y por la otra parte estaba Sarah, que al parecer tenía serios problemas de personalidad al enfrentar a cierto chico de ojos claros.

_Al ver a Lily a través del cristal de la puerta todos en el compartimiento quedaron automáticamente en silencio. Sarah y Remus, que no habían abierto la boca en todo el tiempo que llevaban en el compartimiento, rompieron el contacto visual que mantenían desde el principio. James fue el primero en hablar._

– _Chicos… – dijo en un leve susurro – mejor dejemos solas a las chicas… Evans de seguro querrá hablar con sus amigas – Emily le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto – Oh, vamos Johnes, no soy tan insensible e idiota como ella cree – dijo al notar la mirada de Emily sobre él._

_Salieron todos del compartimiento, los chicos hacia los primeros vagones del tren, donde estaba su compartimiento, y las chicas hacia el final, donde estaban los baños de ese carro. Al llagar frente a la puerta, Emily dio unos suaves golpes antes de abrir. Dentro estaba Lily, lavándose la cara con el agua fría del grifo, con los ojos enrojecidos. Miró a las chicas secándose el rostro con una toalla de papel._

– _Corté con Robert… – dijo con la voz cortada, pero esbozando una débil pero sincera sonrisa._

– _Es lo que querías ¿no? – preguntó Sarah un poco confusa._

– _Si… pero no lloro por eso – respondió la pelirroja evasivamente, caminando hacia el compartimiento. Las chicas notaron que Lily no quería hablar del tema, por lo cual no insistieron, y la siguieron en silencio hasta el vagón._

El carruaje se detuvo frente al castillo, las enormes puertas de robre estaban abiertas de par en par y desde donde se encontraban podían oír las entusiasmadas voces de los cientos de estudiantes que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

Las chicas se encaminaron a través del Hall de entrada hasta el Gran Comedor, y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ocuparon unos asientos vacíos en un extremo de la larga mesa.

Para el viernes por la tarde ya toda la escuela se había enterado de la ruptura de Lily y Robert, aunque claro está, nadie sabía los motivos. Incluso Potter se ganó una detención con McGonagall por la tremenda celebración que hizo al enterarse, aunque nadie supo precisamente qué era lo que celebraba.

– _Robert… no podemos seguir – dijo ella luego de un momento de silencio._

– _¿Qué? – preguntó el indignado_

– _Pues… mira, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y el tiempo que…_

– _¿Y eso que importa? – estalló él muy enojado, estaban solos en el vagón._

– _Robert, por favor, cálmate… – suplicó Lily al chico, que se había puesto de pie. Estaba comenzando a asustarse. Se puso de pie también._

– _No Lily… ¿no entiendes que yo te amo? – dijo perdiendo el control cada vez más – NO ME PUEDES DEJAR!!! – gritaba el zamarreándola por los hombros, apretando sus dedos con fuerza._

– _Robert! – suplicaba ella, tratando de zafarse – ya suéltame! Me haces daño! – chilló llorando, intentando soltarse sin éxito alguno._

_Él no podía volver en sí. Soltó a la chica con fuerza, dejándola caer al suelo, sin preocuparse por ella. Salió del vagón a zancadas, dejando a Lily llorando en el suelo, que pronto se puso de pie y se dirigió rápidamente al compartimiento donde antes había visto a sus amigas mientras hacía su primera ronda, pero sin apresurarse mucho pues Robert iba adelante y no quería volver a cruzarse con él._

El atardecer sorprendió a Lily, sentada bajo un árbol, llorando al recordar lo que había sucedido con Robert. Algo enorme tapó el sol, y al levantar la vista se encontró con Hagrid, que la miraba con preocupación.

La chica se alegró de ver una cara conocida, a su amigo Hagrid. Se levantó de un salto y sin enjuagar sus lágrimas se tiró a los brazos del semi gigante, quien le devolvió el abrazo con ternura y delicadeza.

– ¿Quieres hablar? – preguntó él en un susurro ronco, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza, sin apartarse de él – Bueno, entonces te acompaño a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se hace tarde, y no puedes andar sola por los corredores así.

Hagrid acompañó a Lily por los fríos pasillos del castillo mientras afuera oscurecía más y más. Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar al corredor de la biblioteca.

– Gracias Hagrid… – dijo ella con una sonrisa. El semi gigante se volteó y volvió por donde había venido mientras que Lily se encaminaba hacia a la biblioteca.

– Evans!! – llamó alguien – Hey! Evans!!

Lily se volteó a ver quien la llamaba, aunque pudo reconocer la voz que hablaba, pero luego se arrepintió y en vez de entrara a la biblioteca, donde sería mucho más fácil ser asediada por el chico, siguió caminando en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

– Lily… por favor – dijo James a la chica que le daba la espalda, con voz suave, casi suplicante.

Ella se detuvo en seco, aún de espalda a él, sorprendida por el tono de voz que el chico había utilizado. Él se adelantó hasta quedar frente a ella, que despegó la vista del suelo y posó sus verdes ojos en los de él.

– Lily… perdóname… – susurró el chico sin apartar la vista.

Lily se detuvo a observar los ojos del _engreído _y_ arrogante _de Potter, pero en vez de eso encontró un chico tierno, sensible, amable y, lo más importante y sorprendente, sincero.

– Si… – susurró ella – yo… no te preocupes, no hay rencores.

Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Lily estaba embobada, pero se mantenía firme, recordando lo que había sucedido hacía tan solo unos días en el Hogwarts Express, y James no se atrevía a cerrar la distancia que separa sus labios con los de ella.

– Me gustas Lily… – musitó él – te quiero…

Ella sintió que le faltaba el aire, no alcanzaba a procesar nada. Dio la vuelta y salió corriendo escaleras arriba para evitar que sucediera algo de lo que probablemente después se arrepentiría. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. No quería tener que soportar nuevamente a alguien como Robert.

– Lily!! – dijo Emily al ver a su amiga entrara por el retrato de la Dama Gorda – ¿donde estabas?? Dijiste que ibas a la biblioteca y…

– Nada Emy… fui, o sea, salí al patio y… me encontré con Hagrid y… luego fui a la biblioteca pero no entré por que… bueno, ya estoy aquí – dijo ella desde donde estaba.

Sarah la miró preocupada desde el sillón donde estaba. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. La rodeó con un brazo, llevándola hasta un cómodo sillón frente al fuego. Ella se sentó y se quedó mirando las llamas. Muy pronto se enfrascó junto a las chicas en la redacción de pociones y en unas traducciones de Runas Antiguas.

Un par de horas más tarde el retrato se volvió a abrir. Lily se volteó y se sorprendió al ver a James Potter, con semblante triste y los ojos enrojecidos, cubierto de sudor y barro con su escoba en una mano, y la varita en la otra. Sin siquiera mirarla caminó a los dormitorios de los chicos y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Luego de hacer los deberes en silencio, las tres chicas subieron al dormitorio, Emily y Sarah se durmieron rápidamente, pero Lily, a pesar del sueño y cansancio que tenía, le costó mucho dormir y cuando por fin lo logró, se despertó de golpe debido a un mal sueño. Para distraerse un poco decidió bajar a la Sala Común un rato.

Quedaban sólo unas brasas en la chimeneas y aún estaba los pergaminos y plumas que habían estado utilizando las chicas unas horas antes. Lily, que necesitaba sacar de su mente lo que la tenía tan mal, cogió pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir una larga carta, pero una vez que estuvo lista se arrepintió y la lanzó al fuego. Tomó otro pergamino y escribió simplemente:

"_**Tengo miedo, no quiero volver a sufrir"**_

Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa con un bostezo y subió a su dormitorio. Una mano invisible cogió la pluma que ella había dejado y escribió a continuación de ella:

_**"Yo jamás te haría sufrir… te amo…"**_


	32. Rumores

**Capitulo XXXII**

**Rumores**

Las noticias corren muy rápido en Hogwarts, pero los chismes lo hacen a una velocidad casi alarmante, y de esa forma es como se alimentan la mayor parte de los grupitos de chicas ruidosas. Luego de la ruptura entre Evans y Taylor, y el simultáneo abandono de James Potter a su club de fans y sus prácticas en la biblioteca, se sucitaron una serie de estúpidos rumores, que tenían mucho de verdad. Y además estaba el extraño hecho que el año anterior el aclamado Sirius Black abandonara las mismas prácticas a las que su amigo renunciara luego.

El primer mes de clases en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería transcurrió lentamente, en medio de un mar de deberes y obligaciones, y los habitantes del castillo iban de un lado a otro sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y elucubraciones.

Al igual que el año anterior, el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada se enfrentaron Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, aunque la diferencia radicaba en que este año el partido se celebró la segunda semana de octubre. El día amaneció con un frío sol y mucho viento.

Las discusiones y peleas de los espectadores, en las tribunas, no eran nada en comparación a la constante lucha que se vivía en el aire. Al parecer algo de los rumores había llegado a oídos del capitán de equipo de Ravenclaw, quien a modo de venganza, decidió jugar un sórdido partido. Los bateadores lanzaban las bludgers con odio contra los jugadores del equipo contrario, los cazadores del equipo de Ravenclaw chocaban intencionalmente contra los Gryffindors para quitarles la quaffle y los buscadores no se despegaban ni un minuto, persiguiéndose continuamente en búsqueda de la escurridiza snitch.

El juego transcurrió bajo los parámetros normales de este disputado y reñido partido; unos cuantos penaltis por excesivo uso de codos, una nariz sangrando por causa de una bludger, y finalmente la snitch cogida firmemente en la mano del talentoso buscador de Gryffindor.

La mirada de odio que le dirigió el buscador de Ravenclaw a su par de Gryffindor fue raudamente reemplazada por un par de hermosos ojos verdes que le miraron con admiración solapada.

La celebración que se llevó a cabo en la Torre de Gryffindor aquella tarde fue alborozada por las geniales ocurrencias de los Merodeadores. Remus desapareció un par de horas, para luego volver con un cargamento de cervezas de mantequilla, un par de botellas de hidromiel y una enorme bolsa de golosinas de Honeydukes. Peter y Sirius llegaron unos minutos después de Remus con una gran canasta llena de pastelillos de nata, tartas de melaza, durazno y fresa, y un centenar de galletas. Y James, que muy a su pesar se había quedado celebrando en la Sala Común, tenía montado un espléndido espectáculo con una especie de fuegos artificiales que rebotaban por las paredes, llenando la estancia de colores y haces de luz.

– Hey!! Todos ustedes!! – gritó Potter subiéndose a una mesa. Todos en la Sala Común se voltearon a mirarle, en silencio – Tengo algo que contaros…

– Si!! Yo te acompaño Cornamenta, que yo también quiero decirle algo a todos… – apoyó Black, subiendo a la mesa también.

– Estos dos están borrachos! – exclamó alguien en el fondo de la Sala.

– NO!! – respondió Potter con semblante adusto – no estamos borrachos… estamos hartos de los chismes

– ¿Ustedes quieren saber por que ya no nos interesan nuestros clubes de fans? – preguntó Black

Todos en la Sala Común los miraron asombrados, en especial la mayoría de las chicas. Claro está que ellos habían desairado a cuanta chica se les acercaba, y la mayor parte de la población de Hogwarts se preguntaba que había sucedido. Todos asentían en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Black fue el primero en hablar.

– Estoy enamorado, y no tengo intención alguna de serle infiel a mi novia – dijo serio, lanzando una furtiva y significativa mirada a Lily. Muchas chicas rompieron en llanto y salieron corriendo de la Sala Común en dirección a sus habitaciones. Las que no habían salido disparadas del lugar, esperaban, con el corazón en una mano, la declaración de Potter. Black bajó de la mesa y se dirigió con paso firme al hueco del retrato.

– Black! Espera!! – exclamó Lily acercándose a él. El chico se dio la vuelta –. Tienes toda mi confianza – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que él respondió.

– No voy a hacer nada que me impida llegar hasta la mujer que amo – dijo Potter sin alzar la voz, luego que su amigo saliera – No permitiré que se me escape de las manos – las chicas que se habían quedado lloraban ahora con renovadas energías – nuevamente… – añadió mirando directamente a Lily, cosa que muy pocos pudieron notar, ya que la cantidad de chicas desmayadas o desconsoladas era bastante grande.

La mañana de Halloween el castillo amaneció adornado con motivos negros y naranjos, y en aire flotaba un delicioso aroma a calabazas asadas. Oscuras nubes tapaban el sol, y hacía muchísimo frío, por lo que era muy agradable encontrar chimeneas encendidas durante los recreos. Las clases de aquel día fueron más amenas que otros días, quizá por que serían interrumpidas media hora antes, como un regalo de día de brujas.

En el Gran Comedor había un ambiente relajado y festivo y Lily por fin pudo disfrutar completamente de del banquete, que duró aproximadamente dos horas, durante las cuales todos reían y celebraban.

A la salida del Gran Comedor, luego de comer abundantemente, las chicas se toparon con algunos Ravenclaw que salían en el mismo momento. Era la primera vez que Lily se enfrentaba con Robert luego del episodio en el Hogwarts Express.

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, Lily y Robert se quedaron mirando unos largos segundos, cada uno con sus amigos unos pasos por detrás. Ella estaba muy dolida con él por lo que le había hecho, y él aún estaba muy enojado con ella por haber cortado la relación. Lily iba a seguir su camino cuando el se interpuso, mirándola con profundo odio.

– ¡¡Eres una cualquiera!! – exclamó con rabia – terminaste conmigo sólo para poder salir con cuanto chico se te cruzara…

Todos quienes los rodeaban miraron a Taylor con estupefacción. Lily sin perder ni un segundo le plantó un bofetada que le dejó la mejilla roja, con la mano de Lily marcada. Taylor a penas alcanzó a recobrarse cuando Lily sacó su varita y le apuntó directo a la cara. Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie alcanzó a detener a Robert antes que la empujara. Lily cayó de espaldas y desde el suelo le iba a lanzar un hechizo, pero Lupin la detuvo señalando a la profesora McGonagall que en ese momento alcanzaba a Taylor, que había salido corriendo en dirección a la escalera de mármol.

Lily no se quedó a averiguar que le dijo la profesora a Robert. Se levantó del suelo con un poco de dificultad y corrió a la puerta del pasillo de la cocina. Algunas de sus amigas y compañeros la siguieron, y creyendo que había ido a la cocina se dirigieron a la puerta oculta tras el enorme frutero de plata.

– No se fue por ahí… – dijo la voz de Potter a espaldas del grupo que ya llegaba al cuadro.

– ¿Que quieres decir? – preguntó Emily

– Ella no está en la cocina… seguro ya llegó a la Sala Común… o cualquier otro lugar.

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina y por ella salió un elfo de ojos verdes como pelotas de tenis.

– Tiene razón… ella está arriba – dijo con su voz chillona –; no se cómo lo supo señor, pero debe mantener el secreto – dijo mirando profundamente a James. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de pasar el cuadro de las bailarinas y encontrar la puerta adecuada, Lily apareció en el corredor del séptimo piso. Caminó apresuradamente hasta el extremo opuesto del pasillo hasta la puerta de la Torre de Astronomía y subió la escalera hasta llegar a la terraza, donde el frío se sentía aún más. Estaba comenzando el invierno y en el cielo no se veía estrella alguna a causa de las nubes.

Tiritando de frío Lily se sentó en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Estuvo así largos minutos, cada vez más helada, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido durante el año. Nunca pensó que al cortar con Robert las cosas entre ellos quedarían tan mal. Nunca pensó tampoco, al comenzar su noviazgo con el chico, que el se comportaría tan violentamente al finalizar todo.

Sentía haber estado horas sentada en la cima de la torre, mirando la extensión de los terrenos del colegio por debajo, con la mirada ausente, pero finalmente, cuando el frío fue demasiado, decidió bajar y acomodarse en la Sala Común, donde a esa hora ya no estaría nadie. Se levantó perezosamente y bajó la larga escalera intentando recordar un hechizo de auto calefacción.

La Dama Gorda la miró asustada cuando la despertó vociferando a gritos la contraseña para poder entrar a la torre. Lily no se entretuvo para dar las disculpas y entró rápidamente. Se acomodó en un cómodo sofá frente al fuego y cerró los ojos.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz no muy lejos.

Lily se incorporó asustada mirando en derredor, y pudo ver que entre las sombras había una persona de pie mirándola fijamente. Avanzó unos pasos para entrar en la zona iluminada por la chimenea, mirando a Lily con ternura y preocupación.

– Gracias Remus, estoy mejor… – respondió ella con voz cansina. El chico se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo. **_(ajajá!! Vosotras pensabais que era James!!)_**

– Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados. Al final hicimos una votación para ver quien se quedaba a esperarte. Como ves gané yo – sonrió. Lily esbozó una sonrisa entretenida.

– ¿Y quienes más se postularon? – preguntó curiosa.

– Pues… veamos, estaban tus amigas, claro está… y bueno, James, Sirius y yo…

– ¿Black?

– El mismo

Lily murmuró un imperceptible "wow" y volvió su atención a las danzarinas llamas de la chimenea. Estuvieron largos minutos callados, acompañándose silenciosamente.

– ¿Cómo llevas lo de tus transformaciones? – pregunto ella de pronto. Remus se tensó a su lado – Vamos Remus, no te preocupes, yo ya te dije una vez que nunca le diría nada a nadie.

– Tienes razón… la verdad es que ahora es muchísimo mejor que antes… aunque claro, el dolor es el mismo, pero en general se esta bien…

Lily lo miró incrédula. Ella había leído en incontables libros que la transformación de un licántropo era sumamente dolorosa, y que durante el lapso que la persona estaba convertida en lobo, era la peor de todas, pues muchas veces llegaban atisbos de conciencia, cuando por ejemplo el licántropo estaba comiendo, mordiendo a alguien o cosas así.

– ¿Se está bien¿Me puedes explicar Remus? – preguntó ella sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar – me estás hablando de una transformación de un licántropo… algo debes hacer para que me puedas decir que "se está bien"…fíjate que he leído mucho sobre eso y…

– No me estás entendiendo… ¡diablos! No debería contarte esto…

– Pues ya has empezado…

– Los chicos… digo, James, Sirius y Peter… ellos son… son… animagos – dijo por fin

– ¿QUE? – gritó Lily levantándose del asiento. Remus la urgió para que bajara la voz. Ella volvió a sentarse – Remus, tu bien sabes que eso es altamente peligroso, la profesora McGonagall nos dijo en tercer año que si no se hacía bien… Remus!! Podrían haber muerto… convertirse en animago es algo sumamente delicado y peligroso… – Remus bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

– Es lo mismo que yo les dije, pero son obstinados… me descubrieron en segundo año… al comienzo lo de convertirse en animagos era una broma, o al menos yo creía eso… pero secretamente ellos investigaban cómo hacerlo… finalmente, en quinto, yo estaba en la casa de los gritos y ellos llegaron, en sus formas animales… desde entonces siempre me acompañan…

Lily, en silencio, procesaba las palabras de Remus. Tres de sus compañeros eran animagos no registrados, habían violado la ley mágica, y no los habían descubierto. Y lo más impresionante de todo era que habían realizado magia muy avanzada y habían resultado ilesos… es más… había funcionado perfectamente.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Taylor, Lily? – preguntó Remus de pronto – Recuerdo que aquel día en el tren tu estabas bastante mal…

– Creo que la situación se me escapó de las manos aquel día – dijo ella, hablando por primera vez de aquel tema –. Robert se descontroló, se puso muy violento. Gritaba. Al fin, cuando entendió que a pesar de todo lo que me dijera yo no seguiría con él me botó al suelo de un empujón y salió a zancadas de ahí.

– Nunca me cayó bien… creo que era por todo lo que James decía y reclamaba, pero nunca lo vi antes, ni ahora, como un muy buen tipo.

– Creo que tienes razón… a las chicas tampoco les agradaba – añadió sonriente.

– Lily… por favor… - dijo Remus después de unos minutos de silencio.

– No hace falta Remus… ya bien sabes que yo jamás le contaré nada a nadie

– Gracias… ¿vas a dormir?

Lily se había puesto de pie. Asintió con la cabeza mirando a Remus con una sonrisa que sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se separaron Remus reía.

– James va a querer matarme cuando le cuente que nos abrazamos – dijo entre risas – Buenas noches Lily.

Las noticias corren muy rápido en Hogwarts, pero los chismes lo hacen a una velocidad casi alarmante, y de esa forma es como se alimentan la mayor parte de los grupitos de chicas ruidosas. Luego de las declaraciones de Potter y Black en la fiesta por la primera victoria de Quidditch, los rumores hervían.

Las chicas sacaban miles de conclusiones al observar el comportamiento de ambos chicos, y muy pronto todos los habitantes de Hogwarts se enteraron del noviazgo entre Black y Grint, a causa de una conversación entre Evans y Grint que una ruidosa chica de cuarto año había escuchado.

– ¿Por que lo mantenéis en secreto? – preguntó Lily a su prima.

– Según él… por miedo a las represalias de su "club de fans" – dijo Sam fastidiada – aunque tengo que reconocer que es mejor así, digo, es entretenido andar furtivamente por los pasillos…

– No sé cómo han podido mantenerlo en secreto con la de chicas chismosas que hay en la escuela… es todo un logro…

– Si bueno, eso y que nadie visita el pasillo oeste del cuarto piso – añadió con picardía.

Tan sólo la mención a aquel pasillo había sido el detonador de una bomba de tiempo. Y cómo era de esperar, las represalias no tardaron en llegar, y un par de días después de que todos se enteraran del noviazgo entre Samantha y Sirius, Sam comenzó a recibir vociferadores y amenazas anónimas. Aunque como toda moda que pasa, muy pronto dejó de recibirlos.

A pesar de lo terrible de algunas de las amenazas, Sam ahora estaba tranquila y feliz. Muy pronto descubrió lo emocionante que era poder estar con su chico donde quisiera, sin tener que esconderse de nadie.

Quizá fuera por que gracias al noviazgo entre Samantha y Sirius, su rejuvenecida amistad y complicidad con Remus o simplemente por que sí, Lily poco a poco y casi imperceptiblemente comenzó a acercarse a quien por muchos años fue su mayor dolor de cabeza.

Otra cosa que aportó muchísimo en este nuevo cambio, fue el descubrimiento de un pequeño trozo de pergamino, entre las páginas de un libro de Runas Antiguas.

Lily reconoció su propia letra en la primera línea y recordó cuando y por que la había escrito, pero su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la letra de la siguiente línea. "Yo jamás te haría sufrir… te amo…"

– Remus… ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca? – preguntó Lily a su amigo un poco antes de las vacaciones de navidad – Las chicas aún no terminan sus deberes de Aritmancia… – añadió con fastidio.

– Lo siento Lily, justo ahora iba a ver a la profesora McGonagall… y luego tengo que hacer la ronda

– Oh, está bien no te preocupes…

Lily salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se encaminó a la biblioteca, sin apresurarse demasiado. Aún era temprano. Iba a bajar la primera escalera cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

– ¿Te puedo acompañar? – preguntó el chico de alborotado cabello negro alcanzándola.

– Claro… – respondió ella con naturalidad, cosa que extrañó muchísimo a ambos.

Caminaron por los corredores en silencio, mirándose de reojo de cuando en cuando, buscando algo que decir, o tratando de encontrar un momento propicio para hablar.

– Vi el trozo de pergamino – dijo Lily de pronto cuando ya llegaban al corredor de la biblioteca.

– Esperaba que lo hicieras – reconoció él – ¿me crees?

– ¿Por que escribiste eso?

– Te digo la verdad si prometes no hechizarme… – dijo él con cautela

– Está bien…

– Por que leí la carta que escribiste la otra noche – dijo él sin mirarla.

– ¿De que hablas?

– Era una carta para tu madre, donde contabas todo lo que había sucedido en el tren… yo… traía la capa invisible – susurró él avergonzado, fijando la vista en algún punto del pasillo – ¿me crees? – repitió.

– Aunque te suene extraño escucharlo de mi… no tengo ni una duda al respecto – James se detuvo en seco, mirándola caminar hasta la puerta –. ¿Vas a entrar?


	33. Cómplices

**Capitulo XXXIII**

**Cómplices**

Después de pasar las vacaciones de Navidad y año nuevo en casa de sus padres, Lily volvió a la escuela renovada. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Samantha, sus primos más pequeños y gran parte de su familia, que vivía en ciudades más lejanas.

En Hogwarts todo seguía igual que siempre cuando Lily y Samantha volvieron. Sirius esperaba a Sam en la estación de Hogsmeade y a penas llegaron al castillo se perdieron por los pasillos y aulas vacías. Pero eso a Lily ya no le importaba, pues ya había aceptado completamente a Sirius, y se entretenía mucho son su presencia también.

En la Sala Común Lily se encontró con Emily y Sarah, que se habían quedado en el castillo, a quienes saludó son un enorme abrazo; y con Remus y James. Se saludaron cortésmente y Lily subió a su habitación a darse una ducha antes de bajar a cenar. Cuando llegó arriba, su baúl ya estaba a los pies de su cama, y sobre ésta, algo que llamó su atención.

Era un paquete cuadrado, forrado en papel madera con un sobre sellado de pergamino encima. Lily abrió primero la carta, reconociendo la letra de inmediato.

_Querida Lily:_

_La conversación que tuvimos camino a la biblioteca me dejó un poco pensativo._

_Primero que todo quiero decirte que me alegra muchísimo que creas en mi palabra; nunca me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que te amo, y todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti._

_Supongo que al ser algo tan reciente, no querrás pensar en chicos por algún tiempo, y es comprensible por que lo que te hizo ese idiota de Taylor es repugnante. No sabes las ganas que tengo de darle su merecido._

_Ahora que estamos más cercanos, por tu gran amistad con Remus y tu cercanía con Sirius por su noviazgo con Samantha, espero que podamos ser amigos. Nada me agradaría y alegraría más… a excepción que aceptes ser mi novia, pero por eso no te preocupes, no te voy a presionar. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario._

_Espero te guste mi regalo, feliz navidad…_

_Con amor, James._

Cuando Lily terminó de leer la carta no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Realmente Potter estaba demostrando que podía cambiar. Tomó el paquete intrigada. Al quitar el papel que lo envolvía cayó un pequeño trozo de pergamino _"ahora tu podrás pavonearte por tenerla"_. Lily, extrañada por aquel mensaje abrió la caja forrada en terciopelo negro y al ver que había dentro abrió la boca sorprendida. Dentro, acomodada inocentemente con las alas plegadas, había una pelota de oro. La Snitch dorada.

El segundo semestre comenzó a la mañana siguiente, y Lily y las chicas se levantaron temprano para tener tiempo de desayunar y llegar a las aulas sin mayor apuro. En el pasillo del tercer piso alguien que venía corriendo chocó con Lily provocando que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo, ella incluida. El muchacho se disculpó rápidamente y salió disparado al Gran Comedor, seguramente iba atrasado al desayuno.

– ¿Que traes ahí Lily? – preguntó Emily a la pelirroja.

Lily escondió el collar rápidamente, que había salido de debajo de su túnica al momento del choque, justo a tiempo, ya que los Merodeadores se acercaban conversando animadamente.

– Es… un regalo de cumpleaños – contestó evasivamente.

Antes que Emily o Sarah pudieran replicar se abrió la puerta del aula y por ella salió el diminuto profesor Flitwick apurándolos a entrar.

El mes de enero transcurrió rápidamente. Las nevazones fueron reemplazadas por constantes lluvias que impedían a todos salir del castillo sin tener que, obligatoriamente, regresar empapados de pies a cabeza en menos de cinco minutos.

El segundo partido de Quidditch de la temporada transcurrió tranquilo. Gryffindor ganó a Slytherin por treinta puntos, ubicándose en primer lugar en el torneo de Quidditch, y segundos en la competencia de las Casas, con una pequeña diferencia de 15 puntos con respecto a Hufflepuf.

A pesar del mal tiempo, los alumnos de tercero en adelante, tuvieron un descanso momentáneo. A mediados de enero hubo una visita a Hogsmeade, que todos aprovecharon gustosamente. Lily, Emily y Sarah, fueron directamente a Las Tres Escobas para protegerse del frío, y muy pronto se les unieron Remus, Potter y Pettigrew.

– Supongo que Canuto está en el salón de te de Madame Puddifoot – dijo James riendo.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde allí. Conversando de todo y de nada, y al igual que en el Hogwarts Express, Sarah y Remus estuvieron muy silenciosos. Un par de horas después llegaron Samantha y Sirius a aportar con un poco de miel al ambiente.

Luego del almuerzo salieron afuera y corrieron a Honeydukes a proveerse de golosinas para el resto del año. A pesar del entusiasmo general, Lily y Emily no compraron muchas cosas; aún no olvidaban el fatídico viaje en tren y las seis semanas que tuvieron que pasar en San Mungo.

A la hora de regresar al castillo, el grupo tuvo que dividirse en dos para subir a los carruajes. Por un lado, iban Remus, Sarah, Emily y Peter; y en el otro, Lily, James, Sam y Sirius.

Lily sentía que estaba sola con James en el carruaje, pues Sirius y Samantha se habían sentado juntos, olvidando a los demás, besándose.

– Lindo collar, Lily – dijo James en un susurro.

El rostro de Lily se tornó de un sutil color rosa. Al subir al carruaje, el collar se había deslizado fuera de la túnica. Un hermoso collar de oro y rubíes, con la forma de un fénix. Para ocultar lo cohibida que se encontraba, optó por hablar con naturalidad.

– Si, es bastante bonito… lo encontré el otro día mientras ordenaba mi baúl – dijo sonriendo – me lo regalaron para un cumpleaños… pero me enojé tanto con esa persona, que me lo quité.

– ¿Y ya no estas enojada? – preguntó con mucho interés.

– Si aún lo estuviera, este collar seguiría olvidado en el fondo de mi baúl ¿no crees?

James sonrió abiertamente, mientras Lily escondía el collar bajo su túnica. El resto del camino permanecieron en silencio, lanzándose fugaces miradas. Al llegar al castillo bajaron corriendo para entrar en el Hall de entrada antes de mojarse demasiado con la fuerte lluvia que caía y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor.

– Emily – llamó Lily en voz baja – necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Durante el camino en carruaje entre Hogsmeade y Hogwarts, Lily había estado pensando en algo que había visto a lo largo del día. Algo que la inquietaba. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, pero antes necesitaba hablar con Emily para comprobar su teoría y compartir con ella el plan que acababa de idear. Emily asintió con la cabeza, y juntas se sentaron en el extremo contrario de la mesa a donde se encontraba Sarah, quien, sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la ausencia de sus amigas.

– Es por Sarah ¿verdad? – preguntó Emily con picardía brillando en sus ojos

– Precisamente… a ella le gusta Remus… estaban muy callados en Las Tres Escobas…

– Y en el tren también…

– Pues entonces tenemos que hacer algo… – se volteó buscando a alguien en la mesa de Gryffindor – ¡Potter! – gritó llamando la atención del chico. James la miró un tanto asustado, preguntándose que había hecho aquella vez, Lily le hizo una señal para que se acercara – Necesitamos tu ayuda – declaró cuando él llegó donde ellas se encontraban sentadas. Todos en el Gran Comedor miraron asombrados aquello. No podían entender que Lily Evans pudiera hablar civilizadamente con James Potter

– Wow… ya me estaba asustando – confesó, aliviado.

Lily le contó el plan que acababa de idear a James y Emily, quienes escuchaban en silencio. Al finalizar, estrecharon las manos como sellando un pacto, y James volvió a su asiento a terminar su cena. Lily y Emily intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y volvieron su atención a los platos que había en frente de ellas.

– Ya lo tienes todo? – preguntó Lily a Emily

– Todo en orden – aseguró la chica –, sólo falta que llegue Potter…

– Perfecto… – dijo Lily frotándose las manos con impaciencia.

– ¿Saben algo? – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Lily y Emily se voltearon –. Yo antes odiaba esta sala… pero debo reconocer que está grandiosa. Y además la fecha es perfecta.

James Potter entró en la Maldabi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en las manos traía un estuche de cuero. La sala estaba decorada con esferas de luz de distintos colores y velas flotando un poco más arriba de sus cabezas. Los sillones y mesas de trabajo habían desaparecido para dejar espacio a una mesa cuadrada, con un mantel blanco, un hermoso candelabro de plata y servicio para dos personas.

– Bueno señorita Evans… usted es la experta en encantamientos – dijo James abriendo el estuche de cuero.

– Y hay que reconocer que es usted muy talentoso en transformaciones, señor Potter – declaró Lily siguiéndole el juego.

Dentro del estuche había un hermoso violín que James había obtenido al transformar un leño que probablemente había sacado de las cocinas. Lily sacó el violín de su estuche y lo posó sobre la mesa. Pronunció unas palabras y el violín se elevó en el aire, a un costado de la mesa.

– Comenzará a tocar a penas estén ambos en la sala – dijo Lily guardando su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica – ¿Tienes el polvo Emy?

– Lo envió mi tío Tood – dijo Emily sacando un saquito con polvo oscuro del bolsillo de su túnica –. Compró una buena cantidad en su último viaje a Perú.

Lanzaron un poco al suelo mientras salían, y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Caminaron inocentemente por el pasillo y tras subir unas cuantas escaleras y recorrer un pasillo de extremo a extremo, llegaron a la Sala Común, en el mismo momento en que la mayoría de los alumnos bajaban al Gran Comedor para la cena.

– Muy bien. Cada uno sabe que hacer.

Lily y Emily subieron al dormitorio donde sin dudas Sarah estaría saliendo de la ducha, como siempre. James por su parte, se quedó en la Sala Común en un cómodo sillón frente al fuego a espera que bajaran sus amigos, para ir a cenar con ellos.

– Sarah – llamó Lily golpeando la puerta del baño – Emily y yo te esperamos en la Maldabi. Acabo de recordar que me dejé algo allí.

– Está bien, ya os alcanzo – respondió la voz de Sarah.

Lily y Emily chocaron las manos y bajaron rápidamente a la Sala Común. Al llegar al pie de la escalera vieron que James no estaba, y comprendieron que también él había cumplido la parte final de su misión. Bajaron al Gran Comedor celebrando.

Dieron un gran rodeo para llegar al primer piso, pues no querían toparse con Remus o Sarah. Por lo que cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor ya estaban todos en sus mesas, comiendo. James divisó a Lily y levantó los pulgares para indicar que todo había salido bien.

Unos minutos antes que comenzara el toque de queda, Lily y Emily estaban en su habitación preocupadas por Sarah. Si la pillaban por los pasillos fuera de la hora, la castigarían, y ellas no podrían dejar de sentirse culpables. Afortunadamente al día siguiente era domingo por lo que no tendrían problemas si Sarah se dormía tarde. Decidieron bajar a la Sala Común para ver si habían llegado o si los demás Merodeadores sabían algo.

– No te preocupes Lily – dijo James cuando ella le contó su preocupación – dejé mi capa para hacerse invisible en la percha a un lado de la puerta.

– Entonces esta bien – dijo bostezando – yo me voy a la cama…

– Te acompaño – dijo Emily y juntas volvieron al dormitorio. Se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron pronto a dormir. Había sido un día agotador.

Después de planear por más de tres semanas la cita entre Remus y Sarah, por fin aquella mañana habían terminado de encajarlo todo para llevar a cabo el plan.

James fue a Hogsmeade por un pasadizo secreto para comprar un poco de cerveza de manteca y algunas golosinas; Lily había bajado a las cocinas a hablar con algunos elfos domésticos para encargarles la cena; y Emily se había quedado en la Maldabi ordenando y decorando.

Había sido difícil desprenderse de Sarah por esa tarde, pero aquella tarea fue llevada a cabo por Samantha, quien se encargó de distraer a Sarah, inventando quien sabe qué cosas. Finalmente todo había quedado perfecto.

El 14 de febrero que Sarah Parker y Remus Lupin nunca olvidarían.

La mente de Lily siempre le jugaba malas pasadas cuando menos lo esperaba. Esa noche se sentía muy bien, pues consideraba que su plan había salido a la perfección y además se había dado cuenta de lo bueno y simpático que era James Potter. Se durmió enseguida, y se sumió en un profundo sueño, plagado de extrañas imágenes.

Primero se encontró a si misma en medio de una oscuridad total, oía el desesperado llanto de un bebé, acompañado de una fría y escalofriante risa. Luego vio una imagen ya conocida; estaba acostada en una cama de blancas sábanas con un bebé en los brazos, no tuvo dudas que era su hijo, pues sus ojos eran idénticos a los de ella. Antes que pudiera reconocer a la gente que la rodeaba la imagen volvió a cambiar, y pudo ver la Torre de Astronomía desde el aire, iluminada por un resplandor verde.

– Lily Evans – gritó una voz de pronto – Emily Johnes!!

Lily despertó sobresaltada, tratando de ver algo a su alrededor. Las cortinas del dosel de su cama estaban cerradas, pero pudo ver que alguien había prendido un centenar de velas para poder iluminar bien la estancia. Cuando por fin pudo abrir las cortinas, pudo ver que Emily miraba a Sarah con la misma cara que seguramente traía ella. Sarah estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con una extraña mezcla en el rostro. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero sus ojos irradiaban una gran alegría. Tenía las manos en sus caderas, adoptando así una postura desafiante.

– A pesar de todo… aún me quedan ganas de mataros – exclamó.

– ¿A nosotras? – preguntó Lily con fingida inocencia.

– No te hagas la tonta Lily… que vergüenza!!

– No creo que te haya ido tan mal si tardaste tanto en volver – apuntó Emily mirando la hora. Era pasada la media noche.

Sarah quedó muda, roja como un tomate. Sin decir nada más entró al baño cerrando la puerta de golpe. Lily y Emily se miraron unos segundos y luego lanzaron una sonora carcajada.

– Vamos Sarah… cuéntanoslo todo – exigió Lily golpeando la puerta del baño – Cómo una forma de agradecernos lo que hicimos – Se oyó un bufido dentro del baño y luego Sarah salió aún muy roja, y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Miró a las chicas durante unos segundos e inició su relato.

_Al entrar en la Maldabi, notó que estaba todo muy oscuro, y no pudo, de ningún modo, iluminar la estancia. Oyó que se abría la puerta que ella había dejado cerrada, y se volteó intentando, en vano, distinguir algo. Cuando la puerta se cerró comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía._

_Ella, muy asustada no dijo una palabra, rezando para que, quien fuera que había entrado, no notara su presencia. Poco a poco el cuarto se iluminó y ella pudo ver una mesa con un hermoso candelabro de plata en el centro y servicio para dos personas. Las mesas de trabajo y sillones que había allí normalmente habían desaparecido._

_Las paredes estaban decoradas con brillos y en el aire flotaban velas, esferas de colores y un violín que tocaba solo, como si una persona invisible estuviese tocando esa romántica melodía._

– _Hola – dijo la voz de un chico a su espalda. Ella volteó rápidamente._

– _Ho… hola… – respondió ella completamente avergonzada._

– _Creo que nos tendieron una trampa – declaró él sentándose en una silla, mirando con atención a su alrededor._

– _Debí intuir que había algo extraño en la actitud de Sam hoy…_

_Remus rió ante el comentario de la chica. Ella se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, pensando en cual era la mejor manera de vengarse de sus amigas. Permanecieron en silencio largos minutos, ambos pensando en que lo mejor era bajar al Gran Comedor para la cena, pero a la vez se sentían tan a gusto con la presencia del otro, que sin mayor problema se habrían saltado la cena._

_Pero no tuvieron que hacer caso omiso a su tripa, pues de pronto los platos y fuentes que tenían en frente se llenaron de pronto con una exquisita cena Después de una hora ya conversaban como viejos amigos, olvidando lo cohibidos que se sentían en un comienzo._

– _Hay algo que hace mucho quiero decirte – dijo él de pronto. Ella lo miró con interés – me gustas mucho – declaró sin titubear._

_Sarah lo miró incrédula. Por fin sus cuestionamientos tenían respuesta. Estaba tan feliz que casi salta de la silla dando saltos, pero se contuvo. Lo miró profundamente, con la alegría reflejada en los ojos._

– _También tu a mi – respondió ella con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa._

_Remus sonrió abiertamente y estiró una mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de ella. Aquel sutil contacto la hizo estremecer. Se pusieron de pie lentamente, hasta quedar parados frente a frente, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro, hasta que la distancia se hizo nula al juntar sus labios en un beso que ambos hacía mucho tiempo deseaban. Cuando se separaron, permanecieron con los ojos cerrados_

– _¿Que sucede? – preguntó ella al abrir los ojos y ver que el rostro de Remus se ensombrecía. El chico se alejó unos pasos de ella, triste, y se dirigió a una ventana, mirando el cielo estrellado._

– _Esto no puede ser – dijo sin atreverse a mirarla._

– _¿De que hablas? – preguntó ella – Remus… yo te quiero…_

– _Y yo a ti – dijo él volteándose y tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas – pero… esto no puede ser… yo… no podría hacerte esto… no te lo mereces_

– _¿De que se trata esta jugarreta? Claro que no me lo merezco – exclamó ella con rabia - ¿Me puedes explicar que te pasa¿O es que acaso eres igual que tus amigos que van por ahí conquistando a cuanta chica se les cruza por delante para luego botarla por ahí e incluirla como una chica más que ha caído en sus redes?_

– _¡¡NO!! Sarah, por favor, no es eso…_

– _¡No te creo! – gritó ella – Eres un embustero igual que ellos!! – sentía ganas de abofetearlo._

– _Sarah, por favor, escúchame…_

– _Si no me das una buena explicación puedes ir olvidándote para siempre de mi!! – exclamó con la voz tomada, pero manteniéndose firme y desafiante. _

– _Está bien – suspiró resignado – yo… soy… soy… Sarah, yo soy un hombre lobo._

– ¿Que Lupin es un licántropo? – exclamó Emily.

– Si Emy – respondió Lily haciendo un gesto impaciente para que bajara la voz. Sarah la miró sorprendida.

– ¿Lo sabías¿Él te lo dijo? – le preguntó incrédula.

– Si… pero lo descubrí yo sola. En primer año.

– Ya… ¿pero tu que le dijiste? – preguntó Emily impaciente.

– Emy… mírale esa cara de felicidad que trae, llegó pasada la media noche… ¿de veras te queda duda alguna? – le espetó Lily.

– Está bien, ya lo capté – dijo Emily – ¿Y?

– Me quedé mirándolo por unos momentos… no podía creer que un chico como él pudiese ser un licántropo – dijo Sarah poniéndose el pijama.

_Sarah lo miró asombrada. No esperaba aquel tipo de declaración, pero no pudo ponerlo en duda. Había algo en sus ojos y en su voz que le decía a ella que era totalmente cierto. Sonrió._

– _¿Y por eso no podemos estar juntos? – avanzó hacia él tomando sus manos – Remus… a mi eso no me importa… te quiero así, tal cual eres…_

– _Yo… gracias Sarah… tenía tanto miedo a que me rechazaras – reconoció él, en voz baja. Sarah lo abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole toda su confianza._

– _Pues te has equivocado conmigo – dijo ella dulcemente rozando sus labios con los de él. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más, hasta que Remus se armó de valor y rompió el silencio._

– _¿Sarah?_

– _Dime…_

– _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

– Todo salió perfecto entonces Emily – comentó Lily cuando Sarah terminó de hablar.

– No hubiese sido tan perfecto si Potter no nos hubiese ayudado – respondió ella.

– ¿Potter¿Estáis hablando del mismo Potter que yo conozco¿Ese Potter que tu tanto odias?

– Sarah… no hay ningún Potter al cual yo odie – respondió Lily como si fuese lo más natural del mundo mientras volvía a la cama y cerraba las cortinas del dosel.

El noviazgo entre Sarah y Remus iba muy bien. Los Merodeadores estaban muy alegres por aquello.

A decir verdad fue una sorpresa para todos en el castillo, pues antes ninguno de los dos había mostrado sentimiento alguno por el otro, pero sus amigos más cercanos los conocían bien.

A diferencia de muchos otros casos, este no era un noviazgo muy absorbente. Sarah y Remus seguían pasando mucho tiempo con sus respectivos amigos, pero ahora que la relación entre Lily y James había mejorado, y además ella era bastante amiga de Sirius, ambos podían compatibilizar perfectamente el estar juntos y el estar con los amigos.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y la primavera estaba ganando con creces al invierno. Ahora los días eran soleados, y cada vez más cálidos. Las últimas clases del año se tornaban un poco más livianas. Quizá los profesores habían comprendido que no se puede luchar contra un grupo de jóvenes que sólo atinan a mirar con añoranza por las ventanas.

Los exámenes finales se realizaron tres semanas antes de finalizado el año lectivo, por lo cual tuvieron casi dos semanas completas de ocio en el castillo. Algo así como un adelanto a las vacaciones. Para ocupar el tiempo libre, los capitanes de cada equipo de Quidditch pidieron permiso para realizar juegos amistosos.

Lily se encontraba en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, mirando el paisaje, disfrutando con la suave brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos. Aquel lugar, apartado y silencioso, siempre había sido su refugio. Era el lugar a donde siempre iba si quería estar sola.

– Supuse que estarías aquí – dijo una cálida voz a su espalda. La voz de la única persona que sabía muy bien donde encontrarla si ella desaparecía.

Lily se volteó rápidamente. Claro que había reconocido la voz que le hablaba, pero no lo había oído subir. Él estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándola con esos bellos ojos que a ella tanto le gustaban. Se veía muy bien. Llevaba la túnica de Quidditch y el pelo desordenado.

– ¿Cómo estuvo el juego? – preguntó ella.

– Lily… estabas mirando el partido…

– Lo vi hasta que llegó el equipo de Ravenclaw – corrigió ella.

– Por lo mismo supuse que estarías aquí – repuso él avanzando unos pasos hacia ella – ¿No crees que deberías dejar de pensar en ello?

Lily se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que el chico le acababa de decir. La verdad era que ella ya no pensaba en Robert y todo lo que había sucedido. Ahora eran otros los pensamientos que poblaban su mente.

_**Dime lo que sientes**_

_**Dímelo otra vez**_

_**Déjame escucharte**_

_**Déjame creer**_

_**Hasta donde llevan hasta donde vas**_

_**Dime que es muy fuerte**_

_**Que nos ve a durar**_

– La verdad es que no pensaba en Taylor – reconoció Lily – estaba pensando en otra persona . añadió mirándolo significativamente.

_**Dime que aunque a veces cuestan tanto las palabras**_

_**Dime que me llevas en la mente y en las ganas**_

_**Dime que va mas allá de una adicción**_

_**De la piel y el corazón**_

_**Dime lo que sientes **_

_**Dímelo otra vez**_

_**Y otra vez**_

_**Y otra vez**_

James se acercó aún más a Lily. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Sus rostros a un palmo de distancia. Se miraban a los ojos, en silencio, buscando la verdad en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Nada más necesitaban en el mundo, sólo la presencia del otro en sus vidas; estar siempre juntos.

**_Habla con los ojos habla con la piel _**

**_Habla con las manos ponlo en un papel_**

_**Dime lo que sientes cuando yo me voy**_

_**Dime como duermes cuando yo no estoy**_

James alargó un brazo hasta tomar una mano de Lily entre las suyas. Ella se estremeció ante aquel sutil contacto. Inconscientemente sus dedos se enlazaron. Una suave mano se posó en la mejilla de Lily. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia aquella mano, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía cómoda y tranquila entre sus brazos.

_**Dime que aunque a veces cuestan tanto las palabras**_

_**Dime que me llevas en la mente y en las ganas**_

_**Dime que encontraste todo lo que un día buscabas**_

_**Dime que tu sientes lo mismo que yo**_

_**Lo mismo que yo…**_

_**Lo mismo que yo…**_

De lo más profundo de sus corazones explotó el secreto deseo que ambos guardaban, celosos, bajo siete llaves. El aire que respiraban estaba plagado de él. Deseo a explorar más. Deseo a estar juntos, a abrazarse, a no soltar sus manos jamás, a besarse hasta quedar sin aliento.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se unieron en ese beso que tanto anhelaban. Fue una unión suave y dulce, en la cual demostraban todos sus sentimientos.

Los brazos de James abrazaron a Lily por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si; mientras que ella rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos y despeinaba aún más (si es eso posible) el negro cabello de James.

_**Dime que aunque a veces cuestan tanto las palabras**_

_**Dime que me llevas en la mente y en las ganas**_

_**Dime que encontraste todo lo que un día buscabas**_

_**Dime que tu sientes lo mismo que yo**_

_**Lo mismo que yo…**_

_**Lo mismo que yo…**_

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron a regañadientes. Tan solo separaron sus labios. Ninguno de los dos aflojó el abrazo. Se mantuvieron así por largos minutos, con las frentes apoyadas y los ojos cerrados, cada uno aspirando el aroma del otro, embriagando sus sentidos con la esencia y forma del otro.

Como despertando de un trance Lily abrió los ojos y miró al chico que la abrazaba. Una oleada de júbilo se apoderó de su ser.

– Estoy seguro que ganaremos todos los amistosos – afirmó él abriendo los ojos y mirando a Lily. Ella sonrió.

De pronto la dicha que Lily sentía fue reemplazada por una extraña sensación. Se separó sutilmente de James.

– Yo… James…

– No te estoy presionando Lily… ya te dije una vez que te esperaría el tiempo necesario –. La pelirroja asintió levemente, mientras una nueva y tímida sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios – ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes? Cuando sonríes… y siempre.

Lily le dio un abrazo plagado de sus más profundos e indescifrables sentimientos. Sonriente se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la altura de James. Le dio un fugaz y provocador beso en la comisura de los labios y se dispuso a bajar de la Torre, pero James la atrapó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Luego de ese beso, que fue mucho más corto que el primero pero mucho más intenso, la dejó ir.

A penas la puerta se había cerrado James lanzó un grito de euforia, al tiempo que Lily suspiraba, feliz.

* * *

_**NOTA:**  
Al fin algo como lo que ustedes querían que pasara... pero como ya he dicho antes las cosas no son color de rosas..._


	34. La graduación de Samantha

Esta ves mi intervención será antes del capi... es que quiero agradecer la cantidad de criticas para el capítulo; que hasta hoy han llegado y bueno... ya estamos por los últimos capis... al llegar al 40 se acaba esto... espero les vaya gustando... espero hartas críticas, si?

besos, Jav**i  
**

* * *

**Capitulo XXXIV**

**La graduación de Samantha**

Lily bajó la escalera de la Torre de Astronomía lentamente, como si no quisiera alejarse de aquel lugar. Al llegar abajo suspiró profundamente. Se encontraba en medio del dilema si volvía arriba o no. Pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era no apresurar las cosas. Al fin y al cabo James había entendido muy bien que para ella no era muy fácil comenzar una nueva relación, después de lo mal que se había portado Robert con ella.

Caminó por los corredores, sin rumbo fijo, sin fijarse por donde iba, aún sumergida en sus pensamientos. En lo hermoso que había sido aquel beso y en lo comprensivo que era James. Y pensaba en que quizá Sam si tenía razón, y ella de veras estaba enamorada de James. Y tan solo al pensar en eso, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lily. Quiso dar la media vuelta y correr donde James se encontraba.

– Lily!! – exclamó la voz de Samantha, a su espalda, mientras caminaba por un pasillo del sexto piso, a punto de volver corriendo a la Torre de Astronomía. Se volteó para hablar con su prima, aún con una enorme e indescifrable sonrisa en el rostro – te he estado buscando por todas partes…

– Lo siento Sam… estaba dando una vuelta - dijo la pelirroja intentando disimular lo que sentía, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que la felicidad le salía hasta por los poros.

– ¿Viste el partido de Slytherin y Hufflepuf? – preguntó Sam caminando junto a Lily.

– Sólo hasta la mitad… luego me vine al castillo. Al final ganó Hufflepuf ¿no?

– Si… bueno, no era de eso que te quería hablar – dijo Sam de pronto –. Se supone que os vais todos mañana a casa ¿no? – Lily asintió con la cabeza, sin entender a dónde quería llegar Sam – Lo que pasa es que pasado mañana, por la noche, es mi fiesta de graduación, con la ceremonia y todo. Vendrán mis padres. ¿Te quedarás a acompañarme?

– ¿De veras? – preguntó Lily emocionada. Sam asintió sonriente – ¡¡Pues claro!! Y el próximo año vendrás con mis padres a mi fiesta ¿bueno?

– Claro que si – exclamó Sam. Se dieron un cariñoso abrazo, y siguieron caminando, sin prisa – Oye¿y tu por que venías tan feliz? No te creas que no me di cuenta…

– Por nada, sólo… estaba contenta – respondió Lily intentando ocultar su rostro, que había adoptado un fuerte color rosa. Sam arqueó una ceja – Está bien… estaba en la Torre de Astronomía… con James.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Lily? – preguntó Sam incrédula – ¿Desde cuando estás en algún lugar a solas con James?¿Y desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre? No me digas que por fin… tu y él…

– No Sam… - respondió Lily en voz baja, avergonzada – Solo… solo conversamos y…

– ¡¡Os besasteis!! – exclamó Sam dando pequeños saltitos – Yo lo sabía… le dije a James que tenía que esperar, que ya llegaría el mejor momento… ¡¡¡que chico es aquel!!

– Sam… baja la voz – apremió Lily impaciente. Guardó silencio unos momento, recordando – O sea que… todas esas veces que yo os oí hablar de una chica… hablaban… ¿de mi?

Sam asintió en silencio, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al llegar a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw se separaron, y Lily prosiguió su camino hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Allí se encontró con sus amigas, a las cuales informó que no se iría en el tren con ellas al día siguiente, pues Sam la había invitado a su graduación.

La cena de fin de año fue lo mismo que todos los años, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte, el profesor Dumbledore hacía hincapié en su mensaje de mantener la unión y la amistad entre las personas, para enfrentar con buenas herramientas la oscura situación que estaban viviendo a causa de la ascensión de este mago tenebroso que cada vez iba ganando más y más terreno, dejando más y más muertes a su paso.

Por la mañana Lily se despidió de sus amigas en la puerta del castillo. Quedaron en cartearse para decidir donde se juntaban en aquel año. Luego se despidieron de ella Remus, con un cálido y amistoso abrazo; Peter, con un simple apretón de manos; y James, con un provocador y disimulado beso en la comisura de los labios, "te escribiré" murmuró junto a su oído y luego le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

Lily, Sirius y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que ese año abandonaban la escuela, estuvieron la mayor parte del día en los jardines o en las Salas Comunes. Se notaba la melancolía en el ambiente. Todos estaban tristes por que ya no volverían a Hogwarts para el siguiente año escolar. Abandonaban aquel castillo que durante tantos años había sido su hogar.

Por la noche, la cena en el Gran Comedor fue distinta a otras que habían vivido antes. En lugar de las cuatro mesas de las casas, más la mesa de los profesores, había sólo una mesa en la que se sentaron todos a comer. A pesar de la melancolía que reinaba en el ambiente, fue una cena alegre y bulliciosa como siempre.

Al finalizar, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar un pequeño discurso, en el cual se dirigió a todos, por última vez, como su profesor. "Desde mañana seréis adultos, comenzaréis una nueva vida" dijo al comenzar. Hizo un pequeño recuento de todos los años que habían vivido en aquel legendario castillo, destacando a algunos prefectos, premios anuales, estudiantes modelo, jugadores de Quidditch.

Para alegrar el ambiente el profesor Dumbledore hizo aparecer crackers por montones, y pronto todos reían de los sombreros que le había tocado al otro o miraban a su alrededor las distintas cosas que había aparecido. Desde una docena de pequeños ratones blancos, hasta una lechuza que volaba sobre sus cabezas, esquivando bengalas y platillos voladores con colmillos.

Durante el transcurso del día siguiente fueron llegando a Hogwarts los parientes más cercanos y novios y novias de los estudiantes que esa noche celebraban su última y más importante fiesta en el castillo.

Los padres de Sam llegaron en un carruaje desde el pueblo, tras haber llegado con un Traslador a la calle principal, en un lugar especial donde estaban llegando todos. Primero saludaron a Samantha con un apretado abrazo y luego a Lily.

– Estás muy guapa, Lily – comentó su tío.

– Gracias tío Alfred – respondió ella sonriente.

Alfred Grint era hermano de Sally, la madre de Lily, y siempre se había llevado muy bien con Lily y Petunia. Gracias a que vivían en la misma cuidad se veían con frecuencia, y muy pronto Lily se convirtió en una habitante más en casa de los Grint.

– Sirius! Que alegría verte! – dijo Dalia Grint, la medre se Samantha, al saludar a Sirius.

El chico sonrió halagado y saludó cariñosamente a Dalia. Se habían conocido el año anterior, cuando Sirius había ido a casa de Sam durante las vacaciones. Luego Sirius saludó a su suegro.

Pasaron gran parte del día mostrándoles a Alfred y Dalia los lugares más importantes del castillo y cerca de las siete de la tarde todos subieron a los dormitorios para cambiarse y arreglarse.

Lily logró colarse con Sam a la Torre de Ravenclaw para ayudarse mutuamente con los peinados y el maquillaje, y luego de casi dos horas estuvieron perfectamente listas y radiantes. Se reunieron con Sirius y los padres de Sam en el Hall de Entrada. Sirius a penas podía articular palabra de la impresión. Alfred estaba por las mismas. Dalia sonreía enormemente.

– Hijita… estás hermosa – dijo sonriendo.

Sam traía una túnica celeste larga hasta los pies, manga tres cuartos y un escote redondo en el cuello. En los puños y bordes tenía bordados de plata y toda entera tenía suaves brillos plateados. A modo de conjunto llevaba unos pendientes y una cadena de plata con piedras celestes también. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño casual, con algunos mechones sueltos y broches con pequeños diamantes.

Lily por su parte vestía una túnica, larga hasta los pies, de color marfil, muy parecida a la de Sam, pero con bordados de oro. Tenía un amplio escote en la espalda y uno muy discreto en el cuello. El cabello, recogido en una sencilla coleta, estaba adornado con pequeñas perlas blancas y en el pecho, luciendo sencillo y majestuoso, un pequeño fénix de oro con rubíes y unos sencillos pendientes de rubí a juego.

Sirius se acercó a Sam y la cogió de una mano, sonriéndole ampliamente. La besó dulcemente y la abrazó ligeramente por la cintura. Alfred y Dalia los miraban alegres, se sentían muy felices por tener un yerno tan bueno y correcto. A pesar de que toda la familia Black daba muchísima importancia a la limpieza de sangre, Sirius había demostrado que aquello no era lo importante para él, sino lo que era cada persona por si misma.

El muchacho estaba muy guapo también. Llevaba un sencilla túnica azul oscura con cuello recto, su cabello estaba peinado casualmente y sus ojos azules irradiaban gran alegría.

Estuvieron conversando por unos minutos más, hasta que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia adentro.

En lugar de las cinco largas mesas, había ahora cientos de pequeñas mesas redondas repartidas por todo el lugar y donde normalmente se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, había ahora una tarima más alta de lo normal con un enorme estandarte de la escuela en el centro; una enorme letra hache con un águila, un tejón, un león y una serpiente rodeándola, a unos cuantos metros del suelo.

El lugar estaba adornado con cientos de esferas de colores flotando en el aire, que emitían una suave luz y largas guirnaldas de colores en las paredes unían los emblemas de las cuatro casas. Arriba, el techo mostraba un cielo cuajado de estrellas con una enorme y brillante luna en cuarto menguante; Lily la observó unos momentos y sonrió emocionada al recordar la entereza y sensatez que había demostrado Sarah durante la última luna llena al enterarse lo mal herido que había quedado Remus tras pelear con otro hombre lobo que había llegado hasta las cercanía de Hogwarts.

Antes de la cena el profesor Dumbledore, acompañado por los Jefes de cada Casa, subieron a la tarima para entregar las notas de los EXTASIS a los alumnos y sus certificados. Uno por uno fueron subiendo los alumnos a recibir sus calificaciones y certificados, con solemnidad y melancolía mezclados en sus rostros. Samantha obtuvo excelentes calificaciones, por lo cual tenía asegurada la entrada a la escuela cuidado de dragones, que era a donde ella quería llegar. Al principio sonrió satisfecha y alegre, pero luego, al mirar a Sirius su rostro se ensombreció un poco.

– Vamos a estar tan distanciados… - susurró ella abrazándolo.

– No te preocupes amor – dijo él acariciándole el cabello.

Samantha sonrió nuevamente y siguió viendo a sus compañeros subir y bajar de la tarima.

Luego, cada uno de los Jefes de Casa dijo unas pocas palabras a sus alumnos, destacando que aún fuera del colegio, debían conservar y llevar a cabo todas esas virtudes que cada Casa, cada fundador, destacaban.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados nuevamente, muchas chicas tenían los rostros bañados en lágrimas y los chicos trataban lo mejor posible de mantener la compostura.

Y finalmente comenzó la cena, que estuvo muy amena, y todos conversaban y reían animadamente mientras las Hechiceras de Dubloid tocaban entretenidas y suaves canciones, que pronto se convirtieron en movidas y pegajosas que incitaron a todos a llenar la pista de baile.

Muy pronto Lily fue invitada a bailar por un guapo chico de Hufflepuf y se entretuvo gran parte de la noche bailando con él y bromeando con Samantha y Sirius. No muy lejos, Robert la miraba aún enojado y sentido, y gracias a sus amigos, que a pesar de todo seguían llevando muy bien con Lily, él no pudo armar un escándalo como en Halloween.

– Chicas… vamos a llegar tarde!! – exclamó Lily apurando el paso.

– Ya Lily, calma que de todas maneras igual nos tomarán el examen.

Siguieron caminando por pasillos y cubículos de oficinas hasta llegar a la puerta a la que se dirigían. Entraron respirando profundo y se presentaron ante un mago de unos cincuenta años, que revisaba sus nombres en una lista a medida que se presentaban. Traía una túnica verde botella con unos bordados de plata en el dobladillo y un sombrero negro.

– Todo en orden. El examen es en Hogsmeade – dijo él indicando un zapato roto.

Los cuatro lo tomaron con una mano y al momento siguiente sintieron la típica sensación de ser halados por un gancho desde abajo del ombligo y en un momento se encontraron en la calle principal del pueblo. Se encontraron con algunos compañeros de Hogwarts que estaban ahí también, a los que saludaron cordialmente y se pusieron en las posiciones que los encargados les indicaban, para iniciar el examen.

– Señorita Evans – llamó el mago que las había recibido en el Ministerio – Espero una buena aparición, como siempre. A la puerta de la Oficina de Correos.

Lily se concentró muy bien en su destino y un segundo más tarde apareció justo donde debía ir, sin problema alguno.

– ¡Excelente! – exclamó otro mago – sólo nos falta su fotografía para la licencia.

Lily sonrió satisfecha y esperó a que sus amigas realizaran el examen para luego ir a fotografiarse juntas. Emily pasó sin problemas al primer intento, al igual que Lily, y Sarah tuvo un pequeño error, pero los encargados le permitieron repetirlo, ya que alguien entre quienes esperaban su turno la habían desconcentrado.

Fueron juntas a una tienda provisoria donde sacaban las fotos y entregaban los carné y luego de veinte minutos estaban otra vez fuera, con sus Licencias de Aparición en el bolsillo.

Al pasar nuevamente junto al grupo que esperaba para dar el examen, vieron a Sirius y James, pero no se detuvieron a conversar con ellos pues precisamente estaban a punto de realizar el examen.

Siguieron de largo por la calle principal del pueblo hasta llegar a los portones de la escuela., que estaban abiertos. Caminaron unos cuantos metros, paralelamente al bosque prohibido, y luego se internaron en un sendero muy bien marcado hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, quien las recibió alegremente.

Pasaron casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con el semi gigante, comentando sobre el examen de aparición y algunas otras cosas del mundo mágico, como el peligro que significaban los mortífagos, el cambio de Ministro y las clases en la escuela, que empezarían casi un mes mas tarde.

Se despidieron de Hagrid a media tarde, en los portones de la escuela, y una vez afuera se desaparecieron para aparecer en el Callejón Diagon para tomar unos helados para celebrar sus nuevas licencias. Al atardecer se les unió Samantha, quien había estado todo el día con Sirius.

– Si, él también obtuvo la licencia – dijo Sam –, estuvimos casi todo el día apareciendo por todos lados en el país.

– ¿Y como le fue a Potter? – preguntó Emily.

– También lo logró al primer intento. Y Remus dio el examen en marzo ¿no Sarah?

– Si… me sorprendió que no tuviese problemas, pues fue al día siguiente de la luna llena.

Estuvieron un poco más conversando, hasta que Lily decidió que lo mejor era volver, pues seguramente sus padres estarían preocupados. Se despidieron apresuradamente y cada una desapareció en dirección a su casa.

_Se oían gritos y gente que corría hacia un bosque, huyendo de algo o alguien. Un grupo de personas que, agrupadas, lanzaban maleficios y carcajadas estridentes y frías. El bosque estaba oscuro, pero se oían gritos de espanto. Sombras dando tumbos entre los árboles y allá, lejos de la entrada del bosque, un hombre apuntando dificultosamente al cielo con su varita._

Antes que pudiera ver algo más Lily se despertó con el estridente sonido del timbre de su casa. Estaba muy agitada, y las sábanas de la cama revueltas Se sentó en la cama sobresaltada y se puso de pie a regañadientes ante el insistente sonido. Eran a penas las seis de la mañana. Bajó las escaleras perezosamente y abrió la puerta de entrada. Un par de rostros sonrientes y cansados le devolvieron la mirada.

– Lily!! – exclamó Emily abrazándola – Disculpa la hora… es que, bueno, nos íbamos a venir esta noche en el Autobús Noctámbulo, como lo acordamos, pero unos mortífagos subieron la otra noche y atacaron al conductor y creo que…

– Nos vinimos en tren ayer por la noche – dijo Sarah saludando a Lily y haciendo callar a Emily al mismo tiempo –, sentimos la hora…

Lily sonrió también. Emily siempre hablaba mucho, muy apresuradamente y finalmente Sarah o Lily traducían todo lo que el quería en realidad decir. Las condujo hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar desayuno para todos en casa, incluso para Petunia. Cuando tuvo todo listo subió unas bandejas a sus padres y su hermana y volvió a la cocina para estar con sus amigas.

Después de la graduación de Samantha, Lily se había escrito con las chicas para acordar donde se juntarían aquel año, y una vez más Emily y Sarah habían ido a casa de Lily.

Comenzaron de inmediato a planear lo que serían las vacaciones de aquel año, pues no tenían mucho tiempo. Se encontraban en la segunda semana de agosto, y Emily debía volver a su casa la última semana del mes.

Luego de duchase y arreglarse, las chicas fueron a visitar a Samantha. Sirius había pasado casi una semana allí y luego había vuelto a casa de James, que era donde ahora vivía, pues, harto de sus padres y su fascinación por la limpieza de sangre, se había escapado e ido a vivir a casa de su gran amigo y hermano.

Pasaron casi todos los días en la playa, y sólo fueron un día al callejón Diagon, para comprar las cosas para la escuela y algunas túnicas de gala. Es genial descubrir lo bien que se puede pasar algunas veces solo en compañía de las amigas, en silencio, tomando sol en la playa, o en el jardín de la casa de Lily.

Aprovechando que las tres ya tenían licencia de aparición, se aparecían por doquier dentro de la casa, o en casa de Sam, o algunas veces en la tienda del anciano señor Grant, uno de los pocos magos que vivían allí.

_Querida Lily:_

_Espero que estés muy bien. Sirius me ha contado (por las cartas de Sam) que estás con Emily y Sarah en casa, envíales muchos saludos de mi parte, y dile a Sarah que Remus se ha contactado conmigo vía flu, y que pronto le escribirá._

_¿Cómo has estado tu?_

_Yo por mi parte muy feliz. Desde junio que no se me quita la sonrisa de encima, creo que sabes el porqué… vale, no insisto._

_¿Te gustó mi regalo de cumpleaños?_

_Me despido, con un beso y un abrazo…_

_James_

– Lily… ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Sarah mirando una caja cuadrada de terciopelo negro.

– Un regalo de navidad – respondió Lily con una sonrisa, guardando la carta en el cajón de su mesita de noche – ábrelo si quieres, pero ten cuidado que no se escape.

Sarah, un tanto extrañada por aquel último comentario, abrió la caja y miró su contenido.

– Regalo… ¿de Potter?

Lily asintió con la cabeza sonriente y luego le tendió a Sarah otra caja, un poco más pequeña, también de terciopelo, pero esta vez verde oscuro. Dentro había un prendedor de plata con unos diamantes, en forma de lirio.

– ¿También?

– Si – respondió la pelirroja azorada.

– Wow… este chico esta coladísimo por ti.

En ese momento Emily entró a la habitación, con una caja de bombones, en forma de corazón. Venía comiendo uno, y en el apuro por hablar casi se ahoga.

– ¿Hablaban de Potter? – preguntó cuando por fin dejó de toser.

Lily y las chicas se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa, tomando sol en las reposteras, cuando oyeron el insistente ruido de una bocina de automóvil fuera de la casa.

Sabiendo ya quien era, atravesaron la casa rápidamente y Emily y Sarah subieron al segundo piso mientras que Lily abría la puerta para recibir a la señora Parker, madre de Sarah, que venía a buscar, junto a su marido, a Sarah y Emily.

– Hola señora Parker, que gusto – saludó Lily alegremente.

– Lily, querida, que bella casa tienes – respondió la mujer saludándola con un beso en cada mejilla – ¿Las chicas?

– Arriba, buscando sus baúles.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los baúles ya estaban acomodados, en la mágicamente espaciosa cajuela del auto, y Lily se despedía de sus amigas.

– Nada de llegar tarde este año ¿si?

– Está bien¿a las 10.30 en el andén 8?

– Si.

– Adiós Lily, cuídate mucho.

– También tu Sarah. Saludos a tu hermano. Adiós Emy¡¡despierta temprano el 1 de septiembre!!

– Ya Lily. Que si llego.

Una vez que el auto se alejó Lily entró a la casa nuevamente, justo para atender el teléfono que repicaba pertinazmente. Cruzó la sala a paso largo y cogió el aparato de la cocina.

– ¿Lily? Soy Sam¿vienes mañana a casa?

– Claro ¿qué planes hay?

– Pues quedé de juntarme con Sirius en el Callejón Diagon. ¿Te apetece?

– Perfecto¿a que hora estoy allá?

– ¿Diez?

– Claro, pero te levantas… dormilona – dijo riendo.

– Si "Mami"… ¿invito a James? – silencio en la línea – Lily… que si lo invito…

– Yo… preferiría verlo en la escuela Sam.

– ¡Te avergüenza verlo por lo que pasó en la Torre de Astronomía!

– ¡Claro que no! Es solo que…

– No le des más vueltas Lily… te veo mañana – colgó.

Pero contrario a cualquier cosa que Sam pudiese decirle, Lily no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel episodio que tan solo unas semanas atrás la habían embargado de una tremenda felicidad.


	35. Anticipado regreso a Hogwarts

**Creo **que la suerte está de vuestro lado hoy... Acabo de llegar de un "día de campo" es lo más universal que mi mente procesa hoy con mis compañeros de la uni y estoy agotadisima, además que**  
**me desperté tempranisimo teniendo en cuenta que es sábado ¬¬ pues tenía certamen de fisica... y ahora voy de salida a casa de una amiga del colegio, pues nos vamos a juntar toda la "familia" del cole... así que bueno, en mi apuro casi olvido que tenía que subir capi, pero como soy una chica responsable, estoy subiendo el capi así que solo me resta decir que disfruten el capi y que dejen muchas criticas

A todas mis fieles lectoras, les digo que desde este capi las cosas se complican para Lily y James, pero no se les courra asesinarme, pues no leerían la mejor parte: la reconcialiación y el "si quiero ser tu novia" **no textual de la historia!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo XXXV**

**Anticipado regreso a Hogwarts**

_Podría decirse que esto es real. Pero, la verdad, no estoy segura de que lo sea, o quizá no estoy segura de cuales son los límites de la realidad. Creo que ahí radica el dilema._

_Algunas escenas llegan a mi mente y me confunden. A esta altura ya no existe un orden cronológico ni coherencia alguna. Lo que si recuerdo, y con total claridad, fue aquel beso. Un beso en el que nos desafiamos mutuamente, un beso de que ninguno salió victorioso, pero que ambos deseábamos nunca acabar._

_¿Cómo llegamos hasta allí¿Qué fue lo que impulsó ese deseo irrefutable que habitaba en nuestros corazones¿Cómo explicar el querer estar juntos?_

_He descubierto ahora, después de todo este tiempo, que puedo vivir sin tus besos, pero que los deseo más que antes… ¿es eso posible? Y es que estas semanas sin verte para mi han sido las mas largas. Estas semanas sin verte han alimentado esto que estoy sintiendo por ti._

_Pero no lo puedo aceptar. Tengo miedo a admitir lo que siento, por que no creo poder volver a soportar lo que sucedió hace casi un año. Aún así, con este constante temor que me persigue, no puedo dudar de ti. Tus ojos me hablan en un lenguaje cifrado, y tus manos me llevan a un lugar donde lo malo no tiene cabida, un lugar donde no hay mentiras, maltratos o engaños._

_¿Será sensato correr el riesgo de perderte diciéndote que no¿estaré haciendo lo correcto si te pido, por favor, que te alejes de mi? Y si lo hago… ¿sería yo capaz de mirarte luego a los ojos? Esos ojos tan hermosos que me mirarán con una enorme tristeza… ¿Qué tiene mi mente que impide a mi corazón amar¿Qué debo hacer, Merlín, para dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos?_

_Debo olvidar aquel episodio del pasado y comenzar una nueva etapa. Una etapa en que tú estés conmigo. Una etapa para vivirla y disfrutarla juntos. Debo pensar en el presente, sin mirar atrás, sin miedo a perder tu voz, tu piel y lo dulce de tu besos, por tu me has dicho que no te perderé…_

_Confiaré en ti…_

_Lily Evans_

Al terminar de escribir la carta, Lily la guardó en el fondo de su baúl escolar. Se había dado cuenta que no sería capaz de enviarla. Faltaban pocos días para el regreso a Hogwarts, una semana para comenzar el último año en aquel castillo que se había convertido en su segundo hogar. Temprano por la mañana Lily se levantó rápidamente y tras tomar un rápido desayuno se fue a la casa de su prima.

– Sam!! – gritó desde el pie de la escalera tras saludar a su tía y sus primos – ¿Estás lista?

– Si!! Ya bajo…

Cinco minutos más tarde salían al jardín trasero de la casa de Sam para desaparecer. Concentrándose en su destino, aparecieron dentro de la oscura taberna que precedía la entrada al Callejón Diagon; El Caldero Chorreante.

– Te voy a extrañar muchísimo prima – dijo Lily mientras esperaban que se abriera completamente la pared que tenían en frente – Hogwarts ya no será lo mismo.

– También yo…

– Ah no Sam… a mi no me engañas… tu a quien vas a extrañar será a Sirius – le reprochó Lily riendo; Sam, sonrojada permaneció en silencio.

Cuando entraron en el Callejón se encontraron en medio de una enorme multitud que las empujaba de un lado a otro. Después de abrirse paso entre la gente lograron llegar a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, donde un guapo muchacho de ojos azules y pelo negro azabache les esperaba.

Al cabo de veinte minutos Lily sentía que estorbaba, por lo que tímidamente los interrumpió para avisarles que daría unas vueltas por ahí y compraría lo que aún le hacía falta. Aún necesitaba comprarse un nuevo par de guantes de piel de dragón.

Estaba en la botica, terminando de pagar unos ingredientes extras para pociones, cuando se oyó un fuerte estrépito calle arriba. Recibió el cambio angustiada, apresurando a la dependienta, y salió a la calle cargando con los paquetes de sus múltiples compras.

Había mucha gente corriendo en dirección contraria a ella. Se detuvo un momento para encoger sus compras y ponerlas en un bolsillo de su túnica. Por lo que pudo ver, la explosión había sucedido en un local cercano a la heladería donde había dejado a Samantha en compañía de Sirius.

Esperaba poder ver algo entre la multitud que huía, pero había muchos hombres y mujeres más altos que ella, con grandes sombreros y capas. Por fin logró esconderse entre unos cubos de basura, muy cerca de donde se encontraban quienes habían ocasionado la explosión.

Su corazón golpeaba con furia su pecho, mientras miraba con terror y odio la escena que se llevaba a cabo unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba. Un circulo de mortífagos, con túnicas negras con las capuchas encima de sus cabezas, y máscaras cubriendo sus rostros, rodeaban a una muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, quien, de pie entre ellos, desarmada, sollozaba aterrada. Detrás de donde ella se encontraba, un mortífago sostenía firmemente a Sirius, con los brazos a la espalda. El muchacho intentaba, en vano, liberarse, pero quien lo mantenía prisionero tenía muchísima fuerza y no lo dejaba avanzar ni un centímetro. De su brazo brotaba un grueso hilo de sangre.

– Asquerosa sangre sucia – gritó un hombre, que frente a Samantha, le apuntaba con su varita, directamente al corazón – Arribista – el hombre miraba a Sam con profundo odio.

– Suéltala maldito – gritaba Sirius, luchando por liberarse – ¡¡Es a mi a quien deberían matar!!

– ¡Cállate imbécil! – gritó el hombre sin voltearse a mirar a Sirius – Eres un maldito traidor a la sangre, debería darte vergüenza – levantó la varita nuevamente hacia Sam y gritó con voz potente – ¡CRUCIATUS!

El hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Sam, quien comenzó a gritar de dolor. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Lily observaba la escena con impotencia; sabía que no podría hacer nada por su prima y por Sirius, pues los mortífagos la superaban enormemente en número. Sirius por su parte ya no intentaba librarse, sino que ocupaba todas sus energías en gritar a los mortífagos, y suplicar por que quitaran la maldición a Sam.

Una serie de ¡CRACK! sonaron alrededor de los mortífagos, quienes al verse rodeados por Aurores reaccionaron estúpidamente. El mortífago que mantenía hechizada a Sam le lanzó de pronto un maleficio extraño, que no alcanzaron a oír, un rayo de luz púrpura atravesó el aire directo al pecho de Sam, quien inmediatamente dejó de retorcerse y quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

Sirius fue alcanzado por uno de los hechizos aturdidores que lanzaron los Aurores a los mortífagos, pero ningún mortífago fue detenido. Lily salió de su escondite para llegar donde Sam estaba, para comprobar como se encontraba, pero un par de fuertes brazos la detuvo y la alejó del lugar. Lily pataleaba y gritaba para soltarse. El terror se dibujaba en su rostro. En medio de su miedo, creyó que eran mortífagos quienes la sostenían, pero pronto escuchó una voz cálida y dulce que le hablaba. Por fin pudo oír una voz conocida que le devolvió poco a poco la tranquilidad.

– Lily… Lily – susurraba esta voz. Lily la oía como en una radio mal sintonizada, que pronto fue cobrando nitidez – Mi niña, calma. Ella está bien, todo está bien. Lily escúchame… mírame.

Entonces lo vio, de pie frente a ella, un mago vestido con una sencilla túnica verde agua. Lily por fin dejó de forcejear y cuando aquellos fuertes brazos por fin la soltaron, se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de su amigo y lloró angustiada por todo lo que había vivido minutos antes.

– Vamos, los Aurores querrán hablar contigo Lily…

– No, Frank, por favor, quiero ver a Sam… quiero ir a Hogwarts por favor… quiero… sácame de aquí, Frank, por favor… no quiero, no quiero…

Lily todavía un poco confusa y desorientada se dejó llevar por su amigo y casi hermano Frank Lewis, hasta donde un Auror interrogaba a un par de personas que habían visto lo sucedido.

– El hombre que estaba al mando – decía una mujer de cabello gris y muy delgada – apuntaba a la chica con la varita y siempre repetía que era una sangre sucia con aires de grandeza, que no merecía estar donde se encontraba en ese momento…

– Atacó al muchacho – añadió el hombre que la acompañaba. Vestía unas túnicas viejas y tenía el rostro surcado de arrugas –, le dijo que un mago de su estirpe no podía estar mezclándose con una sangre sucia como ella.

Lily quería dar la vuelta. Alejarse de aquellas personas que la hacía revivir lo que había presenciado. Su prima sólo había sido atacada por pertenecer a familia muggle, solo por tener un novio perteneciente a una de las familias nobles y de sangre limpia más antiguas del mundo mágico.

Frank la detuvo, abrazándola fuerte y delicadamente, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Cinco minutos más tarde el Auror había terminado de tomar declaración a aquellas personas y Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas relataba todo lo que había visto y escuchado desde que saliera de la botica.

Cuando terminó de hablar notó que Frank ya no estaba junto a ella, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde, suponía, aún estarían Sam y Sirius, sintiéndose completamente desorientada. A mitad de camino Frank se reunió con ella y le dijo que el profesor Dumbledore había estado allí y que ella debía irse a Hogwarts de inmediato.

– Hagrid te espera en Las Tres Escobas. Sam y Sirius están en Hogwarts también. Los medimagos los acaban de llevar.

– Gracias Frank – dijo Lily abrazándolo – De veras muchas gracias por haber venido… no se como hubiese reaccionado.

– No te preocupes pequeña, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo – respondió el en un susurro besándole la frente – Ve… Hagrid te espera.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la primera tienda que vio y pidió la chimenea. Pronunció fuerte y claro su destino tras lanzar el polvo verde a la chimenea y segundos más tarde llegó girando a Las Tres Escobas. El local estaba abarrotado de brujas y magos, y entre la multitud que la rodeaba alcanzó a distinguir la figura de Rubeus Hagrid que se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

– Ella está bien, Lily… ambos están bien – aseguró el guardabosques mientras caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo en dirección a Hogwarts – Llegaron los medimagos y los llevaron directo a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey ya dio el alta a Sirius – añadió optimista.

– ¿Y ya se sabe que hechizo le lanzaron a Sam?

– Seguro… pero Poppy no hizo comentarios de eso. Al parecer los medimagos aún no terminan con Sam – dijo él intentando sonar lo más convincentemente posible – Ah! Casi lo olvido, la profesora McGonagall dijo que lo mejor es que te vayas a la Sala Común. La contraseña es _calabitizca._

Lily no se había dado cuenta cuando ya estaban frente a las enormes puertas del castillo, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que entrar al desierto castillo y dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor. Para ahorrar camino, pues no quería pasar frente a la enfermería si no tenía la posibilidad de ver a Sam, entró al corredor de las cocinas y caminó directo a un cuadro donde un grupo de chillonas bailarinas de ballet descansaban en lujosos sillones.

Tan solo unos instantes después se encontraba frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Iba a pronunciar la contraseña, cuando el retrato se abrió y por el salió Sirius Black, con semblante triste y abatido.

– ¿Como estas? – preguntó ella, aún con la voz quebrada.

– Mejor… solo me hicieron un corte en el brazo – dijo señalando su brazo derecho, que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

El muchacho estaba muy desanimado. Lo que había ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon le había bajado la moral notablemente. Caminaba sin levantar la vista del suelo, pensativo, triste, arrastrando los pies. Lily estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Se sentía profundamente frustrada por no haber podido hacer nada por su prima y por su amigo.

Caminaron en silencio por los corredores del colegio, observando a su alrededor, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para mirar por las ventanas lo soleados y atractivos terrenos de la escuela, que en esos momentos no les atraían en lo absoluto, u observando cuadros que entes no habían visto, o estudiando las copas y condecoraciones en la Sala de Trofeos.

– La atacó – dijo Sirius de pronto, mientras bajaban por una escalera del sexto piso – mi hermano…

– ¿¿QUE?? – exclamó Lily, sorprendida volteándose para mirarlo – Tu hermano… ¿un mortífago?

Los ojos de Sirius estaban llenos de lágrimas. El muchacho sentía crecer dentro de sí un extraño sentimiento. Nunca le había gustado su familia, a excepción de su prima Andrómeda y su tío Alphard, pero aún así, nunca había siquiera pensado que su propio hermano sería capaz de atacarlo a él y a Samantha.

– Si. Y no creas que me hace gracia – añadió con el semblante ensombrecido – Toda mi familia siempre ha defendido eso de la "limpieza de sangre", él salió hace unos tres años – dijo con asco – y yo soy la oveja negra de la familia, pues soy el primer Black que no está en Slytherin. Todos me detestan.

– Pues no los entiendo – dijo Lily, mientras seguía bajando la escalera – tú eres una gran persona.

– Gracias por los ánimos, Lily – sonrió él débilmente – pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que Sammy estuvo a punto de morir hoy… por mi culpa…

– YA BASTA BLACK!! – exclamó Lily de pronto asustando al chico – No vuelvas a pensar esas estupideces… si tu familia no te acepta, pues mal por ellos… y ya no sigas pensando en eso; Sam está viva y se va a recuperar muy pronto, ya lo verás.

– Supongo que tienes razón

Lily sonrió satisfecha y le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Luego de eso volvieron a la Sala Común, donde encontraron un espectacular almuerzo en una de las mesas de trabajo. Comieron todo con enorme apetito. Habían olvidado que hacía horas que no probaban bocado.

La misma noche en que llegaron, Hagrid llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con los baúles de los chicos con todas sus cosas. Habían avisado a sus padres y ellos habían enviado los baúles de inmediato.

Durante los días siguientes pasaban gran parte del tiempo vagando por el castillo y los terrenos, pues Madame Pomfrey no les permitía estar mucho tiempo en la enfermería. Samantha aún no despertaba.

Estaban solos en el castillo, a excepción de algunos profesores y los elfos domésticos, y pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, conversando, conociéndose. El tercer día que llevaban allí, lo pasaron recorriendo los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras.

– Este lugar es más grande de lo que imaginaba – comentó Lily –, parece un laberinto.

– Ni te imaginas lo complicado que fue hacer ese mapa…

Siguieron caminando, abriendo y cerrando puertas, y escondiéndose a veces para no toparse con algún profesor que pasaba por ahí, o con el insoportable conserje, el señor Brown.

– ¿Lily? – preguntó Sirius luego de unos minutos de silencio – ¿Le darás una oportunidad a James?

Lily sorprendida ante aquella pregunta, disminuyó el paso, mirando fijamente a Sirius, pensando en qué responderle. No lo tenía muy claro, pero a estas alturas Sirius se había convertido en un muy buen amigo, por lo cual no habría podido mentirle.

– No lo sé – respondió ella sinceramente –, yo creo que si… digo, es un buen chico, y de veras siento algo muy profundo por él. ¿Supiste lo que sucedió antes de las vacaciones?

– La verdad no nos contó qué había sucedido, pero uno puede sacar conclusiones al observar su comportamiento. Y el tuyo – comentó él mirándola significativamente –. Pero, sinceramente me parece grandioso que por fin te decidas…

– Sirius, te pido discreción – dijo Lily cohibida –, yo… no quiero que él se entere por otras personas. Y ni siquiera le digas a Sam ¿me oíste? – dijo ella levantando un dedo amenazadoramente.

– Está bien – aceptó el chico resignado.

Volvieron a la Sala común para encontrar que la cena ya los estaba esperando. Después de haber caminado tanto aquel día, se fueron a la cama bastante temprano, luego de quedar en reunirse en la Sala Común para bajar a visitar a Samantha en la enfermería y luego salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts

– Fuiste mucho más rápida que nosotros – comentó Sirius, a la mañana siguiente, mientras caminaban por los jardines de la escuela, cerca del Sauce Boxeador. Madame Pomfrey no les había permitido entrar a ver a Sam.

– ¿De que hablas?

– Remus nos contó que descubriste su "pequeño problema peludo" cuando estábamos en primer año.

Lily sonrió al recordar aquella escena. Le había dicho, en clase de Transformaciones, que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, y Remus estuvo muy nervioso todo el día. Finalmente, por la tarde, luego de la cena, por fin pudieron hablar y Lily le dijo a Lupin lo que había visto y deducido.

– Estaba muy asustado cuando le dije – dijo ella recordando la actitud desafiante y escéptica del chico – Fue entonces que nos hicimos amigos. No le quedó más que confiar en mi – añadió con una sonrisa – ¿Sirius? – preguntó de pronto al notar que el chico ya no caminaba junto a ella. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrarlo hasta que oyó un fuerte ladrido – ¿Que dem…?

Un enorme y lanudo perro negro corría por donde ella se encontraba. Tenía el pelaje suave y brillante, y unos profundos ojos azules. Era el mismo perro que había visto ella durante el verano anterior.

El perro comenzó a halarla de una manga hasta que llegaron junto al Sauce Boxeador. Entonces se arrastró debajo de las ramas hasta tocar el tronco con una pata y se introdujo por una abertura entre las raíces. Lily lo siguió temerosa por un largo túnel, bajo y húmedo. Iluminaba un poco su camino con el encantamiento _Lumos_, jadeando por la postura en la que debía caminar, doblada por la mitad. Algunas rocas y raíces sobresalían del rústico techo y en el suelo había algunas posas de agua café. Después de caminar unos cuarenta minutos el túnel comenzó a subir hasta desembocar en una abertura en el cielo, una puerta trampa.

El perro levantó la tapa con la cabeza y entró en el lugar. Lily lo siguió con cierta dificultad y pronto se encontró dentro de una habitación, no muy grande. Era la sala de una casa de dos plantas. Tenía las ventanas cegadas con tablas, pero dentro estaba todo limpio y ordenado. Había un par de sillones con un tapiz que hacía juego con el papel de las paredes. Cerca de la puerta que daba al vestíbulo había algunas sillas de madera y en medio de la estancia había una mesa baja donde descansaba un viejo pergamino y un par de espejos.

Sirius entró al lugar desde otra puerta, que seguramente llevaba a la cocina, con dos vasos de jugo de calabaza en las manos. Le tendió uno a Lily y miró a su alrededor.

– Las tablas de las ventanas no aportan mucho con el ambiente, pero en general se está muy bien.

– Yo sabía que Remus venía acá, pero imaginaba este lugar sucio y destruido.

– Es lo que todos creen… eso y algunos hechizos confundidores en las ventanas hacen buen equipo. Pero nosotros nos ocupamos de mantenerlo limpio y ordenado por dentro. _Reparo _y_ Fregotego_ son lo máximo – añadió con una sonrisa.

Lily sonrió ante aquel comentario. Al mirar a su alrededor podía notar cuán amigos y unidos eran los Merodeadores. Habían arriesgado su vida para transformarse en animagos, limpiaban y ordenaban siempre la Casa de los Gritos, hacían la tarea de Remus cuando llegaba muy mal de sus transformaciones y se arriesgaban constantemente a ser descubiertos.

Sirius le mostró a Lily el resto de la casa. Era bastante sencilla. Abajo estaba la cocina, comedor, sala, vestíbulo y un pequeño baño, y arriba había dos habitaciones, cada una con dos camas adoseladas, y un cuarto de baño un poco más espacioso.

– Originalmente había sólo una cama, pero James es muy bueno en transformaciones por lo que logró armar las otras tres transformando leños, algunas sillas de abajo y unas cortinas viejas que encontramos en la lavandería.

Volvieron a introducirse en el túnel para volver a Hogwarts. El camino de regreso fue más corto para Lily. Seguramente por que ya sabía a donde exactamente se dirigía, o tal vez por que ya había hecho el camino una vez. Ya de vuelta en el castillo subieron rápidamente hasta la Torre de Gryffindor para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa pues habían quedado muy sucios y transpirados luego del recorrido por el túnel.

A la mañana siguiente Lily y Sirius se encontraron temprano en la Sala Común para ir a ver a Samantha. Aquel día llegaban los demás alumnos de Hogwarts y con ello comenzarían las clases, por lo que ya no tendrían mucho tiempo de visitarla. Con suerte ella despertaría pronto.

– ¿Como está? – preguntó Sirius, como todos los días a Madame Pomfrey a penas entraron a la enfermería.

– Muy bien – respondió una voz casi en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Samantha se encontraba sentaba en la cama, apoyada en una pila de almohadas. Esta sonriendo, aunque se notaba que aún estaba un tanto débil. Sirius fue corriendo hasta donde ella estaba y la abrazó con fuerza, seguido de cerca por Lily.

– Sammy, mi niña, mi amor – repetía Sirius sin soltarla. Sam se había refugiado en el pecho del chico, con los ojos cerrados –. Te extrañé tanto mi amor, estaba muy preocupado… ¿cómo estás? – Sam se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza y hundir su rostro entre los brazos del chico, con tímidas lágrimas en los ojos. Una vez que se separaron se dieron un tierno beso y entonces Lily se acercó.

Se abrazaron largamente. Lily estaba aliviada de poder ver a Sam conciente y bien nuevamente, había estado muy angustiada por ella desde el día de ataque. Sirius se sentó en una silla a un lado de la cabecera cogiendo una mano de Samantha entre las suyas, mientras que Lily se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Estuvieron gran parte de la mañana conversando sobre lo que había ocurrido el día del ataque y todo lo que Sam se había perdido desde entonces. A medio día llegó Madame Pomfrey a echarlos, argumentando que Sam necesitaba estar descansando para recuperarse bien. Finalmente ante las protestas obligó a Sam a beber una poción para dormir, disimulada entra las muchas que debía tomar para recuperarse del todo por el ataque, por lo que a Lily y Sirius no les quedó otra que salir de la enfermaría y pasear por el castillo.

Por la noche antes de bajar al Gran Comedor y reunirse con sus compañeros, pasaron por la enfermería para ver a Samantha. Madame Pomfrey no les permitió entrar, pues la chica aún dormía. Cabizbajos bajaron hasta el Hall de Entrada donde se encontraron con sus amigos que entraban al mismo tiempo que ellos bajaban por la escalera de mármol.

– Lily!! – gritó Sarah corriendo para acercarse a la pelirroja, seguida de cerca por Emily. Se abrazaron las tres.

Las chicas habían estado muy preocupadas por Lily y Sam al enterarse del ataque, aunque a saber que ambas estaban en Hogwarts se sintieron más tranquilas.

– ¿Cómo está Sam? – preguntó Emily al deshacer el abrazo.

– Esta mañana estaba despierta, por fin. Estuvimos con ella en la mañana, hasta que Madame Pomfrey nos echó.

Entre tanto, los Merodeadores saludaban a Sirius. Fueron saludos simples, pero cargados de emoción; parecía que sin la necesidad de usar palabras palabras podían transmitirle todo su apoyo a Sirius. Luego del saludo, James se acercó a Lily tímida y lentamente; y justo cuando iba a hablarle una voz femenina resonó por todo el Hall de Entrada.

– JAMES!!!

* * *

Post Scriptum: si mañana me da el ocio necesario, escribo un capi de Las Desdichas de James Potter, para este capi o el próximo 


	36. ¿Un mal entendido?

Se que es feo, horrible, terrible lo que voy a decir, y por lo mismo pido disculpas: olvidé que tenía que subir el capi S aunque la verdadno es tan terrible, pues tengo una buena justificación: estábamos celebrando el cumple de mi mami, estaba mi casa llena de gente parientes y amigos, entre lo que se incluye 4 niños menores a 6 años, las pantallas de los dos compus de mi casa están malas y el nootebook estaba perdido en algún rincón... supongo que es suficiente D pero de todas maneras, aquí está el capi para que conozcan a un nuevo personaje que la verdad por si sola no es taaaaan relevante, pero si lo que esta chica ocasiona ) ya lo veréis...

* * *

**Capitulo XXXIV**

**¿Un mal entendido?**

El grito se oyó fuerte y claro en todo el Hall de entrada. El aludido se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba y se encontró con una hermosa chica de sedoso cabello rubio y ojos celestes que corría hacia él. Se lanzó a los brazos del chico a penas llegó junto a él en un apretado abrazo.

– ¡¡Clarisse¡¡Que agradable sorpresa!! – exclamó James a penas se separaron, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Jamie… te extrañé muchísimo – dijo ella alegremente sin soltar el cuello del muchacho.

– También yo a ti linda… no sabía que venías – añadió.

– No te preocupes – dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera apartar una mosca – Estás más guapo que la última vez que nos vimos – añadió pícaramente guiñándole un ojo.

– Yo… gracias – respondió el de inmediato –, también tú… muchísimo más guapa – afirmó abrazándola de nuevo.

Lily echó un vistazo a los Merodeadores, buscando una explicación, pero ellos miraban la escena con las mismas caras de asombro. Luego intentó buscar algún consuelo en sus amigas, pero ellas también estaban igual de sorprendidas, mirando a ella, a James y a la chica alternativamente.

Lily, a quien los celos casi no le dejaban una gota de cordura, tan solo atinó a dar la media vuelta y se perdió escaleras arriba al momento preciso en que la profesora McGonagall llegaba para cerrar las puertas del Gran Comedor para luego dar la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año.

Temprano por la mañana Lily se despertó hambrienta. No había comido nada la noche anterior y tampoco había aceptado lo que sus amigas le habían llevado, tan solo se hizo la dormida. Después de ducharse y vestirse en silencio para no despertar a las chicas, pues era muy temprano, bajó al Gran Comedor para tomar un buen desayuno.

En la Sala Común se cruzó con James, que en ese momento estaba frente a la chimenea, ahora apagada, con la mirad perdida, melancólicamente. Al oír los pasos de la pelirroja él intentó acercarse a ella, pero Lily mantuvo el paso firme, y sin siquiera mirarlo cruzó la Sala Común con paso decidido y salió del lugar por el hueco del retrato dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Durante todo el primer mes de clases Lily consiguió eludir a James magistralmente, a pesar que el siempre que la veía intentaba hablarle. El se juntaba mucho con aquella chica que había aparecido de pronto, "dale tiempo" le escuchó decir a la rubia a James en una ocasión. Cada vez que alguno de los Merodeadores intentaba hablarle del tema, Lily tan solo los enviaba a freír espárragos y los dejaba en medio del pasillo, Sala Común, biblioteca o Comedor, con las palabras a medio camino y la frustración reflejada en la cara.

Aprovechaba los tiempos libres para visitar a Sam en la enfermería, pero eso también significaba ver a Sirius constantemente y tener que soportar los comentarios de él acerca de la "amiga" de James.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó la voz de Samantha.

– Clarisse – respondió la voz de Sirius. Lily quiso dar la vuelta, justamente un día en que iba entrando a la enfermería, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su sentimiento de apatía ante el tema y se quedó detrás de la puerta para escuchar más sobre aquella chica.

– No puede estar en primer año ¿no?

– Claro que no… este año comenzó quinto. Lo que pasa es que ella estudiaba en Francia, estaba en Beauxbatons, pero ahora se cambió de escuela por que el Ministerio le ofreció un buen empleo a su padre, que es inglés…

– Pero no entiendo de donde la conoce James…

En ese momento el sonido de unos pasos distrajeron a Lily. Alguien venía por el pasillo. Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse de frente con James Potter. Le lanzó una mirada de odio y se alejó de la enfermería sin darle tiempo para hablar.

Una semana después de iniciado el año escolar Samantha volvió a Londres para integrarse a la Escuela de Cuidadores de Dragones. La despedida fue un tanto triste, pero Lily estaba muy contenta por que Sam estaría cumpliendo su sueño. Sirius estuvo melancólico todo el día.

La segunda luna llena del año escolar fue algo casi traumático para Sarah. Todos los Merodeadores se encontraban castigados, por lo que no pudieron acompañar a Remus en su transformación, aunque solo Lily sabía que ellos le acompañaban.

Temprano por la mañana, Sarah se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio, mirando hacia el sauce boxeador intentando ver regresar a su novio, pero por más tiempo que miró y esperó, el no salía.

Cuando ya estaba desesperada decidió despertar a Lily y Emily. Ellas se preocuparon al igual que Sarah, y Lily, que sabía que ninguno de los chicos había podido acompañarlo, se preocupó aún más, por lo que decidió ir hasta el dormitorio de los Merodeadores para averiguar si alguno de ellos sabía algo.

– Sirius!! – llamaba Lily golpeando la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos – Sirius!

La puerta se abrió desde adentro gracias a un hechizo y Lily entró al dormitorio intentando no tropezar con el sinfín de cosas que había repartidas por el suelo. Aún era muy temprano como para que alguno de ellos estuviera despierto, y dentro de la habitación estaba oscuro, pues tenían las cortinas corridas.

– ¿Sirius? – preguntó Lily son alzar la voz - ¿Dónde estás?

– Aquí Lily – le respondió una voz desde la cama más cercana - ¿estás bien¿Pasó algo con Sam?

– No Sam está bien… sucede que…

– ¿Eh¿Quien es? – preguntó una somnolienta voz desde la cama de enfrente

– Es Lily, James – respondió Sirius. Lily lanzó un bufido.

– ¿Que sabéis de Remus? – preguntó apremiante – Hace horas que debería haber vuelto. Sarah ha estado mirando hacia el sauce boxeador desde antes del amanecer y ni rastros…

– Oh oh… eso no es para nada bueno – dijo James ahora despierto – vamos Canuto, algo sucedió con Lunático.

James y Sirius se levantaron de inmediato. No llevaban pijama, tan solo dormían con bóxers, pero el apuro les hizo olvidar el pequeño detalle que Lily estaba allí, quien, a pesar de lo delicado de la situación se permitió echar un vitazo a James, por muy sentida que estuviera _(y quien no XD!!)_

Se pusieron las túnicas rápidamente y bajaron corriendo. Lily los siguió hasta la Sala Común de ahí volvió a su dormitorio para avisar a Sarah y Emily que los chicos ya iban a ver a Lupin.

Arriba, Sarah no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, mordiéndose las uñas, mientras que Emily intentaba, infructuosamente, calmarla. Lily se acercó a sus amigas y abrazó a Sarah intentando consolarla un poco. La condujo hasta su cama y la acostó con delicadeza. Sarah se dejó llevar, exhausta. Se había despertado muy temprano debido a un mal sueño en el cual veía a Remus muerto, en medio de un charco de sangre.

– Lily… tengo miedo – susurró ella acomodándose en la cama.

– Ya Sarah, los chicos fueron a ver que sucede. No es nada malo, tranquila.

Unas dos horas después del amanecer, Lily seguía junto a Sarah, acariciándole el cabello. La chica no había podido dormir, pero se mantuvo tranquila durante todo el tiempo. Emily por su parte, se había quedado junto a la ventana para ver que sucedía abajo.

Un poco después que Sarah se hubo acostado, Sirius y James llegaron al sauce boxeador y desaparecieron por un hueco en las raíces. Aproximadamente cuarenta minutos más tarde Sirius, había salido, solo, en dirección al castillo. Al cabo de veinte minutos más había vuelto hasta el sauce boxeador, acompañado por Madame Pomfrey, que llevaba un pesado maletín en las manos.

– Llevan allí casi una hora, y aún no salen – informó Emily desde la ventana. Sarah lanzó un débil sollozo y escondió la cara entre las mantas de la cama – Esperen, aquí sale Black, y Remus está en una camilla. Madame Pomfrey lleva la camilla con la varita, y James viene atrás con…

Sarah, ya más calmada, se levantó de un salto y entró a la ducha para bajar lo más pronto posible a la enfermería y ver a Remus con sus propios ojos. Lily se acercó a la ventana para ver que era lo que James traía en sus manos, que Emily no quiso decir a Sarah.

– Eso es… ¿la túnica de Remus?

Emily asintió en silencio. En efecto, James traía en sus manos la túnica y zapatos de Remus. Estaban completamente rotos y cubiertos de sangre y barro. En la camilla, el chico estaba cubierto de vendajes y pastas de diferentes colores.

Luego que Sarah saliera del baño, entraron Lily y Emily por turnos y bajaron las tres hasta la enfermería. Afuera estaban James, Sirius y Peter, sentados en el suelo, esperando a que Madame Pomfrey saliera y les dijera como estaba Remus.

Se saludaron en silencio y se sentaron junto a los chicos a esperar noticias. Ya se habían perdido la primera clase del día, pero no les importaba, incluso los profesores les concedieron la excusa, debido a lo delicado de la situación.

– Black, por favor… ¿Que sucedió? – dijo Sarah de pronto.

_Después que se separaran de Lily en la Sala Común, James y Sirius bajaron hasta el primer piso sin toparse con nadie. Atravesaron la enorme puerta de roble y se encaminaron, corriendo al sauce boxeador. James cogió una vara del suelo para apretar el nudo en el tronco y entraron al oscuro túnel que conectaba Hogwarts con la Casa de los Gritos._

_Con las varitas encendidas y en alto avanzaron sigilosamente. En el camino se encontraron con manchas de sangre en el suelo y las paredes del túnel. Avanzaban cada vez más rápido y con mayor cautela, a espera de encontrar alguna otra cosa anormal que les indicara cómo y donde se encontraba Remus._

_Casi a mitad de camino divisaron un bulto oscuro en el suelo: era Remus._

_Tenía la túnica raída, sucia, con grandes y frescas manchas de sangre y lodo, como si se hubiese arrastrado hasta llegar ahí. Tenía profundas y grandes heridas en el torso y las extremidades._

– _Ve a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, Sirius – dijo James afligido – no podemos moverlo nosotros, está muy grave, intentaré hacer algo por mientras._

_Sirius echó a correr por donde habían venido y muy pronto ya no se oyeron sus pasos alejarse. James mientras acomodaba a Remus e intentaba quitarle la túnica con cuidado y limpiarle las heridas con su varita. Remus abrió los párpados débilmente y miró a James con ojos vidriosos. Hacía muecas de dolor de cuando en cuando, pero se mantenía fuerte, a pesar del dolor._

– _Gra… gracias Cornamenta – susurró casi sin fuerzas – Dile a Sarah que la amo… dile que es lo mejor… que me ha… pasado en… en la vida – cerró los ojos exhausto y respiró profundamente – junto con… ustedes…_

_Madame Pomfrey llegó agitada y angustiada en compañía de Sirius. Se arrodilló de inmediato junto al cuerpo nuevamente inconsciente de Remus y tras comentar el buen trabajo que James había hecho comenzó a curar y cerrar cada herida con muchísimo cuidado. Luego de un minucioso trabajo conjuró una camilla y subió a Remus sobre ella para llevarlo al castillo. Sirius iba adelante, iluminando el camino. Seguido de Remus, arriba de la camilla guiada por Madame Pomfrey._

_Jame caminaba al final de la fila, a paso lento, sumido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba en sus manos la túnica rasgada de Remus. Estaba muy afligido por el estado de su amigo. Probablemente había luchado con algún otro hombre lobo que llegara a las cercanías de Hogwarts, y ni él ni Sirius habían estado allí para ayudarlo, habían sido castigados por una tontería. _

– No me podría perdonar si llega a morir – dijo James en voz baja una vez que Sirius terminara su relato – Nos castigaron por una tontería y no pudimos estar con él.

– ¿De que hablas Potter? – preguntó Emily escéptica –, es un hombre lobo, jamás podrían acompañarlo.

– No cómo humanos Emily, pero sí como animales – puntualizó Sirius.

– Sarah… él… en un momento despertó – dijo James en voz baja, cambiando el tema – y me pidió que te dijera que… eres lo más importante que tiene y… que te ama…

Sarah tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas nuevamente. Agradeció a James y se quedó con la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos, con gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, esperando a que Madame Pomfrey saliera y les dijera algo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más.

– ¿Señorita Parker? – preguntó Madame Pomfrey al abrir la puerta – El señor Lupin no ha dejado de llamarla desde que despertó… por favor, una visita a la vez y, no le hagas hablar mucho por favor, está muy débil aún.

Sarah asintió en silencio y siguió a la enfermera hasta adentro. En el pasillo reinó el silencio nuevamente. Lily miraba a James de reojo, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para hablarle, como para siquiera exigirle una explicación, por que al fin y al cabo ella no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle explicaciones; no eran novios ni nada por el estilo.

Muchas veces sus miradas se cruzaron, pero James entendía muy bien que aquel no era el mejor momento para hablar, estaban todos muy preocupados por Remus, y ninguno de los dos tenía cabeza suficiente para pensar en otra cosa.

Veinte minutos más tarde la puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir y Sarah invitó a los demás a entrar.

Remus se encontraba semi acostado sobre una pila de cojines. No tenía pijama, pues Madame Pomfrey debía revisar los vendajes del abdomen y las extremidades constantemente. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido, pero en cuanto los demás llegaron junto a él los abrió y recibió a sus amigos con una sonrisa convaleciente.

Lily fue la primera en acercarse a él. Le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Se mantuvieron así largos segundos. Lily susurraba palabras optimistas en su oído, intentando mantenerse fuerte y no llorar. Luego se acercó James; estrecharon manos con cuidado.

– No tienes por que agradecer Remus – dijo sonriendo – es lo menos que te mereces.

Remus sonrió ampliamente dando un cariñoso apretón a James. Sirius lo abrazó con sumo cuidado, sin decir palabra alguna, al igual que Peter. Finalmente Emily le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

– Fue Greyback – musitó Remus con hilo de voz.

– No pienses en eso Remus – dijo Sirius con firmeza – tú no eres cómo él.

A pesar de lo grave que estaba Remus en un comienzo, Madame Pomfrey le dio el alta tres días más tarde. Remus salió de la enfermería completamente recuperado, acompañado por Sarah, y se integró a clases al día siguiente.

Lo complicado fue intentar saciar la curiosidad de todos sus compañeros. La versión oficial fue que Remus había sido atacado por el sauce boxeador esa mañana. Incluso el profesor Dumbledore apoyó esta versión y muy pronto todos dejaron de hacer preguntas desagradables.

_**Todo iba bien hasta que salí de la Casa… quería respirar algo de aire fresco. No se cómo logro recordar eso. La noche estaba estrellada, sin ninguna nube que tapara la luna llena, redonda y brillante.**_

**_Paseé por los jardines, sin toparme con ningún humano y me adentré en el Bosque Prohibido. Caminando sigilosamente entre los árboles me crucé con muchos unicornios._**

**_Animales blancos, brillantes, majestuosos. Con su largo cuerno coronando sus cabezas, guiando a sus hijos color miel, por los invisibles senderos del bosque._**

_**Caminé entre los árboles que tantas otras veces había visto junto a mis amigos, hasta que ya no reconocí mi entorno. Estaba todo mucho más oscuro. El bosque, denso, no me dejaba ver muy lejos. Ningún animal ni ser viviente cerca de mí.**_

_**Hasta que de pronto un ruido me hizo aguzar los sentidos. **_

_**Pasos.**_

_**Leves pasos haciendo crujir las hojas secas bajo sus pies, quebrando minúsculas ramas. Y luego, a unos diez metros de distancia un fuerte y profundo aullido.**_

_**Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta el origen de aquel sonido, y le vi, en un claro del bosque, perfilado contra la luz de la luna; el único ser viviente que alguna vez he odiado.**_

_**Ahí estaba él. El causante de mi desgracia. Él, quien me había convertido en lo que en ese minuto era. Un horrible licántropo.**_

_**Quise huir, alejarme lo más posible de aquel maléfico ser, mitad hombre, mitad lobo. Pero en mi prisa, el me oyó.**_

_**Corrió hacia mí. Me reconoció de inmediato, por supuesto.**_

_**Yo por mi parte apresuré el paso. Pero no fue suficiente. Me alcanzó, clavando sus largas y afiladas garras en mi espalda. De mi boca tan solo salió un gemido de dolor.**_

_**Intenté escabullirme, pero él fue mucho más rápido.**_

_**No me quedó otra opción más que luchar por mi vida.**_

_**En medio de mi desesperación logré reconocer mi entorno. No estaba tan lejos del castillo como lo supuse en un principio.**_

_**Intenté llamar a algo o alguien que me socorriese, pero sentía que mis aullidos eran en vano. Hasta que el sonido de unos cascos retumbando en la tierra me devolvió las esperanzas.**_

_**Era un centauro. Un enorme centauro de cabello dorado y crines blancas. De porte majestuoso y facciones finas. Traía un carcaj lleno de flechas colgando de un hombro y un hermoso arco, con una flecha a punto.**_

_**Ante la llegada del centauro, mi atacante se sintió amenazado. A los licántropos como él no le agradan en lo más mínimo seres buenos e inteligentes como los centauros.**_

_**Salió corriendo justo a tiempo para no ser alcanzado por una mortal flecha.**_

_**Pero el centauro tampoco se entretuvo conmigo. Nunca lo hacen, ninguno de ellos. Me dejó ahí, en medio del bosque, sangrando a borbotones.**_

_**Sentí que la vida me abandonaba. Pero al mismo tiempo una imagen llegó a mi cabeza y me dio fuerzas. Era ella. Hermosa y sonriente como todos los días. Con ese brillo especial en los ojos dedicado sólo a mi.**_

_**Como pude recopilé todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y logré salir del boque, casi a rastras. **_

_**Sintiéndome cada vez mas débil, logré llegar hasta aquel enorme y furioso árbol, que guardaba debajo de sus raíces mi salvación, o por lo menos un refugio.**_

_**Avancé lentamente, cayendo a suelo algunas veces, arrastrando los pies, otras, hasta que las fuerzas se me acabaron y la vista se me oscureció.**_

_**Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber visto el rostro de Cornamenta, mi mejor amigo, limpiándome las heridas.**_

A mediados de octubre se llevó a cabo el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch; Gryffindor, versus Slitheryn, pero Lily no quiso ir a verlo, y tampoco participó en la posterior celebración del aplastante triunfo ante las serpientes.

Se pasó casi todo el día en la cabaña de Hagrid, conversando con el semi gigante de esto y de aquello; temas sin mayor relevancia, para pasar el tiempo. Volvió al castillo a tiempo para la cena y pronto se sumergió en una redacción para Slughorn, que debía ser presentada el lunes, sin prestar atención al alegre y entretenido ambiente.

Un par de veces James intentó acercarse a Lily, pero ella siempre encontraba alguna excusa para salir del lugar por unos momentos, o hundirse entre la pila de libros que la rodeaban. Él, resignado, volvía a donde estaban sus amigos.

Unos días más tarde, el día de Halloween, durante la hora del almuerzo, Lily subía una escalera en el cuarto piso con una enorme pila de libros que le tapaban la vista, acompañada de Sarah y Remus. Subía distraída, volteándose para atrás para conversar con sus amigos, hasta que hundió su pie hasta la rodilla en un escalón falso, botando al suelo todos los libros que traía en los brazos.

Con gran esfuerzo Remus y Sarah lograron sacar la pierna de Lily, no sin antes hundirla más aún. Finalmente el pié logró salir, pero con un hueso quebrado.

– _Férula_ – susurró Remus apuntando su varita al pie de Lily, al momento aparecieron unos blancos vendajes que rodearon la pierna de Lily, entablillándola – lo mejor será que vayamos a la enfermería.

Lily se apoyó en Remus para poder caminar, mientras que Sarah encantaba a los libros para que los siguieran. Al llegar a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey atendió a Lily rápidamente. Le reparó el hueso roto con un toque de la varita, pero aún así le vendó el pie con yeso.

– Te recomendaría que no bajes al Gran Comedor, Lily – recomendó la enfermera – la cena de Halloween causa siempre un gran alboroto y con el pie como lo tienes es un poco riesgoso.

Lily asintió en silencio, con una media sonrisa. Tenía una buena excusa para no bajar al banquete. No le gustaba estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que aquella chica que acaparaba todo el tiempo y la atención de James; y tampoco se sentía de ánimos cómo para festejar el día de brujas. Remus y Sarah la acompañaron luego a la Sala Común y Lily subió hasta el dormitorio. No quiso bajar a clases.

Después de clases Emily y Sarah se reunieron con ella para comentar de las clases de aquel día y prestarle los apuntes a Lily. No habían entendido muy bien por que Lily no bajó a clases, pero como siempre la apoyaron en su decisión. Seguramente le dolía el pie, pensaron.

Cuando las chicas bajaron al Gran Comedor, para la cena, acompañaron a Lily hasta la Sala Común para relajarse un rato, en la soledad de la Torre, frente al fuego. Estaban todos abajo en el Gran Comedor, por lo que Lily pudo disfrutar de los mejores asientos frente al fuego con una exquisita cena que Skriper le llevara.

Cuando ya estaba terminando de comer la puerta del retrato se abrió. Lily, que estaba de de espaldas a la entrada, se giró sobre sí misma en el asiento para ver quien había entrado, y se topó con un par de hermosos ojos tristes.

Intentó ponerse de pie y subir a su dormitorio, pero se dio cuenta que, con el pie como lo tenía le era muy complicado. James sin vacilar se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Lily sentía que él se estaba aprovechando del hecho que ella no podía caminar para hablarle.

– Lily, necesito que me escuches…

– No quiero hablar contigo Potter – respondió ella tercamente.

Él sonrió entretenido. De veras que ella estaba muy celosa por Clarisse. Se sentía como antes, en su época de galán de Hogwarts, donde las chicas se peleaban por él; pero Lily era distinta, por eso quería explicarle, por eso iba a seguir luchando por ella, hasta el final.

– No puedes caminar, y yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches…

Lily suspiró resignada. No quería escucharlo, no para que le inventara cualquier cosa. No iba a ser tan ingenua para caer de nuevo, para que él jugara con ella.

– Habla Potter, pero si te escucho no querrá decir que te crea…

– Si me creyeras de inmediato pensaría que eres como todas las demás chicas tontas de la escuela; y estoy seguro que no lo eres – dijo él dulcemente, sentándose junto a ella – Clarisse… es la mejor amiga de mi hermana…

– ¿Hermana? – preguntó Lily escéptica.

– Claro… ¿no lo sabías? – respondió el a su vez, extrañado. Ella negó con la cabeza – Bueno, no importa. Ella estudia en Beauxbatons. Sucede que mi madre estudió allí, y a mi hermana le dieron una beca… está en quinto año, igual que Clarisse.

– Pero el padre de Clarisse vino a trabajar a Inglaterra… - dijo Lily de pronto, aburrida – ¿tu pretendes que yo me crea ese cuento tan intrincado?

– Es la verdad – dijo James con semblante abatido – Clarisse va todos los veranos a casa, pero este año no fue, por todo lo de la mudanza. Ella para mi es como mi segunda hermana.

La puerta del retrato se volvió a abrir y por él entraron todos los Gryffindors, que volvían del banquete de Halloween. James, resignado a que Lily no le creyó, se puso de pie y se reunió con sus amigos para subir al dormitorio. Emily y Sarah se acercaron a ella.

– ¿Que sucedió?

– Me contó una historia… no le creo.

– Lily… estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. James te ha demostrado que él ya no es así…

– Solo vamos al dormitorio ¿si?

Ayudaron a Lily a subir las escaleras y se acostaron muy pronto, pero Lily no podía dormir. ¿Qué tal si lo que James le había dicho era cierto? Pero ¿y si era una mentira? Ella nunca había sabido que James Potter tuviese una hermana. Pero en todo caso, se daba cuenta, ahora, que sabía muy poco de él. Solo conocía a su padre, pero aquello había sido una mera coincidencia. ¿Y su madre? Él nunca hablaba de ella, y tampoco de su hermana, hasta ese día. ¿Cómo averiguarlo? No iba a ir donde Clarisse para preguntarle aquellas cosas. Seguramente estaban de acuerdo para decir lo mismo, la misma mentira.

* * *

A ver si está vez cambian las cosas,pues para el último capi tuve muchas menos criticas que en el anterior y de veras que esperaba más... así pues, si no hay las suficientes, me tardaré más que un día )

de todas maneras, gracias a Yedra Phoeniz que no ha dejado un solo capi sin criticar ) y un saludo a las nuevas lectoras que han aparecido en este y el anterior

besos

Javi


	37. Respuestas y confesiones

Que feo se me hace esto: una vez más he de pedir perdón por la tardanza xD esta vez mis motivos son parecidos a la semana pasada, así que no daré muchos más detalles! Les adelanto que en este capi ya se van destapando algunas verdades bastante importantes, no solo con respecto a James y Clarisse ) Ahora, algunas dudas han surgido entre los reviews, y aunque ya las aclaré, prefiero hacerlo para tods:

**Luna712** escribió:

_Hola El capitulo esta muy bueno solo gustaria que nos aclares las dudas que creasste en este capitulo. Por ejemplo  
¿que hacia Greyback en Hogwarts?  
¿porque lily no sabe nada sobre la familia de james?  
Supongo que James no le habra mentido a lily¿no?  
Bueno un beso_

**Con respecto a estas tres preguntas:**

Greyback solo llegó a Hogwarts en medio de su transformación, y para desgracia de Remus se encontró con él. Mi mente no tiene una mejor respuesta, pues quien escribe es Margarita mi musa inspiradora y la verdad es que es ella quien sabe todos los detalles, no yo xD

James es muy reservado con su vida. El hecho que saliera con muchas chicas no significa que ellas lo conoscan, de hecho la vida de James Potter es un misterio para quienes no son cercanos a él, lo que quiere decir que Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hagrid y, hasta cierto punto, Samantha son los únicos que conocen de veras a James. Ya veréis que la familia Potter tiene muchísimos más "misterios" que Lily desconoce.

Y no, James no le ha mentido a Lily sobre su hermana, ni cualquier otra cosa )

Gracias a las seis personas que dejaron un review en el capi anterior! aquí les va el próximo!!

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**Respuestas y confesiones**

Las dudas de Lily cada vez se hacían mayores. En especial por que James no cambió su actitud con Clarisse. Lily evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con James o con ella, y siempre daba resultado, además por que ninguno de los dos se acercó a hablarle. Parecía que James se había rendido.

Una mañana, a mediados de noviembre, Lily y las chicas se encontraban desayunando cuando, entre los cientos de lechuzas que entraron al Gran Comedor, una de ellas, color marrón, se posó frente a Lily.

_Querida Lily:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, me ha dicho Sirius que te quebraste la pierna en Halloween._

_Te cuento que yo aquí en la Escuela estoy muy contenta. Llegar atrasada fue un poco problemático en un comienzo, pero mis nuevos compañeros me prestaron sus apuntes y me explicaron todo. Son muy majos todos._

_Intento viajar a casa casi los fines de semana, pero muchas veces me he tenido que quedar en la Escuela para estudiar. El ritmo de trabajo es muchísimo más exigente y los exámenes son muy difíciles._

_El pasado sábado fui a tu casa a visitar a los tíos. Te envían muchos recuerdos y dicen que te esperan en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad. Nos veremos allá._

_No se si recuerdas el año pasado cuando hablamos aquel día en que bajaste tan feliz de la Torre de Astronomía. Tu sabes bien que yo soy muy amiga de James y sabes también que siempre habla conmigo de sus peleas y problemas contigo._

_No creo que te agrade mucho que te escriba por esto, pero esta vez voy a interceder por James, y es que por mucho tiempo dejé que las cosas entre ustedes se dieran solas, pero creo que esta vez alguien tiene que abrirte los ojos._

_Él me ha contado lo de Clarisse y yo sí le creo. Sabes bien que no me equivoco con las personas, piensa en Sirius._

_En un comienzo a mi también me pareció increíble que James tuviese una hermana, pues él nunca habla mucho de ella, pero si te pones a analizarlo, él no habla casi nada de su familia, en general._

_Por favor, piensa bien en lo que te digo, James es un buen chico, y si antes estaba con cuanta chica se le cruzara era solo por inmadurez. Debe ser agobiante tener un club de fans completo para uno, te lo digo por que tuve que soportar con Sirius por mucho tiempo los intentos de las chicas. _

_Quizá James solo les respondía por cumplir, y cuando por fin se dio cuenta que de veras te ama y que tenía un pequeña oportunidad contigo dejó todo de lado, para ser consecuente con aquel sentimiento._

_Te mando un beso bien fuerte, prima._

_Que estés muy bien y medita lo que te he dicho._

_Samantha._

La carta que Sam le había enviado la dejó pensando. Era cierto, James siempre hablaba con Sam cuando ella estaba en Hogwarts, nunca pensó que se seguirían carteando una vez que ella se fuera a la Escuela de Dragones. Todos afirmaban lo que James le había dicho la noche de Halloween, pero ella seguía escéptica.

_Querida Sam:_

_Gracias por escribir. Yo ya estoy bien de mi pierna, Madame Pomfrey hace muy bien su trabajo._

_Que alegría que estés tan bien en la Escuela. Me imagino que debe ser mucho más difícil que Hogwarts, pero tú eres una bruja muy inteligente y estoy segura que te irá muy bien._

_De veras agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero sabes bien que me cuesta creer en James después de todo lo que sé sobre él y su club de fans, en la biblioteca._

_Ese episodio en la Torre de Astronomía… a veces quisiera olvidarlo, o que no hubiese sucedido. Estoy muy confundida con todo esto. Siento que quiero mucho a James pero los celos pueden más que eso._

_Además¿cómo creer que en realidad si tiene una hermana? Todo esto me parece muy ficticio, y no sé si creerle o no, pero ¿de donde puedo obtener una prueba de lo que él me dice es cierto?_

_Creo, después de lo mal que se portó Robert conmigo, que no puedo olvidar las cosas y perdonar. Aunque haya pasado ya más de un año._

_Espero que pronto lleguen las vacaciones de navidad para verte nuevamente y estar con toda la familia._

_Besos muy fuertes para ti también._

_Te quiero muchísimo._

_Lily_

El tiempo que restaba para el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad pasó rápido, y muy pronto Lily ya estaba otra vez en el vagón de los prefectos del Hogwarts Express recibiendo las indicaciones para el viaje, sentada en una butaca junto a Remus. Fue una reunión breve. Lily y Remus hicieron la primera ronda del viaje y luego tuvieron todo el resto del tiempo libre. El resto del viaje lo pasaron en el compartimiento con Sarah, Emily y Sirius, y Lily, como es costumbre se quedó dormida.

Fuera del tren nevaba copiosamente, pero estaban todos muy cómodos y abrigados en el vagón. El carrito de las golosinas pasó por el pasillo a media tarde y todos compraron un montón de tortas de caldero, meigas fritas, plumas de azúcar, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores de Bartie Bott's y un sinfín de golosinas. Justo antes que el carrito se fuera, Lily se despertó y compró algunas cosas.

Contrario a lo que los demás pensaban, Lily permaneció despierta todo el resto del viaje, preguntándose si James estaba en un compartimiento con la dichosa Clarisse, pues no se había aparecido por el compartimiento en donde estaban en todo el largo viaje.

Al llegar a King's Cross Lily bajó del tren ya con su ropa muggle y dio una vuelta por el anden debido a que, como prefecta, debía preocuparse de los alumnos más pequeños. Un chico de Huflepuff, de segundo año se acercó a ella.

– Hay una chica que necesita ayuda para encontrar a alguien – le dijo tímidamente – está por allí… busca al buscador de Gryffindor.

Lily sintió una piedra caer en su estómago, pero, haciendo caso omiso a aquella sensación, se dirigió al lugar que el muchacho le indicaba. De pie a unos pocos metros, estaba una linda chica alta y delgada, de cabello negro, largo y liso, y unos ojos marrones que se le hicieron muy conocidos, que miraba alrededor, buscando a alguien.

– Me han dicho que estás buscando al alguien – dijo Lily al acercarse a ella – Soy Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor.

– Hola – respondió la chica con una amable y misteriosa sonrisa – Me llamo Kate Potter, estaba buscando a mi hermano James ¿le conoces?

– Kate!! – gritó la voz de un muchacho a espaldas de Lily. Llegó corriendo donde estaba la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo - Mi niña¿cómo es que llegaste antes?

– Las vacaciones comenzaron antes...

– ¿Te viniste en traslador?

– ¡Claro! No iba a venir en tren como siempre. Además, quería venir con papá y darte una sorpresa – respondió ella, abrazándolo nuevamente – ¡Te extrañé muchísimo!

- También yo, monstruo - respondió él, ganándose una colleja por parte de su hermana- ¿Donde está papá? Quiero llegar YA a casa.. ¡¡muero de hambre!!

- Se quedó por allá conversando con un hombre de cabello rojo – añadió indicando hacia la entrada de la estación - Vamos...

Lily, contrariada y sin aber que hacer o decir, se alejó de los Potter para ir donde sus padres, que estaban conversando con el señor Potter. Al llegar hasta donde estaban sus padres y Samantha, George Evans se dio la vuelta para saludar a la pelirroja.

– Lily, hija! – exclamó su padre recibiéndola con un cariñoso abrazo – ¿que tal el viaje?

– Como siempre – respondió ella distraídamente besándolo en la mejilla. Luego se volvió a saludar a su madre - ¿Y Petunia?

– En casa de unas amigas – respondió su madre abrazándola.

Luego Lily se acercó a saludar a Samantha, quien la recibió con un abrazo, iba a comenzar a regañarla pero Lily la detuvo con un gesto, demostrándole cuán lo confundida y arrepentida que estaba. Hablaron de todo un poco unos momentos más hasta que la atención de Sam fue a parar en un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules. Fue hasta él corriendo y lo saludó con un apasionado beso en los labios, mientras que Lily la seguía a paso lento, un poco indecisa, pues junto a Sirius venían James conversando aún con Kate, ambos cogidos de las manos, y Sarah y Remus que miraron a Lily con cara de "te lo dije" al igual que Sam, quien tras separarse de Sirius le dedicó una profunda mirada a Lily. Pronto Clarisse se unió al grupo, sorprendida por la presencia de Kate.

– Kate! – exclamó llamando la atención de todos – ¿al fin el director os dejó salir antes? – la aludida se echó a reír y abrazó a la rubia.

– Beauxbatons es muy diferente sin ti…

– Ya lo creo… por lo menos yo tengo a tu hermano cerca, que es casi como tenerte a ti – dijo riendo.

– ¿Qué?? – preguntó James mosqueado, había estado conversando con Samantha, pero aún así había alcanzado a oír aquel último comentario – No me vengas a comparar con este monstruo – dijo el chico con fingida irritación. Kate y Clarisse soltaron una carcajada.

– James, Kate, Clarisse, ya nos vamos – llamó la voz de Henry Potter acercándose a grupo luego de despedirse de los padres de Lily.

Clarisse y los hermanos Potter se despidieron rápidamente y siguieron a su padre hasta el coche, que los esperaba afuera. Antes de irse, James le lanzó una triste mirada a Lily y luego cogió la mano de su hermana para salir juntos hasta el exterior de la estación, donde nevaba copiosamente.

Justo después que los Potter se fueran, llegó Emily corriendo, con la respiración untanto agitada y las mejillas rojas, arrastrando su baúl. Cuando los chicos le preguntaron por que se había tandado tanto solo se encogió de hombros y se despidió apurada diciendo que sus padres la esperaban afuera, y pronto fue seguida por Remus que al divisar a sus padres se fue llevando consigo a Sarah.

– ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó George a su hija. Lily asintió con la cabeza, abrumada. Finalmente todo lo que James y los demás le habían dicho era cierto, y Clarisse solo era como una hermana para él, tal como él había dicho la noche de Halloween.

El viaje hasta casa de Lily fue más bien silencioso, o por lo menos Lily casi no participó en la conversación de los demás, sumida en sus pensamientos. A su lado, Samantha y Sirius conversaban animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho ambos durante su primer trimestre de clases. Ese año Sirius pasaría las navidades en casa de Sam, pues luego de abandonar su casa el verano anterior vivía mayormente en casa de James, pero esta vez Dalia, la madre de Samantha, lo había invitado a pasar las fiestas allí.

Al llegar a casa, Lily subió directo a su habitación y se encerró allí hasta el día siguiente, cuando, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre, bajó a desayunar. Allí estaba su hermana, que la miró altaneramente sin siquiera saludarla, y su madre, que terminaba de freír los huevos en la hornilla.

– Buenos días cariño – le dijo poniendo los huevos revueltos, ya listos, sobre la mesa - ¿pasaste buena noche?

– La verdad es que no mamá, pero preferiría hablar del tema… después – dijo mirando a su hermana, que en esos momentos ojeaba la sección de espectáculos en el periódico. Sally entendió la indirecta de inmediato, pues no insistió.

Durante la primera semana de vacaciones Lily no tuvo oportunidad de hablar en calma con su madre, y estuvo muy sombría y melancólica todo el tiempo. Cuatro días antes de navidad Lily pidió permiso de ir al Callejón Diagon a juntarse con sus amigas y comprar los regalos de navidad.

Bien abrigada con una gruesa capa, una bufanda y guantes salió al patio para aparecer en el Callejón fuera de la heladería de Florean Fortescue, donde sus amigas la esperaban.

Se saludaron efusivamente y emprendieron el recorrido por cuanta tienda interesante se les cruzó por la vista. Al finalizar la tarde llevaban un buen montón de bolsas de distintas tiendas, con paquetes de todos los tamaños envueltos en papeles de brillantes colores, con enormes moños.

Como aún estaban en Hogwarts, no podían encoger sus compras, por lo que debían cargarlas por todos lados. Se separaron unos momentos para comprar sus respectivos regalos y finalmente se reunieron en la cafetería.

– Dos capuchino y un expresso por favor – dijo Emily al mozo, sentándose en una mesa cerca de la chimenea – ¿Lily, que vas a hacer ahora?

– ¿A que refieres? – preguntó la pelirroja sin entender.

– Sabes muy bien Lily… hablo de Potter. Ahora ya sabes la verdad.

– No lo se… él está muy sentido – replicó ella. El mozo llegó con lo que habían pedido y se volvió a alejar hasta la barra – Quizá ya no quiera nada conmigo.

– Estás loca ¿sabes? – reprochó Sarah – si él no te ha hablado en estos días es por que no quiere presionarte, bien lo sabes… estás dando excusas tontas y sin sentido.

– Supongo que sí – reconoció Lily. Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos – Emily… ¿que pasó con ese chico que te gustaba? El de Huflepuff…

Emily se puso roja. El tema anterior había quedado en el olvido. Todo lo que tenían que decirle a Lily sobre aquello ya estaba dicho.

– Yo… ya no me gusta él – dijo cohibida.

– ¿Pero entonces por que te pones así? – preguntó Sarah – estás roja…

– Es que… – comenzó la chica – Tengo algo que deciros – respiró profundo, para armarse de valor. Lily y Sarah la miraron expectantes, pero ella no podía articula palabra.

– Es un chico ¿no? De eso hablábamos – dijo Lily intentando hacer que Emily hablara – ¿tienes novio y no nos habías dicho?

– Hace casi un año – dijo Emily en voz muy baja, mirando hacia abajo

– QUE??!?! – exclamaron Lily y Sarah al mismo tiempo

– ¿Cómo es que nunca nos lo dijiste? – le reprochó Sarah.

– Es que… chicas por favor, no me reprochen, él es un buen chico...

– Emily, dilo…

– Es un Slitheryn…

El silencio cayó como una pesada piedra sobre las chicas. Lily y Sarah miraban incrédulas a Emily. No sabían que decirle. Por un lado estaba el hecho que el chico era un Slitheryn, pero si hacía casi un año que eran novios, él no podía ser malo.

– ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste? – preguntó Lily recuperando el habla, triste.

– Por lo mismo, es de Slitheryn… nadie lo sabe – respondió Emily sin levantar la vista.

– Si tú lo elegiste, está bien – afirmó Lily con calma – ¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó sonriente

– Mark Griffits…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily bajó del carruaje frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor y atravesó rápidamente el Hall de Entrada, dejando a sus amigas atrás, llamándola insistentemente.

Sin hacer caso de sus amigas, subió por la escalera de mármol hasta la Sala Común. Pronunció la contraseña y entró a la Torre. Estaba todo como siempre. El fuego crepitando, los sillones mullidos, las mesas de trabajo, las ventanas tapadas de nieve. Todo. Cuanto extrañaría todo aquello luego de graduarse.

Subió a su habitación. La misma que usara desde primer año, para encontrarse con su baúl a los pies de su cama. Lo abrió con la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica y buscó entre la ropa y libros un par de guantes, una bufanda y un sobre de pergamino.

Sacó aquellas cosas apresuradamente y volvió a salir de la habitación. Esta vez cruzó la Sala Común sin detenerse a mirar nada, y salió por el agujero del retrato en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía.

Al llegar arriba el frío viento la golpeó como una bofetada, y para protegerse un poco hundió el rostro en la bufanda, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su túnica, para protegerlas del frío.

A pesar del frío penetrante, necesitaba estar allí. Aquel lugar le transmitía profunda paz. Era el sitio ideal para pensar sin ser molestada por personas indeseables. Y solo dos personas sabían que aquel era el lugar donde Lily siempre iba para estar sola; y una de ellas ya no estaba en la escuela.

Sintió la puerta abrirse a su espalda, lento, con un leve chirrido. Lily se volteó, para encontrarse de frente con James Potter. Tenía en el rostro una mezcla de expresiones difíciles de definir. Pero más que nada se notaba triste, y desilusionado.

– _Lily! – gritó la voz de Emily_

– _Ya deja Emy – dijo entonces la voz de Sarah a su espalda – necesita estar sola¿no viste como venía en el tren?_

_La pelirroja ya había atravesado el Hall de Entrada, cuando sus amigas cayeron en cuenta que no se dirigía al Gran Comedor. En el momento en que Emily la llamaba, justo habían llegado los Merodeadores junto a ellas y observaban a Lily subir corriendo la enorme escalera de mármol._

– _¿Que le sucede? – preguntó Remus entonces._

– _No lo se… durante el viaje a penas habló – respondió Sarah cogiéndole una mano al chico – no está muy bien… de ánimo._

– _James! – exclamó entonces la voz de Sirius, repentinamente – ¿donde vas?_

– _A solucionar esto – respondió secamente desde el pie de la escalera. Y subió corriendo los escalones de tres en tres_

Lily, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a James y lo estrechó en un abrazo, el cual él no respondió. Tan solo se quedó ahí, de pie. En un principio había hecho el ademán de abrazarla también, pero luego se arrepintió.

– James, perdóname – susurró Lily contra su pecho.

James se separó de Lily, retrocediendo un paso, cosa que obligó a Lily a mirarlo a los ojos. El muchacho tenía el rostro ensombrecido, y no parecía tener intenciones de ceder. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Lily, pero él se mantuvo imperturbable.

* * *

No se preocupen, Mark Griffits en un buen chico, nuevo en la historia… no olvidar que es de Slitheryn… en el próximo capi las reacciones de las chicas… ellas lo conocen más que ustedes, eso lo aseguro . 

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi… bien escondido que se lo tenía Emily ¿no? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía… Margarita es una maestra en ocultarme cosas…

En fin, una vez más, siento la tardanza xD

Java


	38. Nuevas etapas y un nuevo misterio

Como las respuestas a los reviews no son públicas (y tambien por que hay gente que critica anónimamente) preferí desde ahora poner las respuestas aquí, como mucha gente hace . (que copiona soy xD) Ah! y un aviso de utilidad pública... desde hoy las actualizaciones serán los domingos... pero bueno, quedan tan pocos capis que la verdad no influye mucho el cambio de día jijijiji :) 

**Vick333**

Hola!! la verdad es q no me calza el "hola de nuevo" pero bueh... da igual!! gracias por la crítica . 

**Tati Jane Potter**

Gracias por la cítica, es bueno desubrir nuevas/os lectoras/os ) Ahora vas a saber que carajos le pasó a James, y varias otras cosas que quedaron en el tintero del capi anterior . 

**Tenishi of Light**

No, James no le devuelve la jugada, por que se da cuenta que el también tiene una parte de culpa en esto . ya lo verás, solo lee ) Si crees que ahora es dramática, entonces no se que me dirás en la segunda parte xD 

**fenix88**

Si, James está muy dolido, pero como ya lo dije, se va a dar cuenta que también tiene algo de culpa (recordar la carta del capitulo 35) Y Mark Griffits... es un encanto.. ya lo verás en los próximos capis ) Y sobre como se conocieron y todo lo demás... pues la verdad es que aún no he escrito nada de eso, pero quizá lo haga en algún minuto... por que siempre creí que no era algo imprescindible... pero si te interesa, y no encuentro donde ponerlo más adelante, lo pongo como un one shoot o algo asi ) ahí veo (igual tengo que encontrar tiempo para escrbir y he de decir que eso es lo que más escasea por estos lados) Todo lo demás se sabrá en los próximos capis... solo ten paciecia :) 

**bLcK**** Ró$Ë ()**

si no se te dan los reviews, pues entonces muchas gracias !!! y bueno, he de decir que me siento halagada con tus palabras... en general intento poner un nuevo capi todos los sabados por la tarde, pero hay veces en que mi vida puede más que yo y simplemente no alcanzo o lo olvido en medio de tanto ajetreo xD pero si te pasas por aquí los findes, seguro encuentras algo :) 

**CaRmEn EvAnS**

te aseguro que es culpa de Margarita.. juro que soy inocenteeee!!! xD y si, el hola va antes :) jejeje Si, pobre Lily, perono te preocupes que en este capi ya desborda felicidad xD (creo que adelanté demasiado xD) Tuve un MUY bien finde con mis amigos... espero que eso sea suficiente justiicación, por que la de las pantallas ya no corre jijijiji 

**Yedra Phoenix**

jaja, no te precupes por el retraso, lo entiendo perfectamente, de hecho yo también me retrasé con actualizar, jijijiji Sip, Lily es una terca, pero no te preocupes que con el tiempo (poco tiempo) se le pasa :) Siempre me dices esas cosas y no creo que sea taaaaaaaaan buena escritora ;) besos 

**Yedra Phoenix**

James no se puede hacer el duro por mucho tiempo... ya lo verás :) y bueno, Snape si que es un tonto, así que por suerte Emily es mucho mas inteligente que eso... aunque bueno, todos pensarán muy mal de Mark antes de aceptarlo... pero la ayuda vendrá de quien Emily menos lo espera y al final todos lo querrán y se convertirá en un merodeador más :) No te preocupes por los retrasos... es lo más normal del mundo . 

Para quienes ya hayan leido esto en fanautores . com se darán cuenta que hay algunos pequeños cambios, como la canción que aparece... por ahí xD ... y como seré yo de tonta que ya no recuerdo ni el nombre de la canción ni quien la canta... pero no es mía, que quede claro (no me gusta la poesía como para escribir algo por el estilo)... la canción original, de eso si me acuerdo, va dirigida de un hombre a una mujer, pero le hice algunos cambios para que quedara al revés :) Ahora si, espero os guste... ya vamos por la recta final . aunque para agradode algunas personas, los dos capis que quedan son cada un mas largo que en anterior :)

* * *

**Capitulo XXXVIII**

**Nuevas etapas y un nuevo misterio**

Temprano por la mañana, Lily bajó con las chicas al Gran comedor para el desayuno. No quiso hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y ellas, conociéndola, no quisieron insistir, a pesar que se morían de la intriga por saber que había sucedido. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentaron en sus asientos de costumbre y no tardaron en ponerse a charlar de cualquier cosa. Hasta que algo, o más bien, alguien, llamó la atención de Lily.

Clarisse venía entrando al Gran Comedor, con un grupo de amigas, charlando y riendo animadamente. Lily las observó acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando llegaron puso de pie y se acercó a ellas, dejando a sus amigas con idénticas caras de sorpresa.

– Clarisse – llamó Lily al llegar junto a las chicas – ¿podemos hablar?

– Claro – respondió la rubia, un tanto contrariada. Siguió a Lily hasta un rincón apartado, con cautela.

– Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre y todo eso – dijo Lily – pero de todas maneras… Soy Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor.

– En ese caso… Clarisse Pinon – dijo simplemente ofreciéndole una mano a Lily, quien la estrechó sonriente.

– Supongo que para ti es extraño esto – comenzó la pelirroja – pero vengo a pedirte disculpas…

– ¿Y eso?

– Pues por que estaba muy celosa de ti… – Clarisse alzó una ceja – por James – aclaró la pelirroja –. Y creo que es hora de iniciar una buena relación contigo. Eres una persona muy importante para él.

– Gracias Lily… yo… tenía la sensación que me odiabas.

– Y no te equivocas… por eso te pido disculpas – Clarisse asintió sonriendo.

– Sin rencores… James es un buen chico… dale una oportunidad – añadió antes de volver a la mesa. Lily sonrió divertida, _"si supieras"_ pensó.

Volvió a donde sus amigas se encontraban y siguió con su desayuno, muy aliviada. La noche anterior Lily había querido hablar con Clarisse, pero decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo durante el desayuno, con más tranquilidad, y no en medio del bullicio de la gente que subía a los dormitorios luego de la cena.

Emily y Sarah la miraron esperando una explicación, pero Lily sólo se encogió de hombros y terminó su desayuno. Esperó a las chicas, y luego las tres juntas subieron a clases. Emily y Lily se despidieron de Sarah en el pasillo del tercer piso, pues ella tenía clase de Estudios Muggle, mientras que Lily y Emily debían subir a Aritmancia.

Durante el recreo siguiente Lily se separó de Emily y bajó a la Biblioteca a dejar un libro y luego subió a la Sala Común para buscar sus libros de Transformaciones, deteniéndose unos minutos en la Sala Común. Durante el trayecto a la siguiente clase, no dejó de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que a ratos la aturdían.

Durante todo el día Lily iba de un lado a otro muy apresurada, como si el tiempo no le alcanzara, llegaba al aula en el preciso momento en que el profesor habría la puerta, cosa muy anormal en ella, pues siempre llegaba con tiempo de sobra. Emily y Sarah muchas veces la perdieron de vista, y ella tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro; para las chicas era evidente que Lily les ocultaba algo importante y eso las hacía sentir cada vez más curiosas. Tan solo el día anterior, durante el viaje en el Hogwart's Express Lily había estado triste, decaída y silenciosa, pero ahora transimitía una maraña indesifrable de sensaciones; parecía que acabara de hacer una travesura.

A la hora de la cena Lily y las chicas entraron en el Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a sus asientos de costumbre. A los pocos minutos llegaron Sirius y Remus, quienes se sentaron junto a ellas; Remus, al lado de Sarah, la saludó con un cariñoso beso, mientras que Sirius se sentaba en frente de Emily, a un lado de Lily.

Estaban comiendo y conversando animadamente, cuando llegó James y se unió al grupo, sentándose al otro lado de Lily, quien lo recibió sonriente con un fuerte abrazo y un largo beso en los labios, que dejó a todos con las bocas abiertas de la impresión, y no solo a los que estaban junto a ellos, sino a todos quienes vieron aquella escena.

– ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!! – gritó Sarah. Remus le tapó la boca con una mano. Lily y James se separaron y sonrieron a sus amigos como si aquello fuese lo más normal. Quedaron abrazados, mientras sus amigos los miraban incrédulos.

– ¿De que nos perdimos? – preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja, aparentemente ofendido.

_– James, perdóname – susurró Lily contra su pecho._

_James se separó de Lily, retrocediendo un paso, cosa que obligó a Lily a mirarlo a los ojos. El muchacho tenía el rostro ensombrecido, y no parecía tener intenciones de ceder. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Lily, pero él se mantuvo imperturbable._

_**Como poder confesarle  
gritar todo lo que siento  
que por dentro estoy muriendo.  
Por un beso suyo,  
me estoy consumiendo**_

_Ella dio la vuelta, abatida, y se apoyó contra la barandilla, llorando. Miraba hacia los terrenos de la escuela con añoranza. En especial aquella zona iluminada por la luz proveniente del Gran Comedor, donde todos estarían disfrutando alegremente de la cena, sin sentir el frío y tristeza que ella._

_James se mantuvo de pie, en silencio, debatiéndose si quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada, o bajar a la Sala Común y disfrutar del calor de las llamas en la chimenea. Al fin, se dio la vuelta, guiado por su orgullo herido y se dirigió a la puerta._

_**ni siquiera se imagina  
que llena mis pensamientos.  
Y por temor  
no me atrevo a llevarle una rosa,  
y decirle 'te quiero'**_

_– James, espera – llamó Lily. Tenía la voz quebrada por el llanto, pero se había dado la vuelta justo a tiempo para impedir que él saliera de la Torre –. Esto... lo escribí en el verano – dijo tendiéndole un sobre sellado de pergamino amarillo – y ... no tuve el valor para enviarlo._

_James recibió la carta inexpresivo y rompió el lacre. Lily volvió a darle la espalda y mirar hacia abajo, mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. El chico sacó un pliego de pergamino, escrito con prolija caligrafía, en tinta color morado, la que siempre ella usaba para escribir cartas._

_El tiempo avanzaba lentamente. Lily, de pie, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, esperaba ansiosa que él le dijese algo. Alguna palabra, un gesto. Lo que fuera. Pero él tardaba muchísimo en leer._

_**y cuando se acerca  
me quedo sin fuerzas con ganas de amarle  
cada noche esta en mis sueños  
y cuando despierto me siento su dueña  
como poder abrazarlo  
decirle al oído cuanto lo deseo  
quiero romper las cadenas del maldito miedo…  
un beso quisiera robarle  
y no puedo**_

_Pero James ya había terminado de leer la carta y se había quedado petrificado donde estaba. Ahora entendía a Lily, pero no sabía que hacer. No sabía como acercarse a ella. La miraba ahí, apoyada en la barandilla de la Torre, mirando hacia cualquier lugar, llorando, y se sentía frustrado de ser él el causante de su tristeza._

_Sin saber que decir, optó por lo más simple, se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja, aspirando su aroma. Lily, sorprendida ante aquel gesto, se quedó estática por un momento. La respiración de James en su cuello le hacía estremecer. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás._

_– Debí haber confiado en ti – susurró Lily tomando las manos de James entre las suyas._

_– Ya no importa – murmuró él en su oído –, fue un error de ambos. Olvidémoslo. Lo importante ahora es que todo quedó claro…_

_**ni siquiera se imagina  
que llena mis pensamientos;  
y por temor  
no me atrevo a llevarle una rosa,  
y decirle 'te quiero'**_

_Estuvieron así largos minutos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, en silencio, observando el cielo estrellado. En medio de la fría brisa se sentían reconfortados. Sopló una ráfaga de viento frío y James estrechó a Lily contra su cuerpo._

_– De todas formas, este tiempo me sirvió mucho – dijo Lily de pronto haciendo despertar a James de sus ensoñaciones –, me di cuenta de algo muy importante._

_– ¿Si? – respondió James, en voz baja – ¿Y se puede saber que es?_

_**y cuando se acerca  
me quedo sin fuerzas  
con ganas de amarle,  
cada noche esta en mis sueños  
y cuando despierto me siento su dueña  
como poder abrazarlo,  
decirle al oído cuanto lo deseo  
Quiero romper las cadenas del maldito miedo…  
un beso quisiera robarle...  
y no puedo**_

_Lily le soltó las manos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a James de frente. Él se quedó mirándola expectante. Ella cogió las manos del chico nuevamente y le dedicó una sonrisa, seguida de un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. James quiso besarla en los labios, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano._

_– Primero escúchame ¿si? – susurró muy bajito, sin apartar sus dedos de los labios de James. Él asintió con la cabeza y se apartó a penas un par de centímetros. Lily lo miró a los ojos – Te amo – susurró sin apartar la vista, diciendo en voz alta lo que su corazón hacia meses guardaba, un sentimiento que pujaba con fuerzas por salir._

_James abrió los ojos de sorpresa y en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa._

_– ¡¡Gracias Merlín!! – exclamó James abrazó fuertemente a Lily por la cintura y la alzó del suelo, girando sobre si mismo – Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me hace escuchar aquello Lily – dijo James al dejar a Lily suavemente en el suelo otra vez. Ella sonrió acariciando la mejilla de James._

_Se besaron largamente, por fin después de tantas intrigas, confusiones y tristezas. Pero ya nada de eso importaba, por que ahora estaban juntos. James abrazaba a Lily por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, mientras que ella rodeaba el cuello del chico y revolvía su cabello. En aquel beso quedaron expuestos, por fin sus más profundos y sinceros sentimientos, totalmente descifrados._

_– Hacía tanto tiempo quería decirlo – reconoció Lily cuando se separaron, a penas unos milímetros – pero me sentía tan celosa… _

_– Mi niña, te amo tanto…_

_– Igual yo… – susurró ella – nunca me dejes James…_

_– Ni en sueños – respondió el riendo – Ahora que por fin te tengo, no sería tan estúpido de dejarte ir…_

– O sea que…

– Si, Sirius – dijo Lily, adivinando la pregunta.

– Somos novios – completó James sonriendo.

– ¡Al fin! – exclamó Remus. James y Lily lo miraron ceñudo –; no... en serio, felicitaciones chicos.

– Lo tenías muy bien guardado Lily – le reprochó Emily.

– Pues mira con qué cara – respondió Lily sacándole la lengua.

Y tenía razón, pues tan solo en navidad Lily y Sarah se habían enterado que Emily tenía novio, y además había sido un golpe muy duro entrarse precisamente quien era. La conversación que siguió a la declaración de Emily había sido bastante larga. Lily había llegado mucho más tarde de lo presupuestado a casa y lógicamente Sarah también.

_– Es un chico ¿no? De eso hablábamos – dijo Lily intentando hacer que Emily hablara – ¿tienes novio y no nos habías dicho?_

_– Hace casi un año – dijo Emily en voz muy baja, mirando hacia abajo_

_– QUE??!?! – exclamaron Lily y Sarah al mismo tiempo_

_– ¿Cómo es que nunca nos lo dijiste? – le reprochó Sarah._

_– Es que… chicas por favor, no me reprochen, él es un buen chico_

_– Emily, dilo…_

_– Es un Slytherin…_

_El silencio cayó como una pesada piedra sobre las chicas. Lily y Sarah miraban incrédulas a Emily. No sabían que decirle. Por un lado estaba el hecho que el chico era un Slytherin, pero si hacía casi un año que eran novios, él no podía ser malo._

_– ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste? – preguntó Lily recuperando el habla, triste._

_– Por lo mismo, es de Slytherin… nadie lo sabe – respondió Emily sin levantar la vista._

_– Si tú lo elegiste, está bien – afirmó Lily con calma –. ¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó sonriente_

_– Mark Griffits… - la sonrisa de Lily desapareció inmediatamente, y el rostro de Sarah adoptó una expresión dura._

_– Emy… su hermano es un mortífago – le dijo Sarah friamente._

_– ¿No viste el periódico? – preguntó Lily tendiéndole un ejemplar de El Profeta del día anterior. En la portada aparecía la fotografía de un mago, de unos 25 años, que estaba siento arduamente buscado por los Aurores del pais - Se dice que atacó a un chico __muggle de seis años con un maleficio cruciatus._

_– Y hay testigos que afirman que ha matado a dos personas con el Avada Kedabra, y no podría ser más que por ordenes de Tu Sabes Quien – añadió Sarah._

_– Pero es su hermano…_

_– ¡Es lo mismo! – exclamó Sarah_

_– ¡No lo es Sarah! – respondió Emily en el mismo tono – ¿que me dices de Sirius por ejemplo¿Acaso no nos ha dicho que su hermano también es un mortífago¿Acaso no fue el hermano de Sirius el que atacó a Sam en el verano?_

_– Basta Emily – dijo Lily duramente – No mezcles las cosas. Sirius está en Gryffindor y nos ha demostrado que no es como su hermano…_

_– Mark tampoco lo es – se defendió Emily – ustedes no lo conocen – A estas alturas Emily tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas._

_– Emy… esto lo hacemos por ti – dijo Sarah suavemente._

_– No chicas, no es por mí. Os estáis dejando llevar por estúpidos prejuicios. ¿No creen que si Mark fuera así de malo como ustedes dicen, yo podría seguir con él, aún después de casi un año? – se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo de la cafetería, hecha un mar de lágrimas._

_Un par de días después de navidad las chicas se juntaron nuevamente. No podían comenzar el trimestre peleadas, y menos aún por un chico. Emily estaba notablemente triste pero desafiante._

_– Chicas, por favor – dijo Emily en voz baja – Mark es un chico estupendo…_

_Habían vuelto a la misma ganadería donde hablaran una semana después, pero esta vez, habían pedido un salón privado para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Emily estaba triste por que las chicas no aceptaban a Mark, y ellas a su vez no podían creer que Emily estuviese saliendo con el, y que además se tardara casi un año en decirles la verdad._

_– ¿Que hay de malo en él? –Insistió– Yo lo amo por lo que es, y estoy segura que es una buena persona. Me importa poco que su familia sea de "sangre pura" o que amen el lado oscuro... a mi quien me importa es él, no su estúpida familia. Por favor chicas, no soy tan ingenua como para no darme cuenta. Ha pasado casi un año, tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que Mark es un mago decente, que nada tiene que ver con los "ideales" de su familia…_

_Lily y Sarah se quedaron mirando. No confiaban en ningún Slytherin, pero tampoco podían dejar de lado aquello que Emily les acababa de decir. Ella no llevaría casi un año de novia con un chico, si no supiese si en realidad era bueno o no. Además ¿cómo podían estar tan seguras ellas que Mark no era un buen chico, si no le conocían más que de nombre o cara?_

_– Supongo que tienes razón – reconoció Lily en voz baja, avergonzada._

_Sarah la miró incrédula, mientras que Emily la abrazaba, agradecida por el voto de confianza. Sarah pareció pensarlo otros momentos, hasta que finalmente reconoció que tenía razón, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Emily._

_– Pero… ¿Por qué no decirlo? – preguntó Lily luego de unos momentos de silencio._

_– Por lo mismo. Tiene mucho miedo de su familia, son todos del lado oscuro, aunque su hermano es el único mortífago – dijo Emily en voz baja – a veces pienso que son peores que la familia de Sirius – añadió tristemente – Después de lo que pasó con Sam él tenía mucho miedo. Me dijo que si su familia se entera, ellos serían capaces de matarme a mi también._

– ¿De que hablas Lily? – preguntó Remus.

– Nada Remus… es sólo una broma – respondió la pelirroja rápidamente. Nadie podía saber la verdad sobre el novio de Emily.

Al parecer su respuesta sonó muy convincente, pues nadie volvió a tocar el tema en el resto de la noche. Pronto subieron a la Sala Común para relajarse un poco antes de ir a dormir. Recién aquel día había comenzado el segundo trimestre, por lo cual no tenían deberes por hacer.

Lily y James se pasaron todo el tiempo juntos. Parecía mentira que tan solo el día anterior habían estado tristes y cabizbajos en el viaje desde Londres. Se los veía tan bien y contentos juntos, que parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Conversaban todos animadamente en la Sala Común cuando un extraño sonido los distrajo. Una lechuza color marrón golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana más cercana con insistencia; traía un sobre sellado de pergamino atado a la pata.

Remus se levantó a abrir la ventana para dar paso a la lechuza, que entró zumbando a la Sala Común, y se posó en el hombro de Sirius, quien la reconoció de inmediato como la lechuza de Samantha. Acarició la cabeza del ave un momento antes de sacar la carta.

– Oh… es para ti Lily – dijo desilusionado.

– Genial… no pensé que respondería tan pronto – La pelirroja recibió el sobre alegre y volvió junto a James para leer la respuesta a la carta que ambos habían enviado luego de bajar de la Torre de Astronomía.

_LILY!!_

_Deja decirte que tuve que aplicar un hechizo silenciador a mi cuarto cuando leí tu carta esta mañana. ¡¡Que feliz estoy por vosotros!! Hasta que por fin abres los ojos._

_James: imagino que estarás más que feliz. Espero no tener que consolarte nuevamente por tu corazón roto en muuuuuuucho tiempo. Ojalá nunca más. ¡¡Te quiero muchísimo!!! _

_Que alegría que todos mis consejos (y tirones de oreja, en caso de Lily) han dado un buen resultado. Os deseo que seáis muy felices juntos. Nada de estar peleando por cualquier estupidez ¿me entendieron?_

_Primita linda… espero verte pronto. Avisadme cuando tenéis salida a Hogsmeade para ir a veros. No le digáis a Sirius, que quiero que sea una sorpresilla._

_Y no os preocupéis que no me perderé por tantas horas con él como antes . Os extraño muchísimo a todos. Dile a Sirius que le hablaré por el Flu pasada la media noche._

_Te mando mil besos prima_

_Se feliz con ese chico, que te ama como no te imaginas…_

_Sam_

– Pues yo tengo una imaginación muy grande – susurró Lily en el oído de James una vez que ambos terminaron de leer.

James rió divertido y le dio un beso a Lily abrazándola por el cuello con suavidad. Los demás miraron la escena alegres. Por fin veían a James y Lily juntos y felices.

– A propósito Sirius – dijo Lily al separarse de James – Sam dijo que se te hablaría por Flu después de la media noche.

– Gracias, Lily – respondió Canuto distraídamente.

Estuvieron un par de horas mas conversando hasta que todos subieron a sus dormitorios, dejando a Sirius frente a la chimenea. James acompañó a Lily hasta el pie de la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas y tardaron bastante en despedirse. De hecho, gracias a Emily es que pudieron separarse.

– ¡Lily Evans! – exclamó la chica desde la puerta de la habitación – si no subes pronto, mañana no te levantas. Y sabes muy bien la cantidad de agua que te llega si no te despiertas a tiempo.

– Está bien Emy, ya subo – respondió Lily poniendo cara de puchero, como una niña pequeña a la cual una madre regaña – No quiero subir – dijo a James abrazándolo.

– Tampoco mi amor, pero Emily tiene razón…

Lily asintió con la cabeza, en silencio y besó a James antes de subir. Al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio se volteó para lanzarle un beso y luego entró.

La noticia de que Lily Evans estaba saliendo con James Potter corrió por la escuela a una velocidad alarmante. Al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno hasta los fantasmas se habían enterado. Sir Nicholas se acercó a la pareja, que en ese momento entraba al Gran Comedor, para felicitarlos y de paso advertirles el ambiente que se vivía dentro.

– Según he escuchado, algunas chicas están tramando algo en tu contra Lily – le dijo misteriosamente para luego desaparecer por el techo.

– Pero bueh… ahora voy a entender a Sam – dijo Lily riendo – sinceramente creo que esas chicas de tu club de fans no saben perder - dijo risueña cogiendo a James de la mano, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Justo antes de entrar se dieron un largo beso, que fue visto por muchos estudiantes que entraban y salían del Gran comedor.

Lily y James entraron al Gran Comedor acompañados por Emily, Sarah y los Merodeadores, y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Lily no tomó en cuenta los insultos y llantos de algunas chicas, pensando que, tal como había dicho Sirius, las chicas pronto se aburrirían de fastidiar.

Junto con toda su felicidad, Lily se sentía triste por que su amiga Emily no podía estar, como ella, con el chico que amaba, caminando despreocupadamente, cogidos de las manos, por los pasillos de la Escuela, conversando con naturalidad.

– ¿No crees que lo mejor es arriesgaros a que los demás lo sepan? – preguntó Lily a Emily, ya sentados todos en la mesa – No debe ser agradable llevar una relación oculta por tanto tiempo…

– ¿Emily tiene novio? – preguntó James al oír a la pelirroja. Ninguna de las dos le hizo caso.

– Puede ser Lily… pero no es una decisión que deba tomar yo sola – respondió Emily tristemente, mirando de soslayo a la mesa de Slytherin.

– ¿Hola?

– Lo se… Pero no es sano – insistió Lily – Aquí en Hogwarts, no pueden hacerte daño. Y fuera… estaremos todos para apoyarte.

– Si… tienes razón – dijo Emily mas animada – esperaré a hablar con él esta noche…

– ¿Nadie me va a responder? – insistió James, infantilmente.

– Si amor, Emy tiene novio. Pero tu guarda el secreto ¿si? Es un tema un tantito delicado. Ya lo entenderás luego – dijo Lily mirando a James fijamente a los ojos. Lily solo recibió un beso a modo de respuesta – te amo…

El mes de enero fue uno de los mejores para Lily.

Cada vez le iba mejor en clases, tenía excelentes calificaciones, pasaba el tiempo con sus amigas y amigos y en especial con James, a quien acompañaba, a veces, a los entrenamientos de Quidditch para luego dar una vuelta junto a James en la escoba, sobrevolando los terrenos de la escuela, el lago y el bosque prohibido.

_Querida Lily:_

_¿Como estás?  
Por ahí supe que por fin sales con James… que linda pareja hacéis… mis felicitaciones. Dale muchos saludos a tu novio._

_Aquí te mando la información que me pediste sobre la universidad y las postulaciones. Espero verte el próximo año en clases. ¿Te conté que me dieron un curso de tratamiento de venenos en la Escuela de Madimagia? Pues bien, de todas maneras ya te lo digo ahora. Comencé a hacer clases este trimestre a los de primer y segundo año. En este ramo están también los de primer año de Cuidado de Dragones y de Educación Preparatoria con mención en Pociones. De todas maneras, sinceramente, no creo que quieras sabes de venenos nuevamente._

_Y hablando de esto… el otro día tuve que atender a tu prima Sam en la enfermería de la Universidad. Al parecer algo extraño le pusieron en la comida. Hay quienes dicen que fue alguno de los amigos del hermano de Sirius.  
De todas maneras ella no quiere que Sirius sepa esto, pues no quiere volver a preocuparlo. Por lo que pasó en el Callejón, tú sabes. Te cuento por que se que vosotras sois mejores amigas. Y no te preocupes por ella que ahora está muy bien saltando alegre y corriendo de un lado a otro para terminar a tiempo todo y poder ir a no se donde el día de San Valentín. Creo que tengo una sospecha de que se trata. Tú nada más mantén el secreto._

_Te dejo mi niña. _

_Se acaba el recreo y tengo que empezar la siguiente clase.  
Que estés muy bien hermanita de mi corazón.  
Muchos besos_

_Frank Lewis_

_P.S.: saluda a Emily y Sarah de mi parte. Y a los Merodeadores también._

Tal como Lily le aconsejó, Emily habló con su novio, y luego de algunas discusiones y llantos, ella y Mark decidieron que lo mejor era enfrentar la realidad de frente. En un principio ambos se ganaron bronca por todos lados.

Los Slytherin odiaban a Mark por salir con una Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor le dieron la espalda a Emily por que consideraban que era una temeridad por parte de ella estar con un chico cuya familia estaba muy ligada al lado oscuro, y que además, era de Slytherin. El único que apoyó la relación sin chistar desde el miuto en que lo supo, fue Sirius.

– Las familias de sangre pura son muy pocas – dijo Sirius ese sábado en la Sala Multipropósito, cuando estaban las chicas y los Merodeadores pasando la tarde –, nos conocimos antes de entrar a Hogwarts. En su familia no notan que el es todo lo contrario de ellos por que casi no lo toman en cuenta. Solo tienen ojos para Anthony, su hermano mayor.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que es un buen muchacho? – preguntó James, receloso con el novio de Emily. La chica, ofendida, iba a responder, pero Sirius se le adelantó.

– Éramos amigos Andrómeda, él y yo. Solo no entró a Gryffindor, por que le faltó valor para pedirle al sombrero que lo enviara aquí – dijo Sirius – Mark siempre temió mucho a su familia y a su hermano en especial. No me extraña que se empecinara tanto en mantener esto en secreto¿no Emy?

La chica asintió en silencio, apesadumbrada, pero a la vez aliviada. Ahora todos sus amigos sabían la verdad sobre Mark, y lo habían aceptado. Estuvieron así unos minutos, en silencio.

– ¿Pues entonces ya todos tenemos pareja para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Lily entusiasmada, recordando que la próxima salida al pueblo sería el sábado siguiente al 14 de febrero.

– Gracias por recordármelo, aguafiestas – se mofó Sirius de mala forma. James lo miró feo, pero Lily lo calmó pronto al recordarle lo que había dicho Sam en su última carta, confirmando su presencia en Hogsmeade para la fecha señalada.

– Incluso dijo que intentará venir el mismo 14 por unas horas. Tiene las tardes de los miércoles libres – susurró Lily para que sólo James la oyera.

Unas semanas después de aquel episodio, Sirius no cabía en si de felicidad. Samantha había aparecido en el castillo justo al finalizar las clases de aquel día y ambos se habían pasado casi todo el tiempo, perdidos, en algún íntimo lugar del castillo, aunque aún faltaba una semana para el día de San Valentín.

– ¡Diablos! – exclamó James bajando a la Sala Común desde el dormitorio.

– ¿Que sucede James? – preguntó Clarisse, que en ese momento jugaba snap explosivo con Lily. Eran las únicas que aún quedaban en la Sala Común.

– Canuto se llevó hasta el Mapa – dijo, resentido, sentándose junto a la rubia.

Lily y Clarisse rieron divertidas ante el comentario y siguieron jugando. James se cambió de lugar, para abrazar a Lily y se quedó en silencio mirandolas jugar, pensando en las mujeres de su vida; sus grandes amores.

– ¿Que sucede James? – preguntó Lily al ver que el chico se había quedado con la mirada perdida, y tenia los ojos aguados.

– Yo… nada, estoy bien – respondió él irguiéndose y refregándose los ojos. Lily lo miró duramente, claro que no le había creído. Bien lo conocía – Pensaba…

– ¿Jeanne Ardant? – preguntó Clarisse en voz baja. James asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

Lily sintió algo extraño en su interior; algo así como celos, pero sabía que era tonto sentirse así, pues ahora él estabacon ella; completamente. El problema es que no entendía a quién se refería Clarisse, y eso la confundía. Volvió a mirar a James, quien ahora tenía unas tímidas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Clarisse también lo vio, y se acercó a James, arrodillándose a un lado de él y abrazándolo fuertemente. El chico hundió su cara en el hombro de la rubia, mientras que Lily miraba la escena sin saber como reaccionar.


	39. Ataque en Hogsmeade

Anteúltimo capi, por fin... creo que ya se está convirtiendo en mala costumbre esto de no actualizar cuando me comprometo, pero con el exámen de química que tengo el miercoles, no he tenido más tiempo el único tiempo libre este fin de semana fue para celebrar mi cumpleaños número 18 :D He de decir que luego de publicar el último capi la próxima semana tendréis que esperar hasta julio para la conticuación, pues estos meses uno y medio que me quedan de clases están siendo cada vez más y más y más agobiantes, complicados y todo eso... además de aprobar los ramos y todo lo obvio que implica tener buenas notas, hay mucho más en juego en este minuto de mi vida, que la verdad está por sobre el placer de escribir y la satisfacción de recibir críticas... no quiero que lo tengan a mal, pero como dice mi madre, es necesario, en esta vida, saber priorizar las cosas y para mi en este momento mis estudios están primero... en vacaciones de invierno tendré tiempo de sobra para seguir con la segunda parte del fic :) Pero no desesperéis, pues no pienso abandonaros :)

**Yedra Phoenix**: Como ya he dicho antes, no te preocupes por tus tardanzas en criticar, lo importante es que siempre lo haces. James y Lily hacen tan buena pareja... estamos tods más que felices con que por fin estés juntos :) San Valentín no para totalmente desapercibido, pero si te fijas en el título del capi hay cosas más importantes... La verdad es que Sirius no se entera de lo que le pasó a Sam, pues ella prefiere que el no lo sepa... no es taaaan relevante de todas maneras. Cada vez más largos capis... te sorprenderás con la longitud del próximo :) Y bueno, ahora sabrás quien es Jeanne Ardant y que monos pinta en la vida de James... ya he dicho que con el transcurso de la historia se irían revelando más secretos de la vida de James.

**Rochi: **Espero de veras que no hayas tenido que amputarte los ojos, pues te perderías de lo mejor... bueno, de todas maneras siempre podrías encontar alguien que te lea en voz alta, jejejeje :) Sip... ya eran demasiados sufrimientos para esos dos... ahora tendrán un largo tiempo de calma hasta la primera crisis de la pareja (pero eso no es hasta el 3er capi de la 2da parte) Pronto verás que hay una mejor prueba sobre Mark... más que todo Slytherin en su contra... solo lee :) Gracias por tu crítica, mi nueva tardía lectora :p

**fenix88: **Que bien que te guste el capi!! creo que valieron el esfuerzo los retoques que le hice y la canción que busqué :) Tan lindo que es James, obvio que no se podía enojar eternamente con Lily jijijiji ... bueno, lo de Jeanne Ardant es algo así como una sorpresa de Margarita y una parte del amor por el suspenso :) pero no te preocupes, es algo simple pero también una persona muy significativa en la vida de James... el asunto con Clarisse es que a parte que son como hermanos, es que la rubia esta si sabe quien es aquella mujer en la vida de James y entiende mucho mejor de lo que Lily cree el por que de la tristeza y turbación él... Ah y no te preocupes, que Clarisse desaparece de inmediato despues de explicado quien es Jeanne Ardant :)

Ahora si, os dejo con el capi... :)

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**Ataque en Hogsmeade**

Lily miraba a James abrazado a Clarisse mientras cada vez más dudas surgían en su mente; pero, rgañándose mentalmente, decidió dejar toda desconfianza de lado y ofrecer un voto de confianza al chico que ya incansablemente le había demostrado que era confiable.

– James… amor ¿que sucede? – preguntó con dulzura acercándose a él y abrazándolo también. Clarisse se apartó un poco.

– Aquella mujer… era mi madre – dijo James con su cara escondida entre los rojos cabellos de Lily.

_Fuimos de vacaciones a Francia, hace unos nueve años. Después de pasar casi tres semanas volvimos a Londres en tren. Papá y mamá habían ido al carro comedor, mientras que Kate y yo dormíamos un poco en nuestro compartimiento._

_El día estaba soleado; recuerdo que al salir de la estación en Paris guardamos los jerseys en los baúles y a cambio nos quedamos solo con mangas cortas, a pesar que el tren estaba climatizado._

_Atravesamos territorio francés con total tranquilidad en comparación para lo que vendría después. Luego de atravesar el túnel que une el continente con Inglaterra sucedió algo inesperado y a la vez extraño. Inusual para aquel tipo de viaje que tantas veces habíamos hecho. Nunca entendimos muy bien la versión oficial de los hechos._

_El punto es que Kate despertó de pronto sobresaltada, yo leía una revista de Quidditch, la miré extrañado, ella nunca despierta como lo hizo aquel día, tampoco lo volvió a hacer. Miraba en derredor nerviosa, expectante. Tenía el miedo dibujado en su rostro._

_– Algo pasa ahí fuera – dijo de pronto en un susurro. Yo miré por a ventana contagiado por la expresión de Kate._

_– No pasa nada mi niña – dije yo tratando de calmarla. No había nada afuera; tan solo las verdes campiñas inglesas salpicadas de árboles y algunos animales. Se acercó a mi y la abracé. Se calmó en pocos segundos, pero aquella calma duró muy poco._

_Se oyó un fuertísimo estruendo y el tren entero se remeció, perdiendo estabilidad. Recuerdo que me golpeé la cabeza con la muralla que tenía detrás y sobre nosotros cayeron los bolsos de mano de Kate y mamá. Las cosas se repartieron por el suelo al tiempo que el tren se volcó casi por completo._

_Creo que fue una de las primeras veces que Kate logró hacer magia accidental tan eficazmente. Todo el compartimiento de pronto era suave y blando, cosa que amortiguó completamente el tremendo golpe que de seguro habríamos recibido._

_El vidrio de la ventana quedó en el suelo, y con la puerta del compartimiento sobre nuestras cabezas, lejos del alcance de nuestras manos y quizá con algún baúl encima, por lo que nos era imposible salir de donde nos encontrábamos. Suerte que ninguno de los dos era claustrofóbico.  
_

_En vano gritamos por ayuda los primeros minutos, pero luego comprendimos que nadie nos escucharía y allí, en el suelo, pasamos casi dos horas hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció el bondadoso rostro de un bombero muggle que nos ayudó a subir con una soga._

_Nos costó muchísimo averiguar que había pasado con nuestros padres. Preguntamos por el carro comedor, pero aquel hombre no había atendido aquel sector del tren._

_Algunas horas más tarde supimos que los habían llevado a un hospital muggle._

_De algún modo agentes del Ministerio de la Magia se enteraron que estábamos allí y nos fueron a buscar. Hicieron todo lo posible por llevarlos a San Mugo, pero fue imposible. Los médicos muggle decían que estaban muy graves como para ser trasladados de lugar, y menos aún a un lugar del cual no tenían registros._

_Como los médicos muggles que estaban allí nos tomaron mucho en cuenta, los del Ministerio nos llevaron a Kate y a mi a San Mungo y nos obligaron a pasar la noche allí. Al día siguiente fuimos a aquel hospital a ver como estaban papá y mamá._

_Ella había muerto durante la noche. _

_Según lo poco que pudimos entender mamá había recibido un muy fuerte golpe, además de haber perdido mucha sangre. Papá nos dijo que algunos de sus órganos vitales habían quedado seriamente dañados._

_Claro que en San Mungo era posible y muy probable que mamá se recuperara; unos cuantos movimientos de varita, pociones regeneradoras y revitalizantes podrían haber hecho lo que la medicina muggle no pudo. Pero había que volver a la realidad: mamá había muerto, y ya nada podríamos hacer por ella. Teníamos que seguir nuestra vida… sin ella._

– Kate es la persona más importante en mi vida desde entonces – dijo James al terminar su relato – Cuando Kate entró a Beauxbatons se hizo muy amiga de Clarisse. Ella venía siempre a casa a pasar las vacaciones.

– Descubrimos que nuestras madres fueron amigas durante sus años en Beauxbatons – dijo la rubia – Mi madre murió hace cuatro años por una mordedura de planta carnívora.

– Desde entonces es que somos más unidos aún. Somos como hermanos ahora – dijo James.

Lily escuchaba el relato asombrada. Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar a James por su familia. Nunca hasta aquel año. Se sorprendía de lo poco que sabía sobre su novio.

– Ahora son cuatro las mujeres que ocupan mi corazón: Mamá, Kate, y ustedes dos…

Lily sonrió ante aquellas palabras y estrechó a James con fuerza al tiempo que lo besaba suavemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron Clarisse ya no estaba allí, pero alcanzaron a ver el bajo de una túnica desaparecer por las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.

– No sabía nada de eso – susurró Lily acurrucada en el pecho de James.

– No es muy alentador recordarlo – dijo James del mismo modo acariciando la roja cabellera de Lily –. Pero tu mereces saberlo, después de todo ahora eres parte importante de mi vida.

El día de San Valentín fue uno de los mejores para Lily, las chicas y los Merodeadores; aunque claro, cada pareja celebró por su cuenta.

Sarah y Remus celebraron su primer año de novios en el mismo lugar donde habían comenzado su noviazgo, mientras que Emily y su novio Mark pasaban una entretenida velada en la Sala Multipropósito. Sirius, de algún extraño modo, logró escabullirse del castillo por la noche e ir a visitar a Samantha en la facultad.

Desafiando al frío y la lluvia, Lily y James subieron a la Torre de Astronomía a pasar un rato juntos. Un simple hechizo de impermeabilidad les ayudó bastante. Ya tendrían más tiempo, luego, en Hogsmeade para celebrar en un lugar más cómodo y abrigado.

– ¿Por que te gusta tanto este lugar? – preguntó James luego de unos momentos en silencio.

– Antes de llegar a Hogwarts soñé con el castillo – dijo ella recordando un extraño sueño de hacía más de seis años – Estaba aquí mismo. En mi sueño yo miraba hacia el horizonte y podía ver mi casa y a mis padres y mi hermana. Luego cuando descubrí este lugar y no vi mi casa me sentí un tanto decepcionada, pero luego llegó mi lechuza con una carta y comprendí que en realidad no estoy tan lejos de casa.

– Recuerdo que a fin de año yo subí aquí y nos encontramos – dijo él sonriendo –, creo que estabas nerviosa que te descubriera algún profesor.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento y la lluvia. Desde que estaban juntos habían descubierto que en algunas ocasiones no necesitaban hablar para sentirse bien juntos; tan sólo necesitaban un abrazo y un beso.

– Que divertido – dijo Lily de pronto –, pensar que en aquellos años nos llevábamos tan mal…

– Si, siempre discutíamos – respondió él sonriente – cómo cuando te confesé lo del collar – añadió apenado – Tan feliz y linda que estabas con el collar y yo tuve que contártelo. Te veías tan enojada aquel día…

– Me lo quité y lo arrojé a mi baúl – dijo ella –. No lo volví a ver hasta el año pasado, cuando revolví mi baúl buscando unos apuntes del curso anterior... creo que fué después de Halloween.

El sonido de un trueno los hizo sobresaltar y decidieron que lo mejor sería bajar a la Sala Común. Seguramente pronto partiría una tormenta aún peor y no querían arriesgarse a ser alcanzados por un rayo, como había pasado con la torre unos años atrás.

A los pocos minutos de haber llegado se les unieron Remus y Sarah que volvían de la _Maldabi_. Estuvieron conversando sobre todos sus años juntos y sintieron una gran melancolía al darse cuenta que al año siguiente ya no volverían a Hogwarts. Sus años de escuela ya se terminaban y ahora deberían seguir adelante, como adultos. Se fueron a la cama en cuanto llegó Emily, sin esperar a la llegada de Sirius, que seguramente volvería bastante tarde.

Lily se despidió largamente de James, y nuevamente fue gracias a Emily que pudieron separarse. La pelirroja subió las escaleras bastante melancólica, por que aunque sabía que estando en los estudios superiores, estaría relativamente cerca de James, no podría verle tan seguido como en Hogwarts; ni a él, ni a los demás.

La visita a Hogsmeade que estaba programada para aquel sábado transcurrió en absoluta tranquilidad, a pesar que según algunos rumores, el pueblo sería atacado por mortífagos en cualquier momento.

Lily y James fueron al comer algo a las Tres Escobas. Pidieron una sala privada a Madame Rosmerta y estuvieron allí largo rato disfrutando de un exquisito almuerzo. James le regaló a Lily una foto mágica de la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde aparecían ambos abrazados de espaldas al fuego, arriba tenía escrito "2 de enero de 1973" en un lindo marco de madera con esquinas de plata. Se la habían tomado justo después de volver de la Torre de Astronomía.

Lily agradeció a James el regalo con un abrazo y un largo beso y luego le entregó su regalo. Era fina cadena de oro con un colgante con la forma de una antigua runa, con un pequeño zafiro en el centro. En el reverso tenía grabado el nombre de ella.

– Me lo regaló mi abuelo cuando nací – dijo ella sonriendo – No digas nada, sólo acéptalo. Tu me diste tu fénix. Es lo justo.

– Gracias mi niña, está muy lindo – respondió él.

– Estube buscando su significado en mi libro de runas - le dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponérselo al cuello - no pude encontrar una deficición muy precisa pero es una mezcla entre protección, amor y familia.

Estuvieron conversando un poco más hasta que decidieron salir y reunirse con los demás frente a la Casa de los Gritos para pasar un rato antes de volver al castillo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Querida Sam:_

_¿Cómo has estado?_

_Iré directo al grano. Este sábado Emily, Sarah y yo, iremos a Hogsmeade; espero que puedas ir y reunirte con nosotras. _

_No te ilusiones mucho por que no hay visita, la cosa es que la profesora McGonagall nos dio el permiso como un premio por trabajo en clase. Que se yo… habrá estado feliz aquel día._

_Aprovechando que en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de mamá, le compraré el regalo._

_Ojalá tengas tiempo libre para venir y estar juntas un rato sin los chicos, que a diferencia de nosotras, los castigaron por pasársela toda la clase jugando. ¿Me creerías si te digo que Remus también está castigado? Creo que esto de ser el último año de escuela pone a los chicos más infantiles aún. _

_Y si quieres saberlo, te diré que Sirius quedó con el cabello morado y la piel celeste luego de tantos hechizos. Pero, como ya he dicho muchas veces, Madame Pomfrey es una buena sanadora y arregló a los cuatro de inmediato; aunque Sirius insiste en que su nariz aún tiene un leve colorido celeste. Yo lo veo de lo más normal._

_Muchos besos de parte de todos, espero tu respuesta._

_Te quiero muchísimo._

_Lily._

– ¿Tenías que poner tanto detalle Lily? – preguntó Sirius con fingida molestia.

– ¿Tenías que leer encima de mi hombro? – replicó Lily frl mismo modo.

– Está bien… lo siento – se disculpó Sirius con cara de niño bueno –. Pero aún así. ¿Por que tanto detalle?

– Por que a Sam le encantará reírse un poco de las cosas que vosotros hacéis – dijo Lily sellando la carta mágicamente.

– Bendito castigo… – rezongó Sirius – y encima invitas a Sam…

Lily sonrió divertida y abrazó a Sirius plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y él, aprovechando la situación comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pelirroja hasta que ella quedó tumbada en el suelo con lágrimas de risa en los ojos. James, Remus, Emily y Sarah los observaban divertidos.

– Celoso…

– James… dile a Lily que no me moleste – dijo Sirius sentándose en el suelo amurrado.

– Lily…

– No, James… Sirius está como un niño que no puede tener un juguete…

– Es que tú haces todo para enfadarme… invitas a Sammy justo cuando yo no puedo verla

– Pues podrías pensar en eso antes de hacer trastadas en clase de McGonagall…

– Ya Lily… tengo suficiente con ella…

– Pues entonces no te quejes…

– Remus… Dile a Lily que ya no me siga regañando – dijo Sirius aún en el suelo mirando hacia abajo tirando de la túnica de su amigo.

– Por Merlín Sirius… que infantil – dijo Lily acercándose a él. Aún no se había levantado luego de las cosquillas de Sirius.

– Claro, como tu si vas a ver a Sammy…

– Eres un caso perdido – suspiró Lily poniéndose de pie – James… ¿me acompañas a la lechucería?

– Claro – respondió él cogiendo la mano estirada de la chica y poniéndose de pie también –. Nos vemos en la cena chicos.

Lily y James salieron de la Sala Común por el hueco del retrato y luego subieron a la lechucería a enviar la cata a Sam, aunque para enviar una carta se tardaron mucho más de lo necesario y llegaron al Comedor cuando los demás ya terminaban; por lo que se ganaron un montón de bromas.

El día sábado un carruaje, tirado por dos Thestrals de reluciente pelaje negro, esperaba a Lily y las chicas fuera de las puertas de roble del castillo. Se despidieron de los chicos apuradas, pues ellos debían subir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall a esa hora y subieron al carruaje conversando animadamente sobre lo que harían en el pueblo.

En la calle principal, cerca de Honeydukes, Samantha las esperaba sonriente. Había respondido la carta el día anterior confirmando que iría. Lily fue la primera en bajar y dio un fuerte abrazo a su prima, seguida de Emily y Sarah. Pasearon por la calle principal y por los  
alrededores, hasta la Casa de los Gritos por la mañana, y luego fueron hasta las Tres Escobas a almorzar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La alarma resonó en el castillo interrumpiendo la calma de día sábado que allí reinaba. Los pasos apresurados de los profesores se oyeron por los pasillos. Todos se asomaban por las ventanas, mirando hacia el pueblo. La marca tenebrosa se veía casi traslúcida sobre él en lo alto del cielo.

– Ustedes se quedan aquí – exclamó la profesora McGonagall a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban en su despacho.

Al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta con un hechizo dejando a los chicos encerrados. Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, notablemente afligidos. Se acercaron a la ventana y vieron la difusa formación de luz verde flotar maléficamente sobre el pueblo.

– Las chicas… – musitó James con un nudo en la garganta, absolutamente pálido.

Sirius corrió hacia la puerta desesperado e intentó abrirla. El hechizo que había puesto la profesora McGonagall era muy efectivo. Remus, también muy afligido probó cuanto hechizo pudo recordar, pero tampoco lo logró.

Peter miraba por la ventana, como calculando si podrían bajar por ahí, preocupado por las chicas también. Ninguno de ellos prestaba atención a James, que estaba de pie en medio del despacho frente a la chimenea mirándola concentradamente.

– Chicos… – decía James sin apartar la vista de la chimenea – Colagusano – el muchacho se volteó a verlo, sin entender por que no apartaba la vista de la chimenea – Canuto – llamó un poco más alto, pero el muchacho no le prestó atención – ¡¡Lunático!! – gritó James, aún sin apartar la vista del tarro de polvos Flu.

– James… trasforma una llave – susurró Sirius mirándolo de pronto con nuevos ojos – haz algo…

– No seas idiota Canuto… McGonagall le puso un hechizo – espetó James cortante – La chimenea…

Todos se quedaron estáticos unos momentos, mirando alternativamente a la chimenea y a James y pronto se precipitaron sobre el tarro de polvos Flú. Luego de un inútil forcejeo cada uno entró a la chimenea luego de echar un puñado de polvos y en un instante estaban todos en las Tren Escobas.

Desde donde se encontraban pudieron ver gente corriendo por la calle hacia el extremo del pueblo opuesto a la estación, por lo que dedujeron que los mortífagos estarían cerca de Honeydukes y Zonko.

Pasaron entre mesas y gente atrincherada dentro del local y lograron salir a la calle a pesar de los gritos y presiones de quienes estaban allí, y que los urgían por que permaneciesen dentro. Caminaron sigilosamente en dirección contraria, escondiéndose entre cubos de basura y callejuelas.

– Voy hacia allá – anunció Sirius cuando estuvieron escondidos en un callejón, desde donde podían ver un grupo de encapuchados que lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones sobre las casas y locales comerciales.

El muchacho adoptó una expresión de profunda concentración y en unos segundos en lugar de él había un enorme y lanudo perro negro de hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Salió corriendo por la calle principal del pueblo en dirección al grupo de enmascarados, merodeando entre ellos.

Buscaba, con su olfato, a las chicas ya que nos las veía cerca, ni atrapadas por los mortífagos. Luego de unos minutos volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos y volvió a su forma normal.

– Están a salvo – dijo con la voz ronca.

– Gracias a Merlín… ¿alguna sospecha de donde están?

– Nada…

– Chicos… vienen hacia aquí – dijo Peter que miraba, entre unas cajas de cartón, hacía la calle.

Se asomaron con cautela para tener una perspectiva completa y pudieron ver a más de una docena de mortífagos caminar por la calle principal hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Al llegar a su misma altura, los chicos pudieron tener una visión completa de lo que sucedía en el centro del grupo.

Cuatro mortífagos mantenían firmemente sujetas por los brazos, a cuatro chicas que se mantenían firmes y desafiantes, aunque en el fondo ellos sabían que sentían miedo de la situación en la que se encontraban.

– Canuto… tu dijiste…

– Lo sé Cornamenta… debieron descubrirlas después que yo volví…

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

– Lily… Lily – Sarah tiraba de la manga de la túnica de la pelirroja con insistencia.

– ¿Que sucede, Sarah?

– Son… mortífagos.

Lily, Emily y Samantha se voltearon rápidamente a mirar en la dirección que Sarah les indicaba. Cerca de la estación se veía un grupo de encapuchados, con sus rostros cubiertos por máscaras, que cada vez parecía crecer más y más. Corrieron hacia el primer local que vieron: Zonko. Entraron en el lugar precipitadamente y dijeron al dueño lo que acababan de ver.

El hombre al principio se mostró incrédulo, pero al ver por la ventana lo que las chicas habían dicho quedó confirmado y pronto cerró el local con llave y un hechizo. Intentaron esconderse un poco entre las estanterías para no ser vistos desde fuera, pero sí tener una buena visual de lo que ocurría en la calle. Pasaron unos cinco minutos en absoluto silencio hasta que un débi susurro de Samantha las dejó heladas.

– Hocicos...

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Lily que se encontraba a su lado. Sam indicó con un dedo hacía donde el perro se encontraba husmeando entre los mortífagos – Oh… no. Están aquí – dijo absolutamente pálida.

Antes que nadie pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo Lily se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta seguida de cerca por Samantha. Desde donde se encontraban pudieron ver al perro alejarse hacia el extremo opuesto del pueblo a donde ellas se encontraban.

– ¡Nos vieron! – exclamó Samantha entrando en pánico. Al voltearse pudo ver el momento justo en que el dueño de la tienda desaparecía dejándolas solas – ¡¡Viejo cobarde!!

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, como de una explosión y las cuatros fueron empujadas hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que las vidrieras y la puerta del local se hacían añicos por el efecto de un hechizo.

– Vaya, vaya… que bueno volver a verte – dijo una desagradable voz. Un mortífago que se acercó a Samantha levantándola del suelo con brusquedad – A ellas también – ordenó el mortífago a sus compañeros. Ellos obedecieron de inmediato levantando y sujetando con firmeza a Lily, Emily y Sarah.

– Eres un cobarde Regulus… ¿por que no das la cara? – preguntó Samantha desafiante.

– Cuidado con el tono que usas… niña. Tu no eres nadie para hablarme así.

Salieron a la calle y se reunieron con el resto de los mortífagos y caminaron unos metros, rodeadas de encapuchados, intentando librarse de las fuertes manos que las apresaban, pero a cambio ellos apretaban más sus puños.

– ¡¡Suéltame imbécil!! – gritó la voz de Emily – No lograrás nada…

Al llegar a cierta altura en la calle, el grupo se detuvo y los mortífagos que iban solos deaàrecieron, dejando a las chicas con sus captores. Estuvieron algunos segundos, quietos, en medio de la calle hasta que el mortífago que mantenía a Lily por los brazos, la arrojó al suelo con violencia, luego que ella le diera un fuerte puntapié en la pantorrilla. Ella se quedó ahí mismo, sin atreverse a mover un músculo, mientras intentaba sacar su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica, disimuladamente.

Por mientras, Sarah se mantenía más tranquila. Había visto a Remus y los Merodeadores escondidos en las sombras de un callejón enfrente de donde se encontraban.

– ¡¡Emily!! – se oyó gritar la voz de alguien a espaldas de los mortífagos

_Nadie se esperaba aquello._

_Mark llegó corriendo desde la escuela con varita en alto. Aquello causó un poco de desconcierto entre los mortífagos que mantenían a las chicas, en especial al que afirmaba a Emily._

_Ella, al ver quien era el que se acercaba sonrió levemente, pero al segundo siguiente cayó desplomada al suelo, inconsciente. El mortífago desapareció de inmediato y apareció justo detrás de Mark. Le lanzó un hechizo que no alcancé a oír y volvió a desaparecer. Y Mark, claro está, también quedó inconsciente._

_Entonces nosotros aprovechamos de salir de donde estábamos. Avanzamos con las varitas en alto, calculando cada movimiento, por que aún ellos mantenían a Sarah y Samantha. Lily parecía estar inconsciente en el suelo. Pero yo antes la había visto buscando su varita, disimuladamente, en el bolsillo de su túnica._

_Creo que eso nos ayudó bastante._

_Lily, desde donde estaba, lanzó un par de efectivos hechizos que tomaron absolutamente desprevenidos a los mortífagos por lo que al distraerse las chicas pudieron soltarse de sus manos y fueron a ver a Emily. Entonces el duelo quedó entre nosotros y Lily, contra los tres mortífagos._

_Cuando ya creíamos que estaba todo perdido aparecieron por fin unos veinte Aurores alrededor nuestro y bloquearon las desapariciones de los mortífagos, por lo cual ellos no pudieron huir. Desde el castillo venían algunos profesores y Madame Pomfrey._

_El recuento total fue: Emily inconsciente por algún extraño motivo; Madame Pomfrey se la llevó de inmediato al castillo. Mark fue alcanzado por un Desmaius, por lo que la profesora McGonagall lo despertó sin problemas; estaba perfectamente, a excepción claro de la preocupación por Emily. Sarah y Samantha se encontraban en shock; así que la profesora Sprout las llevó a las Tres Escobas a tomar un tazón de chocolate caliente. Peter tenía un pequeño corte en un brazo que el profesor Dumbledore curó de inmediato, mientras que Sirius, que había salido ileso, fue a las Tres Escobas también para ver como se encontraba Sam. Remus lo siguió a los pocos segundos. En cuanto a Lily, ella fue alcanzada por un hechizo de piernas de gelatina, pero antes de irse, Remus recordó el contrahechizo._

_Yo por mi parte recibí un buen hechizo del mortífago que había empujado a Lily, que me dejó la pierna sangrando a borbotones. Lily llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba en el suelo de inmediato e intento detener la hemorragia a espera de la llegada del equipo de apoyo de San Mungo._

_El resto ya no lo recuero mucho. Creo que la pérdida de sangre me dejó bastante débil. Luego de ver a Lily junto a mi, sólo recuerdo haber despertado en la enfermería, con Emily aún inconsciente en la cama del lado acompañada de Mark y Lily, sentada en una silla al otro lado, con una de mis manos entre las suyas._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_  
_

El semestre terminó pronto y casi todos los alumnos volvieron a sus hogares a pasar unas semanas.

Lily y Remus tuvieron que pasar casi toda la mañana en el vagón de los prefectos, por lo que no pudieron estar mucho tiempo con los demás, que se pasaron todo el viaje en un compartimiento. Luego del ataque en Hogsmeade Mark se había unido mucho al grupo de amigos, y en esta ocasión, viajaba junto a las chicas y los Merodeadores.

Lily, Samantha, Sarah, Remus, Sirius y Peter habían tenido que dar su declaración a los Aurores una vez que éstos se llevaran a los mortífagos hacia el ministerio. Estaban todos bastante preocupados; en especial Sirius y Mark, ya que sus hermanos habían atacado a Samantha y Emily respectivamente; pero ellas, a pesar de aquello, no bajaban sus ánimos, y se mostraban valientes ante aquellas amenazas. Ese día Samantha había vuelto a la Facultad sin un solo rasguño y Emily, que había sido alcanzada por un hechizo, se recuperó rápidamente y ya hacia la mitad de la semana había vuelto a clases con la misma alegría y optimismo de siempre.

A medio día llegó el carrito de las golosinas al compartimiento, seguido de Lily y Remus que venían por el pasillo conversando animadamente. Al entrar Lily fue recibida con un gran beso por parte de James, mientras que Remus se sentaba junto a Sarah y le daba un sutil beso en los labios. James y Lily entonces salieron del compartimiento y buscaron uno vacío casi al final del tren para poder conversar y estar solos un rato, antes de llegar a Londres y tener que separarse para ir cada uno a su casa.

– No me quiero separar de ti – dijo James abrazado a Lily. Ella se recostó contra el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos.

– Tampoco yo mi amor – respondió ella.

– ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo James de pronto alegre y entusiasmado. Se puso de pie de un salto con una enorme sonrisa.

– Espera, deja afirmarme bien, que a veces tus ideas son peligrosas – dijo Lily riendo. James le sacó la lengua.

– ¿Por que no vienes unos días a casa? Papá estará muy feliz de conocerte… bueno, ya te conoce, pero ahora eres MI novia… y además Kate hace milenios quiere conocerte…

– ¿Kate? – preguntó Lily alzando una ceja.

– Si… bueno, es que yo le hablé muchísimo de ti siempre. Es mi confidente ¿sabes? Siempre le contaba lo enamorado que estaba de ti… y lo hermosa que eres… y lo inteligente que eres… y lo maravillosa que eres… – decía James enumerando con los dedos, con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirando hacia ningún punto en específico – y lo fantástica que… - de pronto miró a Lily.

El rostro de la pelirroja había adoptado un intenso color carmesí, y miraba hacia abajo avergonzada. James tomó el rostro de Lily entre sus manos y la obligó a alzar la mirada. Lily tenía una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios y miraba profundamente a James. Ella iba a decir algo pero el la cayó poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Lily y acarició la mejilla de la chica con suavidad y luego le dio un largo beso. Al acabar se quedaron con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados largos segundos.

– Es verdad Lily… – susurró él muy bajito con sus labios muy cerca de los de ella – no tienes que ponerte así… – Lily sonrió abiertamente.

– Parece que aún no me acostumbro a tener un novio tan halagador – respondió ella del mismo modo besando suavemente a James en los labios. Se separaron un poco, mirándose a los ojos.

– Pues vete acostumbrando, pues yo no me cansaré de repetírtelo.

– No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes lo estupendo que eres – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Pues por que eras una tonta y no te dabas cuenta del estupendo chico que tenías enfrente – dijo el altaneramente.

– Pues sepa usted señor Potter que antes del año pasado era usted un fanfarrón empedernido, desagradable y petulante – repuso ella con fingida molestia.

– Pero ya no lo soy – respondió altaneramente aún – ¿y sabes por que? – preguntó cambiando drásticamente el tono de voz a uno suave. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza- Por que te amo – susurró junto a su oído.

– Mira tú que coincidencia – dijo ella entonces con una sonrisa divertida – fíjate que yo también te amo…

– Ah… ¡¡¡pero yo te amo más!!! – exclamó él parándose en medio del compartimiento con las manos en la cintura, erguido en toda su estatura.

– ¡No señor! – repuso ella parándose frente a James – Yo te gano…

– No…

– Si te gano…

– No…

– Si…

– No…

– Si…

– No y no y no infinito…

– Si… siempre el doble que tú…

– Yo… – se detuvo un momento a pensar la respuesta – No se vale!! Eres una tramposa!!

Tomó a Lily por la cintura y la acostó sobre una butaca haciéndole cosquillas, mientras que ella intentaba atacarlo del mismo modo y al mismo tiempo librarse de las manos de James. Ambos reían a carcajadas, no solo por las cosquillas, sino también por lo divertido de la situación, mientras a duras penas seguían discutiendo quien amaba más a quien ya que la risa y la respiración entrecortada no los dejaba hablar muy bien. Finalmente, cuando ya no podían más, ambos se rindieron y quedaron sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados.

– Eres una tramposa Evans…

– ¿Estás mosqueado Potter? Fui más inteligente, no fue trampa…

James no respondió. Solo rezongó un rato y luego volvieron a quedar en silencio, uno frente al otro, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados, largos minutos, sin cruzar palabra alguna ni moverse ni un poco.

Luego de un rato de mirarse fijamente a los ojos Lily se acercó a James y lo besó provocativamente en la comisura de los labios y volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes, pero él no la dejó alejarse mucho y atrapándola por la cintura la hizo caer sobre su cuerpo mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

– Orgulloso – le dijo Lily luego que terminaran aquel largo beso, ella aún sobre él.

James iba a responder, pero en ese momento escucharon la voz del maquinista diciendo que pronto llegarían a King's Cross por lo que debían cambiarse y cerrar su baúles. El chico se puso de pie dificultosamente y ayudó a Lily a pararse también. Ella se puso de pié de un salto y fue a parar directo a los brazos de James, que la recibió con un largo beso. Salieron del compartimiento abrazados y se encaminaron hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban para cambiarse las túnicas por ropa muggle y guardar todo en los baúles.

En el compartimiento solo estaban Sirius y Peter jugando snap explosivo. Al parecer las otras parejas habían copiado el ejemplo de James y Lily, y habían ido a pasar un rato a solas. Se cambiaron las túnicas comentando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que el tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse completamente en el andén 9 ¾.

Sirius salió precipitadamente del tren cargando su baúl y se perdió entre la gente buscando a Samantha y Peter pronto se despidió de Lily y James al ver que sus padres lo esperaban. Emily y Mark llegaron en ese momento y entraron al compartimiento a buscar sus baúles y cambiarse las túnicas.

Al bajar del tren pudieron ver que Kate nuevamente esperaba a James junto a su padre. La chica saludó efusiva y cariñosamente a Lily quien respondió al saludo de igual forma. Luego fue el turno de saludar al padre de James, Henry Potter, su suegro. El hombre le estrechó la mano con solemnidad y seriedad pero enseguida cambió su expresión y sonrió abiertamente y estrechó a Lily en un cálido abrazo.

– Luego de todo lo que he oído de James… me alegra mucho que por fin seáis novios – comentó Kate a Lily. Iban caminando juntas un poco por delante de James y el señor Potter.

– Gracias Kate… la verdad es que tu hermano es un chico estupendo – respondió Lily sonrosada.

– Por fin lo logras ¿no hijo? – preguntó el señor Potter a James unos metros por detrás de las chicas, mirándolas conversar animadamente. James suspiró feliz.

– Si papá… y no sabes lo bien que se siente – respondió él –. Antes cuando estaba con otras chicas no estaba tan bien como con Lily… es como si ella fuera una persona especial… creo que ninguna otra chica nunca me hará sentir tan bien como ella. Con su sola presencia me siento bien.

– Pues te informo que eso se llama amor…

James asintió con la cabeza y luego se adelantó hasta donde estaba Lily y la abrazó por la espalda. La pelirroja sonrió tímidamente y siguió empujando su carrito, con James abrazado a su espalda. Él además cogió la mano de Kate y los tres caminaron hacia la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10 para salir al mundo muggle.

Al salir Kate se quedó esperando a su padre junto a la barrera mientras que James y Lily seguían caminando. No tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrar a los padres de Lily, que la esperaban a unos cuantos metros de la barrera. Sonrieron al ver a Lily, aún entre los brazos de James, caminando hacia ellos. Se la veía feliz y radiante. Ella se separó sutilmente de James para saludar a sus padres y luego James los saludó también.

– Es un gusto conocerte en persona por fin James – dijo Sally Evans pícaramente –, después de todo lo que nos ha contado Lily en sus últimas cartas George y yo teníamos mucha curiosidad…

– Mamá! – la regañó Lily.

– Lily querida… es la verdad – replicó el señor Evans – Ni te imaginas todo lo que Lily dice de ti en sus cartas muchacho…

– Pues yo tengo una imaginación bastante grande – respondió James riendo, recordando que Lily había dicho algo parecido ante una carta de Samantha.

Lily le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a su padre para que no hablara más, mientras que daba un apretón a la mano de James entre las suyas

– Está bien… pero que genio – rezongó el hombre – ¿Y tu prima?

– No la vi papá… seguro está con Sirius – le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio –, ya deben venir.

En ese momento llegó el señor Potter que comenzó a charlar animadamente con los padres de Lily, cosa que James y ella aprovecharon para desaparecer un rato y conversar en privado.

– ¿Por que te molesta que tus padres digan eso? – preguntó James curioso y risueño – A mi me parece divertido…

– Es que les encanta molestarme con todo…

– Ya, no importa – bufó él –. Al final ¿que dices de mi propuesta?

– No lo sé amor… tengo que preguntarle a mis padres…

– Te estoy preguntado que opinas tú Lily… luego vemos que tus padres te dejen ir…

– Pues yo iría encantada – sonrió pícaramente, abrazando a James por el cuello, mientras que el la rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos por la cintura.

– ¡Hey¡Cornamenta¡Lily¡¡Ya nos vamos!!

Ambos voltearon a ver quien les llamaba y vieron a Sirius acercarse hacia ellos. Caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás y tras despedirse de todos Lily, Samantha y los padres de Lily fueron al auto, mientras que James, Sirius, Kate y el señor Potter volvían a la plataforma 9 ¾ para desaparecer fuera de las miradas de los muggles.


	40. El fin de la escuela

Luna712  
Aclaración, este, el 40, es el último capitulo, no el 39 :) habrá un epílogo en un par de semanas, pues antes de eso tengo muchisimo que estudiar. Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia... era la idea el fin y al cabo, pues además de agradarme a mi, tenía que ser bien recibida por los lectores... sino, para que la publicaba, jajaja ... Las desdichas de James Potter tambien tiene una segunda parte... ya con el tercer capi de la continuación de esto...

Yedra Phoenix  
Son ustedes las mal pensadas que se hacen los tremendos rollos mentales con simples nombres, jejejeje... es que bueno... de alguna forma despues tienen que desaparecer los familiares de James y Lily para que Harry no tenga mas opcion que ir a vivir con Petunia... de hecho ya tengo pensadas todas esas muertes (si, suena feo, pero es real :s) Con lo del ataque en Hogsmeade... si te fijas bien ya había dicho que se rumoreaba un ataque en cualquier momento, y tener a todas las chicas juntas, y sin chicos era un buen momento para estupidos mortífagos como los hermanos de Sirius y Mark, para atacar a Samantha y Emily (respectivamente)... además, con este capi Mark se une definitivamente al grupo y ahora ya es un Merodeador más... y su nombre no sale en el mapa por que este fue creado mucho antes y por que como es el último semestre ya no se portan tan "mal" como antes xD ... ahora tienen algo mejor y mas inofensivo (depende del punto de vista el gradod e inofensividad, pero bueno... detalle) ... Las vacaciones... uy! ya lo verás... y el futuro... bueno, esta claro que esto acaba con el "Avada Kedabra" dirigido a Harry... así que bueno, solo se que hasta que llegue ese momento las cosas serán bastante bellas (dentro de lo que cabe... hablamos de Voldemort) :p

fenix88  
la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero que acabe, pues eso significa escribir la segunda parte y slo tengo 3 capis y millones de toneladas de estudio y trabajos y responsabilidades variadas ... así que bueno... de todas maneras ya esta bueno que suba el capi ... ya ha pasado mas que una semana y no puedo dejaros con el fic en el penúltimo capi xD Y si, Lily dijo que iba a la casa de James, ahora solo falta el permiso, que es bastante obvio jejeje...

ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "LA HISTORIA ANTES DE SER CONTADA" espero que les guste el capitulo, y que les haya gustado el fic completo... por que de veras que disfruté muchisimo escribiéndolo :) Fueron alrededor de 10 u 11 meses los que tardé en escribir todo esto y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que estubieron conmigo durante ese tiempo y que también han continuado conmigo desde entonces, o sea, casi dos años completos.  
He de decir que la segunda parte esta casi literalmente en una incubadora, y creo que eso no es bueno. Mis más siceras disculpas, pero espero que entiendan que en este minuto de mi vida los estudios y todo lo relacionado con la Universidad absorven todo mi tiempo. Y a pesar que vosotros, mis personajes, mis historias y todo este mundo cibernetico son algo muy importante en mi vida, más lo son mi familia, mis amigos y mis historias reales, o sea, el mundo de carne y hueso. El mes de junio se viene particularmente crítico (con exámenes todas las semanas más la presentación de un proyecto) por lo que no podré avanzar con la segunda parte; espero avanzar más en julio (que es cuando tengo vacaciones de invierno) y seguir publicando a partir de agosto.  
Hasta entonces aún falta algo así como un epílogo; un pequeño adelanto de la segunda parte; las respuestas a las críticas que lleguen a este capi y las atrasadas a la historia; y algunos regalitos, como un par de one-shoots que tengo desde hace algún tiempo.

Una vez más, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí... os dejo con el capi :)

* * *

**Capitulo XL**

**El fin de la escuela**

_¡¡Hola mi amor!!_

_¿Cómo está el buscador más guapo de todo Hogwarts? (y que además es solo mío… jeje)_

_Yo estoy muy feliz… pues hablé con mis padres y me dejaron ir a tu casa…_

_Hay un mago bastante anciano en el pueblo, el señor Grant, que nos prestará su chimenea a mi y a Sam para ir a tu casa… Responde pronto para saber cual es tu dirección… mientras más pronto respondas, más luego estaré allí._

_Creo que me he mal acostumbrado a tenerte para mi solita todos los días en la escuela… no se cómo haré para estar lejos de ti el próximo año… Si ti te vi nada más hace dos días y ya te extraño muchísimo…_

_Te mando mil besos de esos que a ti te gustan…_

_Nos vemos muy pronto…_

_TE AMOOO!!_

– Me traes loca – suspiró la chica sellando el sobre de pergamino – Sin tomar ningún desvío Fiore… que te conozco muy bien – le dijo a su lechuza seriamente – lleva esta carta a James… y si está dormido lo despiertas para que responda de inmediato ¿si?

La lechuza ululó suavemente y pellizcó el dedo de Lily con suavidad antes de emprender el vuelo, internándose en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella se cambió el pijama y se durmió pronto.

Unos fríos ojos rojos la miraron en la oscuridad y una maléfica risa lo rodeó todo. Un rayo de luz amarilla cruzó el aire hasta ella y sintió un punzante e insoportable dolor en el abdomen.

– Lily…

Alguien la llamaba. Una cálida voz que le resultaba muy familiar repetía suavemente su nombre, y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, vio el rostro de su madre devolviéndole la mirada. Aún podía sentir aquel fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Se aferró al cuerpo de su madre, llorando desconsoladamente. No sabía muy bien por que, pero aquel sueño la había asustado aún más que cualquier otro.

Su madre la acunó con ternura susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, mientras que ella intentaba borrar las horribles imágenes y sensaciones que aquel sueño le habían provocado, con gruesas lágrimas surcando su rostro sin cesar.

– ¿Que pasó hija? – preguntó Sally en voz baja.

– Era… era Voldemort mamá… quería matarme – respondió la pelirroja entrecortadamente. No entendía por qué, pero aquel sueño se le antojaba a un futuro quizá no muy lejano. Y sintió más miedo aún.

Se quedó dormida nuevamente, entre los protectores brazos de su madre y varias horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya hacía algunas horas que había hecho su aparición en el cielo, la pelirroja despertó con el insistente repiqueteo de Fiore en la ventana de la habitación.

Lily se levantó de un salto a abrir la ventana a su lechuza y tras coger la carta que ésta traía echó un vistazo al reloj. Era casi medio día.

Rompió el sello del sobre y extrajo un folio de pergamino. En la carta James le enviaba la dirección del Flú de su casa y le repetía incansablemente lo mucho que la extrañaba. _"Si mis cálculos son correctos Fiore debería llegar a tu casa seguramente a la hora de almuerzo, así que os esperamos a cenar, a ti y a Samantha"_ decía la carta.

Algunas sensaciones del sueño que tuvo en la madrugada se apoderaron de Lily nuevamente, mientras que algunas tímidas lágrimas nublaban su vista. Era como si aquel sueño estuviese muy ligado a James.

Enjuagó su rostro con el agua bien fría del grifo del baño y bajó a la cocina, donde su madre ya vestida, seguramente desde hacía varias horas, preparaba ya el almuerzo. Al sentir la presencia de alguien, la mujer volteó para ver quien había entrado y se acercó a su hija con rostro preocupado.

– Esta mañana llamó Samantha para preguntar si ya tienes la dirección de los Potter – le dijo. Lily le mostró la carta a su madre, y esta siguió hablando –. Le conté de tu sueño.

– Pero…

– No Lily, escúchame – le cortó su madre – Sam me dijo que siempre tienes pesadillas. Me preocupa mucho lo que pasó anoche. Me desperté de pronto y tú gritabas desesperada. Cuando llegué a tu habitación te agitabas toda en la cama y me costó muchísimo despertarte.

– Siempre es igual – dijo Lily sentándose en un silla del pequeño comedor –. Siempre he tenido estos sueños… desde pequeña. Pero ahora son cada vez peores.

El sonido del teléfono las hizo sobresaltar y Lily fue hasta la sala para contestar. Era su prima Samantha que la llamaba para saber como estaba, pues había quedado muy preocupada por lo que su tía le había dicho, y además quería saber si James ya había respondido. Lily le dijo que luego le contaría su sueño, y que ya tenía la dirección, y que James había dicho que las esperaba a cenar.

Luego de almorzar en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos, Lily subió a su habitación. Entró en el baño y se dio una larga ducha, para despejarse un poco e intentar alejar de su mente aquellas oscuras y escalofriantes imágenes. De regreso en su habitación se vistió con unos pantalones color negro y una blusa roja con un suéter marrón encima. Llevaba unas botas de piel de dragón negra, que se parecía mucho a la piel de serpiente, por lo que pasaba inadvertida entre los muggles. Se puso un poco de maquillaje y recogió su cabello en una coleta. Con un simple movimiento de varita puso todo en orden dentro de su baúl, cogió un largo abrigo negro y salió de su habitación. Al llegar al primer piso su madre la esperaba para despedirse, aún preocupada por el sueño de Lily.

– Ya mamá… siempre pasa. Estoy bien – afirmó la pelirroja a su madre con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió ligeramente y dio un abrazo a su hija.

Lily se apareció en cada de Samantha, con su baúl encogido dentro del bolsillo y jutas fueron hasta la tienda del señor Grant para usar su chimenea. Por turnos, entraron a la chimenea y tras decir fuerte y claro la dirección de James aparecieron en la sala de la casa de los Potter, que más que casa a primera vista parecía una mansión.

El suelo era enteramente de mármol en su mayoría blanco, con algunos diseños en negro. Los muros debían tener por lo menos unos cinco metros de alto y eran de un suave color amarillo con algunos enormes cuadros entre los ventanales, que tenían cortinas color rojo oscuro que recordaban a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Había varios sillones de todos los tamaños, con tapices a juego con las cortinas y pequeñas y finas mesas de café de una madera oscura y brillante.

– Hola Lily – dijo Kate ayudando a Lily a ponerse de pie. Estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, seguramente esperando la llegada de las chicas.

– Hola Kate – respondió Lily sonriendo, mientras se sacudía un poco las cenizas de la ropa.

– Que bien que por fin estés aquí… James ha estado insoportable… Hola Sam – añadió al ver llegar a la chica – ¡Lucdik! – exclamó al aire. Un segundo mas tarde un elfo doméstico, muy bien vestido y de porte serio, se apareció a un lado de la chica – dile a papá que Lily y Samantha ya han llegado, y dile a Ladikin que sirva la cena en media hora.

– Si señorita – dijo el elfo solemnemente y desapareció tras hacer una leve reverencia a Kate.

– Hola Kate¿cómo va todo?

– Un caos – dijo ella. Lily y Sam la miraron interrogativamente – James y Sirius han estado todo el día como locos…

– Eso es normal – comentó Lily riendo.

– Bueno, mejor les dais una sorpresa. Lily, seguro que James está en su habitación. Subes las escaleras y la suya es la última puerta a mano izquierda – dijo a Lily, quien se encaminó hacia la enorme escalera de madera que estaba justo enfrente de la chimenea por la cual acababan de llegar –. La habitación de Sirius es la segunda a mano derecha – añadió Kate mirando a Sam, ella le sonrió agradecida y siguió a Lily escaleras arriba.

Lily golpeó la puerta suavemente y esperó a que alguien respondiera. Silencio. Volvió a golpear y desde dentro pudo oír que algo caía al suelo y luego un gemido de dolor. Golpeó nuevamente.

– ¡Deja de picar la puerta Kate! – exclamó un enfadado James Potter desde dentro de la habitación. Lily golpeó nuevamente, esta vez con más insistencia – Diablos Kate… ¿desde cuando golpeas la puerta? – se oyeron unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y en el mismo momento en que el picaporte giraba, Lily volvió a picar la puerta.

Lily y James se quedaron de piedra al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Por un lado James, quien creía que era Kate la que tocaba la puerta se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver que era Lily la que estaba de pie en el pasillo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos completamente. Y no es para menos, pues el chico iba únicamente vestido con unos pantalones de tela negra. Tenía el torso desnudo y salpicado de las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello mojado. "¡¡Merlín¡¡Que cuerpo!!" pensaba Lily sin apartar la vista del musculoso torso y brazos del chico.

James rió divertido al ver la expresión que tenía Lily en el rostro y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla por la cintura y levantarla del suelo girando sobre sí mismo en medio del corredor.

– Merlín… que cara pusiste – dijo el chico dejando a Lily en el suelo nuevamente. Ella lo miró sonrojada – te extrañé muchísimo – añadió tiernamente acercándose al rostro de la chica.

– Y yo a ti, amor – respondió ella pasando sus dedos por el cabello de James

Se besaron largamente, caminando, inconscientemente, hacia la habitación del chico. Una vez dentro él cerró la puerta y miró a Lily a los ojos con una enorme y pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

– James… ya vamos a cenar – se oyó la voz de Kate desde el corredor y ambos despertaron de sus ensoñaciones. Se separaron casi instintivamente por si Kate entraba y James se apresuró en caminar hacia el armario.

– Ya bajo – respondió el chico.

– Me parece que eso de ser buscador te favorece muchísimo – comentó Lily observando a James, específicamente su espalda y trasero, mientras él buscaba algo entre los cajones del armario. Él se volteó para mirarla.

– Todo tuyo – dijo sugestivamente, abriendo los brazos.

– Tenemos que bajar a cenar, no lo olvides – dijo ella acercándose. Lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y le besó suavemente en la comisura de los labios. Sabía que aquello provocaba muchísimo al chico –. Vístete – le dijo juguetonamente y se acercó a la puerta –, te espero en la sala – añadió saliendo de la habitación y dejando a James con gusto a poco.

Al llegar a la sala Lily pudo ver que el señor Potter ya estaba conversando con Sirius y Samantha que, increíblemente, habían bajado de inmediato. El señor Potter se puso de pie en cuanto vio a Lily para saludarla y le ofreció algo de beber.

– Muchas gracias señor Potter, un zumo de calabaza está bien – dijo Lily sentándose en uno de los mullidos sillones.

El mismo elfo doméstico apareció entonces un vaso de frío zumo de calabaza para Lily volvió a desaparecer. Estuvieron conversando a penas cinco minutos cuando James bajó, ya completamente vestido, a la sala y se sentó a un lado de Lily luego de saludar cariñosamente a Samantha.

– Esto no se queda así – susurró en el oído de la pelirroja. Lily rió para sus adentros y plantó un tímido beso en la mejilla del chico.

– ¿Vamos ya al comedor? – preguntó el señor Potter. Los demás asintieron gustosos y se pusieron de pie para seguir a Kate y su padre hasta el comedor, que era una enorme habitación con las paredes tapizadas de un color beige claro; del techo, justamente del centro, colgaba una enorme araña de lágrimas de cristal, que reflejaban las llamas de las cientos de velas que iluminaban la estancia. En el centro había una larga mesa, para unas 16 personas. En uno de los extremos estaba ya servida la cena para los seis.

Se sentaron cada uno donde quiso, dejando la cabecera libre para el señor Potter. Tenían cubiertos de plata bien pulidos y finas copas de cristal. La vajilla, de fina porcelana tenía estampado el escudo de la familia, al igual que las copas y los cubiertos.

Algunas horas más tarde, luego de la cena y posterior sobremesa, Lily, James, Sirius, Samantha y Kate, se encontraban en una sala de estar en el segundo piso, conversando animadamente, mientras jugaban una partida de snap explosivo.

– Lily… ¿el próximo año vivirás en Londres? – preguntó Samantha mientras repartía las cartas.

– Si… Emily, Sarah y yo alquilaremos un piso cerca de la Universidad – respondió Lily sin apartar la vista de sus cartas.

– ¿Y vosotros chicos? – volvió a preguntar Samantha ahora revisando su juego.

– Pues seguro que también alquilaremos un piso todos los Merodeadores – dijo Sirius intentando espiar el juego de James.

– ¡Canuto! No seas tramposo – exclamó James al ver las intenciones de Sirius.

– ¡Hey¡Yo no estoy viendo tu juego Cornamenta! – respondió Sirius en el mismo tono agitando sus manos más de lo que debía, pues pronto las cartas explotaron en su mano.

– Diablos… y ahora se acabó el juego – dijo Kate – Bueno chicos… yo no se ustedes… pero me voy a la cama… Au revoir.

– Yo que te sigo Kate… creo que anoche no dormí muy bien – dijo Lily bostezando – Buenas noches amor – le dijo besándolo suavemente – Luego hablamos de... eso que tu sabes – añadió misteriosamente.

Samantha también se fue a la cama junto a su prima y al ver que quedaban solos, James y Sirius fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lily y Sam tenían un cuarto para ellas frente al de Sirius y junto al de Kate, que a su vez estaba a un lado de James.

– Tu madre me comentó algo de tu sueño – comenzó Sam cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– No me hagas recordarlo… por favor – dijo Lily casi suplicante.

Samantha comprendió que no podría sacarle nada más a su prima por lo que no hizo ningún otro comentario. Ambas se acostaron pronto y a los pocos minutos ya estaban dormidas.

Los días en casa de los Potter transcurrieron sin contratiempos y muy entretenidos. Al tercer día de estar allí Lily se había adecuado ya a la enorme casa y se sentía en libertad y confianza suficientes para deambular por la enorme mansión.

Los últimos cinco días de las vacaciones Sirius y Samantha se habían ido al departamento de Sam en Londres y deduciendo que Lily y James pasarían todo el tiempo juntos, Kate había ido a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones con su amiga Clarisse a quien ya veía muy poco.

Aprovechando que tenían tiempo de sobra para estar juntos y a solas, Lily y James hacían de todo en casa, ya que luego del ataque en Hogsmeade los chicos no tenían mayores intenciones de ser blanco de los mortífagos nuevamente, además que en casa de los Potter siempre había algo entretenido e interesante que hacer.

Un día se pasaron casi toda la tarde en los jardines de la casa, volando en las escobas de James y Kate. La casa estaba protegida por un hechizo de confusión, por lo cual ningún muggle podría verlos volando sobre y alrededor de la casa. Otro día, temprano por la mañana estuvieron en el ático revisando fotografías de él cuando pequeño, junto a su madre; u otras tomadas tan solo unas horas antes de aquel fatídico accidente de tren.

El señor Potter fue llamado a una reunión urgente en el ministerio un par de días antes del comienzo del tercer y último trimestre del año lectivo, por lo cual Lily y James tuvieron una oportunidad propicia para terminar lo que había comenzado el primer día que Lily estuvo en la casa.

Todo partió como un juego. Carrerillas por el jardín y por la sala. Luego por la sala del segundo piso hasta que finalmente terminaron encerrándose en la habitación de James, sin dejar de besarse, en un comienzo tímidamente, pues antes nunca habían llegado a una oportunidad como aquella. Comenzaba a anochecer.

El suéter de James fue a parar al suelo, al igual que el de Lily. Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos. Solo necesitaron de aquello para comprender que ambos estaban dispuestos a dar aquel paso. Él la abrazó por los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, mientras que ella al mismo tiempo quitaba la camisa a James para recorrer luego con sus manos el musculoso pecho del chico. Lily se dejaba llevar por aquel beso, hasta que de pronto…

– ¡¡Para!! – exclamó apartándose bruscamente del chico.

Retrocedió a trompicones hasta chocar contra la cama y se dejó caer allí. James en un principio la miró un tanto resentido, pero pronto la expresión de su rostro cambió completamente al ver como se encontraba Lily.

La chica, que había caído sobre la cama, estaba hecha un ovillo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y con una expresión de intenso dolor. Tenía las manos como protegiendo su abdomen y gemía de dolor.

– No… a él no… ahhhhhhhhhh - se retorcía sobre la cama, contodos los músculos tensos. James se acercó a ella intentándo abrazarla.

– Lily… – llamaba el chico con voz suave, junto a su oído. Lily abrió los ojos y el alivio se reflejó en su rostro al ver a James junto a ella –, mi amor¿que pasa?

– A… ab… abrazame… – susurraba la chica entrecortadamente – No… me… de… dejes… James.

James se apresuró en abrazar a Lily. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la cama y abrazó a Lily que se encontraba recostada a su lado, aún muy alterada. Tenía la respiración agitada, y James pudo sentir que temblaba; le tocó la frente con una mano y notó que estaba fría. Inconscientemente se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de James.

– ¡¡Kate!! – Gritó James al aire, asustado de ver así a su chica – ¡¡Kate¡¡Mamá¡¡Ladikin!! – gritaba nombres al azar – Alguien – terminó por susurrar.

Una elfina apareció frente a James. Traía una especie de túnica para elfo con el escudo de los Potter bordado en ella. Se la veía respetuosa y elegante.

– Amo James – exclamó un tanto sorprendida al verlo como estaba, pero cualquier pensamiento que aquello hubiese incitado se vio rápidamente desplazado al ver la cara de preocupación de James – ¿que pasó?

– Ve al departamento de Samantha en Londres y tráela – ordenó James en voz baja. La elfina asustada desapareció sin decir palabra alguna.

– Señorita Samantha – exclamó Ladikin desde la sala del departamento. Sam y Sirius aparecieron frente a ella procedentes de la cocina – Señorita… debe ir a casa… algo le pasó a la señorita Lily.

Samantha, presintiendo que podría estar relacionado con el sueño de la noche anterior al viaje a casa de los Potter, se dirigió rápidamente a la chimenea y en unos segundos ya estaba en la sala de la casa de su amigo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto de James, donde encontró al chico abrazando a Lily, ambos sobre la cama. Se acercó rápidamente a su prima e intentó hacerla voltear el rostro.

– No!! No, por favor, no le hagas daño!! – dijo Lily en voz baja. No parecía estar lúcida, pero tampoco dormida –, James, no me dejes… lo quiere matar...

– Está bien Lily, estoy aquí – susurró él tranquilizadoramente, pero a la vez mirando asustado a Samantha –, no te voy a dejar… est6á todo bien...

Samantha le preguntó a James con la mirada, que qué había sucedido, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

– Estaba bien… nos estábamos besando – dijo cohibido – y de pronto me empujó y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás tropezando, hasta que cayó encima de la cama. Estaba echa un ovillo y exclamaba cosas y gemía de dolor…

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. Ladikin y Sirius habían llegado detrás de Sam y observaban preocupados desde los pies de la cama. Lily parecía más tranquila, como si estuviese durmiendo. Estuvieron un poco más en silencio hasta que el ruido de alguien apareciendo en la sala los hizo ponerse alertas. Sirius salió al pasillo para ver que el señor Potter acababa de llegar.

– ¡Henry! – llamó desde lo alto de la escalera. El señor Potter se extrañó de ver a Sirius en casa, pues sabía que él pasaría los últimos días de vacaciones junto con Sam – Tienes que venir…

El señor Potter, intrigado, subió hasta el cuarto de James e interrogó a su hijo y a Samantha sobre lo ocurrido. Él mago revisó un poco a Lily, sin apartarla de James, pues sabía que un mago o bruja, al tener una pesadilla, debía estar cerca de una persona querida para sentirse protegida y tranquila. No por nada había pasado muchas noches junto a su hija años atrás para cuidarla de las pesadillas que la muerte de su amada esposa había traído para Kate.

– Vayan a cenar – dijo James al ver que la pelirroja dormía – yo me quedaré cuidándola…

Los demás asintieron en silencio y salieron de la habitación preguntándose qué había sucedido con Lily para que se pusiera así y bajaron al comedor a cenar. James se puso de pie un momento para ponerse algo encima pues ya se estaba enfriando y luego de ponerse una remera y un suéter encima se quedó mirando a Lily dormir. Lucdik apareció en medio de la habitación con una enorme bandeja para James con su cena y la dejó sobre la mesita de luz.

– ¿La señorita tuvo un mal sueño, amo James? – preguntó el elfo.

– No lo sé Luky – respondió James en voz baja –. No sé que es lo que tiene…

– Si necesita algo, sólo llámame, amo James…

– Solo… dime James – respondió el chico con una sonrisa torcida. El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.

Era pasada la media noche y James seguía despierto, cuidando de Lily. Después de comer un poco, a pesar que a penas le pasaba la comida por la garganta, le había sacado los zapatos a Lily y la cubrió con las mantas de la cama. Se había acostado junto a ella, abrazándola delicadamente, despierto y alerta por si algo le sucedía a la pelirroja.

Lily despertó en medio de la oscuridad y pudo notar que había algo, o alguien a su lado. Enfocó un poco la vista y reconoció a James, con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia algún punto del dosel de la cama, se lo notaba tenso y alerta. Ella se movió un poco para llamar la atención del chico quien de inmediato la miró a los ojos y sonrió aliviado de verla bien y despierta.

– ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó en voz baja.

– Supongo que mejor – susurró ella.

– ¿Me vas a contar? – ella negó con la cabeza – Lily… déjame ayudarte… – la chica suspiró resignada.

– Es el mismo sueño – dijo ella mirando hacia un lado –. Cuando… cuando nos estábamos besando vi… esas imágenes nuevamente en mi cabeza y hubo más… vi tu… tu… tu cuerpo… ensangrentado… muerto… y luego sentí que si te seguía besando… podría… pasar eso… y luego… comenzó a doler… y oí el llanto de un bebé... era un llanto desesperado y yo no podía hacer nada...

– Ya, mi amor – susurró James intentando calmarla –, todo está bien…

– No, James… no está bien. Era él… Voldemort…

Lily se acurrucó en el pecho de James y abrazada a él volvió a dormir, mientras que él seguía despierto, preocupado por lo que ella había dicho, hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció a él también.

Al otro día, Lily permaneció en cama. Samantha se encargó de llamar a Frank durante la noche y él, temprano al día siguiente, apareció en casa de los Potter para chequear el estado de Lily. James salió de la habitación unos minutos mientras Frank revisaba a Lily, y esperó impaciente en la sala.

– Lily… necesito que me cuentas. No es normal que te diera aquel dolor tan fuerte sólo por un sueño – dijo Frank suavemente sentándose junto a su "hermanita" y cogiéndole una mano.

– Siempre tengo sueños extraños – dijo Lily sin mirarlo – Como… algo así como premoniciones, o a veces señales cifradas. Son sueños conceptuales – dijo un poco confusa – Por ejemplo una vez, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, incluso antes de enterarme que siquiera existía aquella escuela… soñé con el castillo, y el lago, y el bosque prohibido. Lo vi en sueños tal como lo es en realidad…

- Y ahora¿qué fue? - preguntó él intrigado.

- Estaba todo muy oscuro, y yo... vi unos ojos rojos, llenos de odio... - dijo con cierta dificultad, como si tan solo decirlo le causara gran temor - luego alguien hablaba, una voz fría y aguda, pero yo no entendía nada... luego surgió un rayo de luz, era amarillo; muy brillante - le costaba hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que le haría bien decirlo -. Podría haber iluminado una cueva enorme sin problema, pero no podía ver nada más... por mi mente pasaban imágentes a velicidades impresionantes... James herido, cubierto de sangre, muerto... y oí un bebé llorar desesperadamente, era escalofriante, como si ese llanto fuese un grito de auxilio y yo no podía hacer nada... y luego el rayo me alcanzó y todo se desvaneció...

- ¿Y eso te causó aquel dolor? - preguntó Frank finalmente. Lily tenía lágrimas de angustía en los ojos y no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.

Luego que Frank volviese a San Mungo, James subió a ver como se encontraba Lily y la encontró durmiendo plácidamente por acción de una poción para dormir sin soñar. Se quedó casi todo el tiempo con ella, velando por ella mientras dormía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

– Defensa, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Runas, Aritmancia, Pociones y Herbología – enumeró Lily – ¿Ustedes?

– Lo mismo, pero en vez de Herbología tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – dijo Remus refiriéndose a los Merodeadores y Mark, que también quería entrar en la Academia de Aurores.

– Yo no tengo ni Runas ni Pociones, pero sí una redacción doble para Historia de la Magia – se quejó Sarah.

– Y yo lo mismo que Lily, pero sin Runas – señaló Emily.

– Que desastre – suspiró Sirius con la cabeza entre las manos – Todo en solo un fin de semana. ¿Por que no dividimos las cosas en común y luego lo copiamos? Digo, no una copia precisa, pero si para que sirva de base.

– Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Lily – ni yo alcanzo a hacer todo en dos días si pretendo dormir y comer también.

Se encontraban todos en la Sala Multipropósito comentando lo pesado que había quedado el fin de semana. Al parecer todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo en mandar deberes de todos lo ramos. El largo mínimo por redacción eran cincuenta centímetros, llegando incluso a un metro de largo en el caso de Historia de la Magia.

Se dividieron en grupos para hacer los deberes. Los Merodeadores tenían a cargo el de Transformaciones "Tipos de transformación humana y sus posibles riesgos", ya que eran los más experimentados en el tema. Por una parte estaban James, Sirius y Peter que eran animagos, Remus era un licántropo, James era muy bueno en aquella asignatura y Mark era excelente en extraer información y hacer resúmenes. También se quedaron a cargo de Defensa, que consistía en casi ochenta centímetros sobre las maldiciones imperdonables y algunas derivadas que habían aparecido en aquella época.

Lily y las chicas se encargaron de Encantamientos, "Un glosario de veinte hechizos con sus respectivos movimientos de muñeca y sus usos y efectos", pues Lily era realmente buena en eso. De Aritmancia, que era un trabajo corto sobre la aplicación de la Aritmancia en algunos aspectos de la vida, y finalmente tenían lo de Pociones, que consistía en la mejor forma de fabricar el Felix Felicis y sus restricciones legales de uso; mientras que Sarah debía adelantar algo de Herbología pues ella no estaba en Pociones.

Terminaron todo el sábado por la tarde, sentados por grupos en extremos opuestos de la biblioteca. Habían pasado casi toda la tarde del viernes y gran parte de la mañana del sábado en aquella labor.

Las chicas acababan de terminar lo de Pociones cuando desde el otro lado de la biblioteca les llegó un grito de júbilo, proveniente, seguramente, de Sirius, que celebraba el haber concluido por fin. La bibliotecaria fue casi corriendo a donde estaban los Merodeadores y pronto volvió con Sirius cogido de una oreja y lo sacó a empujones de la biblioteca, mientras los demás se reunían con las chicas, riendo en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde se reunieron con él en el pasillo y fueron a la Maldabi a dejar los pergaminos y libros para ir al Gran Comedor a almorzar.

– Ahora solo nos queda lo propio – comentó Lily, aliviada sirviéndose puré de papas y chuletas.

– Y copiar lo demás – añadió Emily llenando su tenedor con pollo y ensalada.

Comieron tranquilos, conversando animadamente, y luego subieron a la Maldabi nuevamente para seguir trabajando. Tan solo faltaba un poco más de un mes para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y los profesores les enviaban kilos de tarea para los fines de semana, pero aquella vez había sido demasiado. Tenían tarea para todos los ramos, sin excepción. Los profesores habían llegado al acuerdo que lo mejor era mandarles trabajo para ayudarles a estudiar indirectamente. En esencia era una muy buena idea, pero no cuando todo coincidía, como esta vez. Después del almuerzo subieron todos a la Maldabi y dedicaron toda la tarde a copiar y re redactar lo que los demás habían hecho. Para el domingo sólo quedaba lo que cada uno tenía que hacer ya que no tenían todo las ramos en común.

El domingo por fin pudieron descansar un poco en la Sala Común frente a la chimenea luego de la cena. Habían terminado todo antes de bajar al Gran Comedor. Estuvieron poco menos de una hora hasta que casi rendidas a los brazos de Morfeo las chicas decidieron ir a su habitación a dormir cómodamente y estar descansadas y bien despiertas para las clases al día siguiente.

- Espera un poco cariño, ya vengo - dijo Lily a James. Estaban todos en los jardines de la escuela disfrutando del sol. La pelirroja se acercó a Sirius, que estaba sentado unos metros más allá; solo y pensativo. Le habló en voz baja -: Sirius... ¿que te pasa?

- Nada... - contestó el chico evasivamente.

- Sirius... a mi no me vengas con eso que te conozco - le reprochó la pelirroja - ven, vamos a hablar.

Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Sirius que la aceptó a regañadientes y se puso de pie para caminar con ella por la orilla del lago, cogidos de los brazos. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos. Claro que Lily conocía muy bien a Sirius, y sabía que algo le pasaba al chico. Él por su parte miraba hacia el lago un poco melancólico, casi triste.

- ¿Estás así por que ya vamos a salir?

- Algo así... es... por la graduación...

- O sea... tu familia.

- Si... mira Lily, es verdad lo que dijiste tu el año pasado cuando Regulus atacó a Sammy... sobre mi familia... ellos no me quieren...

- Pero te entristece que tu familia no esté en tu graduación ¿es eso no? - preguntó Lily deteniéndose y parándose frente a él - Ya te lo dije una vez y lo repetiré siempre... si ellos no te quieren, no saben lo que están perdiendo... y además... nosotros somos tu familia. Tienes al señor Potter, a mis tíos, a Sam, Kate, James, Peter, Remus, Emily, Sarah y a mi - terminó acariciando la mejilla del chico. Sirius sonrió abiertamente - ¡¡Hasta mis padres te adoran!! - añadió Lily.

- Gracias Lily - susurró él abrazándola.

- No quiero volver a verte triste ¿si? - dijo ella rodeándolo con sus brazos también - vamos donde los demás... seguro James nos ha estado mirando... debe estar hirviendo de celos - añadió riendo.

Caminaron de regreso a donde estaban los demás y se encontraron con que James no estaba. Por lo que Emily les pudo decir, había salido corriendo sin decir palabra. Lily y Sirius se miraron riendo y luego la pelirroja fue al castillo a buscar a su novio.

- Sabía que estarías aquí - dijo suavemente al ver a James sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, mirando hacia el bosque prohibido. Él se volteó a ver quien le hablaba, a pesar de haber reconocido aquella voz - ¿Celoso de tu mejor amigo?

James no respondió. Tan solo se quedó en silencio y volvió a mirar hacia los terrenos de la escuela. Lily se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo abrazó por el cuello. Él permaneció como estaba, sin apartar la vista de donde la tenía y haciendo caso omiso de Lily que ahora empezaba a besarlo con suavidad en el cuello.

- No sigas - dijo James estremeciéndose. Lily se acercaba poco a poco a los labios del chico y el ya no oponía resistencia alguna - Lily - intentaba sonar indiferente, frío, a pesar que sus brazos ya comenzaban a rodearla por la cintura lentamente.

- Vamos amor... ¿como puedes sentir celos de Sirius? - susurró Lily con sus labios muy juntos a los de James - sabes perfectamente que él jamás te traicionaría... y menos yo...

Pero Lily ya no pudo seguir hablando, pues James la silenció besándola repentinamente. La pelirroja se dejó llevar, mientras el beso aumentaba su intensidad. Lily terminó recostada en el suelo, con James sobre ella pero sin apoyar todo su peso en la chica.

- Lily... - se separaron a penas unos centímetros, mirándose a los ojos - Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para hacer... esto - Lily rió ante aquel comentario y con la ayuda de James se sentó a su lado.

- Tienes razón - dijo seriamente - mejor vamos a almorzar ¿si?

- Oye... no quiero que te sientas presionada...

- No te preocupes mi amor... no me siento así, en lo absoluto - sonrió.

Días más tarde James caminaba por el pasillo de Transformaciones mirando atento a su alrededor, cuando se cruzó con Emily que bajaba a los terrenos de la escuela para reunirse con Mark.

- Emy... ¿has visto a Lily?

- ¡¡Claro!!... de hecho estoy escapando - dijo riendo. James la miró ceñudo - Es que tiene nuestra habitación hecha un desastre. Creo que busca algo...

James agradeció a Emily y subió hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. No entendía bien a Lily. Habían quedado en almorzar juntos pero luego ella había llegado para decirle que estaba ocupada en Merlín sabrá que cosas y le había dicho que se verían en la biblioteca en una hora. Pero Lily no había llegado.

Al llegar a la Sala Común buscó a Sarah con la mirada para ver si ella sabía algo de la pelirroja pero no se la veía por ninguna parte. No iba a volver a intentar subir a los dormitorios de las chicas otra vez, y menos con tanta gente en la Sala Común. Se asomó a la puerta de la escalera y llamó a Lily. De arriba le llegó el sonido de algo pesado que se caía al suelo.

- Lily - volvió a llamar - ¿estás bien?

- Si... se me... se cayeron unos libros... - respondió - ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!

- ¿Y ahora?

- No encuentro mis apuntes de Herbología del año pasado... - James suspiró exasperado.

- Lily... yo voy al campo de Quidditch con Sirius - dijo James - Te veo en la cena...

Desde arriba se oyó algo que sonó como "está bien amor..." amortiguado por otra pila de libros que cayeron al suelo. James fue entonces a donde estaba Sirius y lo invitó a ir al campo de Quidditch a divertirse un poco.

- Me impresiona lo obsesa que es Lily con los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.…

- Creo que es algo de familia... Sammy estaba igual de histérica el año pasado - rió Sirius.

Arriba, Lily daba vueltas todo en su habitación buscando los apuntes de Herbología del año anterior. Ya había conseguido encontrar los de Transformaciones, Defensa y Encantamientos, y había escrito a su madre para que le enviara los de Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Pociones. Emily y Sarah habían inventado todo tipo de excusas para salir de la habitación, pues Lily ya casi echaba humos al no poder encontrar sus apuntes.

En pocos días no solo era Lily quien estaba alterada por la cercanía de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.. Sólo quedaban tres semanas y todos querían tener las mejores calificaciones para seguir en la Universidad las carreras que querían. Muy pronto Emily y Sarah también acompañaban a Lily en la biblioteca todas las horas libres que tenían para estudiar, repasar y volver a estudiar todas las materias que serían calificadas.

Los Merodeadores estaban tranquilos, y no dejaban de hacer de las suyas ante la proximidad de los exámenes. De hecho ni se estresaban. Siempre tenían muy buenas calificaciones. No necesitaban estudiar para tener las mejores notas de su curso, solo unas décimas más abajo de Lily. Todo el tiempo libre, que los demás ocupaban en estudiar, ellos lo ocupaban en planear algo. Estaban casi todos los profesores un tanto intrigados al no verlos haciendo alguna broma, al no estar molestando a Snape o cualquiera de aquellas cosas tan típicas de ellos.

- Chicos... ¿que planeáis? - preguntó Sarah a los chicos durante la cena, tan solo una semana antes de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S..

- Eso es una sorpresa - respondió Remus, que como nunca, se había sentado junto a los chicos.

- Sea lo que sea... ese plan nos está dejando sin novios - dijo Emily - Si hasta Mark anda con ellos todo el tiempo...

- Lo siento hermosuras - dijo Sirius, coquetamente guiñándoles un ojo - pero es un secreto... nos vemos luego - añadió levantándose. Los chicos lo siguieron a los largo del Gran Comedor y al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin se les unió Mark y se perdieron camino al Hall de entrada.  
- ¿¿Ves lo que te digo?? -dijo Emily enfadada - ya ni nos pelan.

La semana de los exámenes llegó más rápido de lo que ellos hubiesen deseado y pasaron todo el tiempo entre un examen y otro, repasando un poco al último minuto, comparando sus respuestas con sus apuntes y sus libros.

Como siempre, solo los Merodeadores se olvidaban del examen a penas salían del Gran Comedor, que es donde se realizaban. Y de inmediato volvían a reunirse en algún rincón, terminando de tramar aquello que tan ocupados los había mantenido durante semanas.

- Todo lo que necesitamos - afirmaba James durante la cena - Lo tenemos todo.  
- ¿Como estás tan seguro? - replicaba Sirius  
- Por que acaba de llegar la respuesta de mi padre - respondió James mostrándole el pliego de pergamino - Lo traerá en el tren... un baúl especial para todo aquello.  
- Está bien, le aviso a Mark y nos juntamos donde siempre en treinta minutos - dijo Remus entonces poniéndose de pie. Los Merodeadores asintieron con la cabeza y terminaron de cenar.

Unos puestos más allá, las chicas aún no tenían idea de que era lo que tramaban los Merodeadores y ya empezaban a impacientarse. Ahora se daban cuenta que hasta el señor Potter sabía que era lo que tramaban, y ellas, que eran sus novias, no tenían idea.

Al día siguiente se llevó cabo el último examen escrito y el último práctico. Todos los estudiantes de séptimo año suspiraron aliviados al verse libre de los exámenes finalmente y disfrutaron del agradable día soleado en los jardines de la escuela o improvisando algún partido de Quidditch en el campo.

La última semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ya todos los alumnos de séptimo estaban cada vez más tristes al tener que abandonar Hogwarts para siempre. Al día siguiente se graduarían y luego tendrían que enfrentar la vida que los esperaba fuera de las murallas del castillo. Comenzar una vida de adultos, en las diferentes universidades mágicas, la mayoría, comenzando de inmediato en algún buen proyecto o en algún puesto en el Ministerio de la Magia para luego ir escalando posiciones, premio a su esfuerzo.

La noche que se fueron todos los alumnos menores fue distinta a lo que Lily y Sirius, que habían estado el año anterior con los de, en ese entonces, séptimo año. Había cinco mesas, redondas, cuatro para los alumnos de cada Casa con su respectivo Jefe de Casa, mientras que el profesor Dumbledore y los demás profesores, se sentaron en la otra mesa, que estaba ubicada donde normalmente estaba la mesa rectangular de profesores.

Durante la cena todos comieron, charlaron y rieron como de costumbre; intentando alejar de su mente el hecho de que al día siguiente su vida cambiaría. Luego de la noche del día siguiente ya no tendrían que volver a Hogwarts para un nuevo año escolar. El uno de septiembre próximo comenzarían sus estudios superiores (la mayoría de ellos por lo menos), y tendrían que estar lejos del castillo que por siete años había sido para ellos como un segundo hogar. Donde habían conocido la mistad, el amor y el compañerismo.

- Otra generación que está a punto de partir – comenzó el profesor Dumbledore una vez que los platos del postre estuvieron vacíos nuevamente –, y la verdad no pretendo aburriros con un discurso demasiado largo, pues mañana por la noche habrá mucho que decir también.

» Como repito todos los años, desde mañana seréis adultos. Muchos de ustedes estarán interesados en seguir en la Universidad Mágica, algunos quizá en alguna de las universidades muggle, otros puede que empiecen muy pronto a trabajar en el Ministerio, en San Mungo, en El Profeta, en alguna tienda, o en Gringotts. Pero os digo a todos, que de veras espero que una vez que salgáis del castillo después de la graduación, no olvidéis todo lo que habéis aprendido aquí. Y no me refiero mucho a las clases, sino a todo lo que estos siete de años de convivencia os han dejado, en el corazón, en la mente y en el espíritu.

» Durante los siete años que habéis pasado aquí han pasado muchas cosas. Noviazgos, amistades, odios, amores. Ha habido peleas, duelos, arrebatos de celos de todo tipo, amores prohibidos, escándalos… pero habéis podido superar todo esto, ahora sois amigos, novios, hermanos. Espero que en el futuro sigáis siendo así de unidos, por que las cosas fuera de estas paredes son mucho más complicadas y peligrosas de lo que creéis.

» Pero para no dejaros tristes con todo esto, les tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Sus calificaciones ya están listas y los profesores os las entregarán una vez que este viejo chiflado deje de hablar, pero antes que eso ocurra, quiero ofreceros un aplauso, en muestra de todo el aprecio que siento por todos vosotros y lo agradecido que estoy por haberos tenido junto a mi y mis colegas durante estos siete años.

El profesor Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir entusiasta y a los pocos se le unieron los profesores, que, de pie, rendían un sencillo homenaje a todos sus alumnos. Una vez que el aplauso cesó, el profesor Dumbledore pidió silencio para terminar su discurso.

- Hay unos cuantos comentarios que quisiera hacer a algunos de vosotros. Espero los demás sepáis disculparme, pero personalmente creo que hay algunas cosas que los hijos preferirían que los padres no escucharan ¿no?

» Pues bien, quiero destacar primero que todo a un grupo bastante conocido entre todos los habitantes del castillo por todas las cosas que han hecho durante estos siete años. Este grupo de chicos, que desde el primer día de clases en primer año comenzó a hacer de las suyas, se ha auto denominado "Merodeadores", y sinceramente creo que tienen muy bien puesto aquel calificativo – los aludidos, tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor como en la Slytherin, se pusieron de pie e hicieron una profunda reverencia al profesor y volvieron a sus asientos – Creo que seréis recordados en el futuro como los mayores alborotadores que Hogwarts ha tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Vuestras bromas y planes han sido de un ingenio asombroso, y los resultados han sido, en todas oportunidades, menos en una – añadió mirando a Lily –, perfectos. Solo tengo una pregunta. Aquella ocasión en que Peeves trinó como cascabel todo el día, y ustedes repitieron hasta el cansancio que no habíais sido vosotros… ¿Alguna idea de quien fue? – James, Sirius y Peter negaron en silencio, pero Remus tenía una extraña expresión – ¿Sr. Lupin?

- Le diría señor, si no hubiese jurado mantener el secreto – respondió él poniéndose de pie.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya Remus – dijo Lily poniéndose de pie –. Fui yo profesor – declaró segura y tranquila – fue una pequeña venganza por haberme dejado empapada con globos de agua – El profesor Dumbledore rió alegremente ante el cometario de Lily y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

- Tiene un gran ingenio usted también señorita Evans, una broma sofisticada, efectiva y muy discreta, pues nunca ninguno de nosotros imaginó ni siquiera remotamente que usted estuviese detrás – Lily le respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse, mientras sus amigos la miraban expectantes, como esperando una explicación.

Los profesores pasaron rodeando cada mesa, entregando los resultados de sus EXTASIS en sobres de pergamino sellados con el escudo del colegio y escritos con la prolija letra de la profesora McGonagall, en tinta verde, tal como las cartas que cada verano llegaban anunciando el comienzo del siguiente año escolar junto con la respectiva lista de materiales; solo que esta vez el contenido del sobre era muy distinto.

- Bueno, creo que por hoy es todo - dijo el profesor Dumbledore una vez que los profesores terminaran de entregar los sobres -. Todo el mundo a la cama, que mañana os espera un día ajetreado con tantos familiares y amigos que seguramente llegarán a compartir con ustedes este acontecimiento tan especial -. Todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron en tropel hasta el Vestíbulo, donde los alumnos de cada Casa se separaron para ir a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor las chicas subieron de inmediato a su habitación, mientras que Sirius bajaba a las cocinas cubierto por la capa invisible de James, para pedir un poco de bebidas y comida a los elfos domésticos. James, Remus y Peter subieron también al dormitorio a buscar algunas cosas. Abajo, Sirius se encontró con Mark que lo esperaba en el pasillo de las cocinas para subir con él a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde habían planeado una pequeña celebración íntima, antes de la fiesta del día siguiente.

Cuando llegaron Sirius y Mark a la desierta Sala Común de Gryffindor, vieron que las chicas, con la ayuda de James, Peter y Remus, habían movido sillones y mesas, y habían puesto en el suelo los colchones de las camas de los chicos cerca de la chimenea y habían puesto plumones y mantas encima. Ahora seguramente se encontraban en sus habitaciones poniéndose los pijamas por lo cual ellos también subieron a cambiarse.

- Sarah… vamos a estar con los chicos, no vamos a un desfile de modas - le reprochaba Lily golpeando la puerta del baño.

La pelirroja llevaba un pijama mágico de pantalón largo y camiseta de manga corta, de color azul, que tenía estampadas unas estrellas de color celeste que se movían, con unas pantuflas celestes. A su lado, estaba Emily, que llevaba un pijama mágico también de pantalón largo y camiseta de mangas largas también, ambos de color rosa claro con estampados de flores en un tono más oscuro que se movían por todos lados; en los pies llevaba unas pantuflas del mismo todo de las flores de su pijama. Sarah salió del baño con un pijama beige que consistía en un pantalón hasta las rodillas y camiseta de manga de tres cuartos, con unos pequeños y simples estampados en los bordes; llevaba unas pantuflas marrones.

Al llegar abajo se encontraron con que los Merodeadores también se habían puesto sus pijama, todos muy parecido, salvo por los colores. El de James era verde oscuro, el de Sirius azul marino, el de Remus marrón, el de Mark gris y el de Peter rojo oscuro.

Se sentaron todos en los colchones y por fin abrieron los sobres con los resultados de sus EXTASIS. Lily había obtenido excelentes calificaciones, y no tendría ningún problema para entrar en la escuela de Medimagia. Los Merodeadores, a excepción de Peter, habían obtenido también muy buenas calificaciones y con eso tenían asegurada la entrada a la escuela de Aurores. Peter, que nunca había puesto su futuro en aquel examen, ya tenía asegurado el trabajo en la fábrica de Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott's, ya que su padre era muy amigo del dueño de la fábrica. Sarah tenía muy buenas notas también, y con ello ya tenía asegurada la entrada a la Escuela de Derecho Mágico. Y Emily, que ya estaba aceptada para entrar a estudiar Administración Bancaria en la escuela especial de Gringgott's, con las notas que había obtenido, de seguro se ganaría alguna beca.

Se pasaron toda la noche conversando y recordando todas las cosas que habían hecho en la escuela durante aquellos siete años, y el cambio tan radical que habían tenido sus vidas en aquel último año. Sirius seguía con Samantha, a pesar que ella ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Sarah había pasado un enorme susto en la transformación de Remus el pasado septiembre, Lily y James por fin se habían puesto de novios a principios de enero y finalmente Emily y Mark había decidido hacer público un noviazgo de casi un año. Cosa que había provocado un gran revuelo dentro del castillo.

En un principio todos estuvieron en contra de aquel noviazgo, a excepción de las chicas y Sirius. La mayoría de sus respectivos compañeros de Casa les dieron a espalda, mientras que por un lado la profesora McGonagall había hablado con Emily para hacerla cambiar de parecer, cosa que también hizo el profesor Slughorn con Mark. Se agravó la enemistad entre ambas casas, lo cual se vio reflejado en los partidos de Quidditch, en los pasillos, en clases e incluso en el Gran Comedor.

Después de un tiempo ya nadie sabía cual era el verdadero motivo de las peleas y con el tiempo estas fueron cesando. Los Gryffindor's comprendieron que aquello no era ni una temeridad ni un capricho por parte de Emily y finalmente la dejaron tranquila; mientras que los Slytherin's definitivamente alejaron a Mark del grupo. Pero a él no le importó mucho, pues nunca se había sentido a gusto en aquella Casa, a la cual había entrado más por tradición familiar que por decisión propia; y se integró rápidamente y con mucha facilidad a los Merodeadores.

Después de todo aquello, lo único que podía empañar la felicidad de ambos fue el ataque en Hogsmeade un poco antes de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Anthony había insistido durante todo aquel tiempo en que Emily se alejara de Mark; le ofreció dinero, le ofreció un puesto al lado del Señor Tenebroso, e incluso en el último momento, antes de desaparecer, amenazó con matar a Mark, pero eso ella nunca se lo contó a nadie, en todos los años siguientes que estuvo junto a él, ni en los años posteriores.

Cuando faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer decidieron dormir un poco para estar despiertos y bien dispuestos al día siguiente. Sus padres llegarían a medio día y los Merodeadores aún tenían que terminar de afinar los últimos detalles de aquel misterioso plan. Por la mañana Skriper los despertó con un suculento desayuno que todos agradecieron gustosamente. Cuando ya terminaban de comer el elfo volvió trayendo consigo la ropa de Mark y volvió a desaparecer.

- Que inteligente es – comentó Mark revisando la ropa.

- Nos conoce muy bien - dijo Lily, que comprendió a sorpresa del chico -, sabe cuando estamos enfermos y que es lo que Madame Pomfrey nos recomendaría comer, sabe perfectamente cuando estamos tristes y que dulce nos sube el ánimo, también sabe donde encontrarnos si desaparecemos o simplemente se ofrece para ir a la biblioteca por algún libro cuando ésta ya está cerrada por la noche.

- ¡Genial!

Al medio día llegaron todos los invitados a la graduación. Padres, madres, novios, novias, hermanos, hermanas, amigos, amigas... la gente más querida y cercana; las personas más importantes para compartir aquel importante suceso.

El padre de James llegó hasta el castillo acompañado de Kate, cargando una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo oscuro que tintineaba incesantemente y un pequeño baúl. Los Merodeadores los recibieron todos con idénticas sonrisas traviesas y luego de saludar a los padres de Lily, Emily y Sarah, y a Samantha, subieron con todo a algún punto desconocido del castillo.

Lily, Emily y Sarah se cruzaron con los chicos en la escalera de mármol y luego bajaron apresuradas hasta el Hall de entrada para encontrarse con sus padres, el señor Potter, Kate y los padres de Remus y Peter. Pasaron casi todo el tiempo recorriendo y conociendo el castillo hasta que decidieron subir a arreglarse para la ceremonia y el banquete. Lily, Emily, Sarah, Samantha y Kate se encerraron en la habitación de las chicas para ayudarse con las túnicas y peinados, mientras que los padres de las chicas y los Merodeadores consiguieron habitaciones también para cambiarse y arreglarse.

Cuando faltaba casi una hora para el comienzo de la ceremonia, los Merodeadores subieron por fin a su cuarto a vestirse. Habían pasado horas afinando los detalles de su plan, con la ayuda de algunos profesores que estaban a cargo de la decoración del Gran Comedor. Por turnos entraron a ducharse y aún faltando veinte minutos estaban ya completamente vestidos y muy guapos todos, esperando a las chicas junto a sus padres en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- Lily ¿me ayudas con el maquillaje? - preguntó Sarah acercándose a la pelirroja que estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello en un elaborado peinado, que tenía la mayor parte del cabello cogido pero con algunas pocas mechas sueltas por la espalda y los lados del rostro.

La pelirroja se acercó a Sarah con la varita y apuntándole a la cara comenzó a delinearle los ojos, poner un poco de sombra en sus párpados y un poco de rubor en las mejillas, le encrespó las pestañas con un simple hechizo y finalmente puso un color suave en sus labios.

- ¿Quien más? - preguntó Lily alzando la varita.

Las chicas se pusieron casi en fila frente a ella, que repitió cada paso, pero cambiando los colores de cada una, para que combinasen bien con las túnicas de las chicas. Finalmente se paró frente al espejo para maquillarse ella y al fin estuvieron todas listas.

Los chicos en la Sala Común ya empezaban a impacientarse. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que se abrieran las puertas del Gran Comedor y las chicas aún no bajaban. Mark había llagado hasta allí para bajar junto a Emily y se encontraba conversando con sus amigos de lo mucho que las mujeres tardaban en vestirse y arreglarse mientras esperaban que de una vez por todas las chicas bajaran. No tuvieron que esperar mucho más.

Una a una fueron bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la Sala Común, dejando a todos con las bocas abiertas de la impresión. La pelirroja había escogido un lindo vestido que seguía los patrones de los vestidos atribuidos a las diosas grecolatinas. Era de color marfil con los bordados del pecho y el bajo del vestido en hilos dorados. Un escote disimulado dejaba a la vista un bello colgante de un fénix de oro y rubíes y unos finos pendientes de oro complementaban el conjunto. Andaba despacio y elegantemente, puesto que calzaba unos zapatos también dorados con un ligero tacón que le estilizaban la figura. James se acercó a ella sonriente, traía una túnica verde botella, que entonaba perfectamente con los ojos de Lily, y había intentado, en vano, peinarse; cosa que Lily alcanzó a notar, por lo que lo despeinó un poco, tal como a ella le gustaba.

Después de Lily venía Kate, que vestía una túnica hasta abajo de las rodillas, color rosa pálido con unos bordados más oscuros en las mangas y el dobladillo de la túnica. Tenía un escote redondo y amplio hacia los hombros. El señor Potter se acercó a su hija y le ofreció un brazo, que ella aceptó encantada y se apartaron un poco.

Siguiendo a Kate, venía Samantha, que traía una sencilla túnica color gris claro, larga hasta los pies y de finos tirantes; era ajustada hasta las caderas y de ahí hacia abajo se ampliaba gradualmente. Sobre los hombros traía una capa ligera, del mismo color y largo que la túnica, con un botón de plata. Sirius se acercó a ella mirando fijamente cada curva de la chica. Le tendió una mano y ella la cogió; el chico le besó el dorso de la mano con elegancia y luego la abrazó por la cintura. Vestía una túnica negra, sencilla, pero con botones y broches de plata y con ribetes plateados también.

Finalmente Emily y Sarah venían juntas. La túnica de Emily era color negro con bordados de plata, sin mangas y con un amplio pero discreto escote en la espalda; traía un collar de plata, seguramente regalo de Mark y un brazalete con pequeños diamantes, que sus padres le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños. Mark se adelantó hasta ella y la besó tímidamente en la mejilla. Él traía una túnica azul oscuro con ribetes de un tono un poco más claro; en el bajo de la túnica tenía bordadas unas estrellas pequeñas, en plateado, y también una a cada lado del cuello.

Sarah por su parte traía una túnica hermosa, escote palabra de honor, de color burdeo acompañado de un chal del mismo color pero en tela vaporosa que llevaba con elegancia. Era extremadamente ajustado en el torso pero más ancho en las piernas dando libertad de movimiento a la chica. Sus pies calzados por unas sandalias adornadas con la misma pedrería que el collar que mostraba su atrevido escote. Remus, ataviado con una elegante y sobria túnica gris y broches de plata, se acercó a ella mirándola embobado, y es que la túnica así de ajustada delineaba muy bien la figura de su novia. Se besaron suavemente en los labios y se dispusieron a salir, junto a los demás.

– Kate – llamó James mientras caminaba, junto a Lily, por el pasillo del cuarto piso. La chica volteó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano que le hacía señas para que se acercara – Ven aquí, que quiero entrar en el Gran Comedor con las dos chicas más guapas en todo el castillo cogidas de mis brazos.

– Eres un arrogante – le dijo Kate. James la miró con cara de niño bueno hasta que finalmente accedió y enganchó su brazo al de su hermano.

– Supongo que no estarás celosa… – comentó James a Lily luego de besar sonoramente la mejilla de su hermana.

– Lo de arrogante nunca se te quitó ¿eh? – dijo la pelirroja riendo.

James se hizo el ofendido no habló más en todo el trayecto hasta el Hall de entrada, donde ya la mayoría de los alumnos e invitados esperaban a que se abrieran las puertas del Gran Comedor. Las chicas y los Merodeadores, con Mark que ya había sido integrado al grupo de alborotadores (y con honores), saludaron a sus amigos y amigas de las demás Casas, hasta que as puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y desde dentro salieron al Vestíbulo todos los profesores vestidos muy elegantemente, precedidos por los Jefes de Casa, cada uno con algún distintivo que señalara la Casa a la cual pertenecía.

Todos los profesores se pusieron a los costados de las enormes puertas. Los alumnos, con sus respectivas parejas entonces fueron entrando en fila hacia el Gran Comedor que estaba soberbiamente adornado con los colores de cada Casa y con el estandarte de Hogwarts en la pared de enfrente. Las mesas, redondas, estaban distribuidas por todo el lugar aparentemente en forma desordenada, pero dejando un círculo bastante grande en medio del salón, desde cuyo centro el profesor Dumbledore los miraba entrar. Algunos, como las chicas y los Merodeadores, se acercaron a saludarlo, y él hizo aparecer una hermosa rosa roja para cada chica.

Después de los alumnos entraron sus padres e invitados y se sentaron todos en sus respectivas mesas. Entonces el profesor Dumbledore subió al escenario que habían puesto donde normalmente se sentaban los profesores y desde allí fue llamando uno por uno a los alumnos, con una pequeña biografía o comentario, para entregarle a cada uno sus diplomas.

Después de eso comenzó la cena, en medio de un alegre amiente festivo. Al escenario subió entonces un famoso grupo de música mágico, que comenzó el concierto con melodías suaves para amenizar el banquete. En el Gran Comedor se veían colores y túnicas de todo tipo. Estaban todos estudiantes e invitados elegantemente vestidos. Ya habían comenzado a cenar cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor y por ella entró un mago alto, cubierto con una capa de viaje y la capucha encima de la cabeza, por lo que no se le veía el rostro.

Desde donde el umbral de la puerta comenzó a buscar algo, o más bien alguien en medio de la multitud y al encontrarlo se acercó directamente a la mesa en la cual se encontraban los Merodeadores y sus familias, y se paró en frente de Sirius.

- ¿Acaso no me vas a saludar? – preguntó una voz profunda desde debajo de la capucha.

Sirius reconoció aquella voz de inmediato y se paró de un salto para saludar al desconocido que acababa de entrar.

- ¡¡Tío Alphard!! – exclamó Sirius muy feliz – no imaginé que vendrías.

- Claro, si hace milenios que no me escribes – respondió él – agradece que Andrómeda me contó que hoy era tu graduación, estaba recién en casa, pero decidí que era mejor venir, así que ella volvió a su casa.

- Bueno, bueno. Ya me cuentas, ven a sentarte que el banquete recién comienza- le dijo Sirius y los fue presentando uno por uno a sus amigos.

Alphard Black era un hermano del padre de Sirius, que nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con su hermano, y por eso mismo se llevaba muy bien con su sobrino. Alphard siempre había sido un refugio para Sirius, en especial después que dos años atrás éste decidiera escapar de casa y vivir en casa de los Potter.

Lily se alegró muchísimo por Sirius, ya que unas semanas antes él había estado muy triste por que nadie de su familia iría a la graduación. De hecho Sirius había pensado en invitar a su tío, pero el mago era bastante anciano y no estaba lo suficientemente en forma como para asistir a un evento como aquel. Pero tal como él dijo esa misma noche un poco más tarde "Por nada se perdería aquella celebración".

Sirius era para él como un hijo, y siempre lo había protegido de la señora Black, que siempre había sido muy dura con Sirius, y más aún luego que éste quedara seleccionado en Gryffindor, en vez de Slytherin, como era la tradición familiar.

Cuando ya no quedaba ni una miga en los platos, el profesor Dumbledore les pidió a todos que se pusieran de pie, y con un movimiento de varita corrió las mesas hacia los extremos dejando algunas sillas para los que no quisieran bailar. Entonces el grupo comenzó a tocar música más alegre y movida y muy pronto estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, profesores e invitados bailando animadamente en la pista.

Lily bailaba con James, hasta que el señor Potter y Kate se les acercaron y entonces cambiaron parejas. Bailaron un rato juntos hasta que Lily quedó bailando con su padre, mientras su madre bailaba con el señor Potter. Lily no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había estado bailando con el señor Potter y luego con su padre, hasta que miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que había pasado casi una hora y media. Bailó un poco más con su padre hasta que vio a James más allá bailando con Samantha y no muy lejos a Sirius bailando con Sally Evans, mientras que el señor Potter volvía a bailar con Kate.

El señor Evans fue hasta donde se encontraban Remus y Sarah bailando y volvieron a intercambiar parejas. Lily bailó con Remus un poco más hasta que nuevamente se cambiaron. Entonces bailó casi media hora con Mark hasta que Sarah, que había estado bailando con Sirius, cambió con Lily y ella fue a bailar con él. Finalmente, casi cuatro horas después que el baile comenzara, Lily volvió a bailar con James.

- Parece que te has divertido mucho ¿eh? - le dijo James al oído, mientras bailaban un lento bien pegados.

- Pues si – contestó Lily en un susurro –, y tú también, no me vengas con cuentos.

- Déjame ver… bailé con Kate, luego con tu madre, después con Samantha, luego con Sarah y al final con Emily. ¿Tu?

- Primero con un chico bastante guapo que juega al Quidditch, no se si le conoces. Después bailé con mi suegro, luego con mi padre, cambiamos parejas con Remus y Sarah, después bailé con Mark y volví a cambiar con Sarah para bailar con Sirius - enumeró Lily-. Hasta que llegó ese mismo chico con el que bailé al comienzo. Y déjame que insista pero es que este chico que te digo, es guapísimo. Además jugar al Quidditch le favorece muchísimo, tiene un cuerpo espectacular – añadió riendo.

- Vaya, pues yo también bailé con una chica guapísima hace un rato, al comienzo del baile, antes de bailar con mi hermana - dijo él siguiéndole el juego – Es bastante conocida en la escuela, por lo inteligente y por un ex novio que le hizo un tremendo espectáculo el año pasado – Lily le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro haciéndose la ofendida - ¿Qué? Pues que esta chica es tan hermosa que cualquiera sentiría celos así. Tiene un cabello hermoso, y unos ojos verdes que ni te imaginas. Y unas curvas… ¡Merlín¡¡Pero que buena está!!

Ambos rieron ante aquel comentario y siguieron bailando en silencio, mayormente besándose, hasta que Sirius se acercó a ellos y tocó a James por el hombro.

- Disculpa que te moleste Cornamenta – dijo pícaramente –, pero ya es hora…

- Tienes razón – dijo mirando la hora –, discúlpame un momento preciosa, creo que lo mejor será que te juntes con las chicas – y tras besarla fugazmente salió con Sirius a buscar a los demás.

Lily los vio perderse entre la multitud y buscó a las chicas fuera de la zona de baile, deduciendo que ya todos los chicos habrían salido. Las encontró sentadas cerca de donde habían comido, comentando sobre la dichosa sorpresa que tenían preparada los Merodeadores. Se sentó junto a ellas y muy pronto se unió a la conversación. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. Los chicos llegaron hasta donde ellas se encontraban y las llevaron a una sala que se encontraba junto al Gran Comedor a la cual se entraba por una puerta ubicada detrás de donde normalmente se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. Dentro estaban los padres de todos ellos, incluida Kate. La sala estaba adornada estupendamente. Era algo sobrio y sofisticado. En un rincón había una mesa con unas copas y un par de botellas de champagne y unos cuantos bocadillos y pastelillos.

- A estas alturas creo que las únicas que no sabéis de esto sois vosotras – comenzó Sirius dirigiéndose a las chicas -, bueno, dentro del círculo claro está.

- Que sepáis ahora que hasta vuestros padres son cómplices nuestros – dijo Remus.

- Y nos ha costado bastante conseguirlo – añadió James.

- Bueno, no tantas vueltas que las chicas se impacientan – comentó el señor Lupin.

- Vale, vale. Pero era necesaria la aclaración – protestó Peter.

- Chicas, abrid vuestros sobres – dijo Sirius apartándose un poco, seguido de los Merodeadores, para mostrar una mesa donde había cuatro sobres, cada uno para cada una de ellas. Las chicas se acercaron a la mesa y cogieron sus sobres con una mezcla de intriga y precaución. Dentro cada una encontró una llave.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Lily aún más intrigada.

- Los Merodeadores nos plantearon una descabellada idea– comenzó la señora Parker, la madre de Sarah.

- Pero luego de pensarlo un poco nos dimos cuenta que no es tan descabellada – siguió el señor Johnes, el padre de Emily.

- Y decidimos acceder a las peticiones de estos chicos – continuó la señora Evans.

- Así que desde este verano esas llaves abren la casa que será de ustedes durante los años que estudien y durante los años que queráis – finalizó la señora Lupin.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron con idénticas caras de sorpresa. Luego miraron a sus padres y sus novios uno por uno, quienes les asentían con las cabezas, sonriendo.

- Es que… ¡¡no lo creo!!

- Tampoco…

- Ni yo…

- Yo menos – terminó Samantha - ¿Qué dijeron mis padres?

- Estuvieron felices – aseguró Sally Evans.

- Y para que no tengáis ninguna duda – continuó el anciano tío de Sirius – Esta casa es vuestra. Por razones prácticas está a nombre de Sirius, pero es de todos vosotros.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sirius anonadado.

- Pues eso, que la casa está pagada y es completamente vuestra – aseguró él.

- Pero… pero… tío es tu dinero, yo no podría aceptarlo…

- Sirius, por Merlín! Ya estoy lo suficientemente viejo y no necesito de todo aquel dinero. Estoy seguro que no me queda mucho por vivir y es un regalo que te mereces. Y además estoy seguro que todos vosotros – añadió mirando a los demás – os lo merecéis.

- Pero, tío Alphard…

- Considéralo como un adelanto de mi herencia, y te aseguro hace mucho tiempo redacté mi testamento.

Sirius suspiró abatido y agradeció infinitamente a su tío. Los demás chicos le agradecieron también y finalmente brindaron todos con champagne. La conversación se alargó bastante, hasta que decidieron que era prudente volver al Gran Comedor a Continuar allí la celebración.

- ¡¡Está loco!! - exclamó Sirius una vez que estuvieron todos lejos de los adultos, en los jardines.

- No me lo esperaba- reconoció James que conocía al tío Alphard hacía unos cuantos años.

- Tampoco yo – coincidió Samantha, que lo había conocido durante el verano anterior.

- De todas maneras… es un excelente regalo – reconoció Remus que también conocía al anciano desde hacía algún tiempo – Además Sirius, siempre fue un tanto loco…

- Si. ¿Pero tanto así?

Temprano por la mañana todos se levantaron un tanto tarde, por lo que al final tuvieron que correr para alcanzar a bañarse, vestirse y arreglarse, si querían coger el Hogwarts Express, pues de otro modo tendrían que haber pedido un traslador, ya que con tantos baúles y con Kate que no tenía carné, no hubiesen podido aparecerse.

A pesar del retraso, subieron al tren sin problema alguno y se acomodaron todos en un vagón. El viaje fue tranquilo y un tanto triste, pues ya definitivamente aquel era el último viaje que harían en el Hogwarts Express como estudiantes.

- Tenemos que ir a conocer la casa – dijo Emily después de un momento de silencio.

- Pues pongámonos una fecha – sugirió Sirius.

- Yo digo que en Agosto – opinó Lily – Yo esta semana me voy de vacaciones a Grecia con mis padres, mi hermana, Samantha y mis tíos.

- Si, nosotros iremos a España a visitar a unos familiares – dijo Peter.

- Y yo voy a estar con un gentío en casa pues llegan mis primos de Estados Unidos – comentó Sarah.

- Y yo comenzaré la mudanza disimuladamente – dijo Mark –, me iré a casa de mi primo Thomas.

- Mis padres quieren ir a Alemania a visitar a unos amigos de ellos – dijo Remus – supongo que iremos ahora que papá está un poco más aliviado de su trabajo.

- Yo voy a Brazil con unas primas – dijo Emily.

- Yo pasaré un tiempo con mi prima Andrómeda. Nymphadora ya va a cumplir diez años – comentó Sirius.

- Al parecer nadie puede… yo estaré con Kate en casa de Clarisse, ya que papá tiene que ir a Bulgaria por unos asuntos del Ministerio - dijo James.

- ¿Todos de acuerdo entonces? – peguntó Lily. Todos asintieron en silencio- ¿les parece el segundo lunes de agosto?

- Está bien – dijeron todos.

- Ya llegamos – dijo Sam un poco después, mirando por la ventana.

Ya se veía como habían entrado a King's Cross y el tren comenzaba a ir cada vez mas lento hasta que por fin se detuvo en la plataforma 9 ¾. Se pusieron de pié un tanto tristes por la separación, pero a la vez alentados por la idea de vivir todos juntos. Se cambiaron las túnicas por ropa muggle y bajaron del tren para encontrarse con sus padres y despedirse de los amigos de las demás casas.

Volvieron a reunirse para despedirse finalmente y con el compromiso de juntarse el segundo lunes de agosto terminaron de decir adiós y cada uno se reunió con sus padres para ir a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Último capitulo de la primera parte de mi mega fic... y quiero agradecer enormemente a quienes leyeron esta historia antes, mucho antes, cuando estaba publicada en allí quiero enviar un saludo muy especial a mi gran amiga** Karlika**, quien me ayudó muchísimo con varios detalles de la historia, como algunos de los vestidos de este último capitulo... además de darme algunas muy buenas ideas con respecto a la relación de Sirius y Samantha... de hecho el mérito es de ella... desde entonces ella es Sam y yo Lily, jajaja... A parte de eso quiero agradecerle por estar siempre ahí para apoyarme en los momentos duros de mi vida, a pesar que la distancia que nos separa es gigantesca por lo que se, de Chile a España hay más de 25mil kilómetros

Alguien que merece estar aquí, es mi buena amiga **Nayu**, por acompañarme en toda la locura que significó escribir este fic por casi un año completo, en mis días de colegio, que parecen tan lejanos... pero solo han pasado unos pocos meses... ocupando hojas sueltas de los cuadernos, en clase de historia y lenguaje y matemática y biología y filosofía y blah!... lo que implicaba tener que copiar los apuntes de ella, claro... La única culpable de eso es Margarita., mi musa inspiradora.

De mis nuevs seguidors me encantaría hacer un rencuento detallado de todas las personas que e han dejado alguna crítica, pero ahora no hay mucho tiempo para eso, así que en unas semanas más va junto con las respuestas a las críticas que lleguen desde hoy...

Solo... _**GRACIAS!!!**_

Javi Margarita Cullen Black


	41. Respuestas a criticas

Después de bastante tiempo desaparecida... culpen a la universidad, en serio :)

El asunto es que ya estoy de vuelta por estos lugares con las proetidas respuestas a vuetras críticas muchas gracias, de veras!!! y con un par de noticias. Pero primero las críticas:

**CaRmEn EvAnS**

Que bien que te gustara la fiesta… le puse el mayor empeño posible, intentando imaginar una fiesta mágica de ese tipo… supongo que debía ser el mega evento del año en el castillo :)

Una llave para cada chica, por que de alguna manera tienen que abrir la puerta, es solo una casa, claro. Aunque en realidad lo de las llaves es algo más simbólico que otra cosa, por que no se necesita una llave para usar la chimenea xD

Para lo del pánico escénico solo imagina que estas sola en la habitación, mira un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente por sobre las cabezas de las personas… a mi me servía mucho cuando hacía teatro en el colegio

Hay muchas cosas que se terminan de entender en la continuación, que para serte sincera esta bastante estancada échale la culpa a la universidad y los examenes de fin de semestre

Muchas gracias, nuevamente, por seguir hasta acá!!

**Karlika**

Primita!! Que alegría que te hayas dado una vuelta por aquí… es que bueno, no podía dejar de otorgarte un poco de crédito, y no solo por lo de los vestidos, sino por todo el apoyo que has sido para mi desde que nos conocimos leyendo y publicando :)

El viaje a España aún está pendiente… pero te aseguro que algún día espero cercano estaré por allí.

**Yedra Phoenix**

Eso es lo más terrible de todo, sabemos que les espera un trágico final… por eso es que yo intento de hacerles la vida bien entretenida :) espero poder colgar la segunda parte pronto.

**Valentina**

La verdad es que no me acuerdo de ti, pero vaya! No pensé que se me notara tanto lo chilena xD cuando lo leas me da una opinión

**Fenix88**

A veces es triste saber que acaba, pero es un consuelo saber que continúa, jejeje… El epílogo está aún en fase de redacción y corrección, pero por el momento ya tengo un one shoot listo!

La trama lógicamente queda abierta, pues es solo el termino de la primera parte… y claro que está incluido el matrimonio y le nacimiento de Harry… los tengo completos en la mente y te digo que están bellísimos Margarita es una genio!!!

Para lo de las relaciones… espera solo al … primer capitulo de la segunda parte, jajajajajaja

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios de siempre y la buena onda y todo eso!!

**Flopilopii**

Vaya! me halagan tus palabras :) de veras muchas gracias, pues ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que publiqué el último capi... La continuación viene, espero pronto... el problema es que con lo copada que estoy con la U, terminando el semestre y todo eso... bueno, se hace lo que se puede...

La mayor parte del tiempo intento buscar historias que esten completas para poder leerlas, así no sufro, jejejeje...

Seguiré escribiendo , no te preocupes... que a parte de mis lectors quiero escribir la continuación como para satisfacer mi propia curiosidad... es que siempre quise saber como había sido la historia antes de Harry :) en fn... creo que es todo...

Y siguiendo con esto, tengo un par de anuncios que haceros.

Primero que todo es que ya tengo un one shoot listo para subir (a los demás les falta la corrección y edición). Por lo tanto seguido de este "capi" les pongo el **cómo, cuándo **y **donde** se conocieron Emily y Mark ... a ver si os gusta... espero bastaaaantes críticas, pues de veras que le tengo un enorme cariño a esa historia :)

Segundo es que la fecha de la continuación no está definida en lo absoluto, pero quizá pueda ser junto con el estreno del séptimo libro, jajaja... **NO PROMETO NADA!!!** es que es impresionante la cantidad de tiempo que me consumen los estudios... mis vacaciones de invierno comienzan a fin de este mes, pero así y todo me quedan dos exámenes para julio, más un viaje de vacaciones... así que espero sepáis entender...

Seguid con el próximo capi, que va el one shoot...

Muchas gracias a tods, como siempre.

Besos,

**Javi Margarita Cullen Black**


	42. Mensajes anónimos

**MENSAJES ANÓNIMOS**

Un avión de papel llegó volando hasta donde ella se encontraba leyendo un pesado volumen de pociones. Miró alrededor intentando encontrar el remitente, pero no había nadie visible por ahí cerca. Pensó que probablemente vendría de otro pasillo; allí había tantos que bien podría ser alguien del pasillo del lado o del otro extremo de la biblioteca.

Desdobló el trozo de pergamino con curiosidad y leyó una simple palabra:

"_Hola"_

No pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de una broma; probablemente de los Merodeadores o algún chistoso. Descartó a los Merodeadores de inmediato, pues la misma Lily les había puesto un castigo ese día, excepto a Remus, pero el estaba con un chico de quinto año más allá.

Decidió que no sería malo seguirle el juego a quien sea que enviara el avioncito.

_"Hola"_

Lo volvió a doblar y con un hechizo lo envió de regreso a su remitente. Se impresionó una vez más de la utilidad de la magia; no necesitaba saber quien era el remitente para que el avión regresara a él.

Volvió a sumergirse en el espeso volumen que había dejado a un lado y no tardó en olvidar aquel avioncito de pergamino, por lo que se sorprendió cuando este volvió a aterrizar frente a sus ojos.

"_¿Cómo estás?"_

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su cara cuando leyó la inocente pregunta. Realmente ese alguien debía estar muy aburrido para hacer algo así, pero pensó que era una buena forma de amenizar su tiempo de estudio, aunque sonara de lo más descabellado el estar conversando de esa forma con un extraño.

"_Bien… y tu?" _

El avión despegó de sus manos sin la necesidad de un hechizo y ella, que no había soltado la pluma, siguió tomando apuntes del libro.

_"Bien también… solo un poco mosqueado con pociones…" _

_"Creo que no eres el único… ¿en que año estás?"_

Le resultaba gracioso preguntar algo así. Si esa persona estuviese enfrente de ella, seguro lo sabría… conocía por lo menos de vista a todos los chicos y chicas de su curso, incluidos los Slytherin.

"_Sexto… ¿tu?"_

_"También… por cierto¿cuál es tu nombre?"_

Otra pregunta extraña, aunque luego de pensarlo por un momento se dio cuenta que no sabía todos los nombres de los chicos de su clase; y tenía que tomar en cuenta que no estaban las cuatro casas en la misma clase.

"_¿No crees que es más entretenido así, sin saberlo?_

"_Quizá… pero no deja de ser incómodo, especialmente por que tengo la sensación que tu si conoces el mío…"_

_"La verdad es que no… solo te conozco de vista" "No deja de ser injusto… de todas maneras tú si sabes con quien hablas…"_

Pero el avión no regresó.

Estuvo en la biblioteca hasta la hora de cierre, cuando no quedaba nadie más que ella y la bibliotecaria allí. Se reprimió a si misma por ser tan ingenua, evidentemente había sido una broma, y de muy mal gusto, por lo demás.

Esa noche llegó al dormitorio de mal humor; así la encontraron sus amigas cuando llegaron después de la cena. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlas; fingir estar dormida era mucho más cómodo en esos momentos. Estaba molesta consigo… no entendía por que algo tan insignificante le importaba tanto.

Unos pocos días después, cuando ya había olvidado el episodio del avioncito, uno nuevo llegó hasta su mesa, en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca.

_"Lo siento…" _

_"Tu, de nuevo?"_

No pudo evitar ser desagradable. Con tan solo ver el avión de pergamino recordó de inmediato lo tonta que se había sentido luego de seguirle el juego a un desconocido que solo se estaba burlando de ella.

_"No lo puedo evitar… pero de veras, lo siento_" 

No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad nuevamente.

"_¿Por que no respondiste el otro día?"_

Pasó casi una hora hasta que el avión regresó, tiempo suficiente para que se sintiera la más estúpida de la escuela una vez más. Estaba a punto de irse cuando el avión cayó a sus pies. Lo recogió del suelo aún echando chispas y volvió a sentarse.

_"Por que es inevitable pensar que finalmente te vas a enojar… y no por que me tarde en responder o por que no lo haga, sino por que hay cosas de mi que no te van a agradar cuando las sepas…"_

Eso la dejó en blanco unos minutos. Se quedó mirando el pergamino sentada como estaba, con la mochila al hombro y la pila de libros esperando ser devueltos a las repisas.

_"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"_

Pero el avión no despegó. Intentó cuanto hechizo se le ocurrió pero el avioncito no se movió ni un ápice. Molesta, lo dejó encima de la mesa y salió de la biblioteca hecha un huracán y se encaminó al Gran Comedor, pues ya era la hora de la cena.

Allí se encontró con sus amigas, y aunque no pudo evitar seguir pensando en el avioncito y su remitente, el bullicio del comedor y la conversación de sus amigas la distrajo lo suficiente como para evitar alguna especie de colapso.

El mismo avioncito de esa tarde la esperaba sobre su cama.

_"Por que hay cosas de mi vida que ni siquiera me gustan a mi…" _

_"¿Cómo cuáles?"_

Agradeció que no estuviese nevando afuera cuando abrió la ventana para dejar salir el avión. Se durmió pronto pensando que no tendría una respuesta hasta el día siguiente. Lo encontró a los pies de su cama cuando se despertó.

_"Mi familia, por ejemplo…" _

_"¿Tu familia?"_

Al escribir esa simple pregunta, lamentó que su pluma no pudiese expresar también sus sentimientos.

_"Quizá para ti sea algo inconcebible… pero créeme cuando te digo que por nada del mundo querrías una familia como la mía"_

_"Hablas como si me conocieras; ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?"_

Estaba otra vez en la biblioteca. Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde esperando la llegada del avioncito, pero al parecer este solo llegaba cuando ella se encontraba sola.

_"Por que creo que no existe alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para estar a gusto en un lugar donde no se le estima…"_

"_¿Por qué me dices todo esto a mi? No nos conocemos, y aún así me cuentas cosas que yo a duras penas le diría a mis mejores amigas… No puedo evitar pensar que me estas jugando una broma…"_

_"Por que a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo amigos verdaderos… y en cambio yo si confío en ti como para decirte esto… de todas maneras no podrías decírselo a nadie si no sabes de quien estas hablando"_

Eso la sacó de sus casillas. Arrugó el papel casi con furia y salió de la biblioteca. La situación la estaba superando. Estaba comenzando a tomarse en serio el asunto, cuando el muy idiota salía con aquel tipo de comentarios. Así que finalmente solo era un mal chiste; le decía todas estas estupideces por que sabía que no podría decir nada. Si alguien le preguntaba ella no podría dar ni un nombre… lo único que tenía en las manos era tan inocuo que de nada le servía. Se sentó en un peldaño de una escalera desierta para serenarse y pensar un poco con más calma. Pero no le sirvió de nada, pues de inmediato un avión de pergamino aterrizó a sus pies.

"_¿Lo ves? Sabía que te ibas a enojar… creo que no fue la mejor manera de expresarme…"_

_"Evidentemente…"_

Una vez más sintió que las palabras escritas no eran suficientes. Quiso que el avión se convirtiese en vociferador.

"_¿Me perdonas?"_

"_¿Pero por que habría de perdonarte? No tienes culpa alguna de que yo sea tan idiota como para seguir tomando en cuenta lo que me dices… digo, ni siquiera te conozco, pero aún así me aflige que te sientas así… Y claro, debes estar riéndote de mi en este preciso instante pensando en que buena broma le has jugado a la estúpida Emily Johnes…"_

Lanzó el avión al aire como pudo y corrió escaleras arriba llorando de impotencia hasta llegar a su habitación. Tiró sus cosas al suelo y se tiró encima de la cama, aún muy enojada. Corrió las cortinas con un hechizo y se quedó por horas mirando la nada e intentando no pensar.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar temprano y sólo al llegar al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía y recordó que no había comido desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Estaba terminando un plato de cereales con leche cuando una lechuza gris se posó frente a ella.

"_No creo que seas idiota; solo creo que eres muy desconfiada. Pero la verdad es que no te culpo. Me gustaría poder hacer algo para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi; el problema es que la única solución que se me ocurre es que me conozcas, pero tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar en el momento en que sepas quien soy…_

_El papel que esta dentro del sobre está encantado para encontrarme, si quieres responderme, envíalo cuando estés sola…"_

Esperó impaciente hasta esa tarde para enviarlo en la biblioteca, donde sabía que él estaría.

_"¿Tanto así que no te atreves ni a decirme tu nombre?"_

"_Sí."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Por que no solo es de mi familia de lo que no me enorgullezco…"_

"_¿Que quieres decir?"_

"_Que estoy en el peor lugar de esta escuela, solo por que fui lo suficientemente cobarde para luchar contra unas estúpidas tradiciones familiares…"_

Algo en su cerebro le decía que no le convenía seguir con ese juego; por que la conclusión a la que había llegado era lo suficientemente preocupante. Pero su curiosidad fue mayor. Intentó una evasiva, solo para intentar conocer la respuesta de manera indirecta.

"_Creo que esa historia se me hace un tanto conocida…"_

"_Seguro…"_

Entonces ya no le quedaron dudas.

_"¿Slytherin?"_

Pero, tal como esperaba, el avión no volvió.

Eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

La diferencia era que ahora ella tenía el control de la situación, pero esperaría hasta el día siguiente, solo por si decidía responder antes.

_"Creo que un hechizo duplicador es muy útil… ¿Por qué no respondiste?"_

Lo intentó varias veces, varios días, empezaba a perder las esperanzas. No entendía por que lo hacía; no entendía por que aún insistía en mantener contacto con él, si él no daba muestras de interés. Hasta que él respondió con dos simples palabras.

_"Mark Griffits"_

Entonces los papeles se invirtieron. Él le enviaba avioncitos todos los días, y ella no respondía. Hasta que no llegó ni un avión.

Se dedicó a observarlo con disimulo durante las dos semanas que quedaban hasta que comenzaron las vacaciones de navidad.

Era verdad lo que le había dicho; no tenía verdaderos amigos. Lo veía siempre acompañado por los mismos chicos, entre los cuales destacaba, por ejemplo, Severus Snape; pero nunca estaba completamente integrado. Dedujo que era solo una forma de disimular cuanto le desagradaba estar en Slytherin. Se sentaba todas las mañanas en el mismo lugar de la mesa, mirando con añoranza cómo en las demás mesas todos reían y conversaban, y contestaba con monosílabos cada vez que alguno de sus compañeros le preguntaba algo. Nunca llevaba alguna cosa que lo identificara con su casa, salvo los chicos con quienes caminaba incómodo por los corredores.

Cuando se enteró, por casualidad, que Mark Griffits siempre se quedaba en el castillo para las vacaciones de Navidad y Semana Santa, decidió que ella también se quedaría; solo para intentar que, indirectamente, él no se sintiera solo.

Sarah también se quedó a pasar las navidades en la escuela, sus padres viajarían a Estados Unidos y eso a ella no le apetecía. Eso sería un gran alivio, tenía a alguien con quien pasar las fiestas, pues a pesar de haber decidido quedarse por él, sabía que no se atrevería a acercarse a hablarle.

Extrañaba los avioncitos de papel, pero no se atrevía a coger ninguno de los cientos trozos de pergamino encantados que guardaba en el fondo de baúl para comenzar una de sus "conversaciones" y él tampoco tomaba la iniciativa. Quizá él ya la había olvidado.

Pero él no la había olvidado.

El día de Navidad transcurrió bajo los parámetros normales. Los Gryffindors que se habían quedado en el castillo organizaron una guerra de bolas de nieve después del almuerzo, ella y Sarah participaron gustosas y al final de la tarde llegaron agotadas y empapadas a la Sala Común, aún alegres por lo bien que lo habían pasado en los jardines.

Subieron de inmediato para darse una ducha con agua bien caliente y ponerse ropa seca. Sarah fue la primera en entrar al baño, y mientras ella buscaba que ponerse, descubrió un pequeño paquete alargado en su mesita de luz, con un avioncito de pergamino encima.

_"Feliz Navidad"_

Dentro de la cajita fina y alargada había un prendedor de plata con forma de pluma de pavo real.

Entonces reconoció que no se había equivocado al pensar que no se arrepentiría de haberle comprado un regalo de navidad; lo envolvió en un papel plateado y escribió en un nuevo pergamino con forma de avión:

_"Igualmente"_

Sonrió divertida imaginando la cara que pondría Mark Griffits al desenvolver su regalo; una goma reveladora de tinta invisible. Esperaba que el chico fuese lo suficientemente curioso como para frotar con la goma el avión que acababa de enviar junto al paquete.

Esperó ansiosa a que pasaran los días.

Acabaron las vacaciones, y por lo tanto el castillo nuevamente estaba lleno de estudiantes. Eso aumentaba su nerviosismo. Esperaba ver un avioncito volar en su dirección en cualquier momento; le observaba intentando descubrir si él había descubierto el mensaje oculto, pero por más que conjeturaba, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: no tenía idea.

Entonces decidió que si se había arriesgado la primera vez a responder ese simple "hola" era por que de veras le interesaba; y si el había descubierto el mensaje o no, de todas maneras no tardaría en enterarse.

Al salir de clases corrió a su habitación para dejar su mochila y sacar su capa. Dio un rodeo bien grande para llegar a su destino, así quien la hubiese visto no podría tener idea de a donde se dirigía; pero a pesar de eso llegó casi media hora antes. Se escondió detrás de un conjunto de armaduras y esperó pacientemente.

Y llegó.

Entonces, si había descubierto el mensaje. Su corazón se aceleró. Respiró profundamente intentando relajar su postura y salió de su escondite con naturalidad. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos, demasiado cohibidos como para hablar; cuando se decidió a saludar, él había decidido lo mismo. Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Hola…

Rieron incómodos, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – una ves más sus voces sonaron al mismo tiempo.

Más risas.

Silencio.

- Esto es extraño… - comentó él luego de un minuto o dos.

- Creo que si…

- ¿No estás enojada?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- No lo se… creí que no te agradaría que un Slytherin intentara acercarse a ti…

- La verdad es que no me agradan en lo absoluto, ninguno de ellos…

Él la quedó mirando entre triste, confundido y molesto. Se volteó para irse.

- ¡Espera! – lo llamó ella - creo que no fue la mejor manera de expresarme… no es lo que quise decir…

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno, si… o sea, no… Digo… no me agradan los Slytherins – él la miró ceñudo – pero tu si me agradas…

- Menuda contradicción…

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Después de todo lo que me dijiste creí que estaba claro…

- No te entiendo…

- Tu **no** eres un Slytherin…

Él se quedó perplejo unos segundos, mientras ella le sonreía con ternura, luego él también sonrió. Una idea cruzó por su mente. Esperaba que él le siguiera el juego.

- Hola…

- Hola…

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… y tu?

- Bien también… solo un poco mosqueada con pociones…

- Creo que no eres la única… ¿en que año estás?

- Sexto… y tu?

- También… por cierto¿cuál es tu nombre?

Y mientras repetían las mismas palabras del comienzo, inconscientemente, se acercaban el uno al otro, hasta disminuir la distancia de 4 metros a solo 30 centímetros, y sus voces a susurros.

- Emily Johnes… y el tuyo?

- Mark Griffits…

- Encantada…

- Igualmente…

Se quedaron en silencio, con sus rostros a un palmo de distancia, cada uno en las profundidades de los ojos del otro, demasiado concentrados para hablar. Mark fue el primero en romper la burbuja de silencio que los rodeaba.

- Me gustas…

- Tu también…

Y entonces, se besaron.


	43. Memorias de un Hombre Lobo

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, con un one shoot bastante querido por mi... normalmente no me gusta escribir de primera persona, especialmente si los personajes no son invenciones mía, pero hubo un capítulo por ahí que tenía algo como esto y creo que me gustó. Aquí está el cómo y cuando llegaron unos animagos a la casa de los gritos, hace ya muchos años y cual fue la reacción del licántropo que allí se escondía...

Espero os guste, que está escrito con mucho cariño :)

He de decir que mientras no pueda continuar con la historia principal (la segunda parte de "La historia antes de ser conatada") seguiré publicando algunos capitulos de este estilo... mini historias que complementan a la historia principal... si os intriga saber alguna cosa (como muchas veces me habían preguntado el cómo se habían conocido Emily y Mark) solo díganmelo en una crítica y en cuanto tenga tiempo y a Margarita lo escribo :)

Saludos, besos y abrazos ...

* * *

**MEMORIAS DE UN HOMBRE LOBO **

**_Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano_ **

A pesar de cuánto odio ser un licántropo, hay ciertas cosas buenas que salen de eso, aunque suene increíble. Siendo un lobo todos mis sentidos se agudizan; es una cualidad de estos animales para poder cazar, claro que yo no los aprovecho con ese fin.

Pero con el tiempo no solo siendo un lobo mis sentidos se agudizan; sino también siendo humano aunque, claro, en menor medida.

Aún así soy capaz de oír cosas que los demás no pueden, como a los elfos limpiando la Sala Común por las noches; o distinguir a mis amigos en una multitud solo por su aroma; por que cada persona tiene un aroma especial.

Por eso es que cuando sentí unos pasos que se acercaban y reconocí el aroma de mis amigos, creí estar loco. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos se estuviesen acercando, estando yo en la Casa y transformado? Me escondí en una de las habitaciones de arriba, pero el olor no desaparecía y los pasos se seguían acercando.

Cuando escuché con atención me di cuenta que no eran pasos normales; eran las suaves pisadas de un enorme perro, lo supe por que muchas veces oí los pasos del perro de Hagrid; luego venía un sonido de cascos, como los pasos de los centauros, claro que estos pasos eran mucho más livianos, como un animal que camina con elegancia; y finalmente las pequeñas y rápidas pisadas de una rata rechoncha. Era imposible¿cómo tres animales tan distintos podían estar caminando por el túnel en dirección a la guarida de un licántropo?¿de donde venía ese olor?

Chirrió la puerta trampa del túnel y los tres animales subieron hasta la sala. El olor se hizo más intenso. El perro olfateaba el aire, unos cascos golpeaban el suelo y la rata correteaba por todos lados. Entonces el perro ladró. Los perros y los lobos están emparentados, claro; y yo pude entender lo que ese ladrido quería decir.

- _¡¡Lunático!!_

Y esa voz, ese ladrido, sonaron iguales que la voz de Sirius.

- _¿Sirius?_ – aullé a modo de respuesta.

Salí cauteloso de mi escondite y me asomé por la escalera. Abajo estaba el perro, un enorme y lanudo perro negro, junto con un ciervo de lustroso pelaje y una hermosa cornamenta y una rata blanca, pequeña y rechoncha. No necesité que me lo dijeran para comprender que eran ellos, mis amigos. Se habían convertido en animagos.

Creo que pudieron reconocer mi cara de asombro y tristeza antes de darme la vuelta y regresar a la habitación. El perro volvió a ladrar mi nombre, esta vez con más fuerza y un matiz de desesperación, yo no quise darme la vuelta, pero el ciervo me siguió pronto.

No quería verlo, a ninguno de ellos, pero James es obstinado. No soporté mucho tiempo sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda, así que me di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos.

Me sentía furioso, otro poco de odio se sumó al que ya sentía por el maldito licántropo que me había mordido casi diez años atrás. No solo me había arruinado la vida a mi, sino que ahora mis amigos se habían puesto en peligro por mi causa; no pude evitar pensar que de haber salido algo mal ellos podrían haber muerto. James pareció adivinar lo que yo pensaba, pues dio un paso hacia mi, con firmeza, negando con la cabeza con rotundidad.

De pronto el perro apareció detrás del ciervo y luego los tres bajamos a la sala.

Nos pasamos toda la noche allí, echados en el suelo. Por momentos olvidaba mi lado humano. Cuando el viento sopló desde el pueblo trayendo consigo el aroma de los humanos, mis sentidos enloquecieron y entonces era un completo lobo hambriento. Corrí por la casa intentando encontrar una salida, aullé hasta sentir que mi garganta se desgarraba, rompí todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. Otros aullidos respondieron al mío y me llamaban. Quería salir de allí, juntarme con mis hermanos y cazar. Entonces un enorme y lanudo perro negro y un ciervo musculoso y de lustroso pelaje me sujetaron con fuerza e intentaron calmarme; pude escuchar los potentes ladridos de un perro junto a mi oreja, que no cesó de ladrar hasta que yo por fin logré entender lo que me decía.

La lucha, que no había durado más de cinco minutos me dejó extenuado y cuando logré serenarme y sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi hocico el miedo de apoderó de mi, pues supe que esa sangre no era mía. Miré al perro y al ciervo y vi sobre sus lomos profundas heridas sangrantes.

Retrocedí espantado, sin poder dejar de mirarlos. Ellos se percataron de mi reacción e intentaron acercarse, pero yo cada vez retrocedía más, hasta chocar con la pared, y al darme la vuelta, pude ver mi imagen reflejada en un enorme espejo roto. Un enorme lobo me devolvió la mirada. Tenía el pelaje del lomo aún erizado y el hocico lleno de sangre. Corrí escaleras arriba aterrado, pensando en que en cualquier momento podría perder el control nuevamente y como pude me encerré en una habitación.

Los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana me despertaron. Me encontré a mi mismo sobre una cama adoselada sin poder reconocer mi entorno, sin poder recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí; hasta que los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente con una fuerza impresionante dejándome aturdido por unos segundos.

Corrí al cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo polvoriento. Un Remus Lupin de aspecto cansado me devolvió la mirada cargada de pavor. Regresé a la habitación arrastrando los pies y me dejé caer en la cama, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Los había mordido, a mis mejores amigos. A las mejores personas que jamás podría encontrar. Había perdido el control. Sentí pánico. Ahora no solo habían corrido el riesgo al transformase en animagos, sino que también podrían haber muerto; podría haberlos matado.

Unos pasos subieron la escalera hasta detenerse frente a mi puerta. Era Sirius, pude reconocerlo a pesar de mi aturdimiento.

- Remus, ábreme… - no me moví ni un centímetro. No me sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le había hecho – Remus, por favor… no puedes quedarte todo el día allí, y yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me abras… Remus, es en serio, si no me abres la puerta la hecho abajo con un hechizo…

- Remus… sal ya de ahí – esta vez era la voz de James, acercándose por la escalera – No pasa nada, de veras… nosotros sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos cuando decidimos hacer esto…

- Fue nuestra decisión – afirmó Sirius, su voz era tranquila pero firme.

- Pudisteis morir – recriminé con un hilo de voz, en una mezcla de miedo y rabia.

- Fue nuestra decisión – repitió del mismo modo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que eres nuestro amigo, y queremos acompañarte – respondió James simplemente.

- No es justo…

- No, Remus. No es justo que tu tengas que pasar por esto solo, tener que arañarte y morderte a ti mismo… nosotros podemos ayudarte a llevarlo con más facilidad…

- No… no… no… es muy peligroso… Ya visteis lo que pasó anoche, pude haberos matado…

- Remus, abre la puerta, no vamos a pasar toda la mañana hablando así¿verdad?

Caminé a la puerta lentamente, sin poder dejar de sentir miedo y una enorme vergüenza. No pude tampoco alzar la mirada cuando entraron. No me sentía capaz de mirarlos a los ojos. Pero ellos no dijeron nada, solo se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron con fuerza.

- Chicos… yo…

- No hace falta Remus… no digas nada – dijo Sirius en voz baja cuando deshicieron el abrazo.

- Para eso están los amigos ¿no? En las buenas y en las malas – afirmó James.

Sonreí con timidez y me dejé llevar hasta el primer piso, que estaba absolutamente irreconocible.

Todos los muebles que yo había destrozado en algún momento estaban como nuevos, y no había ni una mota de polvo en todo el lugar. La casa parecía precisamente eso, una casa habitable y acogedora. Había fuego crepitando en la chimenea y por las ventanas se podía ver l paisaje de afuera. En el comedor la mesa estaba puesta.

- ¡Vaya! Peter aún no llega – se quejó Sirius.

- Chicos… - dije en voz baja mirado alrededor fascinado.

- Pensamos que necesitábamos una buena guarida – dijo James sonriendo.

- Y esos hechizos confundidores que encontramos el otro día en la biblioteca son muy efectivos, desde afuera nadie verá el humo de la chimenea; y si algún curioso se acerca lo suficiente verá el lugar completamente destruido, como estaba hasta ayer por la noche – añadió Sirius.

En eso llegó Peter con una canasta rebosante de comida. Esta vez los elfos de la cocina habían derrochado amabilidad. Comimos un suculento desayuno conversando de cualquier cosa, y me di cuenta que nada había cambiado entre nosotros; que lo que había pasado la noche anterior era un capítulo a parte en nuestra amistad y que por más que dijese lo contrario, ya me había resignado a que ellos no cambiarían de opinión respecto a la luna nueva, y desde entonces me acompañan en mis transformaciones.


	44. La biblioteca

He aquí otro complemento (espero que no os aburrais de tanto complemento xD) ... bueno, esta vez no será un one shoot, pero prefiero subirlo aquí mismo para que se entienda que va aquí. No os voy a situar en tiempo ni epacio, solo para darle un poco más de emoción... pero seguro que muchs descubriran pronto de que va la cosa... espero que os guste!

* * *

**LAS ANDANZAS DE UN MERODEADOR**

**Capítulo I**

**La biblioteca**

- Canuto…- Oía la voz de alguno de sus amigos, no sabía cual, como llamándolo desde el otro lado de la galaxia y no alcanzaba a reaccionar –. ¡¡Canuto!! – otra ves esa voz insistente –. ¡¡Sirius Black!!

Se despertó de un salto, asustado mirando alrededor; aquella había sido la voz de su madre, pero cuando se concentró y reconoció su entorno, su miedo se convirtió en rabia al ver a su amigo James desternillado de la risa en el suelo de la desierta Sala Común.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a jugarme una broma así, Potter! – gruñó con furia, pero luego de analizarlo un segundo se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación y se puso a reír el también.

- ¿Vienes a la biblioteca? – preguntó James después de calmarse, todavía en el suelo.

- Claro… - respondió Sirius con una ancha sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos. Se puso de pie de un salto y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse - ¿Algo interesante?

- Por supuesto. Hace un rato escuché a Madisson… tu sabes, la de Hufflepuff de cuarto año – Sirius asintió con la cabeza –, bueno, Madisson le preguntó a Jennifer (la de Ravenclaw, de quinto) si le podía ayudar con una redacción de Herbología, tu sabes que Jeff es la preferida de Sprout… entonces Madisson iba a estar en la biblioteca con Jeff y unas amigas de Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw… según entendí Charlotte también iría…

- ¿Charlotte? La rubia de ojos verdes, que está en… ¿Ravenclaw?

- Si, ella…

- Pues entonces… si van Madisson con su grupo, y Charlotte con el suyo…

- Tendremos un muy buen panorama – concluyó James con una sonrisa. Sirius respondió con entusiasmo y siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la biblioteca.

Junto a la puerta, miss Grey estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando los registros. James le hizo una seña a Sirius y se dirigieron a la sección de Herbología, desde donde provenían los susurros de un numeroso grupo de chicas.

Sirius se escondió tras una estantería y observó a James pasar a unos metros de la mesa de trabajo donde estaban las chicas, hizo algo de ruido y todas a la vez dejaron sus plumas para mirarlo un segundo y luego apartar la vista, cohibidas. Él sin siquiera mirarlas siguió caminando y se perdió de vista por la sección de encantamientos.

Pasaron cinco minutos en que las chicas no podían volver a concentrarse, lanzándose miradas furtivas, inquitas, hasta que una de ellas, Charlotte, se puso de pie y sin dar ninguna explicación se encaminó hasta la sección de encantamientos. Las demás se miraron una vez más y volvieron a los libros, esta vez en serio.

Sirius desde su escondite reía en silencio de la actitud de las chicas. No podia entender como podía James (o él) causar tal reacción en un grupo de adolescentes. _"Les va a costar bastante terminar esa redacción…"_ pensó él, aún mirando entre los libros.

Prestó atención unos minutos y se dio cuenta que ya había hecho esa misma redacción el año anterior. _"Merlín, que poca originalidad tiene esa mujer…"_ pensó mientras trataba de recordar cuál libro había utilizado en aquella oportunidad. Se le acababa de ocurrir un buen plan. Sus técnicas siempre diferían de las de James, pero siempre ambos obtenían los mismos resultados. Cuando recordó el título del libro lo buscó sin apuros, y en cuanto lo encontró se encaminó hacia la mesa donde trabajaban las chicas con la intención de ayudarles un poco.

- Escuché que necesitaban ayuda – dijo poniendo el libro en el centro de la mesa y ocupandoe l asiento que Charlotte había dejado disponible.

Les sonrió de la manera más encantadora y cogió el pergamino de la chica que estaba a su derecha, de la cual no recordaba ni el nombre, y lo leyó con el entrecejo fruncido y una pluma en una mano. Le era muy fácil montar aquel tipo de actuaciones.

- Creo que no tiene mucha forma – comentó regresando el pergamino –. Esta planta crece en el Amazonas, en verdad no sé como es que Sprout consigue cultivarla en invernaderos cubiertos de nieve, pero se usa como somnífero, no para curar el insomnio – corrigió el con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir perfectamente todas las miradas de las chicas sobre él, y eso no hacía más que acrecentar su ego. Luego de un minuto o dos, en que se regodeó con su ego, abrió los ojos perezosamente y las miró una por una; eligiendo su próxima "victima".

Reparó en una chica de cabello marrón, largo y lacio, y unos hermosos ojos celestes. Se puso de pie y se disculpó diciendo que tenía una cita. Todas a la vez lo miraron defraudadas. Él miró a la chica de cabello marrón y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y se encaminó hasta la sección de adivinación.

Pasó cerca de la fila de Encantamientos y vió divertido a James y Charlotte, enredados y a punto de botar una repisa. Siguió de largo unos metros más y se adentró entre los libros de Adivinación y se paró frente a una ventana, mirando hacia los jardines, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Dos minutos después sintió unas manos que le tocaban la espalda y al darse vuelta se encontró con esos ojos celestes a un palmo de los suyos. Sin detenerse a pensarlo atacó los labios de la chica, de la cual por supuesto no sabía su nombre y se dejó levar por el momento. Luego tomó las riendas del asunto y la apoyó contra la repisa, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en su mejilla; mientras que ella se aferraba al cuello del Merodeador.

De pronto se oyó un estruendo seguido por un chillido de miss Grey. Un momento más tarde pudieron escuchar perfectamente los reclamos de la bibliotecaria sobre el uso que le daban los Merodeadores a su "templo del saber". Sirius rió por lo bajo y agradeció no ser tan entusiasma como James, ya que nunca había tenido la mala suerte de botar una repisa en alguna de sus andanzas.

La chica reclamó la atención de Sirius nuevamente y él sonrió complacido. Se acomodó nuevamente y cuando se acercaba a ella para besarla nuevamente vió por el rabillo del ojo a una chica pasando por el pasillo del lado. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y luego se separó de la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Su mirada se cruzó con unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes entre los libros que tenía en frente y una extraña sensación lo invadió. Quiso desaparecer del mundo.

- Lo siento… debo irme – murmuró a modo de disculpa y lanzando una última mirada a la chica que estaba al otro lado de la estantería, salió de la biblioteca y se apresuró hasta la cocina donde pidió algo de comer a los elfos.


	45. La torre oeste

Segundo capi del minific ... de veras espero que os guste, por que no termina de convencerme :s Creo que tener a Morfeo tan cerca no es buen estímulo para Margarita xD pero bueno... llevaba muchos días abandonado esto que originalmente era rápido y corto, jijijijipero de todas maneras luego de este queda solo un capi y después ... [vítores, redobles de tambores, aplausos ... la tan esperada segunda parte !!!!!!

**Carmen**, como ya te dije, no había pensado en hacerlo tampoco, jajaja... biena idea! )

**Yedra**, ya lo aclaré en el _reply _pero prefiero decirlo nuevamente para los demás: esta escena en la biblioteca en anterior a la que se describe en el quinto capi de "Las desdichas..." Aquí Sirius aún hace de las suyas en la biblioteca. En este minific se aclara como, cuando y por que Canuto abandona las practicas ... de hecho, eso sucede en este capi )

**Nico**, lalalalala(8) nah, gracias por leer ... después me cuentas de esas similitudes y teoría y blah!

* * *

**La torre oeste**

Bajó temprano a tomar desayuno, a pesar que tenía muchísimo sueño. No había pasado una buena noche pero tampoco se sentía de ánimos como para quedarse en la cama durmiendo.

Llegó al Gran Comedor casi vacío y se sentó en su asiento de siempre. Se sirvió un poco de leche y cereales, un vaso de zumo de frambuesas y cogió unas tostadas con miel del montón. Iba por la mitad de su desayuno cuando llegaron las lechuzas del correo, salpicando gotas de lluvia sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

Buscó con la mirada su lechuza y así comprobar que la carta llegara a su destino. La distinguió en el momento justo en que aterrizaba delicadamente en la mesa del lado. Trató de esconderse entre sus compañeros cuando ella levantó la vista del pergamino, buscándolo.

- Vuelve por la respuesta – le susurró a la lechuza cuando ésta se posó frente a él para reclamar su paga.

El animal cogió un trozo de tostada y alzó el vuelo nuevamente para volver diez minutos más tarde con un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el pico. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, a pesar de lo sarcástico de la respuesta. Supuso que era un tipo de auto protección, después de todo.

Las horas se arrastraron lentamente durante todo el día, cosa que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso e irritable. A penas probó bocado durante el almuerzo e inventaba bromas en cada hora libre para liberar tensiones y sus amigos lo acompañaban siempre, los Merodeadores siempre juegan juntos.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el termino de la última clase del día se puso de pie de un salto, le encargó sus cosas a sus amigos y salió corriendo del aula antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros y subió hasta la torre oeste.

Esperó impaciente mirando por la ventana, mientras los minutos pasaban igual de lento que todo el día. Y cuando estaba por irse, oyó unos pasos subir lentamente por la escalera. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que había estado una hora esperándola y se rió de si mismo al pensar que nunca había esperado a una chica más de cinco minutos.

Intentó adoptar una postura casual, mirando por la ventana como había mirado toda esa última hora. Resistiendo a la tensión, no se dio vuelta para verla llegar a pesar que la había oído perfectamente al llegar arriba, estaba demasiado nervioso.

- Hola… - la voz suave de Samantha llegó a sus oídos.

- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo él al voltearse.

- Me demoré un poco en la Sala Común…

Estaban ambos nerviosos, eso se notaba, pero pronto lo superaron y se pusieron a conversar largamente como cuando se conocieron. Hablaron de las clases, de los profesores, de sus amigos, de sus vidas; se contaron anécdotas, y pensaron juntos en lo que querían de sus vidas.

Sirius le contó sobre su familia y cuánto le desagradaba vivir rodeado de magos oscuros como ellos, de sus sueños de ser reconocido por quien era y no por ser la oveja negra de una reconocida familia de magos de sangre pura, de su orgullo de pertenecer a Gryffindor y de lo agradecido que estaba de James y su familia, que lo había acogido siempre como un Potter más.

Ella a su vez le contó también sobre su familia y su vida como _muggle_ y cuánto había cambiado ésta al enterarse que era una bruja; lo que había sentido al llegar a Hogwarts el primer día y luego su sorpresa al descubrir que Lily era bruja también. Le habló de sus proyecciones en el mundo mágico y de cómo quería unir su parte _muggle_ con la mágica. Le contó historias sobre su primo Harry, sobre como había muerto y cuán trágico había sido aquel suceso para su familia.

Pasaron las horas esta vez rápidamente, y a penas notaron que ya era hora de ir a cenar. Se pusieron de pie y sacudieron sus túnicas; Samantha comenzaba a bajar la escalera, pero Sirius se había quedado junto a la ventana.

- ¿No bajas? – preguntó ella desde la puerta.

- No tengo hambre… luego me paso por las cocinas…

Ella asintió un tanto confundida, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y bajó lentamente.

Sirius se quedó un rato más en la torre, intentando guardar en su mente todo lo que ella le había dicho, grabando en su memoria sus rasgos y sus gestos, almacenando todo lo que había pensado y sentido aquella tarde en compañía de ella. Cuando acabó de procesarlo todo, ya estaba echado sobre su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero sus amigos aún no llegaban del Gran Comedor.

- Canuto… ¿dónde te habías metido? – preguntó la voz de James, sacándolo de un estado de semi sueño en que había caído.

- Yo… en… aquí… - contesto bostezando para disimular el engaño.

- Ok… oye, me dijo Patrick que mañana en la hora libre de la mañana las chicas de Ravenclaw van a estar en la biblioteca… va a ir Phoebe también…

- ¿Así se llama? - James asintió divertido -. Olvídalo… después de ayer no querrá verme en un mes… además, creo que ya le perdí el gusto a la biblioteca, Cornamenta…


	46. Conclusiones

Sinceramente esperaba mas que dos criticas en el capi anterior... cada vez que estoy decidida a que a penas terine esto subo la continuación, me bajan el autoestima... la culpa es vuestra...

Bueno, no puedo dejar esto a medias, y como ya dije no tengo tantas ganas de subir la continuación... espero que os guste...

ah! Luna712 ... aún no empiezan a salir co "novios" o algo así... falta el proximo capi aún...

* * *

**Conclusiones**

Durante todo el siguiente día James lo acosó con preguntas intentando sacarle la verdad, es que para su amigo aún no existía un motivo suficientemente importante como para abandonar los paseos a la biblioteca. Sirius pensaba bien antes de contestar cada pregunta, para no revelar mucho, por que no quería que nadie más supiera del asunto hasta que estuviese completamente claro para él. Sus respuestas inteligentes no permitían a James sacar ninguna conclusión.

Por su parte, Remus solo se dedicaba a observarlo en silencio, pero no pudo deducir nada de su comportamiento. No le molestaba como a James que su amigo abandonara la biblioteca, pero sí lo inquietaba no saber la verdadera razón. Sirius casi nunca les ocultaba las cosas a sus amigos, y precisamente eso era lo que preocupaba a Remus.

Evitó los pasillos concurridos, creyendo que se encontraría con ella. La verdad era que no quería verla; se sentía lo suficientemente confundido como para aumentar eso al cruzarse en un pasillo. A penas terminó la última clase subió a la Torre Oeste. Sabía que su habitación no sería un buen refugio, pues sus amigos estarían allí para hablarle; la Torre era la decisión más acertada, solo que no imaginó que ella estaría esperándole.

Obviamente verla, de pie frente a la puerta, no era en nada una ayuda a desenmarañar su mente. Se quedó estático un segundo que se le hizo eterno y sin saber de dónde se escuchó a si mismo saludándola con la voz más casual que podría entonar y luego la melodiosa voz de ella respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

Su mente trabajaba dividida. Por un lado entabló una larga y nutrida conversación con ella, y a la vez estaba muy ocupado memorizando todo sobre ella, perdido en sus ensoñaciones, imaginándola como algo más que una amiga, pensando en que dirían James y Remus cuando se enterasen de la extraña relación que tenía con esa chica. Sabía de sobra que James reiría un rato y luego se lamentaría de su mala suerte al no poder conseguir a Lily, y Remus le mostraría una de sus más radiantes y sinceras sonrisas; siempre demostraba muy bien lo mucho que le importaban sus amigos: se alegraba con sus alegrías y sufría con sus penas. Era el amigo más empatico que jamás podría encontrar.

Igual que el día anterior, perdió el apetito repentinamente cuando ella mencionó la cena. La acompañó esta vez hasta el pie de la escalera y luego dio un rodeo para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor de manera que nadie pudiera llegar a una conclusión acertada de donde había estado toda la tarde.

El sábado por la mañana amaneció tarde para los Merodeadores, como siempre que no tenían demasiados deberes. El primero en levantarse fue Remus, como todos los fines de semana. Fue directamente al baño y a los veinte minutos había salido completamente bañado, vestido y arreglado. Se acercó entonces a la cama de Sirius con la intención de despertarlo. Se dirigía siempre a él en primer lugar pues era el más difícil de despertar. Luego del quinto intento pacífico optó por un balde de agua fría; la perfecta solución: en cinco segundos Canuto había entrado a la ducha gritando exasperado, mientras Remus reía en voz baja, y despertando a de paso a James y Peter.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor en el momento preciso. Poca gente en las mesas, para sentarse donde quisieran y suficiente comida en las fuentes, aunque al parecer a Sirius se le hizo poca. Claro, no había cenado la noche anterior, solo por que haber estado con ella toda la tarde le había quitado el apetito.

Al recordar eso, volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos. Descubrió que aquella multifuncionalidad de su mente era muy útil para mantener una conversación cuerda y entretenida con sus amigos y a la vez pensar a sus anchas en aquello que lo confundía.

Durante todos sus años de galán en la escuela siempre había tenido muchas cosas bien claras y creía conocer muy bien a la población femenina de la escuela, por lo cual le era fácil saber que hacer para que las chicas cayeran a sus pies fácilmente; también sabía muy bien que tipo de chica le convenía para su necesidad del momento.

Por ejemplo una de las chicas huecas de su club de fans era una buena "víctima" para sus incursiones a la biblioteca. Para ir a Hogsmeade lo mejor era elegir una chica medianamente inteligente, locuaz y entretenida como para pasar la tarde en aquel pueblo que luego de ir tantas veces (dentro y fuera del horario permitido) le comenzaba a parecer aburrido y monótono. También sabía muy bien que para un trabajo en grupo debía escoger a una chica algo sumisa, inteligente, optimista y paciente; era una costumbre de los Merodeadores el separar el grupo en cuanto a deberes se trataba, no así cuando hacían alguna broma o cuando debían estudiar para los exámenes. El problema era que ella no cabía en ninguna de las clasificaciones que tenía establecidas, y eso lo confundía.

Pero a pesar de ser un gran seductor, y de tener tanto éxito entre las chicas, se consideraba un total inexperto en relaciones hombre-mujer. No sabía si lo que sentía por Samantha podía clasificarse como enamoramiento, pues nunca antes se había visto a si mismo en aquella situación, y por que no tenía muchos referentes al respecto.

Se hundió en un estudio de las experiencias de sus cercanos. Remus era más inexperto que él mismo en cuestiones del amor, aunque Sirius podía darse cuenta que había una chica que llamaba la atención del licántropo, aunque él no se diera cuenta aún.

En cuento a James, él, más que enamorado, parecía estar obsesionado con Lily Evans; aunque claro él lo conocía bien y no le era difícil darse cuenta que su amigo estaba absolutamente enamorado de la pelirroja: le brillaban los ojos tan solo de pensar en ella, murmuraba su nombre entre sueños, peleaba con ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, la miraba a hurtadillas durante las clases y hacía todo lo posible por frustrar los intentos de cada chico que intentaba acercársele.

Como era su único referente, comparó su situación con la de su mejor amigo. No sentía que estuviese obsesionado con Samantha, a pesar que los últimos tres días se los había pasado pensando en ella. Se detuvo un minuto al pensar que no sabía si le brillaban los ojos al pensar en ella, pero luego desechó esos pensamientos: no tendría como saberlo a menos que le preguntara a alguno de sus amigos y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, por lo tanto descartó también su duda de si la nombraba o no entre sueños, además que no recordaba haber soñado con ella, aunque casi nunca recordara sus seños, "_algo así es digno de recordar_" pensó con una sonrisa torcida. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, conversaba con ella por horas, nunca habían tenido la más leve disputa, salvo las diferencias normales, pues nunca se puede estar de acuerdo del todo con otra persona, dedujo. La miraba a hurtadillas cada vez que la tenía cerca o en las horas de comidas, ansiaba cruzarse con ella en algún pasillo solo para verla y saber con quien andaba. De solo planteárselo supo de inmediato que haría hasta lo imposible por alejar cualquier pretendiente de ella, que no fuera él. Entonces se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era muchísimo más que amistad. El solo pensarlo lo abrumó.

Al parecer se había enamorado.


	47. El reloj

Si, lo sé... dije que solo faltaba este capítulo, pero es que no pude evitarlo y tuve que escribir uno más, jejeje... aún le falta un poco, pero supongo que luego podré ponerlo... es el caítulo que falta para unir esto a la línea cronológica de la historia principal. En un principio había pensado en ponerlo aquí mismo, pero entonces el capítulo se habría alargado mucho y creo que es más boni que los capis sean todos más o menos de la misma longitud xD

En fin... espero que os guste.

Gracias, Carmen, por tus palabras, este capi es para ti [.

* * *

**El reloj**

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, deslumbrado por la luz. Se sentía un tanto desorientado y el haberse dormido precisamente en aquel lugar tampoco ayudaba mucho. Miró al cielo por sus párpados a penas abiertos intentando determinar la hora por la altura del sol, aunque nunca había sido bueno en eso. "_Tendré que poner más atención en astronomía_" pensó estirando los brazos.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo del interior de su túnica y consultó la hora. Una sonrisa torcida le cruzó la cara al verse reflejado en el cristal del reloj, el único regalo útil que alguna vez le había dado su madre en una navidad hacía ya varios años, antes de su ingreso a Hogwarts, claro.

Miró la pieza de oro con una mezcla de orgullo y repulsión. El fino trabajo había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones, era un ejemplar único y de un inmenso valor, pero a decir verdad para él no valía más que lo que vale cualquier reloj, más bien lo conservaba como un recuerdo de los días que si habían sido buenos en su casa, o por lo menos aparentemente lo habían sido.

Un gruñido de su estómago lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. No había comido desde la noche anterior y ya era casi medio día, aunque ya estaba pensando en que lo mejor sería esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo; faltaba poco para eso. Se sentó en el suelo y siguió observando el reloj concentrado.

Como respondiendo a un llamado silencioso de su mente, oyó unos pasos livianos subir por la escalera hasta donde él se encontraba. Guardó el reloj. A penas levantó la vista para ver el bajo de la túnica y los zapatos de quien acababa de llegar arriba.

- Hola, Samantha… - susurró sin levantar la vista, completamente cohibido.

- No te vi en el desayuno – comentó ella en voz baja sentándose junto a él.

- Me quedé dormido aquí – contestó el en un murmullo a penas audible.

El silencio se hizo latente durante largos minutos en que ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir. Sirius la miraba de reojo de cuando en cuando, mientras que ella tenía la vista fija en la pared de en frente

- ¿Por qué siempre nos encontramos aquí? – preguntó ella con un leve tono de pesar en su voz

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó él alzando la mirada, confundido.

- A que… podríamos vernos en cualquier otro lugar del castillo, a cualquier hora… ¿Por qué…

- No lo entenderías – respondió el desviando la mirada, apretando el puño en torno al reloj, debajo de su túnica.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto, Black?

Él alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos verdes de ella. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, tristeza, vergüenza y dolor. El haber oído su apellido en voz de ella había sido más doloroso que todos los golpes que su madre le había dado desde que entrara a Gryffindor.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su error, pues lo miró con ternura y arrepentimiento, una sincera y tímida sonrisa adornó sus facciones y alzó una mano lentamente para acariciarle el rostro compungido.

El semblante de Sirius se relajó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Aún apretaba con fuerza el reloj y tuvo que desviar la mirada de los ojos de Samantha. Nunca había demostrado sus sentimientos tan confusos antes, y menos con una chica. Era como si de pronto se rompiera la mascara que había construido de si mismo; una forma de ocultar a los demás su repulsión a todo lo que su familia significaba para él, era una máscara de indiferencia, que ella había roto.

Sus ojos se aguaron bajo sus párpados cerrados, y ella, que no había retirado su mano del rostro de Sirius, sintió la humedad de sus ojos y lo obligó a levantar la vista, pero él no quería mirarla a ella. Se puso de pie de un salto y sacó el reloj de bolsillo del interior de su túnica y se acercó a la ventana abierta de par en par. Miró un segundo el reloj, luego los ojos de ella y lanzó el reloj hacia fuera.

_- ¡¡Reducto!!_ – exclamó agitando su varita en dirección a la pieza de oro. El hechizo acertó con un leve destello y el reloj flotó hacia abajo completamente destruido antes de tocar el suelo.

Con una enorme y radiante sonrisa Sirius se volvió a Samantha, aturdido por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. La abrazó por la cintura con fuerza y la alzó del suelo, girando sobre si mismo y riendo con una alegría que jamás había sentido. Cuando se hubo calmado la posó en el suelo y quedaron abrazados. Sirius respiraba profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Samantha, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

- No más de ellos… ya no pertenezco a esa familia – susurró con los ojos cerrados – Gracias…

- ¿Gracias¿Por qué? - Samantha le acarició el cabello un tanto confundida.

Sirius se separó un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos y luego depositó un suave beso en la mejilla sonrosada de ella. Se sentó en el suelo y alzó una mano para invitarla a acompañarlo. Samantha aceptó en silencio y se sentó junto a él.

- Ese reloj simbolizaba todo lo que yo odiaba, pero hasta hoy nunca había tenido un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacerme de todo ello – explicó en voz baja, mirando sus manos, que aún permanecían enlazadas – Ellos… ya no significan más que ese reloj, para mi… pero aún así las cosas no son tan fáciles. Aquí nadie puede vernos, y ellos no tienen como enterarse… por eso… por que no soportaría que ellos te hicieran daño…

Se giró para mirarla de frente, sin soltar su mano, trazando círculos con su pulgar sobre la lisa y tibia piel de ella. Alzó su mano libre para posarla en el rostro de ella con delicadeza.

- Yo… Sirius…

- No digas nada – la calló el poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, aspirando su aroma, alargando el momento para grabarlo en su memoria, hasta que sus labios se juntaron y por fin se besaron. Las manos cambiaron de lado. Samantha abrazó a Sirius por el cuello, mientras que el pasaba un brazo en torno a cintura de ella, y pasaba su otra mano por el sedoso cabello de ella.

- Eres distinta a todas las demás – declaró él cuando se separaron. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción –. Debe ser por eso que me gustas tanto – agregó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Eso… que todas las otras chicas son…

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso… - le reprochó con una sonrisa divertida.

Sirius bajó la mirada cohibido. Inspiró una bocanada de aire y abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego la cerró, sin saber muy bien que decir. No lograba reunir el valor para repetir aquellas palabras, pero luego se dio cuenta que no se necesitaba valor para decirlas, había que sentirlas y aceptarlas. Las palabras fluyeron solas, cargadas de sus sentimientos.

- Lo que quiero decir es que nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguna chica. Siempre eran… distracciones… pero tú eres diferente – aseguró con voz firme – por eso es que me enamoré de ti… - respiró profundamente, le tomó las manos y continuó mirándola a los ojos – ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Samantha?


	48. La discusión

Bueno, he aquí el final del mini fic... que de todas maneras lo publicaré de forma independiente aquí mismo, a ver si tiene un poco más de aceptación xD jajaja, como soy de ególatra, jijiji ... claro que tendré que hacerle un par de pequeñas modificaciones para q se entienda sin la necesidad de leer este tremendo fic :)

Ahora, lo importante: la segunda parte de "_**La historia antes de ser contada**_" será publicada en **15 días más**, bajo el nombre de "**_Víspera de Halloween_**". Lo importante, y que necesito que lo comprendáis, es que no podré actualizar con la frecuencia que lo hice con la prmera parte; los motivos son sencillos: cuando comencé a publicar esto aquí la historia esta completa, terminada; segundo, y lo más importante, mi primer semestre de "_niñita universitaria_" no fue de lo mejor, por lo tanto ahora debo esforzarme más y por lo tanto dedicar más tiempo a los estudios... obviamente que tendré tiempo de ocio para escribir, pero las actualizaciones serán cada tres o cuatro semanas.

Volviendo al mini fic: no es el final convencional donde todos son felices... es como un lapsus en la historia, no una historia en si, además que en la historia principal se habla lo suficiente de esta pareja...

El mini-fic completo, está dedicado a mi prima-amiga **Karlis** (a excepción del capi anterior xD), pues es quien inspira el personaje de Samantha... te quiero montones primitaaa!! (espero verte pronto... :)

Gracias **Viq** por ayudarme con el nombre :)

A tods vosotrs... gracias !!!

* * *

**La discusón**

Ella no hizo ningún intento en disimular su alegría. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, asintiendo con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir palabra, pero no hacía falta, pues su respuesta quedó totalmente clara en cuanto se lanzó a los brazos del chico para besarlo con efusividad.

Pasaron de largo el almuerzo, olvidando por completo el hambre que tenían y se pasaron las horas conversando de todo un poco, más de lo que nunca habían hablado. Sirius le pidió que mantuvieran su noviazgo en secreto. Esto en un principio molestó muchísimo a Samantha.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso¿Acaso es por que soy una "_sangre sucia"_? – reclamó indignada.

- ¡Claro que no, Sam! – respondió él impresionado – Que venga el mismísimo Merlín a matarme si en algún minuto se me cruza algo así por la cabeza…

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces… mi familia "_odiamos a todos los sangre impura_" – dijo con una mueca de desagrado imitando la voz de su elfo doméstico – y todas las chicas de mi club de fans…

- ¿Qué¿Te preocupan las chicas "_amamos a Sirius Black por que es guapo y rebelde_"? – preguntó ella imitando la mueca y la voz que él había utilizado hacía unos segundos.

- ¡Claro que no! Me preocupas tú… ni te imaginas la de cosas que le han hecho a cada una de las chicas con las que he salido – dijo divertido – No gracias, no quiero ni pensar en cuantos días tendrás que pasar en la enfermería si ellas se enteran que eres mi novia…

Samantha sonrió intentando imaginas las cosas que aquellas chicas solían hacer, pero no fue necesario, pues Sirius dedicó horas a relatar minuciosamente cada una de las afrentas.

Como sabían que casi todos en el castillo estaban en los jardines disfrutando de ese día inusualmente caluroso, bajaron juntos hasta la biblioteca, donde Samantha había quedado de reunirse con su prima Lily. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el estómago de Sirius gruñó.

- Creo que iré a las cocinas a mangar algo de comida – comentó él, divertido - ¿Te veo más tarde?

- Por supuesto – respondió ella rodeándolo con sus brazos en torno al tórax - después de la cena – añadió antes de besarlo en el mentón.

Una chispa traviesa brilló en los ojos de ambos, y se besaron largamente. Unos metros más allá la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, pero ellos no lo notaron hasta que un grito un tanto histérico llenó el silencio del pasillo.

- Samantha Grint!! – la eludida se sobresalto notablemente al oír su nombre, pero más aún al reconocer a la dueña de la voz que había gritado–. ¿Que haces con…

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente encarando a Lily, medio paso por delante de Sirius. Se notaba una rabia inmensa en los ojos de Lily, era una mirada acusadora y llena de reproche; era como si todo el odio que Lily sentía por lo que los Merodeadores representaban (los clubes de fans, las aventuras en la biblioteca, las bromas pesadas) se hubiese expresado directamente en contra de Sirius, solo por estar besándose con su prima y mejor amiga.

Samantha sin embargo le devolvió la mirada cargada de rabia y tristeza. Por un lado le molestaba muchísimo que su mejor amiga la tratase de ese modo, como si no confiara en su criterio en lo absoluto, y esto mismo le hacía sentir tristeza.

Sirius percibía la tensión en el ambiente. No quería que su novia se enfrentara a su mejor amiga por su causa, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento contra Lily, pues podía percibir que ella lo odiaba únicamente por ser quien era, por ser un Black, por ser un Merodeador, que no lo conocía en lo absoluto. Avanzó la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de Samantha, con los ojos fijos en los de Lily y cogió la mano de su novia con firmeza.

- ¿Que vas a decir Lily? – preguntó Sam desafiante

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con ese… aprovechador!?! – exclamó la pelirroja – ¿Es que no te das cuenta que sólo era una más de su lista de chicas que han caído a sus pies?

- No lo puedo creer Lily… pensé que de todas las personas… – dijo Sam a punto de llorar – pensé que sabías que yo no soy de esas…

- ¿Pero por que _él_!?! – Lily estaba fuera de sí – esta noche cada uno irá a su Sala Común y mañana… si te he visto no me acuerdo… que ingenua eres Sam

- Oye!! – intervino Sirius exasperado. Podía entender por que Evans reaccionaba de ese modo, pero aún así eso no lo justificaba – ¿quién te da el derecho a entrometerte así en las decisiones de Samantha? – dijo muy molesto – Vamos Sammy… no tienes por que darle explicaciones – apretó suavemente la mano de la Samantha y juntos se alejaron de allí dejando a Lily sola en medio del corredor.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al Hall de entrada y se dirigieron a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo de las cocinas. Samantha derramaba silenciosas lágrimas mientras caminaba y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada a causa del llanto. Estaban solos en medio del pasillo en penumbras. Sirius se detuvo a medio camino para abrazarla e intentar reconfortarla, mientras ella hipaba entre sus brazos.

- No lo puedo creer – susurraba ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica

- Sammy, sabes lo que ella opina de los Merodeadores y sus andanzas en la biblioteca…

- Si, pero…

- No puedes esperar que cambie de opinión solo de habernos visto besándonos…

- Pero se supone que ella confiaba en mi…

- Sam, ella no sabe como tú que yo ya no voy a la biblioteca… ella no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que siento por ti, y el habernos visto besándonos en el pasillo no le va a hacer cambiar su visión sobre mi… al contrario.

Samantha sonrió con tristeza y volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Sirius. Toda la felicidad que sentía por estar junto a él se veía opacada por la reacción de Lily y por más que lo pensaba solo llegaba a las mismas respuestas que Sirius.

Le entristecía mucho el hecho que su prima no diera lugar a explicaciones, solo le había hecho sentir de todas las formas posibles que aquello era un error; pero Samantha sabía que la que estaba equivocada era Lily, no ella. Se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar los labios de Sirius.

- Yo también me enamoré de ti – le dijo en un susurro. Ambos sonrieron a la vez y se encaminaron a las cocinas.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
